Luxury life II Te necesito
by Princess Vk
Summary: Alice estaba demasiado segura de su futuro, Jasper no tenia un presente, tampoco un futuro, pero si un doloroso pasado. TODOS HUMANOS. Secuela de Leave out all the rest.
1. Alusinando

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Dudas y aclaraciones sobre el sumary, ya saben como.**

**^^ Gracias por elegir mi historia y darme una oportunidad.**

**Capitulo I.- Alucinando**

**Jasper PoV**

Apenas amanecía cuando regrese a casa, el sol despuntaba sobre el antiguo edificio en el que estaba mi departamento, seguía siendo tal y como la noche anterior, antiguo y lúgubre. Detuve la motocicleta en el lugar de siempre, seguramente mas tarde Alistair, el viejo y refunfuñon dueño del edificio, me recordaría, por enésima vez, que debía quitarla de ahí.

Abrí la puerta usando mis propias llaves e inmediatamente fui al elevador, eran apenas 4 pisos, pocos comparados con los departamentos de Paris o de Nueva York, o hasta el de México, pero me sentía fatal, me dolía la cabeza, los ojos me ardían y no recordaba donde había pasado las ultimas horas de la noche, solo recordaba haber salido de ahí cuando aun no amanecía en un acto de pura inercia. Me quite las gafas en el ascensor y me apreté el puente de mi nariz, necesitaba dormir y dormir, mucho. Verifique mi reloj y en efecto apenas eran las 6 am, dentro de tres horas a lo mucho, debía estar de camino al colegio.

Como odiaba que no fuera fin de semana, en realidad era molesto tener que hablar frente a un montón de mocosos en un salón de clases con una resaca tan fuerte como la que tenía. Pero tenia que trabajar, así que apenas tomar una siesta, debía embarcarme hacia la escuela.

El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta, esa era mi señal para dirigirme a mi casa, mi tan anhelada y solitaria casa.

—Menos mal que aparece —apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras ponía la llave en la chapa.

—Buenos días Alistair —salude al hombre de cabello cano que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, pero sin mirarlo.

Alistair era el único vecino que yo tenía en el último piso, su apartamento era tan grande como el mío, pero también vivía solo. Nos hacíamos compañía el uno al otro, una compañía solitaria y hasta molesta, pero en fin, eso era mejor que la deprimente soledad.

Me extrañe mucho cuando note que mis esfuerzos por abrir la puerta eran en vano, ya estaba abierta, entonces me quede helado, no había nadie mas que tuviera llaves mas que el y yo, así que me volví a verlo con una expresión que imagine denotaba mi asombro.

—Recibió un "paquete" así que abrí la puerta para que pudieran dejarlo dentro —explico el hombre para luego desaparecer tras su puerta.

Eso si que era extraño, mi correspondencia había pasado de escasa a nula, cuando compre mi teléfono celular nuevo, el cual no sabia exactamente donde estaba ahora. Empuje la puerta suavemente y entre en mi casa, me sentía curioso, pero extraño, quien me había enviado aquel "paquete"?

Cuando entre todo parecía normal, de hecho estaba demasiado tranquilo, así que avance más. El departamento era pequeño, comparado con los que había llegado a poseer alguna vez años atrás, así que no había muchos lugares en los que buscar.

No había señales del paquete.

Unos extraños sonidos llamaron mi atención y me quede petrificado al ver la sala de mi casa, invadida por dos enormes maletas. Sobre una de ellas, había una caja para sombreros, al menos la parte de abajo. Deje las llaves, las gafas y la chaqueta de motociclista en el lugar de siempre y me acerqué cauteloso.

Me extraño ver una piel peluda moverse irregularmente, era color negro y en definitiva era el sombrero más peludo que había visto en toda mi vida. El sombrero se movió y aparecieron dos orejas y un par de ojos verdes. Mi asombro fue tal que hasta lancé un gritito, cuando bajo aquel animal, aparecieron varias bolas de pelo de distintos tonos y colores.

Esto era lo último que me faltaba, no necesitaba una caja llena de gatos.

Tome la sombrerera y camine con ella hasta la puerta que había dejado abierta.

—Alistair! —grite furioso, como había permitido que alguien abandonara a esos animales en mi casa.

—Mina! —una vocecilla aguda y ligeramente familiar grito tras de mi.

Casi solté a los gatos, cuando una figura pequeña y delgada apareció frente a mí y me quito la sombrerera de las manos. Aun estaba en shock cuando ella desapareció.

—Alice... —susurré para mi mismo, aquello había sido como una visión borrosa de algún episodio de mi infancia.

Eso me pasaba, pero nunca con Alice.

Alice PoV

Mi primera impresión había sido la misma que había tenido la última vez que había visto a Jasper, era un lobo solitario.

El señor Alistair no era una mala persona, era amargado y desdeñoso, como cualquier persona mayor que vivía sola, pero no era malo, había bastado una básica explicación de mi incierto parentesco con Jasper para que me dejara entrar en aquélla habitación, porque eso era en realidad, solo una habitación.

Recorrí el departamento con la mirada mientras depositaba a Mina sobre una de las maletas, sus crías eran aun muy pequeñas para estar solas y por supuesto, no iba a abandonarlas en Vancouver.

—Esta segura que al señor Jasper no le molestara? —pregunto Alistair algo inquieto y desconfiado.

—Claro que no —conteste yo minimizando sus preocupaciones —Prácticamente somos hermanos —dije intentando creérmelo yo misma, ya encontraría la manera de que Jasper no me echara.

El hombre se había retirado dejándome sola con Mina, comencé mi expedición, en busca de algo que indicara la presencia de una mujer, porque eso complicaría las cosas. Pero al parecer no había nadie mas viviendo ahí, en fin, tal vez el tendría una novia o algo así. Jasper nunca fue apegado a la familia, siempre estaba viviendo solo por ahí y solo lo veían en ocasiones, en raras ocasiones, como la boda de Rose y Emmett o el cumpleaños de Esme.

De las dos habitaciones, solo una parecía habitada. Era más grande que la otra y tenía una cama grande, estaba hecha un desastre, igual que el resto del departamento. Había ropa tirada por todas partes y era lúgubre, esa habitación tenía un balcón, pero estaba cerrado.

Ansiaba el aire fresco, así que abrí las puertas de madera dejando pasar el aire, de inmediato me arrepentí, el desastre era peor con luz. Era como entrar a una casa abandonada.

Estaba examinando detenidamente la ropa del armario, cuando escuche voces, me quede estática en el piso. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, amenazando con salir de el sin previo aviso, era Jasper, había regresado ya.

Intente arreglar un poco mi cabello, no debía de verme tan mal. Salí de la habitación y ahí estaba el, dándome la espalda y con algo en sus manos, caminaba con decisión a la puerta y llevaba a Mina con sus crías.

Me apresure hacia el y se las quite sin siquiera verlo.

—Alice... —su voz fue como un murmullo, como eco en una montaña.

La piel de mis brazos se erizo y camine con mas cuidado, volví a colocar a Mina sobre la maleta y tras respirar profundo, me volví para encararlo.

Ahí estaba el, alto y fornido como siempre, su cabello era un poco mas largo de lo que siempre lo había llevado, al menos que yo recordase, tenia los ojos rojos y parecía no haber dormido en siglos.

—Alice? —pregunto de nuevo mirándome con algo de incredulidad.

—Hola Jasper —intente que mi voz sonara normal, una cosa era que mi atolondrado estomago estuviera repentinamente invadido por mariposas y otra muy diferente que estuviera bien sentir aquello o que a el le importara, porque esa era la realidad.

Nos quedamos muy quietos largo rato, su rostro no mostraba una expresión en especifico, pero yo sabia de antemano que no le iba a agradar la idea de tenerme ahí.

—Su hermanita me dijo que estaba bien si la dejaba entrar —Alistair apareció en la puerta.

Jasper se llevo una mano a la frente, echándose el cabello para atrás, tenia los ojos muy rojos y había unas profundas y marcadas ojeras bajo ellos, pero aun así, seguían siendo preciosos.

—Ella no es... —freno su declaración y tomo otro rumbo —Muchas gracias Alistair, yo me encargo ahora.

Fue hacia el hombre que se quedo atónito y prácticamente lo saco del departamento, me senté en el sofá, contemplando como Mina bañaba a sus crías. Metí un dedo dentro de la sombrerera y le acaricie una de sus orejas, de inmediato, comenzó a ronronear.

Jasper regreso y se puso frente a mí, no me miraba, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía muy pensativo.

—Bien —me puse de pie en un salto —Donde voy a dormir?

Jasper PoV

Como que donde iba a dormir?

Casi se me cayó la cara al escuchar aquello, pretendía quedarse en mi casa?

Abrí la boca en un intento de protesta, pero nada salió.

—Disculpa la descortesía... —le dije yo haciendo alusión a su decisión de quedarse —Pero que haces aquí? —le pregunté yo.

Según tenia entendida, Alice estaba en Vancouver, en el internado...

Ya se había graduado?

Cuantos años tenia?

No podía tener más de... 15?

—Pues... vine a quedarme contigo —dijo ella con aire de autosuficiencia.

Se paraba de una forma poco usual, como si su cuerpo no pesara un gramo, en realidad parecía ser una verdad objetiva, más que un parecer. Era bajita y muy delgada, justo como cuando era niña, seguía siendo un duendecillo travieso, además estaba ese uniforme que la hacía verse aun más pequeña.

—Y porque tendrías que quedarte conmigo? —le pregunte yo algo dudoso.

Como había llegado a esto.

No la veía desde lo de Rose y Emmett, jamás habíamos sido los mejores amigos, no me agradaban los niños ni el barullo que causaban y ella en definitiva, era una niña escandalosa.

—Como que porque tendría que quedarme contigo? —me pregunto con autosuficiencia, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo —Te he llamado... te envié correos...

Me lleve las manos al cabello, echándolo para atrás, ella no me había enviado nada... o si?

En realidad podía ser cierto, ya que yo no había revisado mi correo electrónico desde hacia un año... o algo así...

—... entonces pensé que tu estabas de acuerdo, así que tome el avión y llegue hace apenas unos minutos, tu vecino me dejo entrar y ahora agradecería que me dijeras donde voy a dormir porque Mina necesita un lugar para... —Estaba hablando demasiado y muy rápido, era como avanzar una película, los diálogos sonaban atropellados y no podía entender nada —... y ahora que tiene a sus crías, debo ponerlas en un lugar donde pueda encontrarlas...

—Basta —le dije tajante, cubriendo su pequeña boca con mi mano —Quien es Mina? Y...Crías? —le pregunte sintiendo mi estomago aun mas revuelto y el dolor de mi cabeza era mas intenso.

Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la aparto de su boca, tomo aire y estaba apunto de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, cuando le volví a tapar la boca.

—Olvídalo —le dije yo —No se de que diablos estas hablando, la ultima vez que te vi medias un metro y medio... sigues midiéndolo... —le dije evaluando su estatura —bueno tenias 8... 10 años?

—14 —dijo muy seria —tengo 17.

—Como sea... —le dije pensando que hacer.

Busque por mi departamento, preguntándome donde había dejado mi teléfono celular, comencé a buscarlo, lo mejor de los niños ajenos, era cuando podías regresarlos a su mamá.

—Que estas haciendo? —me pregunto ella siguiéndome.

—Busco el teléfono —le dije levantando cada cojín del sofá.

—Vas... vas a llamar a mamá? —se había quedado quieta, mirándome como si fuera el peor criminal del mundo.

—Si —le dije yo.

—No quieres que este aquí? —me pregunto haciendo un puchero, iba a ponerse a llorar?

—No puedes! —le dije algo molesto, como se atrevía a disponer de mi casa como si fuera de su propiedad? —Yo... yo vivo solo, no hay sirvientas ni nadie que pueda atenderte o cuidarte mientras yo no estoy, además Carlisle y Esme deben estar preocupados —finalice con ese argumento, sabiendo que tal vez eso la haría reaccionar.

Seguí buscando mi teléfono, yo recordaba haberlo dejado sobre el sofá la noche anterior.

—No hay nadie en casa —dijo —Mamá y Papá están de viaje —anuncio ella –un crucero... Grecia... creo.

—Edward? Emmett? —pregunte yo, sus hermanos eran la mejor opción, ese par la sobreprotegían, así que ellos irían inmediatamente por ella.

No quería volver a ver a Emmett, pero en fin... podría soportarlo todo con tal de deshacerme de ella.

—Edward esta en Dubai, según el en un viaje de negocios, pero en realidad se oculta de Tanya —dijo dejándose caer en el otro sofá —Y Emmett... pues básicamente... no se donde esta, pensé que estaría en... Florida, pero no esta ahí. Rosalie tampoco esta —me dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Tu... tu tienes amigas... —señale como medida desesperada —la chica del ballet... la hija de... —intente recordar.

No me acordaba cual era el nombre de ese hombre, pero era socio de Air CORP, Alice y esa chica habían ido a la misma escuela de ballet.

—Ella! (Pronunciándolo como Ela, alusión a Bella u.ú) —dije al fin, recordando a esa chica torpe de la que Rosalie y Edward no dejaron de burlarse el día del recital.

—Bella! —me corrigió —Ella esta con su madre en Tailandia. Además hace más de 5 años que no la veo, no puedo llegar a su casa sin ser invitada.

—Tienes razón —irónicamente la tenia —Es muy descortés llegar sin ser invitado —seguí buscando mi teléfono.

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	2. No puedes estar aquí

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

Capitulo II.- No puedes estar aquí. Alice PoV

Observe a Jasper vagar desesperado, buscando su teléfono celular mientras yo rogaba que no lo encontrara jamás. No podía regresar a casa, no en ese momento, solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo, las vacaciones empezaban en tres semanas, solo tenia que ocultarme ahí hasta entonces, así papá y mama no sabrían porque me dejaron salir antes... o mas bien, porque me habían echado.

—Maldita sea! —salte ante su voz.

Estaba molesto, podía verlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, en sus hombros tensos, en sus ojos, en sus perfectos labios apretados, en sus puños cerrados, sus brazos...

Tome aire, debía recordar respirar o iba a volverme loca yo sola, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a un hombre así de cerca. Para ser franca, había visto a varios chicos, no era como si yo siguiera las reglas del internado, era por eso que ahora estaba ahí. Pero Jasper no era como los chicos de mi edad, era mucho mas... no sabia exactamente que calificativo era el indicado, pero en definitiva era mucho mas.

Se quedo pensativo un momento y luego se echó el pelo hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño pasillo.

—A donde vas? —le pregunte.

Se paro en seco en el marco de la puerta, como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí, se sostuvo con fuerza de cada lado de la puerta mientras suspiraba con desesperación.

—Voy a dormir —me dijo como un zombi —no he dormido desde ayer —me informo.

Lo había supuesto, pero no podía imaginar a ese huraño en alguna parte que no fuera su oscura y húmeda guarida.

—Iré a mi habitación y tal vez diga mis plegarias, por primera vez desde que era un niño, esperando que mi pesadilla termine al despertar.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo mire molesta, como podía calificarme de pesadilla, con su carácter y su actitud de lobo solitario, que Mina y yo decidiéramos vivir con el por un tiempo, era algo que debería agradecer. Sin mas desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

Suspire dejándome caer de nuevo en el sofá preguntándome si podía haber sido peor.

Si, podía ser peor, pudo haberme echado de su casa sin miramientos, también pudo haber llamado a Edward a su celular, el le respondería al ver que era Jasper y ahí terminaría mi buena suerte.

Anduve por la casa unos momentos, pero no pude quedarme quieta, así que comencé por lo primero. En ese pequeño departamento, había dos habitaciones, una le pertenecía a el y la otra estaba vacía, así que esa seria la mía. Camine de puntillas por el reducido pasillo, tenia una buena entrada de luz al final de la pequeña cocina, así que tenia potencial, ya me encargaría yo de hacerlo habitable y agradable.

La otra habitación era mas pequeña y tenia una ventana, era grande pero estaba sucia y eso impedía en gran medida el paso del sol, iba a ser como estar presa, pero era mejor que el internado.

**Jasper PoV**

En un momento estaba en la seguridad de mi habitación, esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. La ultima vez que había visto a Alice ella tenia... 14, mi relación con ella no era de amistad, era como mi hermana menor, una desconocida hermana menor, no, ni siquiera era eso, era como una prima lejana, desconocida.

Nada de lo que había acontecido en nuestras vidas, uniéndolas, había sido suficiente para estrechar nuestros lazos, ella era mucho mas joven que yo, así que siempre fue el bebe de la casa. Mientras ella había vivido sobreprotegida por sus padres y hermanos, yo había pasado mi vida solo, haciendo lo que me venia en gana y de cierta forma, echando mi vida por el caño. Era una de las grandes diferencias entre ella y yo.

Fui a cerrar el balcón mientras me frotaba la cara, necesitaba dormir, al menos me quedaba una hora para hacerlo así que me saque la ropa y luego, me metí en la cama, deseoso de no pensar en nada mas, no quería saber nada mas.

Aun me dolía la cabeza cuando el despertador sonó, abrí mis ojos con dificultad, no quería ir a trabajar, me dolía la cabeza y esa pesadilla había sido tan vivida.

Salí de la cama tan rápido como pude, si me quedaba a pensarlo mejor no iba a ir a trabajar y yo no podía darme ese lujo, menos con un casero tan acérrimo como Alistair. Debía darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa, beber un café y algo para el dolor de cabeza, tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí solo para toparme con mi peor pesadilla de nuevo.

Ahí estaba, de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, delgada y enana como siempre, solo había una diferencia, me miraba de una manera extraña, su boca abierta, igual o mas que sus ojos y por increíble que pareciera, se había quedado muda.

—Demonios! —grite al recordar donde se encontraba mi ropa en esos momentos —fuera de aquí!

Me miro a los ojos con el primer grito, al segundo solo pude verla correr a la habitación de enfrente y luego cerro de un portazo.

—Maldita sea... —sisee furioso.

Esto no podía estar pasando, mi intimidad y libertad, no podían estarse viendo mermadas por una visita no deseada. Ella no podía quedarse conmigo, ni ahora ni en un millón de años, eso no iba a pasar nunca, Alice Cullen, tenia que salir de mi vida, ya mismo!

**Alice PoV**

Tan pronto cerré la puerta, me recargue contra ella, sentía los pies como de gelatina, así que me senté en el piso aun respirando agitadamente. Mina vino a posarse sobre mi regazo, casi de manera imperceptible, acaricie la cabeza del animal como autómata, no podía alejar de mi cabeza la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

Era normal hasta cierto punto, yo asistía a la escuela con un ejercito de chicas ingenuas, que la única parte que habían visto desnuda del cuerpo de un hombre, eran las pantorrillas y eso era mucho decir. Solté un suspiro sintiendo mis mejillas igual de encendidas que en el mismo momento que lo vi, era... simplemente era... no había nada que pudiera decirlo o describirlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo esculpido, su pecho... su abdomen y torso... sacudí mi cabeza, pero la imagen no se fue, aun seguía ahí, todo volvió de nuevo, toda su hermosa piel cubierta por esas figuras rebuscadas y coloridas... cuando se había hecho tantos tatuajes?

Los maullidos de Mina me sacaron de mi ensueño, tenia hambre, ahora que tenía a sus crías comía mas, además yo también estaba hambrienta, esa había sido mi intención desde un principio, preguntarle a Jasper, que podía desayunar. Abrí la puerta algo temerosa de volverme a encontrar con el, no sabía si tendría el valor de volver a verlo, salí de la habitación algo temerosa, pero no estaba por ahí así que fui a la cocina rápido, Mina salió aun mas rápido que yo, apenas pude esquivarla par no pisarle la cola.

**Jasper PoV**

Cuando salí del baño, revise el pasillo, no quería topármela de nuevo. Me vestí en la habitación, con el cerrojo puesto y cuando salí a la cocina, ella ya estaba ahí. Yo esperaba que de nuevo saliera corriendo a la habitación y se ocultara ahí, pero no paso, se quedo donde estaba. Estaba en la barra desayunadora, sobre uno de los dos bancos, con un vaso de refresco y una bolsa de papas fritas y comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

No la mire, pero pude sentir sus traviesos ojos tras de mi, "Bien Jasper" me dije a mi mismo "Tía Esme va a demandarnos por corrupción de menores". Fui a la cafetera, donde el café ya estaba listo, tome una taza y luego la puse en la barra, frente a ella. Saque las aspirinas de su paquete y me las tome con el café.

—Las papas fritas y el refresco no son un buen desayuno para alguien de tu edad —le dije, pensando en mi tía Esme y sus estrictas reglas a la hora de comer.

—No pude encontrar el cereal y la leche —dijo ella, primero lo tome como un comentario irónico, ya que mi refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, pero luego vi sus ojos y en ellos no había ni una pizca de sarcasmo o antipatía, solo inocencia, una inocencia casi insultante.

Volví a beber de mi tasa algo temeroso, que iba a hacer con ella, a donde iba a enviarla?

—De que color es tu cabello natural? —le pregunte casi por inercia.

La había visto entrar con ese corte extravagante, cada punta de su cabello para algún lugar, corto, algo extraño para una chica como ella y además estaban esos mechones de colores, que clase de cosas les enseñaban hoy en día en los internados católicos?

—Ah! —exclamo ella con sorpresa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de tener una oportunidad de hablar, supuse —Es negro —me dijo tomando uno de los mechones mas largos —tanto o mas oscuro que el de Emmett, pero a mi no me gusta, me hace sentir aburrida y sin chiste, así que me hice estos —tomo un mechón de cabello de un color extraño, entre morado y café —Papa dice que me parezco a su familia y que por eso tengo el cabello así, pero a decir verdad envidio a Edward, su cabello si que es original, Esme dice que es idéntico al color de cabello que tenia mama, yo casi no me acuerdo y como a papa no le gustan sus fotos...

No pude decir nada mas, esta chica era un verdadero perico, con una simple pregunta, había terminado haciéndome una reminiscencia del cabello de la familia.

—Tu y Rosalie son rubios, como su madre, cierto? —pregunto ella.

Asentí como robot, desviando mi mirada y volviendo a beber, no me gustaba recordar ese detalle, Marcus Hale no había soportado vernos por ese mismo hecho, le recordábamos demasiado a mama. Me di la vuelta para colocar la tasa sobre el fregadero, ya era hora de que estuviera en camino a la escuela, seguro el director ya estaba histérico.

—Pero tu tienes los ojos de tu padre —dijo de repente.

Me pare en seco, la ultima persona que me había dicho eso, había sido mi mama, cuando recayó, le había preguntado porque no tenia los ojos color miel, como ella y Rose, ella me consoló diciéndome que le gustaban mucho mis ojos, porque eran iguales a los de papa "Mi Rosalie es preciosa! Pero tu, tu tienes los ojos de tu padre...".

Tal vez me volví hacia ella con una cara desagradable, ya que estaba algo asustada cuando la vi.

—Mama... mama dice eso... —bajo la mirada.

—Pues es verdad —respondí yo con un suspiro, deje mi tasa con los trastes sucios y luego me volví hacia ella —Tengo que ir a trabajar —anuncie caminando hacia la sala —cuando regrese intentaremos localizar a alguien, a Rosalie tal vez...

La vi asentir con pesar, ella no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse, no era una opción, no iba a sacrificar mi vida tranquila y solitaria, por ella. Salí del departamento sin despedirme, tome el elevador y en el segundo piso subieron Charles y Makenna, el primero era abogado de causas justas, por esa razón vivía donde lo hacia, los mejores clientes de un abogado, eran los culpables, pero Charles no los defendía, era demasiado honesto. Makenna por su parte, era otra historia, de día era empleada en una tienda del centro y una chica problema de noche, drogas, fiestas, ese tipo de cosas.

—Buen día —los salude a ambos.

—Hola Jazz —respondió la chica masticando descaradamente un chicle.

—Tarde? —pregunto Charles, ignorando a su vecina.

—Algo —le respondí, no es que mis vecinos no me agradaran, es que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

El elevador llego rápido al primer piso y entonces cada uno salió en una dirección, Makenna al autobús, Charles a su viejo auto y yo a mi motocicleta. Alistair estaba en la calle, como cada mañana, ocupándose del aseo del porche.

—Cuantas veces le he dicho...

—Que no me estacione aquí —continué yo —lo se.

Sin esperar mas, me puse el casco y me aleje de ahí. La escuela no estaba lejos de ahí así que no tarde mucho en llegar. Acomode mi motocicleta donde siempre y luego fui al interior del instituto abarrotado de adolescentes, odiaba mi vida, me puse las gafas, lo ultimo que quería era una burla publica por las ojeras.

Soporte con estoicismo el llamado de atención del director, había llegado a mi limite de retardos, aun tenia resaca. Comencé mis clases como pude, les hable del renacimiento y a otros mas del cubismo, y cuando sonó el timbre, no me extraño ver a muchos de ellos brincar en sus asientos, a mi también me aburría Picazo.

**Alice PoV**

Arreglé el cuarto como pude, haciendo que fuera lo menos tétrico posible, entonces me di cuenta de algo, Mina no estaba en su caja y sus crías tampoco, la busque por el apartamento y encontré a sus tres pequeños en la habitación de Jasper. Esa mañana yo había abierto el balcón, intentando ventilar la casa, Mina había llevado a sus pequeños a tomar el sol, pero ella no estaba por ahí.

Fui por la sombrerera y coloque con cuidado a los tres pequeños, al parecer estaban tan profundamente dormidos que no notaron la ausencia de su madre. Busque a Mina por la casa y no la encontré, entonces supuse que se había salido por el balcón, tal vez necesitaba hacer sus necesidades.

Arregle su caja de arena y la coloque cerca de la ventana de mi habitación. La llame por mucho tiempo, pero ella no apareció, entonces mientras la buscaba, escuche un sonido molesto. Era como la alarma de un despertador, busque la fuente del sonido y salí en su busca, puse mi oído contra la puerta de Alistair, pero ahí no estaba, entonces llame a Mina. Escuche sus maullidos, como si estuviera respondiéndome, estaba en la azotea.

Seguí el sonido y parecía venir del mismo sitio que los maullidos de Mina, de la azotea, subí por las pequeñas escaleras de servicio y encontré a mi mascota sentada al lado de un teléfono celular, de ahí provenía el sonido. Tome a la gata en brazos, estaba apunto de tomar el aparato, cuando unos ladridos agudos, hicieron a Mina saltar de mis brazos, arañándome, pero no huyo de ahí, se coloco entre el perro y yo, defendiéndome.

**Jasper PoV**

Eran las 4:00pm, las clases ya habían terminado y gracias al cielo, regresaba a mi hogar. Esta vez si estacione la motocicleta donde debía, así no tendría problemas con Alistair de nuevo. Cuando llegue la Señora Cope, una mujer que vivía sola en la plata baja, me miraba de una manera extraña, entonces sentí la tensión en el ambiente, algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal.

No espere el ascensor, utilice las escaleras y llegue primero, había dejado sola a Alice, que demonios había hecho esa chiquilla?

Llegue a mi departamento y la puerta estaba abierta, Alistair estaba ahí, con una mano de Alice entre las suya, me acerque mas y pude ver las marcas rojas, eran zarpazos.

—Que paso? —le pregunte.

Ella se puso de pie repentinamente y me abrazo, colgándose de mi cuello, me quede muy quieto, analizando lo que estaba pasando e intentando comprender que hacia ella abrazándome de esa manera.

—Fue horrible —fue lo único que dijo ella.

La separe de mi y justo cuando ella iba a explicarme, Alistair se puso de pie y tomo su botiquín.

—Esa gata —exclamo —usted sabe que no permito gatos en este edificio.

Asentí en silencio, eso ya lo sabia. Alistair tenia un odioso chihuahueño que ladraba como el demonio y que además, odiaba a los gatos.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa, fue ere horrible animal! —exclamo ella con una mueca de asco.

Cuando Alistair estuvo fuera del departamento cerré la puerta y cerré los ojos intentando pensar como iba a deshacerme de esa mocosa y su ejercito de problemas.

—Shshsh —la silencie levantando el dedo índice.

—Ella solo necesitaba salir...

—Shshsh —volví a silenciarla.

Me acerque a ella demasiado molesto, no debí de haberlo hecho, pero la tome del brazo con fuerza, apenas llevaba una horas ahí y ya había causado problemas.

—Hasta que sepa que hacer contigo, tendrás que encargarte de esa gata, me escuchaste? —la acerqué a mi y note lo asustada que estaba.

—Si señor —respondió haciéndome sentir como un anciano.

La solté entonces, ella me dio una mirada asustada y se sentó en el sofá sin mirarme, me sentí culpable. Como se me ocurría tratarla así, ella no era nada mío, ni siquiera se podía decir que me agradaba, yo no tenia ni un laso con ella, nada que justificara regañarla de ese modo.

Sentía la cabeza ardiendo, me la apreté con amas manos, era un día horrible, así que hice lo que siempre hacia, fui al refrigerador y tome la botella que tenia ahí, le di un trago y luego otro.

Cuando me volví ella estaba frotándose el brazo con una mueca y seguía sin mirarme de frente, me lamente de nuevo, por mi actitud y me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba estar solo. Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi dispuesto a dormir, así que me saque la playera, pero cuando iba a cerrar el balcón, me encontré con la sombrerera y su peludo contenido.

No debía de haberlo hecho, no debía acercarme a ella tan molesto como estaba, aunque me sacara de mis casillas, yo no tenia derecho a gritarle o intimidarla de esa manera. Tome la caja en una mano y al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Alice frente a mi, me miro a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada, como una niña castigada.

—Toma —inmediatamente supe lo que buscaba, le puse la caja en los brazos.

—Gracias... —dijo suavemente, acunando la caja contra su pecho.

Levanto su mirada en dos ocasiones mas, pero no hasta mi cara, solo a mi pecho, mirándome descaradamente.

—Donde esta ese animal tuyo? —le pregunte.

—Se fue después de que ese... —levanto su rostro y pude ver sus ojos azules, teñidos de lila, podía ver la furia y la tristeza aunada en ellos —después de que ese perro la atacara —respondió en un tono mas bajo.

Bufe, no iba a poder dormir después de todo, así que pensé en ir de compras, seguramente no había nada de comestible en el refrigerador y ella tendría hambre, además estaba esa pequeña tragedia que parecía derrumbar su mundo entero. Volví a mi cuarto y tome una playera limpia, esta vez una de manga corta, ella ya había visto mis tatuajes, no tenia porque esconderlos ahora.

Regrese a la sala y ella estaba en el sofá, con la caja en su regazo, mirándola con anhelo y tristeza, tenia un dedo dentro de la caja, acariciando a los animalitos.

—Me imagino que Mina podrá encontrar el camino para volver con sus hijos... por su instinto maternal. ¿No crees?.

Me sorprendió cuando dijo eso, la mire y seguía con ese semblante de profunda tristeza. No supe que decir, tal ves ese animal ya había huido lo suficientemente lejos o lo habían arrollado en la calle, o peor, había terminado en el camino de Vlad Teps, en realidad Alistair había llamado Vlad a su perro, pero a mi me gustaba hacer alusión a Drácula, ese perro era igual de malvado.

—Tal vez —respondí examinando el contenido del refrigerador, como lo había adivinado, estaba vacío.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, la había convencido para que fuéramos al supermercado, caminamos hasta ahí, solo eran unas cuantas cuadras. Ella no quería ir, pero logre convencerla cuando acepte que Mina amaba a sus cachorros y que no los abandonaría a su suerte.

**Alice PoV**

Compramos pizza, leche, unas cuantas frutas y un poco de pan también, pero en realidad no puse mucha atención, no podía dejar de pensar en Patches, Ariadna yLuke, que iba a ser de ellos, si Mina no regresaba, iban a quedarse solos, sin su madre, como Jasper y como yo.

Me estremecí de solo recordar mi infancia antes de que Esme se casara con papá, niñeras, empleadas, guarderías, internados...

Volví justo para ver a Jasper tomar una jeringa de un estante, además de beber, también se drogaba?

—Es para tus gatos —me dijo caminando hacia la caja —si Mina... o como se llame no regresa, tendrás que alimentarlos de alguna manera... o acaso ya comen solos?

Negué, tenia razón, como iba a alimentarlos, Jasper era mucha mas responsable de lo que parecía, tal vez no había sido buena idea venir después de todo.

**Jasper PoV**

De regreso al departamento, el sol comenzó a meterse, así que el clima comenzó a enfriarse, Alice no llevaba mas que esa blusa café de manga corta y pantalones de esos que llegan a la pantorrilla, como se le ocurría salir así?

Me quite la chaqueta y se la puse, ella murmuró un apagado gracias y metió sus manos en ella, le quedaba muy grande y casi sonreí, era una imagen muy cómica, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció linda...

Me sacudí esas ideas de inmediato, como se me ocurría pensar eso, si bien Alice tenia unas facciones bonitas, propias de cualquier chica de su edad, no debía pensar en ella de esa manera, mucho menos cuando vivía en mi casa, justo en la habitación de enfrente que no tenia cerrojo.

Cenamos juntos, uno frente a otro en la pequeña mesa y en silencio, ella comió pizza y un vaso de soda. Después de eso, le mostré como alimentara a los gatitos, ella me miro sorprendida todo el tiempo, como si me hubiera descubierto un tercer ojo o algo así.

—No pensé que supieras hacer algo así —me dijo.

—No toda mi vida fui adulto —le respondí dándole la jeringa sin aguja y poniendo un saciado cachorro en la caja —haz lo mismo con los otros o no te dejaran dormir.

Ella asintió tomando a otro.

—Gracias —exclamo mas contenta.

Me despedí después de que la vi alimentar al ultimo, era extraño como me sentía, cada vez que ella alimenta a uno y luego me miraba para sonreírme, sentía un alivio parcial, mínimo pero muy dulce.

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	3. Expulsada! Espera,  solo suspendida

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Los diálogos escritos entre comillas son cosas que Jasper recuerda o sus pensamientos, según sea el caso.**

**^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

Capitulo III.— No debiste venir

**Jasper PoV**

Me fui a dormir, pero eso no significo que lo consiguiera.

Me quede mirando el techo unos segundos, escuchando a Alice, tranquilizando a sus peludos amiguitos. Les decía que su mama los quería y que no iba a abandonarlos, casi podía visualizarla acariciando a esas bolas de pelo dormilonas., era una bobada infantil.

Me pregunte como había llegado ella a mi casa, que recordase nunca hable con ella y mucho menos le di mi dirección de alguna manera. Me volví boca abajo en la cama, pasando mis brazos bajo la almohada. Recordé lo extraña que era cuando niña y las cosas que decía, era perturbador, pero ella siempre tenia razón en lo que decía, era como si deseara las cosas con tal fuerza que se vieran realizadas, o que pudiera predecir el futuro.

Sacudí mi cabeza y esas ideas de ella, estaba volviéndome loco, seguro era por ingerir tanto alcohol y tantas aspirinas, debía dejarlo.

Escuche como la puerta de enfrente se cerraba, ella ya se había ido a dormir, así que podía estar tranquilo. Mañana iba a emprender la búsqueda de mi celular o iba a enviar un correo electrónico, seguro que ya tenia al menos unos 100 correos sin abrir y al menos uno debía ser de mi hermana.

La mañana llego como cualquier otra, justo antes de que el despertador sonara, yo ya estaba despierto, me di una ducha y esta vez lleve mi ropa conmigo para vestirme ahí. No iba a arriesgarme de nuevo a que es mocosa impertinente me viera desnudo.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba en la cocina, tenia un plato de cereal enfrente y comía distraída. Hice lo mismo de siempre, encendí la cafetera y saque mis aspirinas, revise el contenido de mi portafolios mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo, entonces me serví una tasa y me tome las aspirinas.

—Solo desayunas eso? —su vocecita estaba ahí de nuevo.

"No algunas veces, cuando estoy solo, me gusta beberme una botella de vodka yo solo, pero ya sabes, estas aquí y eso..."

Ella seguía mirándome, volví a beber de la tasa, ella era muy inocente.

—Tienes el numero de alguno de tus hermanos o el de tía Esme? Tu padre? El de mi hermana?

Alice PoV

Me quede muy quieta, no quería que me llevara con ninguno de ellos, tal vez con Rosalie, pero no estaba segura. Aun tenia que decidir como iba a salir de ahí y como iba a llegar a mi destino, yo sola.

—Deje el cargador de mi celular en Vancouver, se le termino la batería ayer.

En parte era cierto, solo por el hecho de que el cargador estaba en mi maleta, bajo de toda mi ropa. Decidí que esa excusa era suficiente por el momento, necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo.

—Bien... .—suspiro el —entonces creo que estamos atrapado aquí.

Termino su café y luego puso la tasa en el fregadero, después de eso puso sus papeles en la mochila y se la coloco a través del pecho, después tomo sus llaves.

—Me voy al trabajo —anuncio —quédate dentro —enfatizó esa orden con una mirada como de general —cuando regrese tal vez me haya comunicado con alguien, así que mas vale que prepares tu maleta.

Asentí, pero no lo creí.

Eso no iba a pasar, estaba segura, sentía esa seguridad de que las cosas iban a ser como yo pensaba. Nadie iba a estar pendiente de mi, todos pensaban que estaba en el internado y en realidad, así debía ser. No podía regresar a casa, Zafrina seguro le contaría a mis papás inmediatamente y ellos iban a reprenderme. Además, dejar entrar a un chico a tu habitación en medio de la noche, no es del tipo de cosas que tus papas quieres enterarse.

—Esta bien —le dije cuando atravesó la puerta.

Jasper PoV

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y fui al ascensor, fue extraño, pero me tope ahí con Makenna, ella me sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Hola Jazz —dijo ella aun con su sonrisa —como pinta tu día?

Evalué la situación antes de responderle.

"Oh, genial! Ya remencioné que en mi casa tengo una caja de gatos y una niña mimada?"

—De lujo —le sonreí y ella comenzó a reírse por la broma, mi vida era tan deprimente como la de ella.

Íbamos a entrar al elevador cuando la puerta de mi departamento se abrió.

—Oye Jasper! —Alice salió corriendo y se paro en seco al verme.

Miro a Makenna y luego a mi, hizo eso un par de veces, luego se paro contra la puerta y tomo aire.

—Si se termina la leche, puedo ir por mas? —pregunto ella e hizo un gesto suplicante —Ya se como llegar a la tienda.

—No —le dije rápido.

Si salía de la casa, seguro iba a causar otro desastre y no quería eso, además que tal si escapaba o algo así, necesitaba mantenerla en un lugar fijo, así iba a poder regresársela a sus padres.

—Pero...

—No —le dije de nuevo mirándola fijo.

Makenna volvió a reírse observando la escena, supongo que era cómico verme tratar con ella. Ella tomo aire con dificultad y se volvió hacia Alice con una sonrisa.

—Yo tengo! —dijo buscando en su bolso —toma, segundo piso, departamento... —saco sus laves y fijo su vista en la llave plateada, no recordaba que numero tenia? —departamento numero 12.

Le tendió las llaves a Alice y ella dio un paso hacia nosotros, iba a tomarlas, pero luego me miro, entrecerré mis ojos y ella solo sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves de Makenna.

—Puedes tomar lo que necesites —le dijo Makenna —solo no te asustes, esta un poco sucio.

—Gracias —dijo Alice.

El ascensor llevaba abierto un tiempo, así que mire impaciente a Alice.

—Es tarde —le dije a Makenna.

—Oh, es cierto! —exclamo ella entrando al elevador —Alistair me ha distraído mucho y solo venia a pagar la renta.

—No salgas del edificio —cambie mi sentencia entonces.

Entre al elevador, ella se despidió de nosotros agitando su mano.

—Que les vaya bien!

—Gracias! —grito Makenna cuando las puertas se cerraron —es linda tu hermanita, pero siempre pensé que era mayor.

Evalué la situación para saber que decir, Alistair seguro ya se había encargado de poner sobre aviso a todos en el edificio.

—No fue ella quien se caso con el jugador estrella de...

—No —le dije por fin —ella es hermana de Emmett...

Intente explicarle, pero ella era muy distraída, Charles subió en el segundo piso como siempre y se limito a saludar y a quedarse en silencio.

—Oh! —dijo ella —ya comprendí, ella es prima tuya, pero cuñada de tu hermana... y tu hermana se caso con tu primo?

Charles y yo la miramos de la misma manera, ella tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero no las tomaba en serio.

—La tía de Jasper se caso con el padre de esa muchacha, pero no son primos en realidad —dijo Charles, salió del elevador y fue a su auto.

Makenna se quedo pensando un rato y luego también salió del ascensor.

—Ya comprendí —dijo alcanzándome en la salida del edificio.

Entonces frente a nosotros paso el autobús de Makenna, ella no se movió, solo lo miro pasar con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En fin —reacciono ella con un suspiro —de todas formas necesitaba hacer ejercicio —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te llevo —le dije caminando hacia mi motocicleta.

Ella sonrió y me siguió.

Alice PoV

Fui a recargarme en el ventanal que daba a la calle, estaba sucio, pero podía verse perfecto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los vi salir del edificio, se quedaron unos momento hablando, pero después ella lo siguió hasta su motocicleta y por increíble que pareciera, ella se subió en la parte de atrás con es minifalda imposible.

Jasper le dio el casco y ella se lo puso, acomodando su cabello para que no se desacomodara, se abrazo a su cintura y recargo su cabeza contra su espalda, luego, cuando arranco, ella dio un grito.

Porque a mi no me había llevado en su motocicleta cuando fuimos a comprar la comida?

—De todas formas no me gustan las motos —dije apartándome del ventanal.

Limpie un poco, aunque eso fue suficiente para que no se viera tan desastroso todo eso, lo único que no limpie, fue el cuarto de Jasper, seguro no iba a gustarle que yo hiciera eso. Le gustaba la soledad y su privacidad.

Tal y como lo supuse, la leche se termino cuando estaba alimentando a Patches, ese gatito era un glotón, aun me faltaban Ariadna y Luke. Así que tome las llaves de la chica y fui a su departamento.

Estaba igual o peor que el de Jasper, así que no indague mucho y fui por la leche, la tome y cerré la puerta usando la llave.

**Jasper PoV**

Deje a Makenna en su trabajo, cuando llegamos unas chicas iban caminando hacia la boutique donde trabajaba. Ella se bajo de la moto y después de quitarse el casco me lo dio con una sonrisa.

—No van a dejar de preguntarme por el sexy chico rubio de la motocicleta —me dijo antes de ir hacia ellas.

Ella era graciosa y me agradaba, hacia parecer que su vida era tranquila y despreocupada, me pregunte como podía ella mantener ese optimismo.

Esta vez conduje mas rápido y llegue a tiempo, yo ya estaba en el salón cuando los chicos llegaron, esta vez el director no me reprendió.

Durante el descanso abrí mi correo electrónico y me tope con miles de ellos, respire profundo y comencé a borrar y a leer. Había un correo del Instituto para señoritas Santa Ana, reconocí el escudo, era el mismo que tenia el uniforme de Alice, además Rosalie también había estudiado en el.

Era una larga carta, leí la mitad en el descanso y la otra mitad en una clase muy aburrida.

Cuando regrese, todo estaba en completo silencio, como lo había estado hasta antes de que ella apareciera para poner todo de cabeza con sus gatos. Apenas iba a llamarla cuando apareció por el pasillo, estaba cabizbaja, seguro que su gata aun no había regresado, así que no quise hacer de esto una tortura.

—Regreso tu gata? —le pregunte sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

Ni siquiera respondió, solo negó mirando el piso.

"Por dios que no vaya a ponerse a llorar"

—Y los otros? —le pregunte intentando alegrarla un poco.

—En tu habitación —respondió mirándome.

Sus ojos aun estaban un poco angustiados, pero se veían un poco mas animados, hablar de los gatitos la animaba.

—Mi habitación? —le pregunte indignado, que hacían sus bolas de pelo ahí?

—La luz del sol entra por tu balcón —explico ella —les gusta estar al sol, creo que extrañan el calor de su mama. Además tal vez Mina los vea y regrese.

Di un suspiro y me reserve mis comentarios, no tenia caso hacerla enojar, de todas formas ya todo estaba hecho y mi hermana iba a ir a recogerla apenas leyera mi correo.

—Ven —la llame para que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá —Leí la carta que me enviaron de tu colegio —le dije yo.

Su rostro tomo un matiz diferente entonces, entre preocupación y diversión.

—Te expulsaron por dejar entrar a un chico a tu habitación?

**Alice PoV**

—No me expulsaron —le dije yo —solo me dejaron salir antes, fue mas bien una suspensión, solo estoy suspendida.

—Como sea —dijo el volviendo al tema inicial —dejaste entrar a tu novio a tu habitación?

No lo mire entonces, tal vez si veía mis ojos, no iba a creerme, Jasper era muy inteligente y suspicaz, lo había notado, era muy intuitivo.

—Algo así —dije yo por fin —Yo solo abr la ventana.

Eso era un hecho constatable, yo había abierto la ventana.

El dio un suspiro y luego me miro de nuevo, se veía cansado, apuesto a que lo estaba, no debía ser fácil dar clases en una preparatoria, además Jasper era muy joven como para aburrirse tanto... como seria llevar clases con el?

—Porque no enviaron la carta a Carlisle? —su pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría.

No le respondí.

Yo había manipulado la situación para que esa carta le fuera enviada a Jasper y no a mi papá o a alguno de mis hermanos. Primero pensé en Rosalie, pero ella iba a estar ocupada, muy ocupada últimamente. Emmett estaba en Londres, ocultándose de los periodistas en el departamento de Edward, Rosalie llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo y trabajando en Londres. Ellos iban a encontrarse tarde o temprano, sus destinos estaban unidos de muchas maneras, estaban predestinados.

—Alice? —volví a la realidad al escuchar mi nombre —La carta, porque a mi y no a tu padre?

—Papa... —iba a inventar algo, pero la verdad era mejor, después de todo era mellizo de Rose, a lo mejor el me ayudaría —la verdad es que yo pedí que te la enviaran —le dije por fin —les dije que ellos estaban muy ocupados y que iba a quedarme contigo en las vacaciones. Les hable de tus títulos y de que impartías clases en una preparatoria, les pareciste lo bastante severo como para reprenderme.

—Eso explica la exactitud con la que te culpaban en la carta.

Genial, la sinceridad había funcionado bien, ahora solo tenia que plantearle mis intenciones de ir a Paris y convencerlo de que me ayudara.

Jasper PoV

Su explicación me convencía, era extraño, pero le creía.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, no me importaba mucho lo que le pasara, ya tendría tiempo de darle explicaciones a sus padres cuando vinieran por ella.

Doble la carta impresa y se la tendí.

—Toma, guarda esto —le dije yo entregándole la carta —Muéstrasela a Rose cuando venga por ti, ella se encargara de ayudarte con ese lió.

Pase a su lado, ella estaba muy quieta, no me miro, solo tomo la carta y se quedo como congelada.

—Rosalie va a venir? Por mi? —pregunto.

—Si —le respondí yo entrando a la cocina, tenia hambre.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar que me quedara —exclamo ella.

En su voz podía escucharse un deje de dolor.

—No puedes quedarte —le respondí yo un poco tajante —te dije que no te quedarías.

Me incline en el refrigerador abierto, no había nada comestible, además de la leche. Sentí la tensión, era como el momento previo a que un niño se echara a llorar haciendo un gran berrinche.

—Porque nadie me quiere?

Me levante con la botella en la mano, sus ojos estaban teñidos de una tono lila un poco oscuro, mi sentencia le dolía.

—No seas tonta —le dije yo minimizando el hecho —no puedes quedarte conmigo —le reitere —Vas a estar mejor con Rosalie, pueden ir de compras y hacer cosas de chicas.

—Rosalie... —dio un suspiro lastimero.

Yo siempre había pensado que ella se llevaba bien con mi hermana, pero al parecer no era así. Podía sentir como había un motivo oculto, Alice tenia otra razón para estar ahí además de no querer que sus padres se enteraran de sus destrozos en el colegio, estaba seguro que esa mocosa estaba ocultando algo.

—Ya le envié un correo —le anuncie yo —es cuestión de tiempo para que venga.

—Ya se que no me quieres aquí! —grito ella de repente.

Estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, de verdad no esperaba que le pidiera disculpas y que le rogara que se quedara aquí, verdad?

—No debiste venir —fue lo único que le dije.

No me moleste en ocultar la botella de camino a mi habitación, solo me fui dejándola ahí, no quería seguir discutiendo y escuchando sus necedades de niña mimada.

—Ni se te ocurra salir, me escuchaste? —sentencie antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Ella solo me saco la lengua y se giro dándome la espalda, yo solo le di un gran trago a la botella. El cosquilleo en la garganta me relajo inmediatamente, después de poner el cerrojo a la puerta volví a darle un trago, esto era lo único que me tranquilizaba últimamente, beber y beber, por eso tomaba tantas aspirinas, para el dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

—Solo desayunas eso? —la imite y su vocecilla molesta resonó de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Quien demonios se creía esa mocosa?

Que la hacia pensar que yo tenia la obligación de soportarla en mi casa?

Me senté en la cama y le di otro trago grande a la botella, los maullidos de los gatos me hicieron reaccionar, ellos seguían ahí, en mi balcón, tomando el sol. Levante la caja y abrí la puerta, ella ya estaba ahí, con sus brazos extendidos, le puse la caja en ellos.

—Gracias... —fue como un rugido de ella.

**Alice PoV**

No se porque, pero la nostalgia me invadió cuando tuve a los gatitos en los brazos, fue como si... como si pudiera sentir su dolor, su tristeza, el abandono de Mina... no ella no había querido dejarlos... todo fue culpa de ese perro de los infiernos.

Me lleve a los gatitos a mi cuarto, me senté en el rincón donde estaba la ventana y acomode la caja donde daba un pequeño rayo de sol. Sin pensarlo o sin esperarlo, comencé a llorar, odiaba eso, no me gustaba esa parte de mi, la parte débil que se sentía sola y que extrañaba a su madre...

-No a Esme... –les dije a los gatitos como si pudieran entenderme –A mi mama de verdad, a Elizabeth.

Acaricie al pequeño Patches, el dormía boca arriba, con su gran estomago expuesto, Ariadna estaba hecha bolita en una esquina y Luke se acurrucaba contra ella.

Me limpie las lagrimas de la mejilla y sonreí ante esa visión.

Yo era Ariadna.

Edward era Luke...

Y Emmett... el era Patches.

Presione un dedo contra la peluda pancita de Patches y el dio un maullidito, me reí de su gesto, se despertó y fue a despertar a sus hermanos, sip ese era Emmett.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, mirando como dormían, tenían suerte de no saber que estaba pasando, pero aun así extrañaban a su mama, de eso estaba segura.

Fije mi vista en la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, no iba a pasa mucho para que fuera de noche, así que decidí ponerme la pijama.

Jasper PoV

La botella ya casi estaba vacía, casi no podía distinguir hasta donde llegaba el liquido en ella, pero le faltaba poco para terminarse.

Me pase una mano pro el cabello, necesitaba ir por mas, necesitaba beber mas hasta poder dormir al menos, la mitad de la noche, necesitaba hacerlo o iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.

"Un caballero no tiene memoria" escuche mi propia voz.

Su risa angelical y diabólica invadió mi cabeza y casi la vi sonreírme divertida mientras se burlaba de mi anticuada educación.

"Y si yo quisiera que recordaras? Dime... recordarías por mi?"

Volví a sentir sus labios en mi mandíbula y sus brazos en mi cuello, sus piernas a mis costados y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me negué a abrir los ojos, siempre que lo hacia esa sensación se iba, se iba de mi junto con su perfume y su presencia, como se había ido ella.

Por mas que me aferré a ese recuerdo, todo fue inútil, su imagen y la sensación de su piel contra la mía se fue, se esfumo como el humo. Mire la botella, estaba vacía, por eso se había ido, porque ya no había mas licor.

Cada vez me era mas difícil perder la conciencia en la bebida, era como si hubiera comenzado a inmunizarme contra los efectos del licor. Eso no era bueno, ahora como se suponía que iba a adormecer el lacerante dolor de la soledad?

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	4. Buenas intenciones, malas acciones

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

Capitulo IV.— Buenas intenciones, malas acciones. Alice PoV

—Mina! —la llame de nuevo esperando que estuviera por ahí —Mina!

Estaba segura de haberla escuchado maullar desde mi habitación, ella había regresado, estaba ahí seguro.

—Mina! —mi voz se quebró esta vez.

Me frote los brazos luchando contra esas ganas de ponerme a llorar, era como si una mancha oscura se cerniera sobre mi y me cubriera por completo, como si a nadie le importara que esas sombras me tragasen viva.

Ella no volvió a maullar por mas que la llame, así que me senté en el piso, recargándome contra un muro, por primera vez me di cuenta de lo pequeña que era esa ciudad Italiana, era como Forks, pero en Italia. A lo lejos mire una pequeña iglesia con un decorado bastante parecido al de Volterra, que tan lejos estaría de ahí Volterra?

Mi tío Aro siempre me bahía consentido mucho, cuando niña el solía llevarme muchos regalos y darme muchos dulces, recuerdo que me había propuesto infinidad de veces ir a su casa de vacaciones. Tal vez el quisiera llevarme a Paris, tal vez el me diría la verdad...

Aro Cullen siempre había sido mas jovial y despreocupado que mi papá.

Jasper PoV

Salí por otra botella, pero entonces recordé que en la casa ya no había otra, así que me puse la chaqueta y tome las llaves de mi motocicleta, necesitaba beber mas, necesitaba anestesiarme para no sentir.

La fecha cada vez estaba mas cerca... y además estaba esa pequeña molestia llamada Alice.

Me eché el cabello hacia atrás e un intento de verme lo mas normal posible, aun así al pasar frente a la puerta de la otra habitación, estuve tentado a llamar, solo para avisarle que iba a salir, pero me detuve, quizás ella estaría ya dormida.

Me limite a frenar mis manos y a salir del departamento, cerré bien la puerta antes de irme.

Tarde mas de lo que había pensado, la licorería de siempre estaba cerrada, así que tuve que ir a la otra, que estaba mas lejos. Al final termine por regresar a casa entre las once y las doce, para esa hora, Alice ya estaría perfectamente dormida, así que podría seguir mi pequeña fiesta yo solo.

Estaba por girar en la esquina donde Makenna tomaba el autobús cuando distinguí una figura conocida que avanzaba hacia el callejón de atrás.

Alice...

Susurre mientras me ponía en marcha para alcanzarla.

Me detuve justo a su costado antes de que pudiera entrar al callejón, ella salto al verme, acaso no había escuchado la motocicleta?

—Que se supone que haces fuera del edificio? —le pregunte con furia contenida —te dije que no salieras!

Porque le era tan difícil entenderlo?

—Escuche a Mina... —comenzó ella señalando el callejón —Además tu cerraste la puerta del departamento! —sentencio —no pude entrar cuando regrese —dijo entre dientes.

—Saliste antes que yo? —le pregunte un poco consternado.

—Mina estaba maullando —me dijo ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Mejor no dije nada, me reserve mis comentarios, me quite la chaqueta y se la di, desde que llegue ella tenia los brazos cruzados obre su pecho y estaba temblando.

—Póntela y súbete —le dije encendiendo la moto.

No dijo nada mas, se puso la chaqueta sin protestar y se subió tras de mi, sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera, ella se aferró a mi. Era una sensación extraña la de sus manso contra mi, sentí el impulso de huir de su tacto, pero no lo hice, me quede quieto sintiendo... solo sintiendo.

Cuando reaccione ella castañeaba los dientes, me puse en marcha hacia el edificio. Me detuve donde no debía hacerlo, pero que mas daba, de todas formas no debía faltar mucho para que fuera hora de irme a trabajar.

Abrí la puerta del edificio para que ella pudiera entrar y luego entre tras ella, el vestíbulo estaba oscuro, así que no me extraño que ella no se moviera, yo me sabía de memoria el vestíbulo y podía llegar perfectamente al elevador a oscuras, mas de una vez.

—Ven —le dije tomándola del brazo.

Ella renegó un poco de mi agarre y la escuche refunfuñar unas cuantas cosas, seguía molesta por lo de anoche, pero por mas que eso me pareciera molesto, me arranco una sonrisa de los labios, se veía demasiado cómica con mi chaqueta puesta.

La luz del ascensor me segó por unos momentos, pero luego me acostumbre a ella y pude observarla mejor. Estaba en pijama y no tenia zapatos.

—Estas descalza? —le pregunte un poco indignado.

—Tu estas ebrio —respondió ella levantando una ceja y volviéndose a mirarme.

No se porque, pero me reí, de verdad ella seguía molesta y me parecía en extremo graciosa, pero tal vez podría ser que la botella que me tome yo solo y el aire fresco no fueran una buena combinación. Me reí otra vez y no supe porque, entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba un poco ebrio, me calme apoyándome contra una de las paredes del ascensor, respire profundo una... dos... tres veces.

El ascensor se abrió y ella fue a pararse justo enfrente de la puerta del departamento, abrí la puerta y al ver mis llaves ella se sorprendió.

—No le regrese sus llaves a Makenna! —dijo ella muy alarmada.

—Es viernes, ella no viene a dormir los viernes —respondí convencido.

Era verdad Makenna era la cenicienta de todas las noches, pero nunca la princesa de un castillo.

—No viene a dormir el viernes? —preguntó Alice un poco espantada.

—Se queda en casa de una amiga.

No se de donde saque ese argumento, pero ahí estaba, intentando proteger un poco el candor y la inocencia de esa niña. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera tan inocente, la habían echado del colegio... perdón, suspendido, por dejar entrar a un chico a su dormitorio.

Cuando entramos al departamento, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, era extraño, no sabia que hacer y ella, estaba distraída.

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir —le recomendé yo —es muy tarde.

Ella se encogió entonces, miro al piso, estaba triste, muy triste.

—No voy a poder dormir, ella lleva mucho tiempo lejos de mi... y si esta herida o tiene hambre? Si la atropellaron en la calle? O si ese perro del demonio la atrapo y...

Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y como guiada por dios o el diablo, fue a ponerse contra mi, su cara oculta en mi pecho, sus manos aferrándose a mi playera, podía sentir sus pequeños dedos directamente sobre mi piel.

Solté un gemidito que espere y ella no escuchara, los malditos meses de abstinencia y los rostros de todas esas chicas a las que había despreciado, pasaban rápido frente a mi. Porque las había ignorado y había llegado a este punto? Porque deje que mis estúpidas necesidades físicas me llevaran a sentir esto por una niña, que además de otras cosas, era algo así como mi hermana.

La escuche sollozar un poco al mismo tiempo que enterraba mas sus deditos en mi, deje salir todo el aire caliente de mis pulmones y llenándolos de nuevo de oxigeno fresco, forcé a mi cabeza a poner a Rosalie, mi verdadera hermana en su lugar.

—Sh... —le dije yo un poco mas tranquilo —esta bien, va a estar bien, los gatos son... son listos, ya veras que va a estar bien.

—De veras crees eso? —pregunto alzando su rostro.

—... Si —le respondí en un suspiro —yo creo que ella esta bien.

La tome por los hombros y la aleje de mi, ella me miro extrañada, apuesto a que ni imaginaba lo que había estado pasando por mi mente mientras estuvo tan cerca de mi.

—Ve... —le dije colocándola en dirección al pasillo —ve a acostarte.

Casi como un resorte, ella se volvió hacia mi con su rostro suplicante.

—Ya te dije que no voy a poder dormir —explico ella —mejor déjame ir a buscar a Mina.

—Al callejón donde te encontré? Estas loca? Es casi la 1:00am, quien crees que esta en la calle a esta hora?

—Tu —me respondió de modo sagaz y hasta altanero.

Por unos cuantos segundos no encontré con que argumentar a mi favor, no tenia ni idea de cómo educar a un niño, una niña en este caso.

—Pero yo soy hombre... —ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de duda —además soy mucho mayor que tu y se lo que hago, tu apenas eres una niña.

Esta ultima sentencia pareció convencerla un poco porque se quedo callada, entonces aproveché para empujarla de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

—Vete ya a la cama —le ordene —voy a llevarte algo para que duermas.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia mi y me miro con el seño fruncido.

—Ve! —le dije empujándola de nuevo hacia el pasillo y dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Ojala y nunca lo hubiera hecho, ojala nunca le hubiera puesto una mano encima, ojala y nunca hubiera mirado sus ojos...

Respire un poco mejor cuando estuve solo en la cocina, tenia pastillas para dormir ahí en un cajón, llene un vaso con agua y luego me dirigí a su puerta, con una sola pastillas bastaría, eso era seguro.

Golpee la puerta antes de entrar, ella estaba sentada bajo la ventana con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, distinguí la caja con los gatos frente a ella, tenia ahí la jeringa y un vaso de leche vacío.

No fue necesario que el dijera nada, me quede ahí de pie al lado de la cama y ella de pronto salto del piso y camino hasta ahí un poco mas lento de lo habitual.

Puse la pastilla y el vaso con agua en el buro.

Retrocedí un poco, intentando alejarme de ella, intentando no aspirar su aroma, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando ella, en lugar de ir a la cama, fue hacia mi y me abrazo, pasándome sus delgados brazos por la cintura.

Pude escucharla sollozar, pero también pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, apenas y había tenido tiempo de mirar la desgastada playera que había llevado bajo mi chaqueta y un pensamiento escandalosamente erótico invadió mi cabeza, ella no llevaba nada debajo de aquella playera con ese estampado de mariposa.

—Donde esta? —sollozó ella pegando su nariz a mi pecho —Quiero que regrese... —exigió suavemente.

Mi corazón se encogió antes sus palabras, era lo mismo que yo había preguntado por años, solo que el objeto de mis cuestiones era mi padre y el del lamento era mi madre, yo también había deseado tanto que regresara...

La abracé entonces, no supe exactamente porque pero la abrace con fuerza, intentando que olvidara un poco la tormenta que había sobre su cabeza. Mis labios movidos mas por un impulso que por voluntad bajaron a depositar un suave beso en su cabeza, ella me miro entonces y me perdí en sus ojos.

Ahí en su pequeña y fina cara de muñeca, había dos grandes y preciosos zafiros, en que momento sus ojos se habían vuelto tan azules? O mas bien, en que momento yo me había prohibido verlos?

Fue un momento, un maldito y absurdo momento en el que sus ojos dejaron de tener ese lozano brillo, esa candidez y esa tristeza tan llena de dulzura, entonces se tornaron sagaces, profundos y fríos, casi inexpresivos, como los de Maria...

Todo colapso en mi en ese segundo, en ese momento en que mis sentidos se adormecieron gracias al recuerdo de ella, de Maria. Mi mano fue de su hombro hasta su mejilla, rocé la delicada y tersa piel de su mejilla, como tantas veces lo había hecho...

"Bésame Jasper..."

La escuche, pero sus labios no se movieron, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

"Bésame como si fueras a morir mañana"

Esas palabras era suyas, Maria siempre había vivido su vida al tope, justamente como ella misma decía "como si fueras a morir mañana".

Y eso hice, con un impulso desmedido, tome esos delicados labios con los míos, aprese su frágil figura entre mis brazos deseando que el momento fuera eterno.

Su respiración era errática mientras yo restregaba mis labios contra los suyos, estuve apunto de dejarla y volver a la realidad, pero ella movió su boca, un ligero movimiento me hizo quedarme. La apreté aun mas contra mi cuerpo, maravillándome de lo frágil y suave que era su piel, sus suaves curvas presionándose contra mi, su piel deliciosamente erizada...

Entonces un fuerte estruendo me hizo dejarla, la solté de golpe, empujándola lejos de mi. Cuando abrí mis ojos, Alice estaba respirando de forma agitada, con sus labios rojos y sus ojos velados... no supe exactamente de que, tal vez de miedo...

—Lo siento —dije casi en un susurro furioso, que mas bien fue un gruido y salí de su habitación.

**Alice PoV**

Salió tan rápido de mi habitación que no tuve tiempo siquiera de considerarlo una alucinación. Me deje caer en la cama, mi respiración era completamente errática y podía sentir perfectamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Jasper me había besado... y como me había besado, aun me ardían los labios. Temblé al sentir el contacto de mis dedos, como si mi piel estuviera viva y reclamara por el, cerré los ojos restregando las yemas de mis dedos por encima de mis labios, estaban suaves y especialmente sensibles.

Me sentía mareada, como en las nubes, era una sensación extraña y agradable, mi corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza y mi estomago no estaba en su lugar, no podía especificar a donde se había mudado, pero si sabia que estaba muy lejos de su lugar.

Di un largo suspiro y luego mire la pastilla y el vaso con agua sobre el buró, Jasper dijo que me traería algo que me ayudaría a dormir. Sin pensarlo tome la pequeña pastilla y me la eché a la boca, luego bebí toda el agua en el vaso, casi como un segundo después, comencé a sentirme aletargada, fue como si Jasper hubiera vuelto a besarme, como si no se hubiera ido.

No supe exactamente en que momento me quede dormida, pero lo hice y cuando desperté, por la ventana de la habitación ya se colaba el aire fresco y la luz del embriagante sol. Escuche a los gatitos maullar, supuse que tenían hambre, así que me puse de pie rápido, decidida a alimentarlos.

Me quede de pie frente a la puerta, de repente a mi mente había llegado la reminiscencia de lo acontecido la noche anterior, el beso de Jasper... la ternura con que me había hablado...

Pensé en cada paso que di, por extraño que fuera, me sentía insegura y un poco temerosa, no me molestaba de ninguna manera volver a verlo, pero no estaba segura de si mi corazón no iba a brincar de mi pecho al ver sus ojos de nuevo.

Lo busque, pero no estaba ahí, sentí algo extraño, como nostalgia y dolor al mismo tiempo, yo había esperado encontrarlo, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Los gatitos comenzaron a llorar y recordé que debía alimentarlos, aun quedaba un poco de leche, así que los alimente y después busque ropa limpia en mi maleta, verifique el agua caliente y me di un buen baño.

Mientras esperaba a que mi cabello secara, me encargue de poner al corriente a mi celular, tenia varias llamadas perdidas, una de mi amiga Tia, otra de Emmett... esa la borre inmediatamente, había una mas, esa era de Chyntia, otra de mis compañeras de la escuela.

Pero ya no tenia crédito, se me había agotado desde antes de que me suspendieran y la secretaria de papa lo recargaba hasta el final de mes, además no podía llamarle y pedirle que lo hiciera, eso levantaría sospechas.

—Basta Patches! —me queje cuando el gatito seguía maullando —ya no hay leche.

Tome al pequeño glotón en mis manos, pero el siguió maullando, me miraba con sus ojitos tristes, pidiéndome mas comida, yo no entendía como la pobre de Mina hacia para poder alimentarlos, en especial a el.

Tome las llaves de Makenna y salí, necesitaba regresárselas y darle las gracias. Deje el departamento abierto, de todas formas no tenia llaves y no iba a tardar, me encontré con Alistair que barría el pasillo algo distraído.

—Buenos días —dijo con monotonía —A donde va? —me pregunto curioso, mirándome por encima de su gafas.

—A comprar mas leche —le respondí muy segura.

—Aun tiene a esa gata ahí dentro? —pregunto.

—No, ella ya no esta ahí —fue lo único que le dije, Jasper me había dicho lo mucho que el odiaba a los gatos.

Presione el botón del elevador, pero me pareció algo tonto, Makenna vivía en el segundo piso, así que fui por las escaleras.

—El señor Jasper dijo que no podía salir —Alistair me alcanzo en al escalera.

—Pero necesito la leche y el no esta en casa —respondí yo —si el se molesta con usted, dígale que yo insistí, de todas formas el siempre esta molesto conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros al decir eso, Alistair pareció entender, porque regreso a donde había estado barriendo.

Seguí bajando las escaleras y en el descanso me tope con un chico.

—Buen día —saludo muy amable y sin prestarme mucha atención.

—Hola —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Era el chico que siempre salía del edificio con Jasper y Makenna.

Seguí bajando y llegue al departamento de Makenna, no había nadie ahí afuera y no quise entrar de nuevo sin ella presente, además no podía dejar la llave ahí en el piso.

Seguí mi camino al pequeño supermercado al que Jasper me había llevado, fue fácil llegar sola, no era como ir de compras a Nueva York. Compre leche, esta vez compre tres cajas y una de cereal, un bote de jugo y también compre unas cuantas cenas instantáneas. Me tope con una revista de cocina, era fácil, tal vez podría intentar hacer algo para que Jasper no se molestara mucho conmigo cuando regresara y viera que había salido.

—De compras? —me pregunto un chico que iba tras de mi en la fila.

Lo mire extrañada porque había estado leyendo al revista de cocina y no le puse mucha atención.

—Soy Charles —dijo el extendiéndome su mano —me recuerdas? Vecino de Jasper.

—Oh, si! —exclame al reconocerlo —Alice.

—Llevas muchas cosas, piensas regresar andando tu sola?

La conversación se torno mas amable cuando el se ofreció a llevarme, de todas formas íbamos al mismo edificio, así que acepte esperando que Jasper no se molestara.

Me pregunto cosas sobre que edad tenia y si me gustaba estar ahí de vacaciones, nada muy complicado o relacionado de alguna manera con mi parentesco con Jasper o mi relación con el.

Mi relación con el...

No sabia explicar eso, ahora mas que nunca estaba confundida, el me había besado y abrazado, confortándome, pero tampoco era como si me hubiera declarado su amor o propuesto matrimonio.

—... después de la preparatoria. Que piensas estudiar? —no escuche la mitad de su conversación, pero respondí.

—Diseño de modas —le dije sin dudarlo —quiero estudiar en Paris.

Nuestra charla termino cuando llegamos al edificio, estaba ayudándome con las bolsas cuando escuchamos las llantas de un auto.

Charles dio un bufido a mi lado y entonces mire atenta, del auto bajo Makenna, el chico estaba gritándole algo y ella lo ignoro, entonces al vernos a Charles y a mi sonrió con desdeñes y luego arranco a toda prisa.

—Hola chicos! —saludo Makenna ignorando el pequeño espectáculo —día de compras?

Yo le sonreí cuando vino a pararse a nuestro lado, Charles solo la ignoro, busque en mi bolso sus llaves.

—Quieres que lleve tus bolsas hasta tu departamento? —me pregunto Charles un poco molesto.

Me quede pensando un rato.

—No hace falta —me quede muy quieta al escuchar su voz tras de mi.

Cerré mis ojos por un micro segundo y casi podía jurar que mi estomago se había movido de nuevo, mi corazón martillaba con tanta fuerza que pensé que todo el mundo ahí podía escucharlo.

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	5. El mundo exterior

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews! **

Capitulo V.— El mundo exterior. Alec PoV

Me senté en el gran sofá de la oficina de Aro, esto pintaba para largo, así que tome mi lugar de siempre mientras esperaba que apareciera.

Jane por su parte, se paseaba frente a mi un poco mas ansiosa.

—Y si esta molesto? —pregunto ella.

—Porque habría de estarlo? —le respondí con muy poco interés.

No nos habíamos portado mal, hacíamos lo que quería cuando quería, realmente no tenia mucho sentido que estuviera molesto con nosotros. Jane se quedo pensando mucho tiempo, seguro evaluando sus ultimas actividades buscando alguna que hubiera molestado a Aro. Ella siempre estaba buscando complacerlo a toda costa.

El sonido de la puerta nos sobresalto, me puse de pie para recibirlo como le gustaba.

—Queridos! —exclamo el abriendo sus brazos para nosotros.

Yo titubee como siempre, mientras que Jane fue hacia el sin dudarlo. Se abrazaron y el le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la quijada, ella sonrió complacida.

—No han tardado nada en venir —exclamo el haciéndome un ademán para que me acercara.

Me acerque como siempre y el me abrazo, después me palmeo el hombro. Nos condujo a ambos de regreso al sofá, espere a que el se sentara, Jane se sentó a sus pies, recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con la misma admiración y devoción de siempre, yo preferí quedarme de pie.

—Y díganme, donde esta nuestra querida Heidi? —pregunto el mirándome a mi principalmente.

Yo era el encargado de vigilar a Heidi cuando estaba fuera de Volterra, yo mismo había pedido ese trabajo, nadie mas podía cuidarla de la misma forma que yo.

—La vi hace apenas dos semanas y seguía del brazo de Cullen —respondí moviéndome por la habitación en un intento de aliviar la tensión.

Me disgustaba lo que Aro le hacia a Heidi, la convencía de hacer su voluntad a base de drogas y chantajes en los que involucraba a su madre. Ahora Heidi estaba saliendo con el mayor de los Cullen, Emmett, un jugador de fútbol que a pesar de haberse separado de su esposa, nunca se divorcio.

—Tal vez ella haga un buen trabajo —dijo el acariciando inconscientemente el cabello de Jane, como si fuera su mascota...

Ella se aparto de el de forma ruda, le molestaba mucho que Heidi estuviera consiguiendo lo que ella no había podido. Jane fue la primera opción de Aro para atrapar a Emmett, y con eso conseguir una fracción de la fortuna de su hermano.

—Y donde esta la modelito? —pregunto el, importándole poco el enojo de Jane.

—En Londres —respondió mi hermana con cara de pocos amigos —acaba de comenzar una campaña de perfumes o algo así... —Jane arrugo su nariz al hablar de ella.

Obviamente mi hermana la odiaba por el simple hecho de que Emmett se hubiera enamorado de ella hasta el punto de casarse a pesar de todo...

—Y mi sobrino?

—Sigue en Nueva York, esta suspendido.

Aro se rió entonces, fue un gesto extraño que nos saco a ambos de nuestros pensamientos, nos pusimos alertas esperando su furia. Se puso de pie y fue a su escritorio, ahí tomo un montón de revistas de la superficie y una por una las arrojo a nuestros pies.

—Están juntos —sentencio el cambiando drásticamente su sonrisa por un seño fruncido —Rosalie tuvo un accidente y el fue a recogerla al hospital, ahora están juntos!

Jane se quedo boquiabierta.

—Yo... envié las revistas —sentenció ella —lo juro, las envié! Chelsea fue quien la llamo para que viera las noticias...

—Shshshs —dijo Aro acercándose a ella —tranquila —le susurró acariciándole las mejillas —se que las enviaste, ella tuvo el accidente por eso, estaba tan molesta que estrello su auto contra el de un imbecil en una curva.

Mire a mi hermana y ella a mi, estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo perfectamente, nuestra misión era acabar con ella en mas de un sentido, así que matarla era una muy buena opción.

—Según el reporte medico, para la magnitud del accidente, salió prácticamente ilesa.

—Podría tener heridas internas... un medicamento mal administrado... negligencia medica... —comencé yo.

—No, prefiero que tu te quedes aquí, hay algo muy interesante para ti, justo como a una hora de Volterra.

Mire a mi hermana con preocupación, deseando que no la enviara a ella, una cosa era provocar un accidente y otra muy diferente era asesinar a alguien, Jane nunca había matado a nadie.

—Jane, querida —llamo a mi hermana, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios —ve a Tampa, seguro van a aparecerse por halla, se de muy buena fuente que lo quieren de regreso en ese equipo y esta vez no falles, quiero a Rosalie fuera de la vida de Emmett, entendiste?

Mi hermana asintió y se retiro dejándome ahí con Aro, antes de salir me dio una mirada de preocupación, no quería ir sola, tenia pánico a convertirse en una asesina.

—Bien —comenzó Aro cuando mi hermana se fue —hemos estado esperando esta oportunidad hace mucho —me explico sentándose tras sus escritorio —es importante que no lo eches a perder.

Yo me senté frente a el, ya sabía a que se refería, era mi oportunidad para ayudarlo a conseguir la fortuna de su hermano y eso solo significaba una cosa, Alice, la hija menor de Carlisle, ya no era una niña. Aro había estado preparándome para esto por años, como lo había hecho con Jane, el había orillado a mi hermana a costarse con Emmett para comprometerlo.

—Tiene 17 años —mencionó el poniendo unas fotografías frente a mi —acaba de salir de un internado de monjas, dulce, inocente... virgen, es como una hoja en blanco —dijo el sonriendo con malicia —es un regalo envuelto en millones de dólares y solo será para ti.

Lo mire a la cara, eso no era un obsequio para mi, era el único conducto disponible para atrapar a algún Cullen, uno real, ya que por mucho que Jane y yo lleváramos el apellido Cullen, éramos adoptados y las reglas de la compañía prohibían que alguno de nosotros tomara el control de Air CORP. Aro solo podía tener acceso a ese poder a través de sus sobrinos.

Contemple la fotografía de Alice por un momento mas, ahí estaba ella joven e inocente, su única delito era ser la hija de Carlisle Cullen y Elizabeth Masen.

**Jasper PoV**

El día había sido trillado y exhaustivo, una cosa eran las clases que yo impartía a diario y otra muy diferente era los cursos que daba en la universidad de Volterra.

Esa escuela estaba financiada por Aro Cullen y sus estudiantes eran muy inteligentes, tenían medallas y esas cosas sobre concursos de conocimientos, era unas verdaderas maquinas a la hora de presentar un examen difícil.

Cuando estaba de salida, me encontré con Aro, fue extraño, porque me saludo con mas ahínco de lo normal, el era diplomático, estaba acostumbrado a la hipocresía, pero esta vez, estaba tratándome con demasiado interés, me pregunté si tenia algo que ver con que Alice estuviera invadiendo mi casa.

—Como esta tu hermana? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento —me entere de su separación de mi sobrino, una verdadera tragedia. Eran tan buena pareja... —se lamento, pero no le creí.

—Ella esta bien —le dije yo confuso, no sabia nada de ella desde hacia como un mes.

—Has hablado con ella recientemente? —me pregunto y yo dude en responder.

Cualquiera que fuera su intención, eran cosas que no le importaban, mi familia no era asunto suyo, mucho menos mi hermana.

—Salúdala de mi parte cuando hables con ella, igual a tu padre —me dijo antes de despedirse.

Asentí dándole la mano.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, comenzó a llover, eran gotas pequeñas pero frías, odiaba esta época del año. Era inminente que llegara el día, aun y cuando me negaba a ver el calendario, sabia perfectamente que solo faltaba un día... no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho y en la garganta.

—Hey Jazz! —exclamo una voz conocida tras de mi.

Me volví para encontrarme con Chelsea, ella me miro sonriente mientras acomodaba su cabello bajo el gorro de su chaqueta para evitar que se mojara.

—Podrías llevarme a mi casa? —me preguntó en un tono de lo mas natural.

No le respondí, pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa por el deja vü. Unos meses antes, cuando comencé a impartir esos cursos en la universidad, ella me había pedido lo mismo, y estaba casi seguro de que en esta ocasión quería lo mismo de mi.

—Tienes prisa? Tienes que regresar temprano? —comprendí de inmediato su pregunta.

Ella quería saber si tenia una relación, "como si pudiera" me dije a mi mismo. Chelsea era mas simple que otras mujeres, buscaba lo que quería en el momento que lo deseaba, era caprichosa y eso, de una forma, me gustaba, yo la aburría pronto, eso era bueno, ya que ella me aburría a mi desde un principio.

Monte la moto sin decir nada y ella se subió tras de mi, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, acomodando su cabeza sobre mi espalda.

Era mas fácil tratar con ella que con cualquier otra mujer.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento ya estábamos empapados, así que ni siquiera me moleste en fingir que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, tampoco fue como si ella quisiera fingir que solo quería "charlar".

—Deberías quitarte la ropa —dijo ella con su boca pegada a mi cuello y sus manos apartando mi chaqueta —puedes enfermarte.

No quería jugar, así que me quite la chaqueta y luego la playera, ella hizo lo suyo arrodillándose delante de mi mientras desabotonaba mi pantalón. No fue como cualquier otro día, estas fechas siempre tenían un extraño efecto en mi, en mi imperturbable tranquilidad.

"Como si fueras a morir mañana..."

Aun con el eco de su voz en mi cabeza, enredé mis dedos en el cabello de esa mujer llevándola contra la pared.

—Jasper...!

No puse atención, ni siquiera mire su rostro, no me moleste en tomar en cuenta sus expresiones, sus sentimientos o sus deseos.

—"Mas! —su voz me llamaba a través de ese cuerpo que estaba poseyendo —mas!

Hice todo lo que no debí esa noche, me embriague en otra ciudad muy lejos de mi casa, me acosté con una de mis alumnas y la mas importante de todas, me olvide por completo de Alice.

**Alice poV**

—No hace falta, yo puedo llevarlas.

Yo había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que nunca note el auto que se estaciono cerca de Charles, así que ver a Alec bajarse de el, fue mucha sorpresa.

—Alec? —pregunte confusa.

El solo sonrió como respuesta.

Charles y Makenna me miraron de forma extraña mientras Alec tomaba las bolsas con las compras, le entregue sus llaves a Makenna y le di las gracias a Charles mientras guiaba a Alec al departamento de Jasper.

—Papa hablo con la rectora en una conferencia en Edmonton y ella le dijo que estabas aquí —dijo el mientras miraba en todas las direcciones observando el departamento con un gesto poco amigable.

—Mis papas están en un crucero por Grecia, Edward y Emmett están de viaje y no quería quedarme sola en a casa, así que decidí venir aquí.

—Pudiste haber ido a casa, papá siempre te invita a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

Yo solo asentí, era verdad, mi tío Aro gastaba su saliva y su energía invitándome a su casa cada vez que me veía, no me agradaba mucho la idea. Tío Aro me agradaba, era muy amable, pero tampoco me entusiasmaba mucho pasar las vacaciones en su casa, apenas conocía a Sulplicia, su esposa, mientras que Jane y Heidi, su hijastra, eran extrañas para mi. Alec era del único que tenia recuerdos de la infancia, como que el gustaban los chocolates y los autos.

—Aro dice que la prefecta tiene planeado un viaje a Volterra, la universidad concede becas a varias estudiantes, así que ella viene cada cierto tiempo. Según dijo papá, ella quiere ver como estas... o algo así...

Sus ultimas palabras estuvieron un poco mas cargadas de interés, fijo su vista en mi y supuse que sabían algo del incidente con los Nazif y los Sabri.

—Eso es... —pese un momento la respuesta —eso es muy interesante, supongo que están muy preocupadas por mi, después de todo, ellas nunca han visto a Jasper.

—Tienes razón —dijo el sacando su teléfono del saco.

Con su dedo índice me indico que le diera unos minutos, hablo muy rápido y en Italiano, así que aunque me hubiera interesado lo que decía, no habría podido saberlo de todas formas.

—Voy a dejarte mi numero por si necesitas algo —dijo cuando lo acompañe abajo, parecía que la llamada era importante. —Llama a cualquier hora, si no respondo yo lo hará mi asistente, de cualquier manera, vendré mañana temprano de nuevo, necesito hablar con Jasper sobre dejarte sola todo el día.

Me reí un poco cuando con su dedo índice golpeo mi barbilla con suavidad para hacerme levantar el rostro. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, fue extraño, sentir sus labios en mi piel y su aroma tan cerca de mi.

—Ciao! —exclamo el cuando se iba.

—Wow! A eso es a lo que yo llamo estilo.

Me volví hacia la puerta solo para ver a Makenna y Alistair de pie en la puerta mirándome con interés.

—Quien es el? —pregunto Alistair viendo aun el auto que se alejaba.

—Es mi primo —le respondí yo con una sonrisa.

Makenna me pregunto mas cosas sobre el y luego dijo que su auto era hermoso. Gracias a ella descubrí que era un Porsche, era bueno saberlo, a mi también me había gustado mucho su auto, tal vez si mis calificaciones eran lo bastante buenas, papá quisiera obsequiarme uno.

Makenna me invito a comer cuando se entero de que Jasper no estaba en casa y que yo iba a comer sola esa tarde.

Era una chica agradable, mientras sacaba la comida china de las bolsas, me pidió que tomara del refrigerador lo que quisiera tomar, así que después de descartar cerveza, vodka y un jugo algo tenebroso, me decidí por un refresco de naranja que encontré ahí, ella tomo una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá.

Comimos mirando televisión, vimos un programa donde Paris Hillton intentaba encontrar una mejor amiga. Era un programa divertido, todas las chicas estaban locas por ser su mejor amiga, así que hacían todo lo que ella decía, era gracioso, sobre todo el chico gay que se moría por ser su BFF.

—Mira ese vestido! —exclamo Makenna emocionadísima —es hermoso.

—Tanya uso ese mismo vestido para la boda de Emmett y Rose —comente un poco distraída —El diseñador no pude vender ese modelo a nadie mas en mas de un año, Tanya pago para que nadie mas lo usara.

Ella me miro de una manera muy graciosa, entre sorprendida y ofendida, pensé que iba a tener un ataque nervioso.

—Tanya... Denali? La bailarina? —pregunto casi balbuceando.

—Si...

Me interrogó al menos por dos horas, sobre Edward y sobre la boda de Emmett y Rosalie.

—Juro por dios que si se hubieran casado un poco mas cerca de aquí, hubiera brincado la barda solo para ver a alguno de tus hermanos de cerca.

Me reí de eso, era una bobada, pero ella parecía muy emocionada. Le conté mas cosas, todas las que ella preguntaba y me daba mucha risa cuando ella decía que no podía creerlo, para mi era muy normal, hasta común y rutinario.

Termino por agradarme tanto que le presente a mis gatitos y le hable sobre Mina.

—Dices que la has escuchado maullar en la azotea? —me preguntó pensativa.

—Si —respondí yo esperanzada, tal vez ella sabia donde estaba.

—En la azotea hay una reja que rodea un antiguo calentador de agua, y si ella se metió ahí, podía estar bajo el calentador y teme salir, Vlad siempre está suelto por el edificio.

Después de levantar todo, fuimos a la azotea donde buscamos a la gata por un rato.

—Ahí esta el viejo calentador —señalo ella.

—Mina! —la llame.

Ella respondió y casi salte de gusto.

No era una reja muy grande, así que pensé en saltarla ya que tenía un candado.

—Espera —dijo Makenna quitándose un broche del cabello.

Lo desenredo con cuidado y luego hizo unos cuantos movimientos en el candado de la puerta y esta se abrió como por arte de magia. Yo entre y de inmediato me tire al piso, llamando a Mina y recibiendo a modo de respuesta unos cuantos y lastimeros maullidos.

Me puse lo mas cerca del piso que pude y me asome, ahí estaba, en un rincón, me miraba asustada y no quería salir.

—Tal vez si traemos comida... —planteo Makenna.

—No, yo la sacare —le dije acomodándome para entrar en eso hueco.

No fue nada fácil, ahí estaba sucio y oscuro, no podía ver mas que los grandes y verdes ojos de Mina mirarme con tristeza.

—Ya falta poco... —le dije mientras me estiraba mas —pronto te voy a llevar con tus hijitos.

Logre meter la mita de mi cuerpo y justo cuando iba a tomar una de las patitas de Mina, un sonido me asusto, era le mismo que había escuchado antes. Mina se movió de su lugar hacia un lado, olfateo el objeto y cuando comenzó a vibrar, ella movió sus patitas ansiosa, jugando con el teléfono.

Levante el teléfono y fije mi vista en la pantalla, estaba sucio, apuesto a que llevaba un buen tiempo ahí dentro, casi podía asegurar que ese teléfono era de Jasper. Puse el teléfono en uno de mis boldillos antes de que Makenna me ayudara a salir de abajo del calentador de agua.

—Tiene una pata herida —dijo Makenna cuando revisamos a Mina.

Efectivamente, estaba herida de una pata, pero ella había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo la herida limpia, así que no tuve que hacer nada mas que ponerla con sus hijos en la cesta.

Jasper no regreso en toda la tarde, Makenna volvió a invitarme a cenar, pero esta vez pedimos una pizza. Deje a Mina y a los chicos en el departamento, ahora que se habían reencontrado, necesitaban pasar tiempo solos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir —me dijo Makenna bebiendo un refresco.

—No se si eso sea bueno —le dije un poco insegura.

Jasper se molestaba porque salía del departamento, así que si me quedaba a dormir en otra parte, seguro se iba a molestar aun mas. Pero ya era tarde y no había ni una señal de el, estaba comenzando a preocuparme un poco por el.

—No creo que el venga a dormir —dijo Makenna con la nariz arrugada.

Como que el no iba a llegar a dormir y como lo sabía ella?

—Pero... donde dormirá?

Makenna alzo las cejas y pensó por unos momentos, luego fue a su calendario y lo miro atenta.

—Es por la fecha, no se si es su cumpleaños o algo así... el siempre... hace este tipo de cosas en esa fecha.

Eso fue bastante raro, el cumpleaños de Jasper no era en este mes, de eso estaba segura porque era el mismo día que el de Rose.

Me quede con ella un rato mas, vimos una película y después me fui al departamento, una vez dentro de la habitación, revise el teléfono celular.

En efecto era el teléfono de Jasper y tenia muchísimas llamadas perdidas, infinidad de correos de voz y varios mensajes... eran de dos números diferentes.

El primero decía:

"_Jazz, te necesito"_

"_Te necesito conmigo, llámame"_

"_Necesito tu ayuda"_

"_Donde estas?"_

Luego había cuatro que decían lo mismo:

"_Necesitamos hablar, es urgente llámame lo mas rápido posible"_

Sin pensarlo siquiera, me puse a borrar todos los mensajes, Jasper no podía leerlos, fuera quien fuera la que se los estaba enviando, el tal vez iba a ir a verla inmediatamente... o ya estaba ahí y por eso aun no regresaba, seria su novia la de los mensajes?

Habría ido el a pasar la noche con ella?

**Jasper PoV**

Pensé que todo esto iba a hacerme olvidar el día, pero no fue así, no conseguí olvidar la fecha, solo conseguí quedar exhausto.

Chesea llevaba mas de una hora intentando que yo volviera a hacerlo con ella, pero simplemente ya no quería, ya no la deseaba. Cuando me libraba del alcohol, las visones dejaban de ser tan nítidas y solo quedaba Chelsea, esa joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, tan diferente de Maria y su cabello negro azabache.

—Te vas ya? —me pregunto ella cuando me puse de pie.

No le respondí, era obvio que me iba.

—Pero... es de madrugada —ella me siguió al baño.

La ignore mientras hablaba, me limite a ducharme y a vestirme muy rápido.

—Puedes decirme que te hice? —me pregunto ella dándome mi chaqueta.

—Tengo que irme —tome mi chaqueta y me volví por mis llaves.

Ahí en una mesilla bajo mis llaves, había una carpeta con una etiqueta que decía "La princesa Cullen". Por un momento dude sobre el contenido de esa carpeta, pero cuando la moví, abajo me encontré con otros cuantos nombres que me llevaron a una misma conclusión.

—Donde esa Afton? —le pregunte a Chelsea por su novio.

—Aro lo envió a Francia —me respondió con un gesto nervioso.

—Pelearon? —le pregunte de forma distraída.

Afton era muy celoso con Chelsea, tenia razones para celarla tanto, por eso no se separaba de ella tan fácilmente, a menos que Aro lo enviara a algún asunto de suma importancia. Afton Lovejoy era el encargado de hacer las investigaciones sobre los alumnos de la universidad de Volterra, de modo que se traían algo entre manos y estaba relacionado con Alice.

Quien mas podría ser "La princesa Cullen".

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	6. El peor error

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.^^ Gracias a todas por sus reviews!Capitulo VI.— El peor error. Aro PoV

—Grecia, eh? —cuestione a mi hermano sobre el destino de su viaje.

Desde su boda con Esme, habían estado viviendo una prolongada luna de miel, no podía culparlo, Esme era muy linda, no tenia el porte o la despampanante belleza de Elizabeth, pero era un buen reemplazo de mi fallecida cuñada.

—Tengo asuntos que resolver —comento mi hermano con voz opaca —parece que... Athenadora Tyros dejo una carta antes de morir y me interesa mucho su contenido.

—Me lo esperaba, apenas se dio la noticia de su muerte el año pasado, imagine que estarías ahí tan pronto como pudieras.

Lo escuche suspirar un poco.

—Esperaba poder venir mas rápido, pero en esos momentos Alice estaba en casa.

No pregunté porque decidió no llevarla a Grecia con el, Alice era mucho muy inteligente y podía deducir cosas en segundos, si me lo preguntaban, era mi sobrina favorita, la habría elegido como hija de haber podido, por eso ahora buscaba tenerla en mi familia, Alice era sin duda la mejor.

—Espero y todo vaya de la mejor manera hermano —le dije deseándolo de verdad.

Carlisle era mi hermano mayor y lo quería, mis padres lo habían elegido sobre mi como heredero de la fortuna familiar, ese era todo el problema. Si la fortuna hubiera sido dividida en partes iguales, tal vez yo no hubiera desarrollado ese rencor hacia el.

—Por cierto, como esta Alice? —le pregunte por mi querida sobrina. —espero su graduación con ansias, no olviden invitarme.

—Seguro que no lo olvidara. Lleva meses planeando su fiesta de graduación, ahora mismo seguro esta convenciendo a las chicas del colegio para hacer una locura —escuche la risa de mi hermano.

—Oh, es verdad! Ella aun esta en el colegio —exclame fingiendo sorpresa —salúdala de mi parte cuando hables con ella.

**Alec PoV**

—Estaba sola en el departamento —le dije a Aro —creo que le dio gusto verme.

No lo entendía muy bien, primero me obligaba a conquistar a una chiquilla insípida y luego me pedía que regresara a casa justo cuando la había encontrado sola en el departamento de Hale.

—Eso imagine, Chelsea es muy eficiente cuando se lo propone.

Así que había enviado a Chelsea a distraerlo para que yo pudiera estar a solas con ella unos minutos, pero ahora no entendía porque me había hecho volver.

—Carlisle no sabe que ella esta aquí, tal y como lo imagine —dijo un poco mas para el que para mi.

—Y que vamos a hacer? Lo llamaremos para que la haga regresar a su casa?

—De ninguna manera —se puso de pie de repente, como si lo hubiera ofendido. —La prefecta del colegio viene a visitarla en una semana, tal vez si la convencemos de que no es seguro que Alice viva con su primo, la obligue a quedarse con nosotros. Entonces la tendrás mas cerca y te será mas simple enamorarla, no debe ser difícil, es una niña ingenua, apuesto a que ni siquiera la han besado... deberías intentarlo un día de estos —dijo pensativo, apuesto a que el cerdo imaginaba la escena —solo no vayas muy rápido, no queremos asustar a la mariposita, queremos atraparla.

Yo solo asentí, aceptando como siempre sus designios y sus deseos, siempre cumpliendo su voluntad.

Alice PoV

Me fui a dormir pero no lo conseguí, no podía dejar de preguntarme donde estaba Jasper o que le había pasado, tal vez un auto había golpeado su motocicleta o tal vez el estaba feliz de la vida con la chica de los mensajes y yo estaba aquí preocupada por el.

Me moleste al pensar eso.

Casi arrojé el teléfono al piso cuando comenzó a sonar, me había asustado. Y me asuste mas aun cuando vi que era una llamada, del mismo numero de los últimos 4 mensajes.

Presione el botón para responder pero no hable, solo escuche muy atenta, era una mujer como lo suponía.

—Hola?... Jazz?... Jasper?... Estas ahí?... de acuerdo no quieres hablar... mm... pensé que vendrías... hoy es el día, no? En fin, supongo que estas ebrio o algo así. Necesitamos hablar, es importante.

Entonces colgó y yo me quede aun mas confundida que antes.

Pensé en llamar de regreso y preguntar muchas cosas o mencionarle a esa mujer que no sabia donde estaba Jasper, tal vez ella si lo sabia o me ayudaría a buscarlo. Bueno eso era si a ella realmente le interesaba, si sentía algo fuerte por el... si lo amaba...

Aun y cuando me prohibí seguir pensando en esas bobadas, seguí haciéndolo, no por gusto, pero si por curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Jasper era un extraño para mi, un completo extraño.

Y yo sentía tanta curiosidad por el...

Ya estaba medio adormilada cuando escuche los gritos y los golpes, Mina comenzó a maullar de una forma muy extraña frente a la puerta, así que decidí ir a averiguar que estaba pasando.

En cuento abrí la puerta, Mina salió disparada hacia el pasillo y de ahí a la puerta de entrada, yo solo la seguí muy de cerca, pensé varias veces si abrir la puerta o no. Hasta ahora todas las personas del edificio se habían portado de maravilla conmigo, pero eso no descartaba que hubiera alguno que no fuera tan amable.

—Jasper! —escuche a alguien gritar el nombre de Jasper y eso me obligo a abrir la puerta.

Alistair estaba en el pasillo con su pijama y con su chihuahua en brazos, yo empuje a Mina dentro y ella maulló, la ignore y fingí que no pasaba nada, Alistair no logro verla, así que no había problema de que fuera a echarnos del edificio.

—Ya basta! —volvieron a gritar y era una mujer la que lo hacia.

Mire a Alistair y el me miro a mi, entonces se volvieron a escuchar unos golpes sordos contra la pared y mas gritos de mujer, entonces comprendí que algo estaba pasando y tras haber escuchado el nombre de Jasper, no podía estar quieta sin saber que estaba pasando.

—Auxilio! —Makenna subió las escaleras corriendo —Austin y Jasper están peleando.

—Voy a llamar a la policía! —exclamo Alistair regresando a su apartamento muy rápido.

No supe porque lo hice, pero seguí a Makenna hacia el piso de abajo, apenas mencionó que era Jasper quien estaba peleando mi corazón se oprimió y sentí la necesidad de verlo, como si temiera que fueran a lastimarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras de prisa y llegamos a tiempo para ver volar a un chico y luego estamparse contra el piso con fuerza. Tal vez era un sentimiento egoísta, pero mi corazón sintió un enorme regocijo cuando vi a ese chico y su cabello negro.

Fije mis ojos en el otro lado y ahí estaba el, agitado y con el cabello en la cara, vi a Charles sosteniéndolo por los brazos, ambos estaban golpeados, pero era Jasper el único que tenia sangre.

—Ya basta Jasper! —exclamaba Charles luchando por no dejarlo libre.

—No hasta que se largue! —exclamo Jasper, en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en mi.

—Lárgate ya Austin! —exclamo Makenna fulminando al chico con la mirada —no complique mas las cosas —esto ultimo lo dijo cono si estuviera sufriendo.

Entonces entendí quien era el, era el mismo chico que la había llevado al edificio por la mañana, era su novio, o según dijo ella, su ex—novio.

Porque Jasper estaba peleando con el?

El chico escupió un poco de sangre en el piso y luego tomo su chaqueta mientras nos miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos, se fue por las escaleras y ya no lo vimos de nuevo.

—Te lo dije Makenna! —exclamo Charles soltando a Jasper —te dije que lo dejaras, esta loco!

Entonces me di cuenta de que el tenia el cuello de su camisa roto y había sangre salpicada por ahí. Lo vi limpiarse la boca y en su mejilla tenia lo que parecían amenazas de moretones, al día siguiente iban a estar muy mal.

El también había peleado con el?

—Lo siento mucho... —Makenna fue hacia ellos.

Charles la esquivo como si tuviera la peste o algo así, paso de largo negando con al cabeza, Jasper no dijo nada, solo miro a Maknna de una manera extraña, ella se encogió de hombros mirando al piso.

—De nada sirve que lo lamentes si apenas el te llame vas a regresar corriendo con el. Puedes llegar tu solo? —preguntó Charles a Jasper antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento

Jasper asintió tambaleándose un poco, yo no sabia que hacer, así que solo ayude a Makenna cuando se puso bajo el brazo de Jasper y lo ayudo a llegar a las escaleras.

—Lo siento mucho de verdad... —decía Makenna mientras subía las escaleras con Jasper a su lado.

Se tambalearon un poco y luego siguieron subiendo, reprimí mis ganas de preguntar que paso y solo seguí subiendo tras ellos como si nada, cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, Alistair estaba ahí esperándonos.

—Ya ha terminado? —pregunto el hombre un poco molesto.

No era para menos, el luchaba por mantener en buen estado su edificio, supongo que una banda de chicos desastrosos no era su ideal para una buena noche.

—No fue su culpa —dijo Makenna refiriéndose a Jasper —el solo... estaba defendiéndome.

Alistair dio un bufido y luego miro a Makenna con un gesto severo, eso me indico que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, además lo que Charles le había dicho, indicaba que tampoco era la primera vez que causaba problemas.

—Esta bien —dijo Alistair —voy por el botiquín —dijo señalando a Jasper que aun estaba medio inconsciente.

Todos fuimos al departamento y tuve que encerrar a Mina y a los chicos en la habitación, ya que Vlad seguía a todas partes a su dueño y si atacaba a Mina de nuevo o alguno de sus gatitos, yo iba a hornearlo en un pastel y eso tal vez causaría que echaran a Jasper del edificio... y entonces el iba a ponerme en el primer vuelo que encontrara a estado unidos.

—Por favor Jasper... déjame limpiar eso —Makenna seguía pidiéndole a Jasper que le permitiera curarlo.

Llevábamos ahí al menos 20 minutos, Alistair había salido a hablar con la policía y yo solo estaba ahí de pie, mirando como Jasper huía de las manos de Makenna. Era extraño, estaba golpeado y seguramente iba a tener muchos moretones por la mañana, pero sus ojos estaban diferentes, me miraba diferente...

—Yo me rindo... —Makenna me entrego el pequeño botiquín —tal vez tu tengas mas suerte.

Yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta cuando ella se fue.

Entonces mire a Jasper y el seguía teniendo su vista clavada en mi, era extraño como me miraba, me hacia sentir... extraña, muy extraña.

Jasper PoV

Ahí estaba ella, mirándome como si no pasara nada, como si mi rostro no estuviera lleno de sangre y golpes, como si yo no fuera lo que soy y ella no fuera lo que era.

"La princesa Cullen"

Di un suspiro al recordar esa carpeta, eso era ella exactamente, una princesa y yo... yo no era un príncipe.

Me puse de pie y reprimí las ganas de abrazarla cuando pase a su lado, solo le di un ligero vistazo.

—Vas a dejarme curarte? —me preguntó ella siguiéndome.

—No —le respondí tajante.

Fui a la cocina y del congelador saque la botella de tequila que tenia guardada para esa ocasión. La abrí y como si nada le di un gran trago, entonces recordé que un adolescente menor de edad, estaba mirándome así que deje de tomar frente a ella.

—Vete a dormir —le dije entonces —estoy bien.

El dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a llegar, así que esa iba a ser una larga madrugada, una de esas en las que las pesadillas no me dejaban tranquilo.

Entre a mi cuarto, no escuchaba sus pasos tras de mi, así que pensé erróneamente que me había obedecido. Le di un largo trago a la botella y luego de dejarla sobre la mesilla, me saque la playera, estaba manchada de sangre, así que con ella también limpie un poco de sangre de mi labio y de mi ceja.

—Tu ropa esta sucia —la escuche decir y casi di un gran salto —vas a infectarte las heridas.

Me volví hacia ella y la encontré a escasos centímetros de mi, seguía siendo tan enana como la recordaba, pero ahora su atuendo ya no me parecía tan infantil y colorido, no ahora que podía ver a la perfección a esa mariposa estampada en la desgastada playera.

—Solo déjame limpiar las heridas —dijo ella mostrando el botiquín —solo las limpiare y luego me iré a dormir.

No dije nada, mas bien no podía, estaba perdido en sus ojos y sus labios, la forma en como su piel se adhería a su cuerpo y sobre todo, en esa brisa fresca que había hecho que la delgada tela se pegara mas a sus senos.

—Bien —dije sentándome en la cama un poco atontado —tienes mi permiso para tocarme.

Ella sonrió entonces y puso el botiquín en la mesilla, de ahí saco alcohol y algodones, fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus pequeñas manos estuvieran en mi rostro y su pequeño, fino y sensual cuerpo atrapado entre mis rodillas.

—Tienes muchos tatuajes —dijo ella de pronto —debió ser muy doloroso.

—Si —concordé —duele.

Pero yo pensaba mas en el dolor que me daba recordar el significado de cada marca en mi piel, no del dolor físico que ahora sentía o que había sentido.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, ella siguió limpiando mis heridas con cuidado, advirtiéndome cada vez que aplicaba mas alcohol, pero realmente no había forma de que yo sintiera dolor, no al menos en el rostro y no con sus manos tocando mi piel.

Estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche, esa playera era toda una trampa, mientras que la luz de la lámpara y el viento fresco de la noche, conspiraban para que mi mente creara un sinfín de situaciones en las que la ropa era absurda.

—Bien... —ella dio un suspiro y sentí morir cuando aspire su aliento.

Estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de ser para mi que me dolía verla.

—Ahora solo te pondré una vendoleta sobre la herida de la ceja para que no se abra.

Apenas se alejo de mi tome un respiro, intentando llenar mis pulmones del aire fresco que entraba por el balcón y no del exquisito perfume de Alice. Necesitaba un escape a esto, así que recordé la botella en mi mano, solo me la lleve a los labios y le di un gran trago. Sentí como el liquido quemaba mi garganta y me aclaraba las ideas.

—Para que es el tequila? —preguntó ella cuando volvió —duele menos?

Me reí, no supe si por que estaba ebrio o porque su ingenuidad me hacia gracia, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía reírme de algo tan simple.

—No parece muy bueno... —dijo ella alzando una ceja.

—Has bebido alguna vez? —le pregunte yo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

—No... —dijo ella pensativa —no en realidad... pero en la boda de Rose y Em, Edward dejo su copa de champán olvidada y yo la tome, Bella y yo nos escondimos bajo una mesa para probar. Recuerdo que ella no podía parar de toser —ella comenzó a reírse, recordando a su amiga —pero no me gusto mucho.

La mire atento, por primera vez la recordé de antes, el día de la boda de Rosalie, ella había sido la madrina. Había caminado por el pasillo de la iglesia, delante de los novios, llevando un ramo de rosas idéntico al de Rosalie.

No supe porque, pero le ofrecí la botella.

El alcohol estaba acabando con mi cerebro, no podía estarle ofreciéndole tequila a Alice, tía Esme me iba a asesinar. Ella tomo la botella un poco insegura, pero le dio un trago con mas decisión que gusto.

Vi su cara cambiar drásticamente con gestos y muecas, me reí porque ella casi se tiro la piso a lamerlo para quitarse el mal sabor.

—Como puedes beber esto? —me pregunto regresándome la botella aun con una mueca de asco en su rostro —sabe a rayos! Ahora creo que la champaña no sabe tan mal!

—No intentes saborearlo —le dije tomando la botella de nuevo —Es un licor fuerte, no es... solo... bébelo rápido.

Le di un gran trago de nuevo, para que viera que no sabia tan mal, claro que después de haber pasado mas de 4 años en México bebiéndolo constantemente, ya no quemaba la garganta de la misma forma que la primera vez.

—Debes beberlo rápido, no es como si estuvieras bebiendo una malteada —le dije ofreciéndole la botella de nuevo, para que hiciera un segundo intento.

Ella tomo la botella desconfiada y volvió a darle un trago, esta vez con un poco mas de cautela y hasta miedo, la vi apretar los ojos mientras tragaba con dificultad. Una gota de tequila se deslizo por su labio inferior y siguió resbalando por la barbilla, no pude contener el deseo de lamer aquella gota.

—Te voy a mostrar como sabe mejor... —le dije quitándole la botella de las manos.

Puse mi mano en su espalda baja y la empuje contra mi pecho, sisee cuando su menudo cuerpo entro en contacto con el mío, aun y con la barrera de la tela, sentía como mi piel se consumía en llamas. Lleve mi boca a su barbilla y ahí atrape la gota de tequila que había estado apunto de caer en el escote de su playera. Subí con mi lengua el recorrido que la gota había hecho, hasta que llegue a sus labios y ahí hice lo que tanto deseba, la bese.

Un gemidito salió de su boca y choco contra mis labios cuando me separe un poco para tomar aire, de verdad lo había dicho sin pensar, pero de sus labios el tequila sabia a gloria.

Sentí sus manos temblorosas contra mis mejillas y sus ojos clavados en los míos, estaba preciosa, con los labios enrojecidos y los ojos oscurecidos.

—Mas... —murmuro ella en un delicioso y sigilosos jadeo.

Ladee mi rostro un poco y enredé mis dedos en su lacio y sedosos cabello antes de tomarle los labios de nuevo, sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaron cuando mordisquee su labio inferior y su dulce boca se abrió ante mi con un gemidito.

Esta era la gloria y yo estaba literalmente robándola de sus labios.

Su respiración chocaba con la mía y cada una era igual de errática que la otra, mis manos la presionaban y la estrujaban tanto o mas que las de ella. Su respiración, sus manos en mi cabello y sus piernas temblorosas, me llevaron a enredar mas mi brazo alrededor de su fina cintura.

En un movimiento deliberado y totalmente infundido por la pasión, la atraje mas hacia mi y la tumbe sobre la cama, colocándome yo sobre ella, dándole apenas unos segundos para respirar antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

Apenas deje de besarla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la mire atónito, porque nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, era tan linda y estaba ahí en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo y jadeaba deliciosamente.

No le dije nada, solo hundí mi boca en su cuello, besando, lamiendo, tomando de su piel el mas dulce y embriagante licor que había probado en mi vida. Dirigí mi mano de su cintura hasta su estomago y de ahí bajo su playera hacia ese suave, tembloroso y cálido montículo que reclamaba atención.

Ella se quejo suavemente contra hi boca y yo solo pude apretar su pecho en mi palma. Sentí como su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia mi, huyendo y al mismo tiempo reclamando mis carisias. En cualquier otro momento la habría dejado, pero en este instante, yo estaba tan necesitado como ella, estaba encerrado en mi propia celda de ansias y necesidad, y la única ventana abierta, era ella.

La escuche quejarse un poco mas sonoramente cuando aprese la sensible punta de su pecho entre mis dedos, lo apreté un poco mas y eso la hizo dar un gritito que me pareció de lo mas excitante.

Le sonreí cuando abrió sus ojos al sentir que mis dedos dejaban su seno, sus ojos estaban esplendorosos, brillaban oscurecidos y nublados, eran una invitación a condenarme en el infierno. Y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo al tocarla de esa forma, estaban atándome en el infierno.

Deslice mis dedos cuidadosamente por sus costillas, delineando cada forma, por su vientre acariciando su ombligo y luego seguí bajando. Jadee ansioso luchando contra la cintura de su pantalón de pijama y su suave ropa interior.

Mordí su labio inferior cuando sentí su húmeda calidez, esto iba a ser deliciosos. Ella se quejo un poquito y levanto sus caderas para dejarme tocarla como yo quería hacerlo.

—Que suave.. —murmure besando el espacio entre su mandíbula y su oído.

Ella se estremeció al escucharme y sentí como acariciaba tímidamente mi pecho con una de sus manos, no quería eso, no necesitaba amor ni dulzura y mucho menos esas caricias tímidas. Así que le tome ambas muñecas y las lleve por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole tocarme mientras mis dedos continuaban su recorrido.

—Jasper... —la vi morderse el labio inferior conforme mis dedos se movían mas rápido.

Deje de moverlos mientras la contemplaba disfrutando de su precioso rostro lleno de placer mientras ella seguía moviendo sus caderas con suavidad, frotándose contra mis dedos, mostrándome lo que quería.

—Te gusta? —le pregunté en un susurro sacando mis manos de su pantalón.

Ella solo asintió haciendo un sonidito grave que salió de su garganta, antes de enredar sus dedos en mi cabello y dirigir mis labios a los suyos con urgencia.

Apenas y pude bajarle los pantalones de pijama y la ropa interior, estaba ansioso, sentía que iba a explotar y el cuerpo me dolía exquisitamente. Seguí besándola mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas desnudas luchando contra mi cinturón.

La deje un momento tendida sobre la cama, solo para deslizar mis pantalones por mi cadera y flexionar sus rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas buscando mi lugar en ella.

Fue excepcionalmente satisfactorio penetrar su cuerpo, era tan... tan suave... tan cálida... no me resistí y la bese en los labios, un gritito demasiado agudo como para ser de placer, choco contra mi boca y casi deseé estar muerto.

Ella abrió sus ojos y estaban llenos de lágrimas, me maldije a mi mismo.

Estaba apunto de salir de ella cuando me paso los brazos por el cuello y sus piernas se ajustaron a mi alrededor impidiéndome dejarla.

—No te detengas... por favor...—sus susurros en mi oído, me llenaron de deseo.

El pecho iba a explotarme por lo que estaba sintiendo y por como me estaba reprimiendo, pero esto no podía pasar desapercibido. Espere unos segundo para conocer su reacción, pero esta llego demasiado rápido tal vez, porque sin abrir sus ojos, comenzó a mecer suavemente sus caderas, conmigo dentro de ella.

Gemí echándome el cabello hacia atrás, no estaba seguro, pero había podido jurar que esa niña había sido virgen, pero ahora que estaba moviéndose tan deliciosamente, tenía mis dudas.

Maldije con mis dientes muy apretados intentando dejarla, pero mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, estaban sincronizadas en un mismo objetivo, apaciguar ese incendio doloroso que estaba consumiéndome lento.

—Voy a arrepentirme... juro que iré al infierno por esto—dije antes de tomas sus muñecas con fuerza y llevarlas por encima de su cabeza.

La bese con fuerza mientras me movía, solo quería una cosa, satisfacción física y era lo único que iba a conseguir de Alice...

La mente se me nublo cuando solté sus manos y apreté sus caderas contra mí, deseando fundirme en uno con ella, buscando el máximo placer, perdiendo cualquier tipo de cordura y alucinando con su belleza y su cuerpo perfecto.

**^^ Gracias por leer!**


	7. Un balde de agua fría

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien mas creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Hola!**

**Espero y nadie se haya incendiado involuntariamente, jajaja**

**Sip, el capitulo anterior fue un poco... intenso, sucio, erótico, hot... muy hot, bastante hot!**

**Bueno, ahora sigue, el día siguiente:**

**Capitulo VII.— Un balde de agua fría.**

**Jasper PoV**

—Jazz... Jasper... —escuche de nuevo sus susurros en mi oído y sentí sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros.

Respire profundo y me apoye contra la pared de la ducha, esto era demasiado fuerte, en toda mi vida no me había sentido tanto placer como el que me provoco Alice con solo una noche.

Estrelle mi mano con fuerza contra el azulejo cuando recordé quien era ella y lo que iba a significar esto en su vida.

Yo tenia una maldición o algo así, desde ese fatídico día, cuando había acompañado a Edward y Emmett a esa fiesta con las hermanas Denali. Emmett y Kate estaban ebrios e invadieron mi habitación, entonces yo había tenido que buscar un lugar donde dormir y la única habitación vacía era la de Edward, porque el se había peleado con Tanya y no regreso con nosotros. Esa noche de mi primera vez, también me había marcado de por vida, porque siempre tenia que ser yo el primero?

Moví mi cabeza negativamente cuando recordé lo que había encontrado en la habitación de Edward, porque demonios no entendí en ese momento que cometía mas estupideces cuando estaba ebrio?

En fin, esto iba a ponerse peor que aquello, al menos de esa noche, nadie se había enterado jamás, así que no hubo problema. Ahora tenia otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como que iba a hacer con Alice.

**Alice PoV**

Se sentía extraño estar de pie y se sentía aun mas extraño caminar, estaba dolorida y aun sentía como que no estaba caminando por el piso firme, aun no bajaba de la nube donde Jasper me había dejado durmiendo la noche anterior.

Me pase una mano por la mejilla pensando en lo extraño que era esto, siempre había pensado que mi primera vez iba a ser en la universidad, cuando por fin estuviera libre del colegio, tal vez con Diego o Benjamín. Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que esto iba a pasar aquí y así, mucho menos con Jasper, el era la ultima persona en el mundo en quien yo hubiera pensado.

No era como Cynthia o Sara lo habían dicho, no era desilusionante y mucho menos poco placentero. Según mis amigas del colegio que lo habían hecho ya, la primera vez no era nada buena, en realidad ellas hablaban solo de molestias físicas y desilusión, ninguna de ellas había tenido un orgasmo la primera vez...

Me mordí el labio al recordar esa sensación tan abrasadora, había sido extraño, como cuando estornudabas y tu cuerpo se relajaba por completo, pero esto había sido mucho mas placentero y mucho mas intenso.

Mire mis uñas distraídamente, seguro que le había dejado marcas a Jasper cuando las encaje en sus hombros, pero cuando llego ese momento lleno de desesperación, mi cuerpo no me había obedecido, simplemente había reaccionado.

Di un suspiro mientras captaba mi reflejo en el vidrio polvoriento de los ventanales que daban al balcón, tal vez también me veía diferente...

Y Jasper?

Comencé a jugar con mi cabello con nerviosismo, como se vería él esta mañana, como lo vería yo y como iba a sentirme ahora cuando estuviera con él, cuando estuviéramos con mas gente... como iba a ser nuestra relación de ahora en adelante?

Jasper PoV

Mire la pastilla con un poco de resentimiento mientras servia el vaso con agua, ya era tarde, seguro me iba a llevar una buena reprimenda por parte del director por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero antes de irme, necesitaba aclarar todo esto.

Tome mi tasa de café y le di un gran sorbo, me obligue a tragar cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, ella ya había despertado y no solo eso, la hora de confrontar la realidad estaba cerca, muy cerca...

Deje la taza en la barra desayunadora antes de levantar mi rostro y enfrentarme a esa imagen. Ahí estaba de pie, mirándome como si nada pasara, con sus ojos muy abiertos y enredada en mi sabana blanca, reprimí mis ganas de besarla y llevarla de nuevo a la habitación, como odiaba esa parte de mí, esa que solo buscaba placer físico sin tomar nada mas en cuenta.

—Que bueno que despiertas —le dije distante, lo suficiente como para mostrarle mi molestia.

Ella se acomodó el cabello con nerviosismo tras la oreja mientras sostenía la sabana con fuerza, podía ver como apretaba los labios con fuerza sin saber que decir o que hacer.

—Lo habías hecho antes? —pregunte de forma natural, como si preguntara por el clima o algo así.

Ella me miró por unos segundos sin saber que decir y mientras ella pensaba su respuesta mi mente gritaba "No por Dios! Era virgen, me voy a ir al infierno por eso!". Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar en cuanto sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de esto, Edward y Emmett iban a torturarme lentamente y de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Me lleve los dedos a las sienes intentando ahuyentar ese dolor de cabeza matutino al que ya me había acostumbrado, pero esta vez parecía mas fuerte que antes, mucho mas fuerte.

—Si... —respondió en un tono tan bajo que pensé que no había hablado.

Me quede con los ojos cerrados unos momentos mas, intentando recordar exactamente su reacción, ella se había asustada y a menos que llorara de placer, le había hecho daño, lo cual se unía a un sinfín de características propias de una virgen, las cuales ya conocía a la perfección.

—No es cierto —sentencie abriendo mis ojos y mirándola molesto —dime la verdad, de todas formas lo hecho, hecho esta.

—No todo —dijo ella bajando la vista —nunca... nunca había llegado al final —su expresión cambió de vergüenza a pensativa —y por supuesto nunca me había sentido así...

"Yo tampoco..." respondió mi subconsciente en silencio.

A mi mente vino la imagen de mi tía Esme y la de Carlisle, estaba evitando pensar en mi hermana y en los hermanos de Alice, las golpizas y los reclamos eran cosas que podía soportar, pero el dolor que les iba a causar a mi tía y a Carlisle, ese no era fácil de ignorar.

—Entonces lo eras? —no sé porque le pregunte eso, era bastante obvio que sí.

Esto estaba cansándome, la tome por los brazos y la zarandeé un poco, como para hacerla volver a la realidad, yo sabia que tan convincente y atontador podría ser el sexo, así que ella necesitaba poner ambos pies en la tierra antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Si, técnicamente si era virgen, nunca nadie... bueno… nunca, siempre que comenzaba los detenía, me asustaba el dolor.

Alice PoV

Juro que en ese momento sentía mas vergüenza que nunca, no era lo mismo hacerlo que hablar sobre ello. Además él estaba preguntándome cosas que nunca había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigas les había confiado lo que hacíamos Diego y yo cuando salíamos o hasta donde habíamos llegado.

Y contárselo todo a Jasper, no me parecía una buena manera de comenzar este día. Me quede un poco mas de tiempo en silencio intentando mitigar un poco esa conversación, cuando levante mi rostro para mirarlo, me tope con sus ojos verdes más fríos que nunca.

—Tomate esto —me dijo señalando la pequeña píldora sobre la mesa.

Sobre la mesa había un vaso con agua y una pastilla pequeña que no era una aspirina. Su mirada gélida y llena de desprecio estaba haciendo que me sintiera incomoda, así que me cruce de brazos intentando mitigar un poco el dolor y deseando desaparecer de ahí.

—Tomate la pastilla —ordeno de nuevo.

—Que es? —le pregunte como respuesta a su orden, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en mi, era como si me encajara un puñal y aunque me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, aun podía sentir como me laceraba con su mirada llena de desprecio.

—Esto va a ayudar a que no haya consecuencias —dijo tras un suspiro.

No comprendí muy bien, pero cuando lo mire, me di cuenta que estaba mas molesto todavía, de todas formas estaba equivocado si pensaba que yo iba a hacer su voluntad.

—Que es? —volví a preguntar.

El se pasó las manso por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, pensé que iba a golpear la mesa o algo parecido, pero no hizo nada, solo coloco ambas puños sobre la cimera y hablo en un tono que mas bien parecía un gruñido.

—Es un anticonceptivo de emergencia —respondió sin mirarme —cuando te lo tomes vamos a estar seguros de que no va a pasar nada.

Cuando comprendí, me sentí aun pero, sentí mas frió del que había sentido en mi vida y aunque comprendí perfecto porque lo hacia, no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera, como una cualquiera.

—No voy a tomarla —le dije girándome hacia el pasillo.

Yo sabia lo que hacia esa píldora, provocaba un aborto si había habido concepción y no quería llevar eso en mi conciencia. La vida comenzaba desde el mismo momento de la concepción, interrumpir esa vida era un pecado.

—No es un juego —me sobresalto sentir su mano en mi brazo —esto no trata solo sobre ti y la estúpida moral que te han impuesto en el colegio —estaba muy, pero muy molesto.

Sus ojos estaban cegados por la molestia, no podía verme en ellos y eso me asustaba mucho, además estaba diciendo cosas que no debería.

Me soltó y camino de regreso a su lugar atrás de la barra, se paso los dedos por el cabello y respiro profundo, luego me señalo el banco frente a la barra.

—Esto es mas por ti que por mí, créeme —dijo tendiéndome la pastilla.

La tome de su mano y le di unas cuantas vueltas entre mis dedos, yo no quería tomarla, no importaba lo que pasara, yo no quería llevar eso en mi conciencia, tal vez ni siquiera iba a pasar nada, era la primera vez.

—No voy a tomarla —le dije poniéndola en la mesa.

Él me miró sin comprender, pude ver como comenzaba a enfurecer de nuevo.

—No seas tonta! —sentencio y sus palabras me dolieron —esto no es por nadie mas que por ti misma! Yo he vivido mi vida como he querido, soy irresponsable y sabia que esto pasaría, pero no voy a ser yo quien va a tener un cambio radical en su vida si resultas embarazada.

**Jasper PoV**

Ella no quería tomar la pastilla, en parte me dio un poco de gusto, había conocido a tantas a las que no les importaba tomar esas u otras medidas un poco mas desesperadas para seguir siendo libres, el comportamiento de esa niña, me estaba sorprendiendo.

—No me importa —dijo ella ante mis intenciones de convencerla.

Yo no quería perjudicarla de ninguna manera, daría mi vida para regresar el tiempo y evitar que pasara lo que había pasado.

—Ni siquiera has terminado la preparatoria —me lamente —tía Esme y Carlisle... —no quise seguir.

Me había impedido pensar en ellos porque me sentía fatal, no podía creer lo que había pasado, yo prácticamente había violado a Alice y ahora me enfrentaba a la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada y que todo el mundo descubriera lo ocurrido, casi podía escuchar el llanto de mi tía.

—No la voy a tomar —dijo ella dando por terminada la discusión.

Tire la pastilla a la basura y me concentre en solucionar esto de alguna manera un poco más cordial.

—Ok —le dije respirando un poco mejor —cuando... cuando vas a saber?

Ella me miró confundida y yo sentí que el mundo me caía en los hombros, no estaba listo para esto, no importaban mis 25 años, no estaba listo para Alice y esa revolución que estaba causando en mi mundo.

—Cuándo tienes el periodo? —le pregunte más directo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y miro hacia arriba, contando los días supuse, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hacerlo. La paciencia no era lo mío desde que Alice estaba en mi vida, así que estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando ella por fin habló.

—Una o dos semanas... —dijo ella de pronto —creo...

—Crees? —mi exasperación estaba llegando a limites insospechados.

—Yo... soy muy irregular, pueden pasar mas o menos días de lo habitual, no estoy segura. Nunca puse mucha atención, nunca necesite llevar cuantas claras.

Tal vez estaba mirándola con gesto suplicante porque ella estaba un poco asustada y desesperada por darme una explicación, pero que más podría decir, no había nada mas que decir solo...

—Lo de anoche fue un error —sentencié dándole un fuerte golpe a la encimera —el gran error de un borracho! Solo eso!

En ese momento sentí el verdadero peso de mi error en los hombros.

Alice era prácticamente una niña y nunca iba a olvidar lo que había pasado, yo tampoco iba a poder, nunca iba a olvidar nada de esto y si ella quedaba embarazada iba a ser todavía más imposible de olvidar.

—No tienes idea de hasta que punto me arrepiento —le dije antes de irme a trabajar.

Alice PoV

—Tonta —murmure mientras mi pecho seguía temblando por los sollozos.

"No tienes ni idea de hasta que punto me arrepiento"

No pude evitar comenzar a llorar mas fuerte mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, no podía mitigar ese dolor frío y agudo que sentía en mi pecho, no podía olvidar sus palabras, sus duras y frías palabras y sus ojos...

La forma como me miraron, como si fuera culpable de la peor desgracia del mundo, como si fuera la persona más despreciable de este planeta. Además la visión de esa pastilla me confirmaba hasta que punto él me despreciaba.

Me encogí aun más en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas y llorando mas fuerte, me sentía tan vacía, tan sola y sobre todo, tan estúpidamente tonta e ignorante. Seguro que él tenia mejores opciones que yo para tener sexo, pero anoche yo había sido la única disponible. El celular comenzó a sonar y yo solo lo arroje por la habitación.

—No quiero saber mas de ti Jasper Hale —sentencié para mi misma mientras golpeaba el colchón imaginando que era su cabezota hueca.

Cuando Mina comenzó a maullar pidiendo de comer, decidí que era hora de enfrentar el mundo. Me levante por fin y después de lavarme el rostro con agua fría me vestí por fin, me puse ropa clara y luego abrí la ventana de mi habitación.

Respire profundo imaginando que podía hacer, balancee la tarjeta de Alec entre mis dedos. Él era tan diferente de Jasper, parecía mas tranquil, mas relajado, sin tantos problemas y complicaciones.

Jasper PoV

No pude concentrarme como debía en mi trabajo pensando en Alice y sus locuras, pero no eran solo sus locuras las que me mantenían distraído, ahora también me distraían sus ojos, su boca y sus piernas, su piel tan suave.

—Disculpe... —la voz de una de mis alumnas me saco de mis vergonzosas cavilaciones —Señor Hale, podría decirme cuando es la fecha del examen?

Apenas levante mi vista hacia ella y me sonrió, sacudí mi cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y no azules como los de Alice.

Al final termine apuntando todas las fechas de los exámenes en el pizarrón, ya casi terminaba el año escolar y las vacaciones estaban cerca. Dos semanas, verifique el calendario escolar, solo faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones, podía esperar y luego llevar yo mismo a Alice de regreso a Forks, así también estaría completamente seguro de sí ella quedó o no embarazada.

De regreso a casa, no dejaba de pensar en eso y por mi mente pasaban un sinfín de ideas, como la de comprar una prueba de embarazo y obligarla a hacérsela antes de ir a Forks, pero y si ella no quería hacérsela?

Ya había notado que no podía contra su voluntad.

Cuando gire a esquina, vi a Makenna y a Charles caminando hacia le supermercado, supuse que se habían reconciliado, después de todo, ellos eran buenos amigos, solo que Charles no aprobaba a Austin.

En realidad, nadie con un poco se sentido común aceptaría a Austin Marks.

Iba a estacionarme donde no debía, pero vi a Alistair afuera del edificio llevando a Vladd con su correa, me miro feo, así que moví la motocicleta hasta el estacionamiento unos cuando metros mas adelante. Ahí había un lujoso Porsche color negro lo cual me extraño bastante, mientras rodeaba mi moto para entrar al edificio mire con desconfianza el auto.

—Su hermanita tiene visitas —anuncio Alistair.

—Ella es mi prima, no es mi hermana —normalmente no me importaba hacer esa distinción, pero ahora la sentía muy necesaria.

Alistair solo levanto las cejas y siguió con su caminata, ignorando mi repentino ataque de aclaraciones.

Corrí hasta la entrada del edificio y no espere el ascensor, subí corriendo esta vez, así que cuando llegue al tercer piso, ya estaba lo bastante exhausto como para no poder respirar.

Necesitaba hacer mas ejercicio, estaba fuera de forma.

No me moleste en llamar, solo entre.

Ahí en mi sofá, estaba sentado Alec Cullen, jugando muy entretenido con Mina que brincaba feliz para atrapar un listón que el sostenía, Alice a su lado, sonreía como hipnotizada.

—Por fin llegas —dijo Alec dándole el listón a Alice y poniéndose de pie —llevamos horas esperándote —me tendió la mano y yo no hice intento de tomarla.

En lugar de eso me quite la mochilla y las lentes de sol, los deje junto con las llaves en al mesa de siempre.

—Voy a irme con Alec —la voz de Alice me sobresaltó —vino para que vaya a pasar las vacaciones a Volterra con ellos.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me volví hacia ellos haciendo acopio de mi paciencia.

—Eso no va a pasar —le respondí a Alice con una sonrisa falsa —tu estas bajo mi cuidado y de ninguna manera abandonarás este departamento con alguien que no sea alguno de tus hermanos o tus padres.

Alec alzo la barbilla a modo desafiante mientras Alice ponía su cara de molestia y me daba una de sus miraditas letales.

—Yo soy su primo —respondió Alec —o preferirías que fuera mi padre el que viniera a buscarla.

—Tampoco la dejaría ir con tu padre —le respondí en el mismo tono ácido que estaba usando el.

Tome a Alice del brazo y la coloque a mi lado, un poco mas atrás de mi.

—Ella no va a salir de aquí si no es con uno de sus hermanos o padres —reitere mi posición —y tampoco me agrada que entres en mi casa cuando no estoy presente.

—Pero ya estas aquí —dijo el.

—Aun así no me agarrad que estés en mi casa —camine hacia la puerta y la abrí —si eres tan amable.

Alice me miro ceñuda y se cruzo de brazos mirando a Alec con preocupación, el solo le sonrió y tras acariciarle la mejilla con una mano y darle un beso en la frente tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento.

Cuando vi que la beso, desee ir y borrar el sabor de su piel de sus labios a punta de golpes.

—Eres un grosero! —sentenció Alice muy molesta —retrograda! Estas desequilibrado y eres bipolar! No eras tu el mas deseosos de que yo me fuera de tu casa?

No le respondí, no pensaba discutir con ella, así que solo camine a mi habitación, ella me siguió muy de cerca mientras seguía diciéndome cosas.

—Como te atreviste a echarlo de esa manera? —pregunto indignada siguiéndome dentro de la habitación.

Las alarmas se encendieron en mi cabeza y me volví hacia ella para hacerla salir.

—Es mi casa —le reitere mirándola con molestia —yo decido quien entra y quien no y a el no lo quiero aquí, entendiste?

Ella frunció el seño molesta e hizo un puchero.

—Además no deberías recibir visitas de hombres mientras estas sola —sentencié apelando a su buena educación —pensé que habías aprendido la lección en el colegio.

—Es mi primo por Dios! —exclamo ella retrocediendo.

—El no lleva tu sangre.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella de pronto —no debería estar a solas con ningún hombre mayor que yo, podrían aprovecharse de mi, cierto?

—Mocosa impertinente! —sentencie —toma tus bolas de pelo y sal de mi habitación.

Señale sus gatos que estaban como siempre en mi balcón, tomando el sol.

Ella paso delante de mi y tomo la caja, mientras salía la escuche murmurar algo.

—Que dijiste? —pregunte.

—Nada —dijo ella azotando la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra salir sin mi permiso! —sentencie antes de que ella saliera, de volvió hacia mi y me saco la lengua.

Cuando la puerta se cerro y escuche como azotaba la de su propia habitación, me senté en la cama y me eche a reír porque si había escuchado lo que murmuro, dijo:

"Apuesto que ni siquiera Emmett sufre esto en los días malos de Rosalie"


	8. Llevando la fiesta en paz

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo VIII. — Llevando la fiesta en paz.**

**Alice PoV**

Estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverme, pero dentro de mi sabia que estaba soñando y que debía moverme tarde o temprano, porque me había quedado dormida después de la discusión con Jasper.

Estaba en un jardín muy hermoso, aun no terminaba de reconocerlo, pero estaba segura de que ya había estado antes ahí.

Busque con la mirada a alguien mas ahí, pero no había nadie, solo estaba yo, fije mi vista en una mariposa que volaba de una flor a otra y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta donde estaba, en Paris.

La mariposa voló y pude observar que desde ahí se veía la torre Eiffel.

Estaba en el Pent House que tenia mi madre en Paris, el mismo en el que habíamos pasado esas ultimas vacaciones juntas, unos meses antes de su muerte.

—Ali…? —escuche a mi madre llamándome.

Ali, ella solía llamarme así.

Seguí su voz como hipnotizada, entre a la estancia, subí por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y abrí la puerta de su cuarto, pero cuando entre, caí al vacío.

El golpe y mi propio grito me despertaron, comencé a patear cuando me sentí atrapada en el edredón, y como pude me libre de el.

—Alice? —me quede quieta cuando escuche la voz de Jasper.

No me levante, solo mire hacia arriba estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación y Mina estaba frotándose contra sus pies mientras ronroneaba.

Traidora…

—Que paso? —preguntó el un poco asombrado.

—Me caí —le dije poniéndome de pie e ignorando el hecho de que a mis 17 años, me había caído de la cama.

Eso no me había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero cabía destacar que la cama en la que ahora dormía era muy pequeña y eso seguro había influido.

—Es una cama pequeña —dije yo como comentario.

—Si, lo es —concordó el.

Levante el edredón y lo puse sobre la cama, esperando que el se fuera, pero no se fue, se quedo mirándome raro, parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hizo, siguió ahí en completo silencio.

—Traje algo de comer —dijo y me volví para verlo de una manera incrédula —has dormido toda la tarde, al menos deberías cenar.

Su voz era grave y su posición de adulto responsable era un poco atemorizante, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, ahí se podía ver mas de lo que el mostraba.

No dijo más, salió de mi habitación, pero dejo la puerta abierta, Mina lo siguió y podía escucharla ronroneándole, tenía que arreglar cuentas con esa gata traidora.

De que lado estaba?

**Jasper PoV**

Ella salió de la habitación unos segundos después de mí y aun seguía un poco dormida, al menos eso parecía, tal vez estaba cansada por lo que le había hecho. Casi me avergoncé de mi mismo al permitirme recordar aquello y enclaustre esos recuerdos en el fondo de mi mente, remplazándolos por la imagen que tenia de ella cuando era una niña y no de esa que me causaba sensaciones tan enervantes.

—Comida china —le dije poniendo un plato frente a ella.

Ella solo dio un suspiro cuando se sentó en el banco frente a mi, tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer. Le puse un vaso de refresco frente a ella mientras yo bebía mi cerveza, no había nada mejor para la resaca que una cerveza fría.

—Vas a dejarme ir con Alec? —su pregunta me sobresalto.

"Claro que no!"

Gritaba mi subconsciente, pero no lo dije en voz alta, solo lo pensé y bebí más cerveza ante la tentativa de otra pelea. Respire profundo y puse mis manos sobre la barra y la mire a los ojos, intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero al mismo tiempo firme, para que ella supiera que estaba hablando en serio.

—No puedes irte hasta que yo sepa si estas embarazada o no —ella no me miro, su vista fue hasta su plato vacío.

Ya había terminado su ración?

Tome el paquete y puse mas comida en su plato sin preguntárselo, había pasado el día durmiendo y seguro tenia mas hambre.

—No lo estoy —dijo ella tomando el tenedor de nuevo.

Comió unos cuantos bocados más de lo más tranquila.

—Como lo sabes? —fue lo primero que vino a mi mente —tienes…? Ya…? Tu ya…? Tienes pruebas? —fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de preguntárselo.

Ella dejo el tenedor en su boca un poco más de tiempo, suspiro cuando lo dejo en la mesa de nuevo solo para mirarme muy seriamente.

—No —dijo y sentí el mundo derrumbarse de nuevo sobre mi —pero yo... Solo… lo siento —dijo ella confundiéndome mucho —Solo lo se, no estoy embarazada.

Me pase la mano por el rostro y me frote las sienes, esta niña no encendía nada, no tenia claras las consecuencias de lo que había pasado.

—Necesitamos hablar claro —le dije yo mas tranquilo —Hasta que no tengas pruebas de lo que dices, no vas a dejar este departamento o a alejarte de mi. Entiendes? Después de todo seria mi hijo el que llevarías en tu vientre.

Supongo que algún derecho debería de tener yo siendo el padre.

Ella asintió un poco mas convencida, la tensión se sentía en el aire y vi como jugaba con su comida distraídamente. Después de haber tenido un gran apetito, ahora solo estaba jugando con la comida, supuse que toda esa platica seria y esas cosas le habían quitado el hambre.

—Así que, que fue realmente lo que paso e tu colegio? —le pregunte tomando un poco mas de comida —Que hay tras tu visita?

Ella levanto sus cejas mientras seguía jugando con su comida pero no me miro, solo siguió como si nada pasara.

—Y no me salgas con ese cuentito de siempre —le dije un poco mas relajado —no soy tonto y tu tampoco, así que solo quiero la verdad.

Ella metió unos trozos de pollo en su boca y luego de pasarlos y de beber un gran trago de soda, por fin me puso atención.

—Benjamín Nazif, el chico que deje entrar a mi habitación, es el novio de mi amiga Tia Sabri, el iba a verse con ella, no conmigo, pero ella no estaba en su habitación y el fue por mi ventana. La hermana Marie lo encontró en mi habitación y entonces comenzó el desastre, las monjas tenían miedo al escándalo y yo quería salir del colegio antes, así que me puse de acuerdo con Tia para que no dijera nada sobre ella y Benjamín, y así fuera yo a quien reprendieran.

«Tia y Benjamín se aman mucho, pero los señores Nazif no la aceptan porque les parece poca cosa para su hijo, así que si se enteraban de que ellos se veían a escondidas, mucho menos iban a permitir que estuvieran juntos.

—Y supongo que ahora si la aceptan, no?

—Si, Benjamín me siguió la corriente en todo momento, así que sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando los llamaron del colegio porque su hijo entraba a escondidas de noche. El fingió que me amaba y eso… así que ellos ahora prefieren que regrese con Tia a que el siga "enamorado" de mi, ya que no soy lo suficientemente decente para su familia —me reí de su gesto despectivo —Ahora no les importa con quien este Benjamín siempre y cuando no sea conmigo.

Arrugaba su nariz de una manera muy peculiar que me recordaba a uno de sus gatitos.

Prácticamente me quede boquiabierto escuchando eso, ella tenia una mente maquiavélicamente sorprendente, ella sola había planeado todo ese enredo para unir a su amiga y a su novio.

—Prácticamente eso fue lo que paso, iban a llamar a papa y yo les dije que si lo hacían yo iba a llamar a mis amigos los periodistas y eso termino por convencerlos a todos. Luego yo quería ir a Paris, pero ellas no me dejaron porque no había nadie que me recibiera ahí, así que me acorde de ti e hice que consiguieran tu dirección con tu padre y lo siguiente fue tomar el avión.

—Me utilizaste? —le pregunte yo aun boquiabierto.

—Eso se escucha peor de lo que es, yo solo quería ir a Paris pero ellas no me dejaban, que podía hacer?

—Pudiste haberle dicho a alguno de tus hermanos —le dije yo aun sorprendido, ella arrugo al nariz de nuevo —o a Rosalie, ella te hubiera llevado y lo sabes.

—Ninguno de ellos iba a llevarme y ella no podía.

No dije más y ni siquiera termine mi comida, mi estomago estaba reclamando por la borrachera anterior, así que no era buena idea seguir comiendo.

—Sabes donde esta? —le pregunte yo.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, la última vez supe que estaba en Londres, pero ahora no estaba atan segura, hacia mucho que no la veía en una revista.

—En Londres —dijo ella —con Emmett…

Deje los platos en el fregadera y me volví a verla incrédulo, ellos estaban juntos de nuevo?

—Juntos?

—Si —dijo ella.

—Debería llamarla —dije para mi mismo, entonces a mi mente llego una pregunta de efecto retardado —como lo sabes?

**Alice PoV**

"Como lo sabes?"

Ahora no parecía una buena idea decirlo lo del accidente ni mucho menos comentarle que había ignorado las llamadas de ambos o los mensajes desesperados de Emmett.

Ellos debían estar juntos y yo debía ir a Paris, así debían ser las cosas, estaba segura de que si todo pasaba así, todos iban a ser felices.

Un cosquilleo en la parte trasera de mi oreja me indico que alguien iba a llamarme, luego sucedió lo de siempre, Mina levanto sus orejas y dejo la comida que Jasper le había dado para ir a la habitación, yo la mire un poco angustiada, alguien estaba llamando a mi celular, tal vez era Alec.

Lo siguiente fue contundente, Mina comenzó a maullar como lo hacia cuando mi celular sonaba y entonces Jasper puso mas atención en el comportamiento de la gata.

—Tiene hambre —le dije sin pensar.

—Acabo de darle pollo —dijo Jasper.

—Entonces quiere salir —le dije poniéndome de pie rápido.

Fui rápido a la habitación y cerré la puerta, rebusque en la maleta pero nadie llamaba a mi celular, busque a Mina y la encontré bajo la cama jugando con el celular de Jasper que vibraba anunciando una llamada.

Suspire, al menos mi sexto sentido sobre las llamadas telefónicas también funcionaba aquí.

Me metí bajo la cama intentando alcanzarlo, pero Mina lo alejaba de mi mientras seguía golpeándolo con sus patitas, cuando se lo quite ella siguió maullando.

—Shshshs —le dije y maulló un poco mas bajo, como respondiéndome —si Jasper encuentra su teléfono va a llamar a papa.

Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de si el quería que supieran que yo estaba en su casa o no, lo que pasaría si ellos se enteraban de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, aun era incierto y me parecía mejor no averiguar que iban a pensar.

No respondí la llamada, pero en su lugar llego un mensaje, me quede ahí bajo la cama, acostada sobre mi estomago mientras leía.

"Tus jueguitos me están cansando, tal vez estas deprimido, ebrio, drogado y con una zorra de la que no recuerdas su nombre, pero necesito hablar contigo, es urgente es sobre Lucy"

No supe que pensar, cualquiera que enviaba esos mensajes conocía bien a Jasper, tanto para saber que el se había emborrachado en estos días.

"Con una zorra de la que no recuerdas su nombre…"

Eso era yo para el?

Cuando salí de la habitación, Jasper estaba guardando algunas cosas en el refrigerador y me di cuenta de que había comprado víveres y mas leche, eso se lo agradecí, porque Patches comía mucho y además de lo que Mina le daba, debíamos complementarlo con leche normal o la pobre gata iba a morir de desnutrición.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo el metiéndose a su habitación.

Iba a preguntarle si recordaba mi nombre como para comprobar si yo no era lo que ese mensaje decía, pero no pude, más bien no quería saber en que me había convertido ahora.

—Gracias por la cena —le dije yo —buenas noches.

—Por nada, igual a ti Alice —cuando dijo eso me sonrió un poco y ya no me sentí tan mal.

No pude dormir en toda la noche por haber dormido tanto en el día, así que me dedique a cepillar a Mina y a sus bebes, era la primera vez que los cepillaba y mientras Ariadna y Patches se quedaron dormidos, Luke no dejaba de maullar cada vez que le pasaba el cepillo. También separe mi ropa sucia de la limpia, necesitaba una lavandería o algo así, ya no tenia nada que ponerme.

Cuando desperté jure que Jasper estaba a mi lado mirándome, pero no estaba segura porque no podía abrir mis ojos lo suficiente, así que solo volví a cerrarlos. Después cuando desperté y el ya no estaba no estaba muy segura si había sido un sueño o la realidad.

Limpie la casa un poco ya aunque lo pensé antes de entrar a la habitación de Jasper también la limpie y puse su ropa sucia en una sesta como la mía, tal vez Makenna o Alistair sabían donde había una lavandería.

Después de desayunar y alimentar a los gatitos y a Mina, Ariadna nos sorprendió aventurándose a salir de la caja por primera vez. Los gatitos ya habían caminado unos cuantos pasitos en la caja, pero nunca habían salido, Ariadna fue la primera y la grave con mi celular mientras caminaba curiosa por mi habitación.

Eran las 12 del día cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Alec.

—Hola —dijo el sonriéndome.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como el que me había dado antes, yo solo le sonreí, se sentía bien que alguien además de papa y mama me apreciara.

—Iba a llamarte, pero mejor decidí venir —dijo alejándose un poco de la entrada.

—Descuida no esta —le dije cerrando la puerta.

Jasper estaba portándose bien conmigo, así que iba a hacer lo posible por no molestarlo, aunque quisiera no iba dejar a entrar a Alec.

—Ayer papa me comento que la rectora y la prefecta vienen el fin de semana para saber como estas, llegan a Volterra el Sábado por la mañana y han pedido que papa las acompañe el domingo a verte.

**Alec PoV**

—Gracias por avisarme —dijo ella.

Estaba mas pensativa que de costumbre y eso de cierta manera me intrigaba, que podía estar pensando una chica como ella?

Una mocosa sin chiste que había vivido toda su vida sobreprotegida, que podía preocuparle?

—Pensé que te gustaría saber cuando venían —le dije intentando comenzar la conversación que buscaba —tal vez después de eso, puedas venir a Volterra conmigo.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras le toque la mejilla ligeramente, como les gustaba a las niñas como ella. Suspire cuando ella me sonrió dando esa actitud de ensoñación con la que todas las chicas se volvían locas.

—Tal vez —dijo ella y me extraño.

Yo pensaba que para este punto ella ya debería estar harta y aburrida de Jasper, pero al parecer no. Cuando me había llamado para pedirme que fuera por ella para llevarla a Volterra, me había sentido muy seguro de que yo le gustaba, pero ahora, ya no tenía tana confianza, ella cambiaba rápido de opinión.

—No quieres venir? —le pregunté yo acercándome mas a ella.

Su respiración se acelero y sonreí para mi mismo, porque ella era linda e inocente, tal y como me lo había dicho Aro, tal vez si iba a disfrutar con mi encomienda.

—Si, pero… —ella titubeo un poco nerviosa y a propósito apoye mis manos a ambos lados suyos, acorralándola contra la pared.

Ella miro de reojo mis brazos a su alrededor e hizo algo que me divirtió mucho, llevo sus manos a su pecho en un gesto de protección, que pensaba ella que iba a hacerle?

Sonreí ante la idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza e intente besarla, pero ella se escabullo por debajo de uno de mis brazos con una risita nerviosa.

—Alice? —la voz de un chico llamo la atención de ambos —esta todo bien?

Ahí estaba el mismo chico con el que la había encontrado la primera vez que había venido a este edificio.

—Mmm… sip —respondió ella dándome la espalda para mirarlo —como estas hoy Charles?

—Bien, gracias —le respondió el mirándome con desconfianza —Jasper esta en casa?

—El… esta trabajando —respondió ella volviéndose hacia mi y tomándome del brazo me acerco a el —El es Alec Cullen, mi primo.

El chico me saludo y me apretó un poco mas la mano, yo solo sonreí con un poco de sorna, el estaba enamorado de Alice. Ella le dio mil explicaciones y me pregunte si tenían algo que ver, después de que el se fue me dijo que fuéramos abajo, que el día estaba agradable.

—Hay muchos lugares bonitos —le dije respondiendo a su pregunta sobre Volterra.

La verdad era que no era una ciudad, sino un pueblo grande y era bastante aburrido también, así que no tenia mucho que decirle.

—La fiesta de San Marcos es muy concurrida, te divertirías mucho. Tal ves la próxima vez puedas ir conmigo al festival, ir con Jane todos los años esta levantando rumores sobre mis gustos.

Ella sonrió y yo con ella.

—Entonces deberías intentar llevar a otra chica que no fuera tu prima —entonces ella rio todavía más.

Así pasamos un rato, ella decía muchas cosas divertidas y me hacia reír, eran cosas que no tenían sentido, pero en realidad me hacia reír mucho y estaba pasando un buen rato.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, seguro que si llega tu guardián y me encuentra aquí —hice una mueca y ella soltó una risita muy divertida.

—Tienes razón —repuso ella y entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eso no me lo esperaba y aunque me tomo por sorpresa también fue agradable, nadie me había besado así desde que Heidi se había ido.

Me despedí de ella agitando mi mano, algo que nunca había hecho antes y de cierta manera me gusto.

Mientras conducía de regreso a Volterra, pare en una gasolinera y revise mi teléfono, tenía varias llamadas de Jane, un correo de voz de Afton, un mensaje de Demetri y una llamada perdida de Heidi.

Regrese la llamada de Heidi primero.

Ella no respondió así que llame a Demetri para que la buscara, ella siempre me llamaba cuando tenía problemas. El dijo que iba a buscarla y cuando regresara a Volterra iba a tenerme a información.

Seguro algo había pasado otra vez y Aro estaría molesto con ella, necesitaba estar ahí para que el no pudiera dañarla.

**Alice PoV**

Me quede afuera un rato mas, el día era agradable así que no me apresure a entrar al edificio y encerrarme en el departamento.

—Makenna!—la llame cuando la vi salir del edificio.

Ella me sonrió y fue hacia mi.

—Tu primo ya se fue?—me preguntó—no es que te espíe, pero amo su auto—dijo ella.

Le sonreí, a mi también me gustaba mucho se Porsche.

—Vas algún lugar?—le pregunté y ella puso una expresión grave.

Dudo mucho antes de responderme y en lugar de eso me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—Yo deje a mi familia en Australia—dijo ella un poco angustiada—y tampoco tengo buenas amigas, peor creo que tu y yo podemos serlo, que dices?

—Claro—acepte sonriéndole.

Desde Bella no había tenido una verdadera amiga y ella ahora estaba lejos, ese tipo de amistades eran difíciles, así que pensé que ser amiga de Makenna ahora que iba a estar ahí, era una muy buena opción.

Caminamos una cuantas cuadras hasta una farmacia, ella entro y yo la seguí, fue hacia un pasillo y tomo una cajita blanca con rosa.

—Esta nunca falla—me dijo mostrándome la prueba de embarazo.

—… —no pude decir nada en ese momento.

Ella solo asintió con preocupación.

—Bueno… creo… —dijo ella confundida.

Mire el estante algo pensativa, era una buena oportunidad hacerme una de esas, tal vez así Jasper por fin dejaría de pensar que estaba embarazada, pero eso tal vez aceleraría mi regreso a Forks.

—No te sirve de nada hacerla tan pronto—dijo Makenna muy seria—va a dar negativo.

La mire boquiabierta, como sabia ella… que había pasado entre Jasper y yo… y cuando?


	9. Llevándonos bien

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo IX.— Llevándonos bien.**

**Alice PoV**

"No te sirve de nada hacerla tan pronto —dijo Makenna muy seria —va a dar negativo".

No pude decir nada, y ella solo me sonrió y se dirigió a la caja como si nada pasara, yo la seguí dejando la caja con la prueba en el estante. Después de pagar salimos de ahí como si nada pasara.

—En realidad es una historia graciosa —me dijo ella sonriéndome con complicidad.

Yo solo la mire preocupada, como se había enterado… y si ella lo sabia, tal vez también Charles y Alistair también…

La puerta!

Nadie había cerrado la puerta!

—La puerta —le dije sin pensar.

—Justo eso fue… —ella rio con ganas —convencí a Charles de que me dejara curarlo y entonces subí por el alcohol —ella rodo los ojos —la puerta estaba abierta y sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta las escaleras —ella comenzó a reír con muchas ganas —imagina si en mi lugar, Alistair los hubiera escuchado… jajaja seguro le hubiera dado un infarto, el te ve como la hermanita de Jasper.

—Fuiste tu quien cerro la puerta? —le pregunte yo un poco nerviosa.

—Si —respondió ella aun con su sonrisa —no quería que Alistair muriera cuando subiera a su departamento.

No podía decir que me sentía avergonzada, pero tampoco estaba tranquila con la idea de Makenna escuchando cada cosa de lo que había pasado esa noche.

—Juro que si no fuera porque me explicaste tu aparente parentesco con Jasper, a mí también me hubiera dado algo.

Le sonreí entonces, ella parecía muy distraída, pero era más intuitiva que mucha de la gente que conocía.

Llegamos al edificio y me invito a su casa, dijo que quería que me quedara mientras hacia la prueba.

—Los nervios me matan y esperar sola no es una buena idea —dijo ella antes de entrar la baño.

Ella entro y salió del baño como si nada pasara y yo solo me quede ahí sentada en silencio.

—Vamos no te pongas así —me dijo sentándose a mi lado —no es cosa del otro mundo, porque crees que estoy en esta situación.

Yo reí cuando ella me abrazo, era buena amiga.

—Es que estoy confundida… —le dije confiando en ella —fue… fue la primera vez —le dije con un gesto.

—Hay linda! —Exclamo abrazándome con fuerza —fue lindo? Te gusto?

Recordé cuando el me había besado, luego como me había tocado y la premura con que me había poseído, además el dolor y luego su actitud a la mañana siguiente me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

—Jasper y yo no teníamos una relación —le dije —yo llegue aquí por error y el… pues yo no le agrado mucho, ni cuando éramos niños —le dije un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, pero igual no es el fin del mundo —dijo ella algo pensativa —mi primera vez fue linda, yo amaba a ese chico y el a mi, después el cambio de opinión, pero es un bonito recuerdo. Además creo que por lo de anoche… le agradas bastante.

Sonreí ante esa perspectiva, no parecía tan malo desde ese punto de vista, algún día cuando recordara esto, tal vez no me sentiría así… vacía, seguramente ese hueco que sentía e el estomago, era por la falta de mariposas porque yo no estaba enamorada de Jasper.

Le sonreí y ella siguió hablándome sobre su vida, su trabajo y de ese chico al que amaba en la preparatoria.

—Es hora —anunció ella levantándose del sofá.

Fue al baño y regreso con la prueba en la mano, yo me levante y fui hacia ella, la abrió y ambas nos quedamos muy quietas en silencio.

Era una línea azul.

—Positivo —murmuro Makenna —estoy embarazada.

Estaba preparada para otra escena muy diferente a esa, ella estaba… sonriendo.

—Estas bien? —Le pregunté preocupada.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella —voy a tener un bebe.

Eso fue raro, ninguna mujer de su edad que conociera, le hubiera gustado un bebe siendo tan joven, mucho menos sin estar casada.

Nos sentamos unos momentos y luego le pregunte de nuevo si estaba bien, ella dijo que si, pero que tenia hambre.

—Ven a comer conmigo —le dije —sabes cocinar?

Fue divertido, cocinamos juntas una de las recetas de esa revista que había comprado, ella hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, seguía estando tan feliz, que casi me sentí mal por pensar que ella no quería a su bebe.

—He decidido que no será una tragedia —dijo ella mientras esperábamos que la comida estuviera lista —es un bebe, las cosas deben ser buenas y yo debó ser feliz y el debe ser feliz.

Tal vez Jasper estaba contagiándome su pesimismo y amargura, pero no pude evitar preguntárselo.

—Vas a decírselo a su padre? —me arrepentí cuando mi boca pronuncio la ultima palabra.

—Si —respondió ella —Austin debe saberlo, no estoy segura de cómo vaya a tomarlo, pero seguro que lo sabrá.

Decidimos hacer lasaña, pero nos faltaban ingredientes, así que fuimos a comprarlos, encontramos a Charles en el camino y el nos llevo en su auto, yo me senté en el asiento de atrás y Makenna en el de enfrente.

—Y te gusta Montepulciano? —me pregunto Charles.

Le dije que si y era verdad, este viaje me estaba trayendo mejores cosas de las que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Trajimos los ingredientes faltantes y un poco mas, íbamos a hacer pay de queso, según Makenna a Charles le quedaba espectacular.

Mientras cocinábamos, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, deje la llave del gas abierta sin darme cuenta, fue Makenna quien lo noto primero, porque tuvo ganas de vomitar, luego Charles vio como Mina comenzaba a sacar a sus gatitos del departamento uno por uno, ella era más inteligente que nosotros.

—Como se les ocurre! —nos reprendió Alistair.

El olor llego hasta su departamento, el apareció con un extinguidor dispuesto a solucionar la situación. Gracias a la situación y sin pensarlo, termino cocinando con nosotros, según el, quería supervisar que no hiciéramos mas desastre.

**Jasper PoV**

Estaba cansado, pero no como siempre, faltaba poco para las vacaciones, iba a ser libre de esos mocosos atolondrados a los que les daba clases y además tal vez podría solucionar esta situación tan rara que tenia con Alice.

Me extraño mucho no ver a Alistair en su paseo vespertino con Vladd, era raro, ellos siempre estaban a esa hora en la calle de enfrente, paseando, pero ahora por una extraña razón no estaban.

Subí al departamento, lo hice por las escaleras porque necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio, tal vez reanudaría mis visitas al gimnasio o correría por las mañanas.

Cuando llegue al pasillo de mi departamento, me extrañaron los ruidos que salían de ahí, parecían risas, era Alice y alguien mas… por un momento, temí que fuera Alec quien estaba con ella, así que abrí la puerta rápido.

—Hey Jazz! —me saludo Makenna desde la barra de mi cocina.

No solo ella estaba ahí, Charles estaba sacando unas cosas de mi refrigerador. Casi con miedo avance dejando mis cosas a mi paso, solo para ver a Vladd sobre mi sofá, recostado de lo más cómodo, fue entonces que la escuche.

—Pero cuando yo hago eso, siempre se pega al sartén…

Ahí en la cocina, estaba Alice al lado de Alistair, estaban justo frente a la estufa y ambos estaban poniéndole mucha atención a lo que cocinaban.

Ella se volvió para mirarme, como si la hubiera llamado en voz alta, primero me miro fijo y luego me sonrió y me saludo agitando su mano.

Fue raro, Alistair ayudo a Alice a cocinar lasaña mientras Makenna hacia bromas y reía con Charles, luego, cuando fue hora de comer, Alice fue a tomarme del brazo.

—Ven —me dijo guiándome a un banco —siéntate aquí, esta deliciosa.

—Escúchala —me recomendó Makenna mientras masticaba —ella tiene mas razón de lo que crees.

No pude hacer mas que seguirles la corriente y comer lasaña con ellos, todos estuvieron demasiado atentos a mi reacción y Alice me sonreía por momentos, y cuando no lo hacia ella hablaba hasta pro los codos y hacia reir a Alistair y a Charles.

Después de comer Alistair dijo que tenía que irse y luego Makenna prácticamente saco a Charles, después de poner un poco de lasaña en un plato. Cuando salieron, me puse de pie y comencé a levantar los platos, casi por inercia comencé a lavarlos, un momento después, ella estaba a mi lado secando los platos.

—Tu departamento esta muy sucio como para que seas así de ordenado —su comentario me hizo mirarla de forma extraña, ella era demasiado impertinente.

Fue como si ella no entendiera lo poco prudente de su comentario, porque me sonrió.

—No estoy aquí la mayor parte del tiempo —le dije explicándole —y fui a la escuela militar, hay hábitos que no se olvidan.

Ella hablo mucho y por mucho tiempo, terminamos de lavar los platos y después limpiamos el desastre de la cocina, me preguntó cosas sobre mi trabajo y lo que hacia en la escuela, sobre las clases que impartía.

—Tu de donde sacaste a la gata? —le pregunté por pura curiosidad.

—La encontré en un parque —dijo ella muy tranquila —unos mocosos horribles estaban tirándole piedras y lastimándola, pelee con ellos y la rescate. Tuve que esperar todo el día hasta que ella decidió salir de debajo de un auto estacionado.

Esa historia me pareció tan particular y propia de ella, que no lo dude ni por un minuto.

—Ya estaba preñada —agrego —los gatitos nacieron tres meses después, casi me echaron del colegio cuando los descubrieron, pero como papa "aporta" muchas cosas al colegio, tuvieron que dejarme consérvalos.

**Alice PoV**

Pasmos un buen tiempo charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, pero ahora parecían como las aventuras de un cuento de hadas, la vida de Jasper parecía tan paralela a la mía y al mismo tiempo tan lejana que me causaba cosas extrañas en el estomago.

—Cuantos tatuajes tienes? —le pregunte en un arranque de curiosidad.

—Mmm —respondió el bostezando —no lo se.

El se estiro a mi lado en el sofá, llevando sus manos al respaldo del mueble y por un momento vi como la playera se le pegaba al cuerpo, tenia un tatuaje en un costado del estomago y otro en el antebrazo, me mordí el labio intentando mitigar las ganas de levantarle la playera y descubrir con mis propios ojos todas esas figuras.

—Ya deberías irte a dormir —dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina.

—Vas a beber de nuevo? —la curiosidad era mi fuerte y no podía olvidar que el bebía muy seguido.

—Vete a dormir —reitero el abriendo el refrigerador.

Me fui a la cama con esa duda en mi cabeza e intentando mitigar las ganas de salir e intentar seducirlo de nuevo. La primera vez se había acostado conmigo porque estaba ebrio, seguro que seria capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, siempre y cuando estuviera ebrio.

Di un suspiro al recordar todo, me atormentaba lentamente y lo único que yo quería era volver a sentirme así, volver a tenerlo…

Me desperté en medio de maullidos y ronroneos, solo para descubrir a Mina sobre mí, luego me di cuenta de que los gatitos estaban caminando por mi habitación. Brinque de la cama emocionada y comencé a gritar de la felicidad porque eran tan lindos!

—Estas bien? —Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación de pronto.

Le sonreí porque necesitaba compartir esa felicidad con alguien.

—Están caminando! —le dijo tomándolo del brazo —míralos! Caminan!

Podría apostar que lo vi sonreír, pero no estaba segura, aun así se quedo mirándolos un momento.

—Ya me voy —dijo saliendo de la habitación —se me hace tarde.

—Oh! Muy bien —le dije tomando a Ariadna del piso y frotándola contra mi mejilla —te acompañaremos al ascensor.

El levanto una ceja cuando me vio llamando a los gatitos para que me siguieran.

—Mejor practiquen mas —dijo tomando su chaqueta y mochila sin esperarnos —y no salgas así, ponte… algo mas, hace frio.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi pijama le causaba problemas y sonreí.

—Entonces lo hiciste? —intente llamar a Tia, pero ella no respondió.

Cinthya dijo que había salido con Benjamín, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, los padres de Benjamín los dejaban estar juntos y hasta la invitaron a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

—Si —le respondí confesándole lo que había pasado —y fue genial!

—Pero el es mayor, no? Y es tu primo!

—Es hermano de Rosalie, no tenemos la misma sangre —me quede pensando un momento —además… 8 años no son tantos.

—17… 25… —dijo Cinthya.

—Casi 18 —reitere, falta poco.

—Sabes que el puede ir a la cárcel, eres menor de edad y el es profesor, no? Si alguien mas se entera pueden meterlo preso por acostarse contigo.

Pensé un poco mas en eso, tal vez por eso Jasper actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, tal vez el temía ir a la cárcel o perder su trabajo. Tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía lejos de mí, porque yo le gustaba, eso si lo sabia.

Es resto de la semana paso volando, entre pláticas y cenas, comencé a sentirme como en casa. Charles era muy atento conmigo y al parecer su relación con Makenna había vuelto a ser como antes, según Jasper, ellos eran buenos amigos y Charles se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Alistair dejo de ver a mis gatitos de mala manera, en parte fue gracias a que Mina era muy buena casando a las ratas del edificio, a las cuales Vladd les tenia mucho miedo.

Makenna dijo que iba a hacerse un análisis de sangre porque quería una prueba contundente cuando le diera la noticia a Austin.

—Entonces que dijo el cuando le mostraste la carta? —me pregunto Makenna mientras ponía la ropa en la lavadora.

Ya no tenia ropa limpia, así que le pregunte a Jasper que podía hacer al respecto, el dijo que podía llevarla a la lavandería que estaba a la mitad de la cuadra.

Makenna dijo que podía acompañarla cuando ella fuera a lavar su ropa.

—Se sorprendió —le respondí, ya le había dicho a Jasper obre la visita de la monjas, el problema era que ellas venían el domingo y hoy era sábado.

—Bueno, supongo que hará lo que pueda —dijo ella muy resulta —podrá ser irresponsable, pero no es mala persona, a propósito, como va todo… entre ustedes, quiero decir.

—Pues…

—Oh por dios! —exclamo tomando una de mis vestidos —Esto es Dolce & Gabbana? No puedo creer que estés lavando esto en la lavandería.

Me reí, porque todas las personas que estaban ahí nos miraron de una forma extraña.

Según ella Jasper iba a tomarse lo de la visita de las monjas de la mejor manera, pero yo no estaba tan segura, habíamos estado llevándonos demasiado bien como para echar a perder todo con esa visita indeseada e inesperada.

Cuando regresábamos a casa, encontramos a Charles fuera del edificio charlando con Alistair, había otra chica con ellos, una a quien no conocía.

—Ella es Shelly —me dijo Charles cuando llegamos hasta ellos —es mi prometida—

Me sorprendió la noticia, porque yo no sabia que el tenia una novia y mucho menos que estaba comprometido, de hecho yo estaba segura de que yo le gustaba…

—Hola —la chica me sonrió saludándome —hola Makenna —le dio a mi amiga una sonrisa extraña.

Ella era muy falsa.

Después de una pequeña conversación sobre el clima, subí con Makenna a dejar la ropa en su departamento.

—Yo no sabía que estaba comprometido —le dije algo nerviosa —pensé que…

—Que le gustabas? —me preguntó ella —si lo se, es extraño… el es así con todas, atento y caballeroso, es fácil enamorarse de el…

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron pensar otra cosa, que sentía Makennapro Charles.

—Ustedes son amigos, no?

—Después de que salimos hace como 2 años, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, no podíamos ser otra cosa, créeme.

Ella me hablo de su relación con Chales, al parecer ellos eran muy parecidos, a su manera y también opuestos, uno contrarrestaba al otro, era raro ver ese tipo de compatibilidad y no verlos juntos…

Pero Makenna estaba embarazada y según ella, esperaba casarse con Austin, quería que su bebe tuviera una familia, eso me dio gusto y pensé en comprar algo para su bebe, tenia la impresión de que seria un niño y yo nunca me equivocaba.

Salí de su departamento antes de que Jasper llegara de trabajar porque quería ir por comida china. Me encontré a Chales en las escaleras y se ofreció a acompañarme a comprar la comida china, aproveche para interrogarlo sobre Makenna.

—Pues somos amigos —dijo el resuelto —le tengo mucho cariño, por eso me molesta que este con Austin, ya sabes como es el.

Asentí convencida, Austin no era una buena persona y hasta pensé en decirle lo de su bebe, tal vez el pudiera ayudarla y no tuviera que estar con Austin.

Cuando regresamos al edificio, nos encontramos a Jasper y termine de subir con el las escaleras, el ascensor tardaba mucho siempre.

-Comida china? –pregunto el abriendo la puerta.

Se hizo atrás y me dejo pasar primero, yo sonreí porque Diego nunca había hecho algo así, los chicos de mi edad no eran caballerosos y Jasper tampoco lo era, al menos hasta ahora.

-Saliste con Makenna? –le pregunte mientras comíamos porque quería saber.

Si ella había salido con Charles, también pudo haber salido con el.

-Solo una vez –respondió el –porque?

No le respondí, porque no sabia que decirle, solo quería saber.

Cuando terminamos lavamos los platos de nuevo, estaba acostumbrándome a esto.

-Deberíamos llamar a Alec pasa saber a que hora traerá a las monjas –dijo el antes de que me fuera a dormir esa noche –deberías sacar a las bolas de pelo a caminar, seguro quieren estrenas sus patitas.

Sonreí al ver como los gatitos caminaban por mi habitación, sin siquiera pensar que tiraban o que desastre hacían.

Llame a Alec desde un teléfono público en la calle, el me trato como siempre, amable y hasta cierto punto coqueto.

-Vienen a la hora de la comida –le dije yo cuando regresábamos a la casa –podemos hacer una buena comida y darles la mejor impresión.

-Solo hay un problema –dijo el –yo soy soltero y no creo que les parezca adecuado que vivamos solos.


	10. Extraños visitantes

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo X. — Extraños visitantes.**

**Alice PoV**

Arreglé la casa desde muy temprano intentando que no pareciera un nido de pájaros, limpie bien todo, hasta el pasillo, yo conocía a esas mujeres y eran capaces de revisar hasta debajo de los muebles buscando algo que no les gustara, todo con tal de poder castigarme.

Estaba parada fuera de la habitación de Jasper, intentando averiguar como iba a pedirle que me dejara limpiarla, desde esa noche, el me haba prohibido terminantemente entrar ahí. El estaba dándose un baño y pensé que mientras terminaba, yo podía ocuparme de limpiar, pero no me había atrevido a entrar…

—Ya estas lista? —su voz me sobresalto y me hiso dar un brinco en mi lugar.

—Yo… —no pude decirle nada porque…

Porque simplemente estaba tan… sensual…

Creo que me puse roja de solo pensar en esa palabra, pero no podía definirlo de otra forma, no había nada entre su pecho desnudo y yo, tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y unas cuantas gotitas de agua que se le escurrían del cabello, desee ser una de esas gotas.

Sin pensarlo, me concentre de mas en una gota de agua que parecía trotar por su torso y…. cuando llego a su vientre sentí que iba a desmayarme.

—Te falta algo?

Esta vez tuve que levantar la vista hacia su rostro, no ayudaba mucho, el era realmente guapo, así que solo lo mire como tonta, hasta que la escoba y el plumero en mis manos me recordaron mi objetivo inicial.

—Solo limpiar tu habitación —le dije —se que suena raro… pero créeme que ellas…

No me dijo nada, pasó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, solo para abrir la puerta de su habitación y mostrarme que estaba limpia.

—Adelante —me dijo mirándome fijo —revisa, esta limpia y no huele ni un poco a alcohol o a cualquier otra cosa.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su closet, me mordí el labio mientras lo veía caminar, solo traía sus pantalones, estaba descalzo y sin su camisa…

Para mi había pasado una eternidad desde que lo había visto así…

Tenia un tatuaje grande en el brazo izquierdo, empezaba en su hombro y seguía por todo su brazo, hasta la muñeca, le debió de haber dolido mucho, me estremecí de solo pensarlo, como había podido hacerse tantos… era mucho dolor.

Sin pensarlo comencé a caminar hacia el, concentrándome en su espalda y en las alas que tenia tatuadas ahí, tenían muchos detalles, eran como una obra de arte.

—Esta está bien? —me pregunto mostrándome una camisa blanca con rallas azules.

Reaccione apenas la vi, era horrible y se iba a ver mas pálido.

—Tienes alguna otra de un solo color? —le pregunte avanzando rápido hacia su closet.

Comencé a re voltear y me di cuenta de que el no se había movido, estaba ahí, recargado en la puerta del closet, mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

—Ups, disculpa —le dije alejando mis manos de su ropa.

—No —dijo el despreocupado —adelante, pero yo no voy a doblarla después.

Dicho eso le sonreí y prácticamente me metí al closet.

**Jasper PoV**

Ella estaba buscando en mi closet, buscando algo mejor que la camisa que yo había elegido, en realidad, si por mí fuera hubiera seguido así como estaba.

—Esta está perfecta —dijo ella saliendo por fin de ahí.

Me dio una camisa que había comprado hace mucho, ni siquiera la recordaba.

Con una sonrisa ella prácticamente bailo hacia mí, tocando apenas el piso con las puntas de sus pies, me puso la camisa sobre el pecho, sus manos casi estaban tocándome… de nuevo.

—Ves? —me pregunto comparando el color de la camisa con el de mi piel —contrasta perfecto y no te veras tan pálido, cuando fue la ultima vez que te asoleaste?

No le respondí, no me acordaba, solo tome la camisa y me la puse, la estaba abotonando cuando ella regreso del closet con unos pantalones negros.

—Con estos —los puso sobre la cama y siguió yendo al closet para traer mas cosas.

Puso los zapatos correctos en el piso y luego me entrego los calcetines, se quedo un rato mirándome, yo estaba desabotonándome los pantalones cuando note su miradita curiosa.

No había tenido suficiente?

Que clase de niña era esta?

No estaba asustada por lo que había pasado?

Pues yo si y no iba a dejar que la situación se me saliera de las manos, así que deje mis pantalones y la mire, ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Vas a quedarte? —le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, no! —exclamo ella asustada, estaba fingiendo.

Espere a que saliera y cuando escuche la puerta cerrándose me quite los pantalones.

Cuando termine de vestirme, pensé en ir a darle un trago a la botella del congelador, pero me frene, esas monjas estarían ahí pronto y si notaban mi aliento, seguro que iban a decir algo, si la obligaban a irse con Aro… si estaba embarazada… y si Alec…

Borre esos miedos de mi cabeza mientras iba hacia la cocina en busca de agua o de un refresco, algo que me quitara las ansias de beber.

—Estoy lista! —su voz sonó como campanitas mientras salía de la habitación seguida de los peludos.

Mina tenía un collar rosa que nunca le había visto, uno de los gatitos tenia un moño en el cuello, supuse que era la gatita, y los otros dos, solo parecían más limpios, sus maullidos comenzaron a inundar el departamento mientras corrían tras ella intentando alcanzarla.

Sin querer la mire, no había querido hacerlo, porque sabia que no iba a gustarme… en realidad, me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado, ese era el problema.

Lo primero que vi fue que tan largo era el vestido, luego sus brazos semi descubiertos y por ultimo el escote.

Suspire echándome el cabello hacia atrás, al menos no había optado por unos zapatos de tacón, eso hubiera sido la gota que derramo el vaso y seguro que la visita hubiera terminado de manera diferente.

—Estas segura de que eso esta bien? —le pregunté casi ahogándome con las palabras.

Ella arrugó la nariz un poco y se examino bien, llevo sus maños a su cabello y paso sus dedos por sus cabellos, yo quería hacer eso, quería averiguar si su cabello era tan suave como parecía.

—Yo creo que si —dijo examinando sus zapatos —mamá (Esme) me compro este vestido en Paris.

—Cuantos años tenias cuando te lo compro? 10? —la pregunta me salió del alma.

—No es tan corto —reclamo ella con el seño fruncido.

Dicho eso dio un giro completo y yo casi me muero cuando la tela comenzó a volar y a levantarse.

—Como quieras —dije pasándome la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

Más bien era un intento de relajación, no de peinado, pero ella no lo entendió, así que en segundos, ya la tenía sobre mí, intentando peinarme.

—Esta bien —le dije intentando que me dejara —basta Alice.

Ella no me escuchaba así que casi me empujo al sofá, obviamente no alcanzaba mi cabello a su altura normal, así que después de empujarme al sofá no espero más y se subió encima de mí.

—Alice… —comencé pero ella no me escucho.

Estaba peinándome, encima de mi regazo con sus piernas a mis costados y ese aroma tan delicioso que tenia y el cual yo no sabia si era perfume o era su aroma natural.

—Basta Alice! —le dije de golpe sosteniéndola por las muñecas.

Ella me miro asustada y se quedo quieta encima de mi regazo.

Era hora de hablar del asunto.

—No me toques! —se lo dije con rudeza intentando asustarla para que no se me acercara mas —todo lo que paso fue un error, un gran error que no pienso volver a cometer.

La empuje de encima de mí y la deje sentada en el sofá, con su cabello desaliñado.

—Me aproveché de tu inocencia y de mi posición, estabas en mi casa, solos… y yo estaba borracho.

Intente golpear algo pero me frene, la violencia iba a complicar mas las cosas, ella se iba a asustar y si bien quería que entendiera, no quería que me temiera aunque esa fuera la única forma en que ella se olvidara de lo que paso.

Aunque eso no significara que yo lo fuera a olvidar también.

—No te aprovechaste de nada —dijo ella poniéndose de pie, escuche su voz acercándose —yo quería!

—Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres! —le dije tajante.

Ese fue el detonante, no estaba bien que ella pensara eso y tampoco que mi ego se hinchara al escuchar algo así de sus labios, de esos labios que yo me había atrevido a mansillas con mis insanos deseos.

—Lo que paso fue una aberración, fue el producto de la desinhibición y de los bajos instintos de una persona tan enferma como yo, solo eso, me canse de decirte que no debías estar aquí!

Intente calmarme un poco cuando vi que bajaba la mirada, estaba en el sofá y en su regazo tenia al gatito del listón en el cuello, lo acariciaba distraídamente con la punta de los dedos.

—Las cosas tienen que cambiar —le dije mas tranquilo hincándome frente a ella solo para buscar su mirada, suavice mi tono antes de hablarle —de una manera u otra, nuestras vidas ya están unidas, si estas ó no embarazada, lo hecho, hecho esta y por mas que yo quisiera que lo olvidaras, no lo vas a hacer…

—No podría —dijo ella levantando por fin su vista hacia mi —fue mi primera vez —me dijo y sentí como un gancho al hígado —y me gusto muchísimo, no podría haber sido mejor.

En definitiva ella quería volverme loco, la mire incrédulo y hasta preocupado, esperando que no se hubiera enamorado de mí.

Inesperadamente se levanto y puso al gatito en mis manos, yo solo lo tome por inercia, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, se quedo ahí unos segundos y después llamaron.

Era Makenna.

Como había sabido ella que Makenna vendría?

**Alice PoV**

Makenna me sonrió y paso cuando yo abrí la puerta, llevaba un recipiente con algo blanco y estaba muy bien vestida, a decir verdad se veía muy bien.

—Hola chicos —dijo sonriéndonos —interrumpo?

—No —respondió Jasper echándose de nuevo el cabello hacia atrás.

—Que bueno —dijo poniendo el recipiente en la barra desayunadora —les traje un postre, para después de la comida —dijo señalando el recipiente —además…! —dijo emocionada sacando algo de la pequeña bolsa que tenia.

Era un sobre, eran sus análisis.

—Po—si—ti—vo —dijo ella mostrándomelo emocionada —voy a ir a ver a Austin en este mismo momento.

La abrace porque no podía hacer otra cosa, en este momento estaba un poco preocupada por como iban a seguir las cosas con Jasper, pero Makenna me hacia feliz con su felicidad.

Jasper no sabia nada así que no pudo felicitarla.

Ella me soltó y fue hacia el, le mostro el papel y le sonrió.

—Voy a ser mama —dijo abrazándolo.

El le sonrió y la abrazo también, porque el no podía ser así siempre?

Porque tenia ese trastorno bipolar que complicaba todo?

Makenna dijo que se iba a casa de Austin porque quería invitarlo a comer y ahí le iba a dar la noticia, ella estaba realmente emocionado, justo cuando salíamos, el ascensor se abrió y de ahí salió Alec quien me sonrió dando paso a las monjas.

La hermana Evangelina, la prefecta, caminaba sola, pero la madre superiora venia del brazo de mi tío Aro que me sonrió apenas verme.

—Que suerte —mascullo Jasper a mis espaldas.

Yo le sonreí a mi tío y a Alec, en segundos estaban frente a nosotros.

—Tan linda como siempre —dijo mi tío abrazándome.

**Jasper PoV**

Aro la abrazo y arrugué un poco la nariz, pero cuando Alec hizo lo mismo, las cosas cambiaron, la beso en la mejilla y su mano estaba convenientemente en su espalda baja, la vi sonrojarse y sonreírle, justo como me sonreía a mí.

No aleje mi vista de ellos, al contrario, me concentre en Alec, en sus manos sobre ella y sus labios, la beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la mandíbula y le dijo algo al oído, quise saber que, pero obviamente no había mas forma de saberlo, que preguntándoselo a Alice.

—El es el Arquitecto Jasper Hale —escuche mi nombre aunado a mi titulo y me volví hacia Aro con un rostro mas cordial —el y su hermana son sobrinos de mi cuñada, desde muy pequeños vivieron en casa de mi hermano, Alice y el se criaron prácticamente como hermanos.

Asentí mientras estrechaba la mano de ambas mujeres, pero eso no impidió que la palabra "hermano" me pesara en el alma, yo no la veía como mi hermana y después de su respuesta, estaba completamente seguro de que ella a mi tampoco.

—Es un gusto conocerlo —dijo la prefecta secamente.

La rectora del colegio me estudio con semblante grave, Alice tenia razón, esas mujeres eran muy minuciosas en sus juicios.

—Usted debe ser la señora Hale —la prefecta hablo y mi mirada vago hasta toparse con Makenna un tanto confundida.

Ella no dijo nada y vi a Alice hacerle gestos, pero ella era muy distraída, seguro que iba a echarlo todo a perder, así que decidí entrar en acción.

—Que descuido —dije con cara de disculpa —ella es mi esposa, Makenna Hale.

Ella me miro raro pero luego les tendió su mano a las monjas.

—Un gusto —pronuncio fingiendo.

Los invitamos a entrar y para mi molestia, Alec se sentó al lado de Alice, de vez en cuando ellos charlaban solos, mientras Makenna y yo éramos interrogados sobre nuestro matrimonio ficticio.

—Llevamos dos años de feliz matrimonio —dijo Makenna pegándose a mi —somos tan felices de tener a Alice con nosotros, además pronto necesitaremos mas ayuda, verdad querido?

—Claro que si —le respondí sonriendo.

No era por cordialidad, era burla, Makenna llevaba más de dos horas mareando a las monjas con historias falsas sobre nosotros, como nuestra falsa y feliz boda en la capilla donde sus padres se casaron o de nuestro viaje de bodas al vaticano, cosas como esas.

—Tendremos un bebe —exclamo Makenna de repente.

Alice no pudo contener su risa y argumento que estaba muy feliz por nosotros, mientras Aro y Alec no dejaban de mirarme, ellos sabían perfecto que yo no estaba casado y que eso era una gran farsa.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarnos y las monjas concluyeron que Alice era necesaria en nuestro hogar, pues debía ayudar a Makenna con nuestro bebe.

—Te servirá de practica linda —le dijo la rectora —se que a tu abuela le encantaría verte casada y con hijos, me lo ha dicho en persona, así que creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para tomar un buen ejemplo.

Todos ahí estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, excepto Aro y Alec, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Salimos a la entrada del edificio para despedirlas, Makenna no me soltaba la mano y me abrazaba como si en verdad fuera mi esposa.

Las monjas quedaron maravilladas con ella y me pidieron que la cuidara mucho, además le obsequiaron un hermoso rosario para que lo pusiera en la cuna del bebe.

—Mi bebe es inocente de todo en este mundo y por supuesto también de lo que yo haga —le dijo Makena a Alice cuando las monjas se fueron y ella la interrogo sobre lo deshonesto de aceptar el rosario.

La acompañamos a tomar un taxi y luego regresamos al departamento, todo había salido bien después de todo, ella seguía ahí conmigo.

Cuando regresábamos en el ascensor pensé en si era una buena idea o no que ella se quedara, aun tenia sus palabras en mi cabeza…

"Yo quería"

"Me gusto muchísimo, no podría haber sido mejor"

Apreté los dientes al recordar su vestido cuando dio ese giro frente a mí, mostrándome sus lindas piernas, me lamente de mi mismo, porque estaba convirtiéndome en un pederasta.

Tal vez necesitaba diversión, alguien con quien distraerme, con quien desahogar la pasión que sentía y esas ansias locas de poseer a esa niñita que caminaba frente a mi.

—Arquitecto, eh? —dijo ella entrando al departamento.

—Me echaron del colegio militar cuando tenia 16, termine la preparatoria con tus hermanos y fui a la universidad con ellos, Edward es doctor, Emmett administrador y yo arquitecto, eras demasiado joven para recordarlo, de hecho lo sigues siendo.

**Alice PoV**

Me molesto que me llamara niña, no lo había hecho textualmente, pero cada vez que podía, me recordaba que era mayor que yo.

El tenía un serio problema con eso de la edad.

—Yo quiero ser diseñadora de modas —le dije tomando a los gatitos de Mina.

Se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá e iba a llevarlos a su caja, así cuando ella regresara iba a poder encontrarlos.

—Quiero estudiar en Paris —le dije caminando hacia mi cuarto.

—Por eso quieres ir ahí? —lo escuche preguntarme.

Después de poner a los gatitos en su caja, Mina se acomodo con ellos y los acurruco mientras dormían, ella comenzó a bañarlos, así que salí de ahí y cerré la puerta, lo encontré en la cocina, con un vaso y una botella frente a el.

—Ahí esta mi futuro y mi pasado —le dije muy convencida, eso me había dicho la gitana que me había leído la mano en el festival de Vancouver.

El me miro raro antes de tomar más alcohol de su vaso.

—Tu naciste en Paris —me dijo vaciando su vaso.

Era verdad, yo había nacido en Paris durante un viaje que mama había hecho sola a esa ciudad, papa me había conocido meses después y ahí pase mis dos primeros años de vida, luego, mama había muerto en ese accidente de avión donde también había estado mi tío Edward, su hermano gemelo.

Mis abuelos habían perdido a sus os únicos hijos al mismo tiempo, después de eso yo no había vuelto a poner un pie en Paris, papa nunca me había dejado regresar.

—Una gitana me lo dijo —le comente —y yo le creo, mi madre vivió ahí mucho tiempo y yo esperaba encontrar cosas de ella, que me la recordaran o que me dijeran algo sobre mi y ella. Papa no habla mucho de ella y solo hay una fotografía en casa, tampoco me deja pasar mucho tiempo con mis abuelos, así que prácticamente no conozco a mi madre, eso es raro, Emmett y Edward si la recuerdan, pero yo…

El se quedo un momento pensando en lo que yo le decía, luego de volver a llenar y vaciar el vaso, decidió hablar.

—Esme te ama mucho —me dijo mirándome de una manera extraña.

—Y yo a ella, pero me gustaría saber cosas sobre mi madre verdadera, al menos me gustaría saber si me quería aunque fuera un poco.

—Ella era tu madre, como no iba a quererte? —me pregunto.

No supe que responderle, el no lo entendería, su madre lo había amado muchísimo en vida y seguramente aun los cuidaba a ella y a Rose desde donde estuviera.

—Vete a dormir —me dijo el llenando su vaso de nuevo.

Fue un impulso, tome el vaso y me bebí todo el contenido de un solo trago, intente aguantar, pero no lo conseguí, termine haciendo muchísimos gestos y provocando su risa.

Su risa…

Era tan… espontanea, tan increíble…

—Anda ya! —Dijo aun riendo —deja eso y vete a dormir.

—Es temprano —me queje yo —mejor vamos a hacer algo,

Nos pusimos a jugar ajedrez, porque era lo único que había ahí para matar el tiempo, ya que Jasper no tenía televisión y el no iba a querer hacer lo que yo tenia en mente.

El intento enseñarme, pero no lo conseguía, yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía, pero aprendí viéndolo jugar, entonces comencé a predecir sus movimientos, el era tan diferente a todo el mundo, tan espontaneo y único que fue mas difícil.

—La puerta —le dije sintiendo la incertidumbre de que alguien llamaba.

El me miro extraño, como todo el mundo, no entendían porque yo hacia eso, yo tampoco en realidad, solo sentía y sabía cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta o llamaba por teléfono, antes de que escucháramos algo.

Dicho y hecho, llamaron a la puerta.

Jasper abrió y me sorprendió mucho ver a Charles entrando con Makenna bajo su brazo. Ellos entraron y Makenna se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, en segundos estaba llorando sobre mi hombro.

—Estaba con otra Alice —dijo ella —Austin estaba con otra mujer.

La consolé ante la mirada de Charles y Jasper, se quedaron mientras ella se calmaba y luego, cuando se quedo dormida en el sofá, Charles la levanto en brazos y supe que el sentía mas cosas por ella de las que admitía.

—La quiere mucho —dijo Jasper.

—Entonces porque no están juntos? —le pregunté yo mientras los veíamos alejarse desde la puerta.

—La vida es mas complicada de lo que parece, Chalres esta comprometido y por mas que el deje a su novia por Makenna, ella no va a estar con el, esto ha pasado tantas veces…

Me quede pensando mucho sobre eso mientras entrabamos a casa, de cierta manera era verdad, porque ella me había charlado de los años que paso al lado de esos chicos que no valían la pena y era como si se hubiera prohibido a si misma ser feliz o estar con alguien que la lastimaba, no podía entenderla.

Paso una semana y Jasper me dijo que cuando comenzaran las vacaciones, el mismo iba a regresarme a mi casa, si estaba embarazada, el iba a hablar con papa y mama, pero si no… eso era algo que no sabia con exactitud, que iba a pasar si no había nada entre nosotros.

Tal vez todo iba a regresar a ser como antes y lo que paso iba a quedar como un secreto entre nosotros, un extraño suceso que yo me moría de ganas de repetir.

Era la última semana de vacaciones cuando me entere de que no estaba embarazada, algo que yo ya sabia, pero que Jasper se negaba a creer, así que planeaba decírselo en cuanto llegara, pero cuando apareció, simplemente no pude decírselo.

El jueves el llego temprano del trabajo y casi me mata de un susto, porque no advertí su llegada y para colmo de males su celular había estado sonando toda la tarde mientras yo había hablado con Alec sobre mi regreso a Forks.

—Alice —me llamo el y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi celular y el suyo de la cama y ponerlos tras de mi cuando entro a la habitación.

Le sonreí intentando disimular que le estaba ocultando mi teléfono y el suyo.

—Pensé que no estabas —dijo el un poco preocupado —me escape de una junta para que pudiéramos ir al aeropuerto de Volterra.

Yo solo asentí nerviosa, ya sabia que estábamos a un día de regresar a Forks y que ir por los boletos solo era un mero tramite. El cosquilleo en mi oído me hizo saber que estaba perdida porque el celular de Jasper estaba por sonar.

—Que escondes? —me pregunto el dudoso.

—Nada —mentí metiendo ambos celulares en las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón, uno en cada una.

Le mostré mis manos y pareció convencido, el cosquilleo en mi oído me avisaba que pronto iba a sonar, Mina comenzó a maullar y supe que faltaban unos cuantos segundos.

—Tengo que ir con Makenna! —le dije antes de empujarlo y salir rápido de la habitación.

Justo cuando iba en el pasillo, sonó.

—Alice! —me llamo el pero lo ignore y casi me eche a correr.

Abrí la puerta y cuando iba a salir, vi como su mano la cerraba, yo solo me moví porque supe que estaba a mis espaldas, busque una salida, pero no había nada mas.

—Entrégamelo —me dijo mirándome molesto —dame el celular.

Yo solo fingí demencia y no le di nada, mire hacia otro lado poniendo mis manos atrás.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mi, yo retrocedí un poco, pero mis pies chocaron contra el borde del sofá y ya no pude huir.

—Que me des el celular! —exigió tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

No hice ni intento de dárselo y se me fue el aire cuando sus brazos me rodearon y sentí sus manos en mi cintura, lo mire cuando sus dedos buscaron mis bolsillos traseros y el solo me ignoro.

No se como no me desmaye en el mismo instante en que metió sus manos en ambos bolsillos, como había deseado que me tocara así…


	11. Viaje a Roma

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

* * *

Nota: Algunas pensaron que Alice se había desmayado en el cap anterior, pero no pasó, revisen y verán.

(Por cierto, en este momento en el fic de Em y Rose, se supone que regresan a Tampa.)

Corregí este capitulo, lean de nuevo y encontraran nuevos datos.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XI. — Viaje a Roma

**Alice PoV**

"No se como **no** me desmaye en el mismo instante en que metió sus manos en ambos bolsillos, como había deseado que me tocara así…"

Tal vez no fue tanto, pero para mi fue una eternidad, sus manos se demoraban mas en mis bolsillos y su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío que el cosquilleo en mi piel estaba volviéndome loca.

Me arme de valor y puse mis manos en sus brazos, sosteniéndome para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos eran preciosos, verdes… claros… como un hermoso lago. Me miraba de una manera extraña, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, no era su mirada compasiva y superior la que me estaba dando, ahora me miraba como aquella primera vez…

En un impulso busque sus labios y el sonido del teléfono nos regreso a la realidad.

Acerco más su rostro a mí, como para provocarme y saco ambos teléfonos de mis bolsillos, entonces se separo de mí y cuando lo solté, caí al sofá un poco aturdida.

El miro ambos teléfonos y respondió el suyo en italiano, apenas podía respirar mientras lo veía hablar por teléfono.

No entendía nada, aunque hubiera querido saber que era lo que el estaba diciendo, solo podía verlo caminar hablando y escuchando atento, mientras conseguía respirar con normalidad, me preguntaba si era esa tal Lucy quien lo llamaba.

Por un momento se volvió para mirarme y luego siguió hablando, cuando por fin colgó, tomo ambos celulares y los puso en sus bolsillos del frente.

Cual seria su reacción si yo intentara quitárselos de la misma manera en que el me los quito?

—Desde cuando lo tienes? —su pregunta me sobresalto y aunque no entendí al principio, apenas vi su celular, supe a que se refería.

—Cuando encontré a Mina, lo encontré con ella —le dije algo avergonzada por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces.

Seguro que ahora se iba a poner furioso y me iba a odiar, ahora menos que nunca el iba a querer hacerlo de nuevo y tal vez hasta me regresaría a Forks antes de tiempo, pero yo solo quería mas tiempo…

No tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer mas tiempo con el, pero lo sentía, si me quedaba mas tiempo, iba a llegar a el… no tenia claro que necesitaba de el… pero lo necesitaba…

**Jasper PoV**

La llamada de Peter me había sobresaltado, pero según había dicho, llevaba un tiempo intentando localizarme, coincidía perfecto con la llegada de Alice.

Suspire pensando en lo mucho que estaba perdiendo al tener a esa mocosa conmigo, en realidad no me molestaba mucho, pero tampoco me agradaba tenerla ahí conmigo todo el tiempo, mucho menos la idea de quedar atado a ella de por vida con un hijo, uno no deseado.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejarla con Makenna mientras yo iba a Roma, cuando ella hablo.

—Puedo tener mi celular de regreso? —preguntó de lo mas natural, como si ella no hubiera mantenido el mío secuestrado por tanto tiempo.

—No —le dije metiéndolo en mi bolsillo.

Fui a mi habitación y saque una maleta pequeña, ahí puse algunas cosas y mientras lo hacia me di cuenta de que Mina estaba tras de mi, comenzó a maullar como loca.

—Al menos responde! —grito Alice desde la sala.

No dije nada, pero saque el teléfono solo para darme cuenta de que no estaba llamando nadie, ni siquiera había sonado…

Entonces, como por arte de magia el celular comenzó a sonar, entonces Mina guardo silencio y salió de la habitación como si nada.

No supe quien era mas rara, si ella o su gata.

—Hola —respondí.

—Alice? —suspire cuando escuche a Alec —quien es?

—Alice no esta —le dije antes de colgar.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, no pintaba para nada bueno.

—Porque no me dejaste hablar con el? —me preguntó un poco molesta.

"Porque el no es bueno"

"Porque lo odio"

"Porque no se me da la gana"

Estaba enumerando los motivos para no dejarlos hablar cuando un motivo extraño apareció en la lista.

"Porque no quiero que te aleje de mi…"

Termine de cerrar la maleta con fuerza y luego me quede ahí muy quieto pensando en la última cosa que había invadido mi cabeza, tal vez yo tenia ese sentimiento de posesión por la idea de que ella pudiera estar embarazada, no había otra razón.

Puse la maleta en el piso y entonces la mire, ella tenia el seño fruncido, saque mi celular del bolsillo y llame al taxi, necesitábamos estar en Volterra en menos de tres horas.

**Alice PoV**

—Deja de mirarme así y mejor pon en orden tu maleta —dicho eso salí de su habitación para ir a la mía —salimos para Roma en dos horas.

Un poco curiosa comencé a poner cosas en mi maleta, pero no sabia si tenía que llevar todo o solo algunas cosas, íbamos a regresar o íbamos a ir a Forks desde Roma?

—Solo unas cuantas cosas, solo serán tres días… una semana como máximo, hablaremos con Makenna para que alimente a los gatos mientras no estamos.

Hice lo que pedía, no estaba en posición de discutir con el, además el parecía lo bastante molesto sin mi ayuda, así que decidí no molestarlo mas, al menos por el momento…

—Roma? —pregunto Makenna mientras me ayudaba a doblar mi ropa.

—Si, el dijo que tiene trabajo que hacer ahí.

Ella se lamento por que yo me iría e iba a estar muy sola.

—No te preocupes, Charles te cuidara bien —le dije estudiando su reacción.

Ella sonrió un poco inconscientemente y supe que las cosas entre ellos iban mejor, aunque aun estaba la prometida de Charles, esa tal… Shelly.

Se comprometió a alimentar a mis gatitos y a Mina mientras no estábamos y de igual manera le hice prometer a Charles que la cuidaría y que estaría pendiente de ella y tal y como yo lo esperaba, el lo acepto gustosísimo.

Solté un suspiro mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón, ya habíamos despegado y ahora iba a convencer a Jasper para que me dejara escuchar música en mi propio celular.

—Toma —me dijo el dándome un libro.

—_Tre metri sopra il cielo,_ esta en Italiano —le respondí al ver la portada —no entenderé nada.

—Vas a pasar bastante tiempo sola, tal vez cuando regreses al colegio sorprendas a tus maestras con que sabes italiano.

El se rio y yo solo entrecerré mis ojos para mirarlo feo.

Me quede dormida después de leer unas cuantas hojas y es que esa tal Babi, la protagonista del libro, me daba muchísimo sueño, era tan tonta…

Creo que dormí mucho tiempo, porque Jasper tuvo que despertarme para que me sentara y me abrochara el cinturón, estaba molesto… porque? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero algo era seguro, era por mi culpa.

Estire mis músculos agarrotados por dormir encorvada, de reojo pude ver a Jasper arreglar unos papeles en un folder, una sobrecargo paso a su lado y le sonrió con coquetería, yo le di una mirada envenenada, era una mujer muy descarada.

El aterrizaje fue bueno y luego de pasar una hora recuperando nuestro equipaje, caminamos por el pasillo hacia la salida.

—Date prisa —dijo Jasper de forma tranquila mientras se ponía sus gafas oscuras.

—… —no pude decirle nada porque me hipnotizo.

Se veía tan… wow… estaba vestido de una forma sencilla y hasta corriente, pero tenia una gran personalidad, actitud y su carácter de ogro gruñón y solitario le daban un extraño aire de misterio, de ser modelo seria uno de los mejores, intente imaginarlo con un traje…

—Vamos tarde… —dijo el quitándome mi maleta —vamos, camina —me tomo la mano y me guio por el aeropuerto.

—Vendrá alguien por nosotros? —le pregunte cuando llegamos a la sala de espera y el buscaba algo con la mirada.

No me respondió, solo se quedo ahí buscando algo con la vista, yo intenté ayudarlo, pero no había nadie que yo conociera ahí y tampoco sabía quien iría a recogernos.

—Jazz!

Me volví al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y era rubia… porque tenia que ser rubia?

Jasper también se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, de reojo vi dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios y eso me puso de mal humor, no se porque.

Observe a la mujer que caminaba hacia nosotros, tenia una sonrisa de confianza pura y en ningún momento sus ojos pasaron de Jasper hacia mi, era como si solo ellos existieran en el mundo. La vi pasar frente a mi y arrojarse a los brazos de Jasper, el la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y de repente me sentí sola en el mundo, como si el no fuera a mirarme de nuevo…

—Pensé que no vendrías! —Exclamo ella emocionada, sin haber soltado aun las manos de Jasper —imagina mi emoción cuando Peter me pidió que viniera a recógete.

El no le respondía, solo sonreía mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar.

En que momento me había convertido solo en espectadora?

—Bien, es hora de irnos… —dijo ella dándose vuelta mientras lo llevaba de la mano —aun tengo que llevarte a casa… porque te quedaras en casa, cierto?

—Jasper hizo nuestra reservación hace unos momentos —hable yo, intentando sonar un poco menos molesta de lo que estaba.

Ella me miro entonces, como si yo fuera algún bicho raro o algo así, me miro de arriba abajo y luego me dio una sonrisa.

—Debiste haberlo mencionado! —Le dijo ella a Jasper —no sabia que traerías a tu novia. Soy Charlotte Breckinridge, un gusto.

—Alice Cullen —le dije yo tomando su mano a modo de saludo.

—Cullen? —pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Iba a responderle cuando Jasper lo hizo.

—Es mi prima Charlotte, no mi novia.

—Oh, aun así me da gusto conocerte.

Salimos del aeropuerto unos minutos después, ella nos llevo hasta su auto, mientras caminaba colgada del brazo de Jasper, yo iba tras ellos, intentando adivinar como iba a pasarla en esta ciudad donde no conocía a nadie y Jasper me ignoraba de una manera tan abierta.

—Espera a que veas a María, esta tan linda… —dijo Charlotte desde el asiento del copiloto —y te ha extrañado mucho por supuesto.

Ella le había dado las llaves del auto a Jasper y luego se había subido al asiento del copiloto, dejándome sola en el asiento trasero. Llevábamos más de 20 minutos intentando llegar a la casa de Charlotte para que Jasper pudiera ver a esa tal "María" que según decían, estaba mas linda que nunca.

Me sentía mal, como perdida, como si de pronto hubiera perdido mi punto de gravedad en el mundo, era como caminar entre la neblina.

Jasper condujo por mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí había una hermosa villa, estaba en remodelación o algo así, porque había camiones y trabajadores por todos lados.

—Llegamos —dijo Charlotte volviéndose hacia mí.

Me baje del auto aun dudando de que hacíamos ahí, hasta que Charlotte dijo algo en italiano a un hombre que estaba en el techo y este saludo a Jasper, el le devolvió el saludo sonriente.

—Llegue a pensar que no vendrías! —exclamo el hombre cuando se bajo del techo solo para abrazar a Jasper.

—Tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes —respondió Jasper señalándome con la mirada.

Charlotte se había ido hacia la casa, llamando a alguien.

El chico me sonrió con simpatía y note como me estudiaba detenidamente.

—Pero si eres un maldito pederasta, cuantos años tiene este ángel?

—Me llamo Peter Breckinridge y estoy a tu disposición las 24 horas del día —dijo tomando mi mano y llevándosela a los labios.

—Siempre que yo te lo permita —la voz de Charlotte lo sobresalto y Jasper y yo reímos —no te emociones tanto, solo es su prima, Jasper sigue siendo un solterón.

Ella venia de la casa, caminando con ese mismo estilo, solo que con un bebe en brazos, como de unos 6 meses, era una niña, tenia el cabello oscuro y ondulado, además tenia una diadema con un moño y su vestido era hermoso, parecía una muñeca.

—Bien Jasper, aquí esta María.

Lo siguiente fue lo mas extraño que había visto hasta ahora, Jasper tomo a la niña en brazos y ella le sonreía feliz, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, mientras eso pasaba Charlotte le contaba algunas cosas sobre ella.

Era muy extraño verlo así, tranquilo y feliz, como nunca, solo en unas cuantas ocasiones en las que yo lograba hacerlo sonreír aunque fuera un poco. Mirando esto, me di cuenta de lo poco que yo significaba en su vida, de lo fácil que seria de remplazar y de lo rápido que el iba a olvidarse de mi cuando todo este enredo terminara.

Charlotte y Peter estaban casados según supe, fueron muy amigos de Jasper, ambos, eso fue lo mas gracioso del asunto, hubo un momento en el que Charlotte y Jasper parecían coquetear ligeramente y Peter se molestaba, era extraño, lo que me llevo a pensar en ellos en esta situación, pero siendo mas jóvenes. Peter no era un chico muy llamativo, era guapo, uno de esos chicos buenos y simpáticos con los que aceptas ir al cine o uno de los que tienen el suficiente valor como para sacarte a bailar.

Pero al verlo junto a alguien como Jasper o comparándolo con el, te dabas cuenta de que el no tenia oportunidad, así que era obvio que el interés de cualquier chica que los hubiera conocido al mismo tiempo, era Jasper.

Esa era la verdadera relación entre ellos, Charlotte había estado enamorada de Jasper? Ella era muy bonita, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Jasper, además era rubia y de ojos azul turquesa, era obvio que captaba la atención mas que alguien… alguien como yo.

Peter le dejo el auto a Jasper para que pudiéramos ir y venir al hotel donde íbamos a quedarnos, en un principio pensé que el iba a dejarme en el hotel y que se quedaría con ellos, pero no fue así, el insistió en quedarse también en el hotel aunque tuviera que ir y venir todos los días del hotel a la casa d Peter y Charlotte.

—Son muy agradable tus amigos —le dije cuando entramos a la ciudad.

—Si, ellos son personas muy agradables.

Después de eso no dijo más, pero había encendido la radio, lo cual me dijo que estaba de buen humor, hasta sonrió cuando comencé a tararear una melodía conocida.

Teníamos habitaciones contiguas y teníamos que salir toda las mañanas a revisar la remodelación de la casa de Peter y Charlotte, era divertido estar con ellos, me agradaba saber cosas de Jasper que no sabia, como que era bueno pintando.

—Es uno de sus muchos talentos —dijo Charlotte mirándolo de una manera rara mientras el le sonreía, lo que me hacia pensar en miles de posibilidades respecto a "talento".

—Eso es raro… —dijo Peter bebiendo un poco de limonada —mejor no quiero saber.

Charlotte le había sonreído antes de abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo una y otra vez en los labios mientras le decía cosas en italiano.

Pasamos la semana completa de esa manera, Jasper supervisaba algunos detalles como las molduras y el diseño original de las puertas, algunas veces terminábamos quedándonos a cenar con ellos ya que el trabajo se terminaba muy tarde.

Ya había terminado el libro y me había gustado, después de que Charlotte me viera con el, me dio otro llamado "Scusa ma ti chiamo amore", mismo autor, distinto concepto, esta vez el romance era entre una chica de preparatoria y un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

—Tuviste que darle ese libro exactamente? —le pregunto Jasper a Charlotte un día durante la cena.

—Es un libro precioso —dijo ella tras beber un poco de vino —y en lo personal me enamore del romance de un hombre mayor y una adolecente, es tan…

—Fantasioso e inapropiado? —Jasper le sugirió respuestas.

—Claro que no —dijo ella —es hermoso como alguien que piensa que ha vivido la mejor parte de su vida, descubre que no era cierto, que aun tenia muchas cosas que aprender y que fuera precisamente alguien tan joven quien se lo enseñara.

Me que muy quieta escuchando las palabras de Charlotte, como si me las dijera exactamente a mi.

—Ella estaba segura de hacerlo feliz —dijo ella —y lo hizo.

Esa noche no pude soltar el libro.

El italiano no era tan difícil en realidad, además estaba encerrada por ese romance…

La remodelación iba de lo mejor, al principio parecía una casa de película de terror, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa casa era muy hermosa, tenía decorados en las paredes y tal y como Jasper decía, era una obra de arte.

Ese día Jasper dijo que era nuestro ultimo día ahí, solo tenia que revisar la restauración del barandal de la escalera, el cual era precioso, debo agregar, según Jasper y sus conocimientos sobre arte era ArtNouveau puro y por eso era muy importante que estuviera bien, yo no sabia de lo que hablaba, pero me hacia feliz que el compartiera conmigo algunos detalles de su vida.

—Después que terminen los chicos nos vamos —dijo el mientras yo me sentaba en una esquina a leer, no había podido dejar el libro por nada.

Peter y Charlotte no estaban, habían salido de improviso llevándose a su pequeña, lo cual causo una pequeña depresión en Jasper, se llevaban tan bien, era algo muy extraño en realidad, Jasper no era del tipo que le agradan los niños, ni siquiera le caían bien los gatitos de Mina.

Me canse de leer y fui a la cocina por limonada, Charlotte siempre tenia en el refrigerador, ya que su cocina siempre estaba invadida de trabajadores, así que ella se ocupaba de que estuvieran bien atendidos.

—Quieres un poco? —le pregunté a Jasper regresando a la estancia.

Lo encontré solo, estaba limpiando los barrotes de la escalera que aun estaban sucios, estaba tan concentrado que solo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera me miro. El movimiento de sus manos me atrapo, estaba poniéndole tanta dedicación a todo esto que me daba la impresión de que estaba conociendo otra faceta de el.

—Es muy linda —le dije mirándola por primera vez.

El sonrió y continúo limpiando.

—Se han ido? —le pregunte mirando hacia afuera.

El cielo estaba nublado y hacia aire, las hojas volaban por el jardín y daba la impresión de que comenzaría a llover de un momento a otro.

—Les he dicho que se fueran, ya esta listo, solo había que limpiar un poco.

Yo solo asentí.

—Lloverá —le dije —seguro que podremos regresar?

El no me respondió, siguió con su trabajo, fue entonces que cayó el primer rayo y la tormenta comenzó.

Fue toda una odisea cerrar las ventanas de las habitaciones, eran enormes, cerré cuantas pude, menos una, la de la habitación de invitados, donde Jasper iba a quedarse originalmente.

Tuve que subirme al buro para poder cerrarla pero al parecer estaba atascada, la lluvia entraba rápidamente y en segundos estuvo lo suficientemente empapada para ser una de esas chicas de los Spring brakers.

**Jasper PoV**

Estaba muy entretenido viéndola cerrar la ventana, intentándolo más bien, ella era demasiado pequeña para las ventanas, aun cuando me parecía cómica la escena, no pude evitar que mi mirada bajara hasta esas piernas que se asomaban bajo la falda, ella se inclino un poco mas y fue entonces que sacudí mi cabeza intentando salir del embrujo.

Fui hasta ella y casi con furia, cerré la ventana con fuerza, pero ella no la soltó, así que se movió junto con ella, lo único que pude hacer fue atraparla antes de que se callera del buro.

—Gracias —dijo ella en un tono de susurro apartándose el cabello empapado de la cara.

Tal vez fue la abstinencia, los extraños sentimientos que habían estado experimentando los últimos días o solo el deseo, ese sucio deseo que sentía por ella, pero termine besando esos dulces labios.

Ella tembló ligeramente cuando me aleje, no pude resistirme y la abrace, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de repetirme que eso estaba mal y mucho menos pude evitar decirlo cuando ella busco mis labios.

—Esto no esta bien —le dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios —prometí que no iba a volver a tocarte.

Ella me sonrió antes de poner su mano sobre la mía para evitar que la quitara, beso la yema de mis dedos con sus pequeños, suaves y hermosos labios.

—Yo quiero que lo hagas —dijo antes de soltar mi mano.

La deje ir solo para observarla caminar hacia la cama, estaba tan linda así vestida, con esa falda corta y esa blusa azul, empapada de agua que dejaba demasiadas cosas a la imaginación y muy pocas a la cordura.

—No hay nada más que desee en este momento, que ser tocada por ti.

**

* * *

**

AA!

**Yo también!**

**Jajaja, bueno omitan mis deseos ocultos.**

**Mil sin publicar, pero la uni me trae loca y no había tenido tiempo, hice un gran esfuerzo por publicar, así que espero muchos reviews**


	12. Tres metros sobre el cielo

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XII.— Tres metros sobre el cielo.

**Alice PoV**

No parte de mi vista de el mientras caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, solo entonces me detuve, me lleve las manos al borde de la blusa y me la saque por encima de la cabeza, era mi ultima jugada, lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba mucho, mas de lo que podía decir.

—Alice, no hagas las cosas más difíciles —dijo el algo nervioso.

Le sonreí porque aunque me había dicho eso, seguía acercándose a mí, no sentía lo que decía y eso me daba unos cuantos puntos a mi favor.

—Esto no es nada difícil —le dije yo acercándome a el —es muy simple, yo quiero y tu también.

Echando mano de todo el amor propio que sentía y de toda la seguridad que podía tener, lleve mis manos a mi espalda e intente desabrochar mi sujetador sin mucho éxito, mis manos parecían traicionarme porque estaban temblando.

Levante mí vista solo para verlo sonreírme mientras me miraba intentando desnudarme.

—No podría perdonarme si te lastimara de alguna manera —lo dijo con pesar, con culpa, como si ya me hubiera hecho ese daño del que hablaba.

Tome un respiro y el aire llego a mis pulmones como una corriente gélida porque sentía que iba a morir si el no me tocaba en ese mismo momento.

—Y no lo harás —le respondí yo poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara —No puedo olvidarlo —le dije poniéndome de puntillas intentando alcanzar sus labios —y tampoco puedo dejar de desear que pase otra vez.

Lo bese utilizando lo poco que sabia, intentando que el sintiera la necesidad y el deseo que me consumían en ese momento. Cuando me aleje de el con respiración jadeante el solo me miraba, pero no de la misma manera que antes, parecía como si lo hubiera convencido.

Temblé ligeramente cuando llevo ambas manos a mi espalda y me dejo libre de mi sujetador con movimientos agiles y rápidos, no pude mas que mirarlo preguntándome como había podido aprender a quitar uno tan fácil, el solo sonrió.

—Ya te arrepentiste? —pregunto alejándose ligeramente, pero aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nunca —le respondí yo tomando el borde de su playera.

Le saque la playera y mas por instinto me lancé sobre su pecho, besándolo, tocándolo, intentando recordarlo por siempre, grabándome en la memoria cada detalle de su piel, cada tatuaje.

**Jasper PoV**

Ella estaba succionando la piel de mi cuello, justo donde tenia ese tatuaje de la iguana, el único de mis tatuajes que no tenia sentido, ese había sido solo un capricho del artista.

La apreté contra mi pecho, sintiendo cada palmo de su piel desnuda contra la mía, sintiendo sus pechos presionarse contra mi torso y sus manos aferrarse a mis brazos, sus uñas enterrándose y arañando mi piel…

No me contuve, no podía, ese nunca haba sido un patrón de comportamiento al que yo obedeciese seguido, así que deslicé una de mis manos de su cintura hasta la curva de su trasero y la otra a su espalda, presionándola contra mi, haciéndola consiente del efecto que estaba causando en mi.

Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y su boca jadeante contra mi cuello cuando pase mi mano bajo su falda, alcanzando su ropa interior y maldiciendo la hora en que se la había puesto. Deslice mis dedos dentro de la tela hasta que pude sentirla tan íntimamente como era posible, ella estaba deshaciéndose en gemiditos contra mis hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban curiosas mi estomago, gemí un poco mas sonoramente cuando sus dedos rosaron mi piel, pude sentir como sonreía complacida, después de eso sentí sus cálidas y delicadas manos sobre mi miembro, aumentando la tensión…

—Quédate quieta… —fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de que un estrangulado jadeo se me escapara de la garganta.

Ella levanto sus ojos para contemplar mi rostro, entonces la bese de nuevo, usando mi lengua para saborear todo lo que pudiera, no quería perder ni un gramo de su delicada esencia, de su incomparable pasión. Pero sus manos estaban actuando por convicción propia así que antes de que ella pudiera terminar conmigo la separe de mí y la tumbe sobre la cama ansioso.

Me desabotone los pantalones sintiendo un poco de liberación, al menos una parcial, no iba a sentirme verdaderamente liberado hasta que la tuviera bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo mi nombre.

Se incorporo en la cama sobre sus codos y la vi mirarme sin vergüenza alguna, contemplando mí desnudes parcial, entonces tembló un poco y no supe si fue por ansias o por miedo. Desvió la mirada cuando me atrapo mirándola, entonces con manos temblorosas intento desabotonarse la falda, pero la detuve.

—Déjatela —le pedí quitándole los zapatos.

Ella no entendió, era obvio que no podía entender mis lujuriosas pretensiones.

Desde que la había visto salir de su habitación con esa falda corta, maquine mil y un maneras de poseerla, pero esa falda estaba en todas mis fantasías, no podía esperar para poseerla de nuevo.

Después de dejarla descalza, metí mis manos bajo su falda para despojarla de su ropa interior, solo deseando tomarla, ella se agitaba esperando mis caricias, pero no la toque, eso aumentaría las sensaciones una vez que la penetrara.

—Jasper… —gimió ella mirándome entre sus oscuras y espesas pestañas, revolviéndose ansiosa en la cama —Jazz… te necesito…

No necesite mas, solo deseaba escucharla pidiéndomelo una vez más, solo una vez mas, solo una para tomar valor.

Me incline sobre ella, poniendo un brazo bajo su cintura, tome de nuevo sus labios mientras la movía hacia el centro de la cama, ella se mecía desesperada por que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto.

La deje sobre el colchón una vez que estuvo donde la quería, coloque su cabeza sobre los almohadones mientras mi boca se deslizaba desde sus labios hasta su clavícula, una vez ahí no pude mas que lamer el espacio entre esos firmes y erguidos pechos que parecían enorgullecerse de tener mi atención.

Me impedí probar el sabor de sus senos, ahora no podía controlarme, así que baje en picada, besando y lamiendo su torso, su estomago y por ultimo su vientre bajo por debajo de la falda, ella gemía desesperada mientras yo solo pensaba en hundirme en ella.

Estaba apunto de saborearla cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, atrapo mi rostro hasta el suyo y abrió sus piernas para que yo pudiera acomodarme entre ellas.

—Tómame Jasper… —gimió después de besarme —tómame, porque si no me voy a volver loca.

Me apodere de sus labios al mismo tiempo que me apoderaba de su cuerpo y su voluntad.

Fue como la imagine, suave y ceñido, como antes, como la primera vez…

—Alice… —gemí fuerte mientras acomodaba sus piernas en mi cintura.

Ella gimió aun más fuerte cuando salí y volví a entrar con fuerza.

—Alice…

"Me perteneces...", fue algo que no me atreví a decir, pero que aumento considerablemente mi ardiente deseo de poderla.

Ella me pertenecía, yo la había hecho mujer, mi mujer.

**Alice PoV**

No cerré los ojos, no deje de verlo a la cara mientras me hacia suya de nuevo.

Como lo había deseado, y ahora por fin estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

Se movía sobre mi con ímpetu y pasión, poseyéndome de un modo abrazador, podía escuchar el ruido que hacia la cama con cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras yo misma no podía dejar de aferrarme a la almohada bajo mi cabeza, hasta que el volvió a prestarle atención a mis senos y entonces comencé a ver estrellas de nuevo mientras enterraba mis dedos en su cabello, temerosa de que fuera un sueño.

Con cada movimiento podía sentirlo cada vez más dentro y sus jadeos y gemidos me erizaban la piel, fue como antes, solo que más abrazador, era como estar presa en una bola de fuego enorme.

Lo escuche maldecir mientras temblaba, salió de mi en un rápido impulso y luego me apretó fuerte contra el mientras gemía en mi cuello, anunciando el inevitable clímax.

**Jasper PoV**

Apenas logre salir de ella antes de terminar, no sabia si estaba embarazada o no, pero no quería que pasara, esta vez me ocupe de que no sucediera.

Me quede muy quieto, con mi rostro recostado contra su pecho, escuchando como su respiración se normalizaba, al cabo de unos momentos la sentí un poco adormilada, fue entonces que levante el rostro y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados, tras las espesas pestañas oscuras, estaban un par de zafiros resplandecientes.

De pronto me llene de orgullo, ella me sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa de satisfacción era mía, mía y de nadie mas.

Sin decirle nada, pero con una amenaza de sonrisa en mis labios, me moví a su lado, ella se movió un poco pero luego volvió a quedarse muy quieta, al cabo de un tiempo, su respiración se hizo pesada y sentí como se volvía boca abajo en la cama, posando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Me quede unos minutos mirando sus uñas, pintadas de un extraño color entre rojo, rosa y morado, cuando estuve seguro de que dormía, intente levantarme, pero ella salto en la cama y se despertó.

—Duerme —le dije yo cubriéndola con la sabana —yo te despertare cuando sea hora de irnos.

Pero ella arrugó la nariz mientras me observaba confundida aun por ese halo de sueño que se había pasado en su cabeza.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama —no quiero que me dejes durmiendo sola —su ultima declaración sonó a berrinche, pero la obedecí.

Me saque lo que me quedaba de ropa y me metí entre las sabanas, a su lado, sin pensarlo mas de una vez, puse mis manos en su cintura y desabotone su falda, acto seguido se la quite. Ella no dejo de mirarme con ese brillo especial en la mirada, además tenía ese aire de coquetería que me atrapaba.

De no haber estado medio adormilada, la hubiera tomado de nuevo, justo ahí, donde se encontraba en esos momentos, una repentina ola de vergüenza me invadió, estaba desnudo en la casa de Charlotte y Peter, sin su consentimiento, haciéndolo con mi prima.

Los rayos y truenos seguían cayendo sin reparo y por un momento pensé que ella les temía.

—Te da miedo la tormenta? —tal vez era por eso que quería que me quedara con ella.

Negó antes de ir a acurrucarse contra mi pecho, yo solo la deje y dentro de poco ya estaba pasando mi mano por su espalda con movimientos suaves y ligeros, su piel era tan suave…

—Tengo miedo de que cuando despierte, estés enfadado conmigo, como la vez anterior —respondió ella.

La mire fijo, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta, así que la conversación termino pronto.

Nos quedamos dormidos mas o menos una hora, cuando abrí los ojos ya había oscurecido, pero seguía lloviendo, iba a ser imposible que nos fuéramos esa noche, así que me levante decidido a comer algo, estaba hambriento.

Cuando intente levantarme, ella se aferro con fuerza a mí.

—Solo voy por algo de comer —respondí ante su gruñidito de inconformidad.

Me puse los pantalones mientras ella se enredaba en la sabana y me seguía.

Bajamos a la cocina y yo prepare unos sándwiches, tras ponerle el plato enfrente ella comenzó a comer, tenia buen apetito.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto…

Ella se cubrió los oídos y negó mientras masticaba su último bocado.

—Mejor volvemos a la cama y me dejas contar tus tatuajes —sugirió con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso, se levanto de su silla y fue hacia mí, tomo el último sándwich que quedaba en el plato y tomándome de la mano me arrastro de regreso a la habitación.

Se me adelanto y entro primero, cuando yo atravesé la puerta, ella ya estaba deslizando la sabana sobre su cuerpo para quedarse denuda frente a mi. Me miro anhelante por unos segundos, hasta que mande al demonio mis convicciones y mis pensamientos, me acerque y devore su boca ansioso, en segundos ya estaba jadeando contra su cuello mientras me movía sobre ella, poseyéndola desesperado, volví a salir de ella poco antes de terminar, esperando con eso evitar un embarazo.

Volvimos a dormir y esta vez ella se recostó sobre mi pecho y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, hacia años que alguien no me tocaba de esa manera, tan indiferente de deseo y al mismo tiempo tan intima.

Se despertó justo antes de que amaneciera, cuando abrió sus ojos por un momento se quedo muy quieta y luego comenzó a mover sus manos por encima de mi pecho, como recordando.

—Me gustas—dijo levantando su mirada hacia mi.

La mire entonces, tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en estos momentos y del poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla, aun así ya estábamos, enredados en la sabana con pleno conocimiento del cuerpo del otro.

Evite pensar en mis tíos y en mi hermana, ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

La desperté poco antes de que amaneciera, ella no quería que la dejara despertar sola, así que la desperté y la urgí a vestirse, teníamos que salir de ahí antes de que los trabajadores aparecieran y comenzaran las miradas indiscretas.

Subimos al auto y nos pusimos en camino al hotel.

—Podemos quedarnos el fin de semana? —su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa por un momento.

—Tenemos que regresar a Forks, todos deben estarse preguntando donde estas, las vacaciones ya comenzaron, supongo que deben estar esperando a que regreses del colegio.

—Nadie me espera, Edward esta de viaje, Emmett y Rosalie están juntos, así que no creo que se acuerden de que existo siquiera, papa y mama… pues ya sabes, están de viaje.

Dicho eso volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del auto, ya estaba saliendo el sol y nosotros estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel.

—Podemos desayunar ahí? —pregunto señalando un restaurant pequeño, tenia una terraza y flores.

Acepte llevarla ahí y luego de que ella pidiera una mesa en la terraza ordeno una ración de hot cakes con mucha miel, yo no quería nada, pero ella pidió lo mismo para mi, solo que en lugar de un vaso de leche, pidió un café.

Sonreí, ella recordaba que me gustaba el café.

Hablamos un rato de lo mismo, ella quería quedarse ahí el fin de semana y yo insistía en llevarla inmediatamente a Forks, antes de que la locura me invadiera y terminara convirtiéndome en el amante de una niña de 17 años.

En el hotel ella fue a su recamara y yo a la mía, una vez ahí me di una ducha de agua fría y pensé en lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no la quería, ni siquiera tenia la inquietud de que me quisiera o de que sintiera algo por mi, ella solo… era Alice. No era la niña que conocía hace años y tampoco era tan inocente como parecía, pero aun así seguía siendo 8 años menor que yo y eso sin duda, marcaba una diferencia, tal vez una muy grande para que pudiera haber algo.

La espere pero ella no fue a mi habitación, así que tome su celular y comencé a curiosear, ella había borrado muchos de mis mensajes y llamadas, por eso nunca supe que Peter me buscaba. Hice lo mismo con los mensajes y llamadas de Alec.

Por mas que lo pensaba ese tipo no me daba confianza, podía ser su primo, pero el no la veía de esa forma y podría apostarlo, además, aun estaba esa investigación en casa de Chelsea, aun no podía olvidar que Afton la había investigado.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, tome mi celular y marque el teléfono de mi tía Esme.

—Residencia de la familia Cullen —Senna había levantado el teléfono.

Era la mas joven de las tres empleadas de mis tíos y era la mas indiscreta, así que seria fácil averiguar si lo que decía Alice era verdad, era extraño, pero estaba contemplando la idea de quedarnos una semana mas, ella no había visto mucho de Roma…

—Hola, habla Jasper, podría hablar con mi tío o mi tía? —le pregunte fingiendo verdadero interés.

—Hola Jasper, ellos no están, aun no regresan de su viaje, pero tu hermana tuvo un accidente hace como un mes, Emmett estuvo buscándote como loco y también llamo aquí, tu tía dijo que iba a regresar antes para poder cuidarla, pero el crucero…

—Que le paso a mi hermana? —le pregunte indignado levantándome de la cama.

Nadie me había dicho nada, además donde estaba ahora?

—Esta bien, según dijo Emmett solo tenia una herida en la pierna, era la mas grave, todas las demás eran de poca importancia, pero su auto quedo destrozado. Salió en todos los periódicos!

Me quede pensando un momento las cosas, lo mejor era que regresara a Forks, me libraría de Alice pronto y después podría ver a mi hermana y asegurarme de que estaba bien, si algo le pasara… yo… me moriría.

—Donde esta Rosalie? Esta ahí?

—No, Emmett dijo que iba a traerla aquí, pero nunca llego y luego aparecieron en Tampa, según dicen las revistas, han retomado su matrimonio.

—Que?

Emmett y Rosalie regresaron?

Eso no podía ser posible, y no porque ella no lo deseara, si no porque el no la merecía, ya la había tenido una vez y solo la había hecho sufrir.

—Senna —la interrumpí, estaba hablando muchísimo —Yo llamare a Rosalie a su celular, la próxima vez que mi tía llame, dile que lo se, ok?

—Claro.

—Por cierto… Edward esta en casa? —pregunte intentando desviar la atención y preguntar por Alice de paso.

—No, el… pues no de donde esta, Zafrina si lo sabe, pero no quiere decirme —dijo ella algo molesta.

Maldije cuando ella no continuo la conversación, no quería preguntar directamente por Alice.

—No hay nadie mas ahí?

—Mmm… —ella se quedo pensativa y pensé que no iba a continuar —No, Alice aun esta en el colegio…

—Mmm… bueno, llamare luego, gracias Senna.

Colgué antes de que comenzara de nuevo, solo quería comprobar que ella estaba diciéndome la verdad… yo también quería quedarme un poco mas ahí.

Después de un rato, llame a mi hermana, me respondió al segundo intento, solo Dios sabia lo que había estado haciendo, porque cuando respondió estaba riendo y le faltaba el aliento.

—Ciao baby, avandona tuo marito e fuggire con me.

Ella se rio y me alegro el día, la risa de mi hermana era revitalizante, era como escuchar campanitas.

—Eso mismo tenía planeado yo —respondió un poco decepcionada —pero no me respondiste el celular, así que tuve que conformarme con mi marido.

Ella volvió a reí y la escuche susurras algo.

—Esta ahí? —le pregunte yo con voz severa.

—Si —dijo ella algo dudosa.

—Puedo hablar con el?

—Va saliendo al entrenamiento, tiene trabajo de nuevo, así que no es un vago o desempleado, esta portándose muy bien.

Ella me explico lo de su accidente y que estaba bien y feliz, muy feliz, eso lo había notado desde que comencé a hablar con ella.

—Jasper… —Alice entro a la habitación.

Rápidamente le hice una señal para que guardara silencio, ella asintió y fue hacia mí y se recostó a mi lado en la cama, se quedo en completo silencio.

—Estas bien? —le pregunte a mi hermana —vas a estar bien?

—Mejor de lo que nunca he estado —respondió ella muy feliz —es maravillosos Jazz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le pedí que me dejara hablar con el una vez mas y se negó, supuse que no quería que le diera un sermón sobre como portarse con mi hermanita y esas cosas, así que fue ella quien colgó, dijo que estaba de lo mejor y que iba a estar muy bien y yo le creí.

—Hablaste con Rose? —pregunto Alice jugando distraída con un mechón de su cabello.

Solo entonces la mire, había estado durmiendo, podía ver sus ojos somnolientos aun y lo que mas podía ver, eran ese hermosos par de piernas, casi desnudas.

"Si no fuera por esa falda…"

Pensé descaradamente mientras estudiaba su vestimenta.

—Porque no me dijiste lo del accidente? —le pregunte.

Ella no respondió, se sorprendió por unos momentos, pero después recobro un poco la conciencia.

—Ella estaba con Emmett, yo sabia que el la cuidaría bien —respondió mirándose las manos —ellos aun se aman, se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

No le respondí porque yo no compartía sus idealistas ideas de la relación de mi hermana con su hermano, además ella no sabia lo que había pasado tres años antes, no sabia que Rosalie había perdido un bebe y que tras ese accidente, Emmett la había abandonado, como si ella fuera cualquier cosa.

—Olvídalo, si el vuelve a lastimarla yo me encargare de el.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero la calle con un gesto.

—En tu casa no hay nadie, como dijiste…

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se arrodillo en la cama para mirarme de frente, con rostro anhelante y juntando sus palmas a la menor provocación.

—Entonces podemos quedarnos?

—Yo no dije eso —sentencia antes de huir de ella, no quería que me convenciera usando el efecto que tenia en mi —dije que no había nadie en tu casa, tenias razón, pero no pienso quedarme aquí contigo mas tiempo, necesito regresarte a tu casa antes de que todo el mundo se entere de que te suspendieron del colegio.

—Que hay de malo con quedarnos aquí? —me pregunto como si fuera tan simple como se escuchaba.

—Mucho —le respondí sentándome al borde de la cama —no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más.

Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y por eso quería alejarla de mi, solo por que no me gustaba como me hacia sentir. Como por arte de magia sentí sus manos en mi cuello, me abrazo por la espalda, posando sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros y otra en mi pecho.

—Esto es mas simple de lo que crees —dijo ella —es sexo, me gusta estar contigo y me gusta aprender cosas de ti.

—Alice —la tome por las muñecas —reacciona! Perdiste tu virginidad con un borracho, con tu primo 8 años mayor, y que estaba borracho —ella pareció no inmutarse por lo que le dije —además de lo físico, no hay nada mas que pueda ofrecerte, no voy a amarte y nunca va a ser tan lindo como tu lo sueñas.

Entonces rodo los ojos, creo que ella no soñaba con cosas lindas y romances, que clase de adolecente era?

—Y yo no te he pedido tal cosa —pronuncio con el mismo énfasis que había puesto yo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo —no quiero atraparte o algo así, yo tampoco te amo, pero me gustas, mucho… además no creo que algo como esto vaya a volver a pasarme, seguramente terminare casada con algún aburrido chico que heredó el dinero de papi, así que… me estas proporcionando la mejor de las experiencias, al menos algún día podre decir que tuve una aventura en Europa.

Hecho sus manos a mi cuello e hizo intento de besarme.

—Así tus hermanos podrán enviarme a la cárcel por estupro o pederastia —le dije huyendo de sus labios.

—Estupro —respondió ella empujándome a la cama —ya no soy una niña.

Se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas y me levanto la playera, en efecto, no era una niña, pero tampoco era adulta.

Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su boca sobre mi pecho.

Si, me iba a ir al infierno y tal vez también a la cárcel.

**Alice PoV**

No me podía levantar, así que apreté los ojos y negué cuando Jasper me dijo que teníamos que salir rápido. No me quería ir de ahí, me gustaba estar con el, era tan bueno… en tantos sentidos… no era ni la mitad de torpe o de ansioso que muchos de los muchachos que habían llegado tan lejos conmigo.

Jasper era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

—No, aun no llegamos… —levante la mirada y lo vi hablando por teléfono —no nos fuimos —le respondió volviéndose hacia mi.

Estaba medio desnudo, sin su camisa y su cinturón estaba a medio abrochar… o desabrochar…

Me mordí el labio y empuje la sabana lejos de mi, mi ropa estaba en el piso, así que era una descarada invitación.

—Perdimos el vuelo —respondió el levantando mi ropa del piso, la arrojó hacia mi, así que era tiempo de vestirse —Mmm… no hay problema… espera.

Estaba vistiéndome cuando el me miro, deje de hacerlo pensando en que lo había provocado aunque fuera un poco e íbamos a regresar a la cama, pero no fue así.

—Salimos en 10 —sentencio antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño, aun con el teléfono en el oído.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, volví a ponerme el vestido que use cuando nos visitaron las monjas, no me gustaba usar la ropa demasiadas veces seguidas, pero a el le había gustado.

Fue a buscarme a mi habitación y llamo, como todo un caballero, sonreí cuando le pedí que pasara y no lo hizo.

—Porque no entraste? —le pregunte cuando estábamos en el auto.

—Que tu entres a mi habitación es una cosa —dijo ignorándome mientras conducía —pero que yo entre a la tuya y me quede ahí mas tiempo de lo normal, se podía malinterpretar.

Me reí por dentro, era obvio que aun no estaba 100% libre de sus inhibiciones de adulto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Peter y Charlotte el parecía nervioso, era una sensación imperceptible, pero aun así podía sentirlo.

Charlotte salió a recibirnos, con su hija en brazos, ella de inmediato le tendió los bracitos a Jasper.

—Lo siento, hice lo posible por evitar esto.

—No es tu culpa —Jasper la tranquilizo y acaricio la cabeza de la niña —es tu familia.

El comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia la casa, mientras yo interrogaba a Charlotte con la mirada, ella no me miraba, estaba ocupada mirando hacia Jasper. No soporte la curiosidad y lo seguí de cerca, me dio al impresión de que Charlotte intento detenerme.

Jasper se quedo de pie cuando en la puerta apareció una mujer, rubia y muy parecida a Charlotte. Era muy bonita, tenia un cuerpo de modelo y unos ojos preciosos, me recordó a Rosalie cuando comenzó su carrera de modelo.

—Hola Lucy.

**

* * *

**

OK, aclaraciones en los reviews, de forma individual y personalizada, si, se que he sido mala y no he respondido a muchos, pero en estas vacaciones hare lo posible.

**Vieron que volví a publicar Leave out all the rest?**

**Pásense por ahí también, lean y dejen comentario.**

**También pásense por el contest, hay un mensaje de suma importancia.**


	13. Makenna enamorada

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XIII. — Makenna enamorada.**

**Makenna PoV**

Después de que Alice se fuera me quede en el pórtico con Charles, ella le había pedido que me cuidara y también de mi bebe, el ya lo sabia por supuesto, apenas me entere de que estaba embarazada y tuve la confirmación en mis manos, comencé a pregonarlo por ahí, era una gran alegría.

Su reacción me preocupaba y aunque me había dado mucho miedo contárselo, lo hice y el lo tomo de la mejor manera.

—Felicidades —me había dicho abrazándome fuerte, con cariño. El en verdad se alegraba por mi, yo tenia razón de estar así de feliz, un bebe era una bendición en cualquier caso.

Charles se iba a ir al cielo, era un buen hombre, de esos que nacen una vez cada mil años y que son los mejores maridos del mundo. De esos hombres que terminan casados con una bruja manipuladora y odiosa, eso era exactamente lo que me parecía Shelly.

*(Comienzo de la historia)

Cuando yo llegue al edificio Charles ya vivía aquí y de inmediato comenzó a tratarme como el sabia, como una dama, justo como lo hacia con el resto de las chicas, me enamore de el cuando me di cuenta de que era sincero y no solo lo hacia para acostarse conmigo, como el resto de los hombres.

Me invito al cine y me parecía tan simpático que acepte, después de la película, fuimos a comprar un helado y paseamos por un parque al atardecer, fue muy lindo, el me tomo la mano y en ningún momento intento besarme, yo lo ponía nervioso y eso me pareció adorable.

La siguiente en invitarlo fui yo, había decidido que haría las cosas bien con el, así que lo invite a bailar, el problema fue que después lo invite a mi departamento, el fingió no saber de lo que le hablaba, pero cuando se negó rotundamente a entrar, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido, Charles no era del tipo de chicos que me gustaban, el nunca iba a ser un patán, pero tampoco iba a ser divertido.

Después de ese incidente, deje mi emoción por el, entonces apareció Jasper, el si que sabía como divertirse. De día era un huraño grosero, pero de noche y con un par de copas encima, se convertía en una tigre, como había disfrutado de tener sexo con el, además el nunca condicionaba nada, siempre tenia condones y solo se negaba a quedarse a dormir en mi casa, así que estaba de lo mejor.

Ese primer año de conocerlo, supe que su vida no era tan fácil como parecía.

Una noche lo encontré tirado en el pórtico del edificio, así que lo ayude a subir, estaba muy ebrio y tenia chupetones y araños en el cuello, me dio miedo verlo en ese estado, así que llame a Charles, el me ayudo a llevarlo a su departamento, fue ahí cuando nos topamos a esa mujer.

Era guapa, tenía el cabello rizado y negro, sus ojos también eran oscuros y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tenía algún kilo de más, pero no se le notaban, hasta Charles la miro con cara de tonto.

—Jasper! —lo llamo ella asustada —pero que te paso?

Nosotros solo lo acercamos a ella, yo tome las llaves de su cinturón y abrí la puerta, luego de eso Charles lo metió a la casa y lo dejo en el sofá.

—Jasper, cariño —le decía ella intentando despertarlo —estas bien?

Charles y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, en ese momento pensé que estaba casado y me sentí como una basura por haberme acostado con el todas esas ocasiones, que sabia yo de el después de todo?

—Netty? —Pregunto Jasper sonriendo mientras entreabría sus ojos —viniste…

—Te dije que vendría —le sonrió ella —no te iba a dejar solo hoy.

Ella le sonrió y apartándole el cabello del rostro y las mejillas, le dio un beso en los labios, entonces le sonrió y le susurró algo en el oído, entonces se volvió hacia nosotros y nos dijo de forma despectiva.

—Yo cuidare de el.

Esa era una forma sutil de echarnos de ahí, así que solo salimos del departamento.

—Creo que ella es mas que su amiga —le dije a Charles mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Podría ser su esposa —había dicho Charles molesto antes de dejarme sola en el pasillo.

Ese día comprendí que no podía seguir con esto, yo vivía en ese edificio y era mejor llevarme bien con mis vecinos que tener el mejor sexo del mundo con Jasper, así que deje de salir con el, el nunca se quejo o dijo algo al respecto, solo no me busco mas, después de un tiempo prudente comenzó a saludarme en las mañanas y así la relación de vecinos fusionó mejor que la de amantes.

Nunca me entere de quien era el realmente, hasta que una de mis amigas se quedo una noche en mi departamento y cuando salió a comprar algo para desayunar regreso como loca.

—Tu vecino esta guapísimo! —Dijo emocionada —creo que es el hermano de Rosalie Hale, la modelo principal de Sulplicia Banks.

—Estas loca —le dije mientras preparaba la mesa.

Ella corrió a la habitación y trajo una revista, entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el al lado de su hermana, vestido de esmoquin, estaba mas guapo en esa foto.

Después de eso, lo interrogue un día en el elevador.

—Si es mi hermana, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ese ambiente —me había dicho —mi tío es quien tiene dinero, mi hermana y yo prácticamente estábamos en la calle, hasta que mis tíos se hicieron cargo de nosotros, ella se hizo modelo y se caso con ese jugador de futbol americano.

Entonces lo deje en paz, porque me di cuenta de que a el no le gustaba hablar del tema.

Entonces apareció Austin Marks.

Lo conocí cuando era cajera de un supermercado, el siempre estaba comprando cigarrillos y un día me ofreció uno. Salimos en esa ocasión, me gustaba, así que no o invite a mi departamento para no echar a perder las cosas, como con Charles, pero no fue el caso, lo hicimos en su auto, así que me di cuenta de que el era mi alma gemela.

Pasamos un año juntos, el me quería a su modo y yo al mío, discutíamos, pero todas las parejas lo hacían, así que no era nada del otro mundo, hasta que lo encontré con otra, con una de mis amigas, la misma que me había revelado la verdad sobre Jasper.

Lo deje, porque a mi nadie me hacia eso, a mi nadie me engañaba.

Nos separamos por medio año, en ese tiempo yo salí con mas personas, pero nunca hubo nadie como el, no podía dejar de pensar en el y de sentir que me faltaba la mitad de mi corazón. Entonces el regreso a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba, pidiéndome perdón y diciéndome que me amaba mucho.

Regrese con el y por un tempo vivió en mi casa, ahí fue cuando descubrí que Charles ya no me miraba de la misma manera y que ya no charlaba conmigo, habíamos desarrollado una buena amistad a partir de nuestras fatídicas citas.

No sabía lo que le ocurría hasta que Alistair me lo dijo.

ccNo le agrada ese chico, a mi tampoco en realidad, es un ebrio y un drogadicto, o lo sacas de tu casa o te vas con el.

Lo pensé mucho, me gustaba vivir ahí, era un buen lugar, pero Austin era mi vida, no podía vivir sin el, no podía estar lejos.

Me fui del edificio por unos meses, conseguimos otro departamento para vivir, después Austin me pidió que dejara mi trabajo en el supermercado, así yo iba a poder estar m as tiempo con el y lo hice, deje mi trabajo y pasábamos los días, juntos encerrados en la habitación, haciendo el amor, solo nos deteníamos para comer, hasta que se termino la comida.

Un día mientras salía supermercado, me encontré con Charles en el parque, junto a el estaba una chica, no era muy bonita, pero estaba vestida impecablemente, no como yo ahora. Yo llevaba un pantalón de pijama y unos zapatos horribles, ni siquiera me había lavado el rostro y apuesto a que no haberme desmaquillado un día antes, había dejado graves secuelas en mí.

—Makenna te presento a Shelly, mi novia, Shelly ella es Makenna, una muy querida amiga. —A pesar de mi aspecto deprimente Charles me había presentado como una buena amiga, supongo que Shelly no tenia idea hasta que punto éramos buenos amigos. —Alistair quiere saber si vasa a regresar a tu departamento, hay alguien interesado en el.

Fue entonces que reaccione, tome mis cosas del departamento de Austin y regrese al edificio, le pedí una prorroga a Alistair para pagar la renta y conseguí un nuevo empleo en una tienda de ropa del centro, era muy linda y lo mejor era que tenia un descuento de empleada, así que podía comprar mas barato.

Entonces las cosas se complicaron, Austin comenzó a buscarme mas seguido y a pedirme dinero para evitar ser asesinado o aprendido, así que yo se lo daba, llegue al colmo de la situación cuando llame a mis padres en Australia pidiéndoles dinero para Austin. Ellos obviamente nunca supieron que ese dinero fue a parar a manos de Austin, ni siquiera tenían idea de que el existía.

*(Fin de la historia)

Suspire profundo sentándome en el sofá, había llegado muy lejos por el y ahora no sabia si había valido la pena, lo único bueno que tenia de Austin, era a mi bebe, no había nada mas que pudiera agradecerle, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por el.

Estaba ocupada esa mañana, tenia unos días libres en el trabajo, así que decidí limpiar la casa a fondo, necesitaba mantenerla limpia para cuando tuviera al bebe, además necesitaba conseguir una guardería cerca del trabajo, no podía dejar de trabajar.

Había tenido una gran idea sin duda, el problema fue cuando comencé a sentirme mal, el limpiador de pisos olía demasiado fuerte, al menos eso me parecía a mi, así que termine en el fregadero de la cocina volviendo todo el estomago. Me senté cuando termine de vomitar, me sentía muy mal, estaba mareada y el estomago me estaba doliendo mucho, no había sido una buena idea mover los muebles para limpiar debajo de ellos.

Pase un buen rato ahí sentada, esperando que parara el malestar, después de eso, me fui a dormir, abrí las ventanas esperando que el olor del limpiador se fuera y me dejara descansar un poco. Era de madrugada cuando me desperté, tenia frio así que me levante a cerrar las ventanas, entonces me di cuenta que me dolía mucho el estomago, un espasmo me hizo correr hasta el lavabo y vomitar de nuevo, pero ahí no paro, seguí haciéndolo por espacio de una hora, al final mi estomago estaba exhausto y me dolían muchísimo las costillas, además sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Me quede sentada un momento, pero después, cuando el dolor se intensifico, desidia que era hora de pedir ayuda.

—Charles! —abrí la puerta de mi departamento y desde ahí grite —Charles!

La puerta de su departamento se abrió rápido, ahí apareció el con su pantalón de pijama y tras el estaba Shelly, con una de sus playeras, no había que tener mucho sentido común para interpretar la situación.

—Que pasa? —Pregunto el de inmediato —estas bien?

Yo solo negué sosteniéndome del marco de la puerta, el se acerco a mi y me ayudo a erguirme.

—Quiero volver el estomago —le dije cubriéndome la boca.

—Te llevo al lavabo? —pregunto el ayudándome a levantarme un poco.

—Ya pase mucho tiempo ahí —le respondí.

El levanto mi rostro para mirarlo, debía haberme visto horrible, porque de inmediato me levanto en brazos y me llevo por la escalera.

—Shelly dame las llaves, necesito llevarla al hospital.

No supe más de mí, creo que me desmaye antes de llegar al auto, porque cuando desperté vi las luces rojas de las ambulancias y supe que estaba en el hospital. Me llevaron a urgencias y Charles le dijo todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo su esposa? —pregunto el doctor.

Yo solo me quede ahí muy quieta, pensando en eso, si Charles fuera el padre de mi hijo, tendríamos alguien quien nos cuidara, alguien que estuviera pendiente y nos llevara al hospital siempre que lo necesitáramos.

El iba a hablar, pero yo le tome la mano, me gustaba como se sentía esa farsa.

—Tengo tres meses —le dije yo aun tomando la mano de Charles.

Me revisaron e hicieron muchos análisis, gracias al cielo que tenía seguro medico, si no esto hubiera sido muy costoso. Al final, el doctor solo me dijo que debía evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas, el limpiador de pisos era muy fuerte y los olores así iban a ponerme mal durante algún tiempo. Debía tomar algunas vitaminas, Charles tomo la receta y escucho atento cada indicación.

—También es importante que acuda a sus citas cada mes, es necesario monitorear el embarazo para que a su bebe no le falte nada y que crezca sano —nos dijo a ambos, Charles solo asentía.

Ya era casi medio día cuando me dejaron salir, estaba bien, mi bebe no corría ningún peligro, solo tenia que evitar los olores fuertes como el del limpia pisos y cargar cosas pesadas.

—Tu celular aun funciona? —pregunto Charles mientras regresábamos a casa.

—Si —le dije acariciando distraídamente mí estomago.

—Pon mi numero en el —dijo pasándome su teléfono —grávalo como el numero uno para le marcado rápido, así, si necesitas algo, voy a poder enterarme rápido y no correrás peligro.

Yo solo asentí ruborizada.

Era raro, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no provocaba algo así en mi, menos alguien como Charles.

—Todo estará bien con Shelly? —le pregunté esperando que el dijera que ella ya no le importaba.

—Porque no iba a estarlo? —pregunto el sacándome del auto en brazos.

—Porque la dejaste sola toda la noche para irte conmigo.

—Era una emergencia, ella lo entiende —respondió —presiona el botón.

Presione el botón del ascensor y nos quedamos ahí, de pie y yo en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien importarle a alguien de esa manera, deje ir un suspiro mientras recostaba mi rostro contra su hombro.

Su pecho era cálido y fuerte, igual que sus hombros. Note como sus brazos me sostenían con firmeza, y desee que el me sostuviera así por siempre, desee tenerlo a el a mi lado cuando se los dijera a mis padres, así podía decir que estaba con una buena persona y no con un vago.

Cuando regresamos, Shelly estaba en mi departamento, había limpiado lo que faltaba y estaba cocinando.

—Creí que necesitarías comida caliente —dijo como justificación después de preguntarle a Charles como nos había ido.

—Tienes razón —dijo Charles dejándome en mi cama —gracias Shelly.

Dicho eso el la abrazo y pretendió darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella giro su rostro para que se lo diera en los labios. Chales tenia audiencia esa tarde, así que fue a vestirse, aun tenia que llevarla a ella a su casa.

—Entonces, todo esa bien? —pregunto ella poniendo un plato de sopa frente a mi.

—Si, gracias —le dije no muy convencida.

Nunca me había hecho nada malo, pero no me caía bien, quizá era porque yo sentía a Charles mío y ella ahora había aparecido para reclamarlo.

—Espero ya no tener que molestar mas a Chales —le dije tomando un poco de sopa.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo poniéndose de pie, dio un suspiro paseándose frente a mi —Se que tu vida no es fácil… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose hacia mi con un gesto neutro —pero Charles y yo estamos comprometidos —dijo mostrándome su anillo de compromiso, eso termino por hacerme volver a la realidad —y yo no me trago ese cuento de los buenos vecinos —se acerco mas a mi, de modo amenazante —Yo se que tan amable y adorable puede llegar a ser él, pero no te quiero sobre mi vida como una sombra, lo dejaste ir una vez y a menos que puedas retroceder en el tiempo, tu oportunidad no va a volver. Así que termina de irte con ese drogadicto y con tu bebe, deja de buscarlo y asediarlo, su responsabilidad y deber están conmigo, no contigo.

Dicho eso, se fue.

Charles volvió después de un rato, solo para avisarme que se iba y que Alistair iba a estar pendiente de mí, también me dijo que lo llamara si ocurría algo. Yo solo asentí sin decirle nada, odiaba a esa bruja con la que iba a casarse, pero ella tenía razón, Charles hacia eso por mi por amabilidad y no porque me amara en secreto, eso ya había pasado.

Solo me quede un día en cama, Alistair trajo mas sopa para la cena y se ofreció para alimentar a Mina y a sus gatitos, pensé que iba a déjalos ir para que se perdieran, pero me informo que estaban bien y que gracias a Mina ya no había ratones en el edificio, así que ya los había indultado.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro y yo volví a mi trabajo, con la diferencia de que ahora Charles me llevaba y estaba ahí para recogerme justo a la hora. Shelly no había vuelto, así que supuse que habían peleado y me alegre.

—Ella fue a ver a sus padres —me respondió Charles un día que le pregunte por ella —necesita ver lo del vestido de novia y se que a las chicas les gusta hacer esas cosas con su madre.

Yo solo le sonreí, pero su respuesta me había desilusionado, yo había tenido la esperanza de que hubieran terminado.

Yo alimentaba a los gatos, pero siempre con Alistair cuidándome las espaldas, el también estaba ablandándose y me gustaba la idea de que fuera por mi bebe.

Austin apareció en el peor momento, un día mientras yo estaba hablando con mi madre, le dije lo del bebe y ella se puso feliz y fue tan precavida como para no preguntarme sobre el padre, aun así dijo que iría a visitarme, que quería estar conmigo en estos momentos tan importantes.

—Tendrás un bebe? —Austin prácticamente se arrastro hasta mi —tendrás un bebe? mío?

Su rostro estaba lleno de emoción y por un momento me puse muy feliz, pero luego, cuando recordé lo que había pasado, como lo haba encontrado haciéndoselo a esa chica el día en que yo fui a contárselo, mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho.

—No —le dije apartándolo de mi —no es tuyo.

Entonces su semblante cambio y se puso furioso, como un loco, me asuste e intente huir, pero el me empujo al sofá.

—De quien es entonces? —Cuestionó —con cuantos mas te acostabas al mismo tiempo que conmigo Makenna?

—Suéltame Austin! —Sentencié cuando me tomo del brazo con fuerza —suéltame, no vayas a lastimarme…

—Con quien demonios te acostaste zorra! —me empujo al sofá y luego quiso pegarme una bofetada.

Yo solo cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando la ocasión en la que había hecho lo mismo porque me había visto coqueteando con un chico en el supermercado. Me lamente de no haberlo dejado en ese momento, desde que me golpeo por primera vez.

Espere en vano el golpe, porque nunca llego, solo hubo silencio y respiraciones agitadas.

—Ni se te vaya a ocurrir ponerle una mano encima —Charles estaba sosteniendole el brazo con fuerza.

Forcejearon, Austin maldecía y decía cosas horribles mientras Chalres intentaba sacarlo del departamento, al final lo consiguió y luego escuche a Alistair diciendo que la policía ya estaba ahí, los seguí hasta la puerta del edificio, temerosa de lo que Austin podría hacerle a Charles.

Me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de hacia quien estaban dirigidos mis pensamientos y mi preocupación.

Estaba enamorándome de Charles de nuevo.

—Lárgate y no vuelvas!

Austin respiro profundo y se puso de pie amenazante, estaba muy molesto.

—Fue con el? —me pregunto señalando a Charles —este fue el imbécil que te embarazo?

—Austin vete ya, por favor —mi voz sonó quebrada y Charles se volvió para mirarme.

Entonces el comprendió y yo también, entre el y yo siempre había habido mas que camaradería y amistad. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad y agrado que habíamos experimentado al conocernos, seguía ahí, quizá un poco mas fuerte en mi, ahora que sabia que el estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, quizá un poco mas débil en el, ahora que estaba comprometido y a la mitad de los preparativos de su boda.

El sonido de las sirenas alerto a Austin, pero el no se fue, se quedo ahí y se lanzó contra Charles, el se defendió mientras a mi se me salía el alma por la boca al verlo pelear ahí con Austin, peleándose por mi.

La policía llego y los separo, Alistair y yo intentamos convencerlos de que Charles era inocente y el criminal era Austin.

—La única culpable es esta zorra —dijo Austin.

Charles se soltó de los policías y le dio un golpe en la boca, tumbándolo de espaldas en el piso.

—No vuelvas a hablarle así a la madre de mi hijo —dijo Charles recomponiéndose un poco —señores, yo soy abogado —se recompuso y se calmo mientras los oficiales sostenían a Austin —y este tipo es un ex novio de mi mujer —mi corazón salto cuando el me llamo así —nunca ha podido superarlo y no pierde oportunidad de molestarnos.

Los policías metieron a Austin a la patrulla y luego verificaron que lo que Charles decía era cierto, ahora estaban cuestionándolo sobre que no estábamos casados, el se limito a tomarme de la mano y colocarse a mi lado.

—Ceo que la forma en que vivamos nuestra vida no es asunto suyo.

Ellos se quedaron conformes con las palabras de Charles y estaban por retirarse cuando Shelly apareció en escena, al mirarnos tomados de la mano, se sorprendió y se dirigió a nosotros muy tranquila.

—Estas bien querido? —pregunto tocándole la mejilla a Charles —ese animal te lastimo?

—Shelly por favor —le pidió Charles apartando su mano de el —no es el momento.

Ella se alejo de el aun mas molesta, yo intente soltar su mano, pero el no me dejo.

—Que es esto? —pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados —podrías explicarme porque todo el mundo aquí dice que ese delincuente vino a molestarlos a ti y a tu mujer? —cuestiono mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

—Hablamos luego, si? —dijo el con amabilidad —vamos Makenna, entremos para que te calmes.

—No! —Grito Shelly —no hay luego! Vas a soltar a esa estúpida y vas a decirme que demonios es este circo de la pareja feliz! Ambos sabemos que ese… niño, es hijo del delincuente y no tuyo, ahora deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos y nosotros arreglaremos los de nosotros.

—Eso ya no tenia solución —respondió Charles caminando hacia dentro del edificio.

—Charles Bernison —sentenció Shelly muy molesta —si me dejar aquí sola, no vas a volver a verme.

Me detuve entonces, no quería esto, yo no quería que Charles perdiera su futuro por mi culpa, por mis errores. Lo mire y el sonreí, el también lo hizo y me soltó la mano, se dirigió a Shelly.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo tomándole las manos —el hijo de Makenna si es mío, yo soy su padre, te engañe.

Lo que siguió fue horrible, ella le dio una gran bofetada y se fue de ahí más furiosa que triste.

Alistair se fue disimuladamente mientras que yo espere a que regresara, el me dio una sonrisa lastimera.

—No debiste hacer eso —le dije acariciando su mejilla enrojecida —yo no…

—No digas que no te lo mereces —sentenció el tomándome las manos —yo creo que mereces eso y mas.

Entonces me sonrió y volvió a tomarme la mano. Caminamos uno al lado del otro de regreso a mi departamento, ahí el decidió que cocinaría y lo hizo, preparo pasta porque dijo que era lo único que sabia hacer. Comimos juntos y luego vimos una película en la televisión.

Después fuimos a alimentar a los gatitos y limpiamos la caja de arena, pronto íbamos a necesitar más. Nos quedamos un rato jugando con los animalitos mientras Mina salía a cazar ratones.

La semana que Jasper dijo que estaría fuera, ya había pasado y ellos no regresaban, tampoco habían llamado, a si que estaba preocupándome un poco.

—Ella va a estar bien —me dijo Charles mientras alimentábamos a los gatitos esa tarde —seguro que se la esta pasando de lujo en Roma. Alguna vez has ido?

Yo negué, nunca había salido de ahí y apenas recordaba Australia.

—Tal vez, cuando nazca el bebe, podríamos ir —dijo Charles con una sonrisa —ahí viven mis padres, estoy seguro de que les dará mucho gusto conocerte.

Eso me hizo sentir extraña, últimamente estábamos mas juntos que nunca, era como si tuviéramos una relación.

—Quieres ir a cenar fuera? —me pregunto el.

Acepte y de inmediato fui a buscar que ponerme, estaba comenzando a ponerme gorda, así que no mucha de mi ropa me quedaba, para mi suerte, la dueña de la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba, ya había tenido dos bebes y estaba tan emocionada pro el mío que me había obsequiado muchas cosas.

Fuimos a un lindo restaurant con temática de barco hundido, me hacia sentir como en el titanic.

—Es un lindo lugar —le respondí cuando me pregunto que me parecía.

Bailamos un poco y me gusto mucho sentirme como me sentía, querida y apreciada, como si le importara a alguien.

—Que paso con Shelly? —le pregunte cuando regresábamos.

—Nada —respondió —solo que diferíamos en muchas cosas.

—Iban a casarse —le dije —esas cosas no se olvidan pronto.

—No —respondió el —mucho menos cuando era la hija de tu jefe. Además de conseguir un nuevo trabajo pronto, mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, Shelly no era un parte aguas o algo así, era mas bien, parte de algo.

—Porque el dijiste que eres el papa de mi bebe? —le pregunte cuando el auto se detuvo en el edificio.

El dio un suspiro y me sonrió.

—Porque es lo que quiero ser… si me lo permites —me tomo las manos dándome una linda sonrisa.

Yo asentí y así fue como termine de enamorarme de Charles.

Nos besamos y paso esa noche en mi departamento, dormimos juntos y nos besamos mucho, pero nunca pasamos de lo normal. Había aprendido mi lección, era mejor disfrutar esto paso a paso, lento, saboreando cada momento.

El domingo lo pasamos junto también, fuimos al parque y comimos helado y algodón de azúcar, comimos fuera y cenamos con Alistair, esa noche fue mi turno para quedarme en su casa.

Después de ver una película, fingí que me había quedado dormida en el sofá, así que el me llevo a su cama, me descubrió mirándolo mientras se cambiaba y luego cuando se acostó a mi lado me dijo que me quería.

—Yo también te quiero —le dije dándole un beso en el pecho —creo que siempre te quise.

Dormimos abrazados esa noche, nunca me sentí mas segura que en ese momento

A la mañana siguiente yo le prepare el desayuno mientras el subió a hablar con Alistair sobre la renta del departamento.

—Creo que Alice ya regreso —dijo Charles —sus maletas están en la puerta del departamento.

Me puse como loca porque quería contarle todo y fuimos a ver, en efecto eran las maletas de Alice y las de Jasper, pero solo estaba el.

—Vieron a Alice? —nos pregunto Jasper .

Yo solo negué, entonces cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y llamo a los gatitos puso una cara de preocupación extrema. Charles le ayudo a meter todas las maletas.

—Ella no vino aquí —murmuro el pensativo.

—No —le respondí yo intrigada —donde esta Alice, Jasper?

—No se.

* * *

**Chan chan chan...**

**donde se metio la chica mas afortunada del momento?**

**como pudo huir de el? y porque?**

**jajaj**

**lo sabremos en el cap siguiente, disculpen la tardanza, estaba de vacasiones**


	14. Mi lado oscuro

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twiligth y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XIV.— Mi lado oscuro.

**Jasper PoV**

Lucy se quedo ahí de pie, solo mirándome, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo mirándome, yo también la mire largamente. Estudiando los cambios que había tenido desde hace 5 años, no eran muchos, solo tenia el cabello mas largo, más oscuro quizás…

—Hola Jasper —dijo ella por fin —me da gusto verte.

Lo dude, dude mucho de que ella estuviera gustosa de verme.

—No dijiste eso la ultima vez —le dije recordando que me habían prohibido acercarme a ella.

—Aquella vez… —ella dio un suspiro y me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés —no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, te odie Jasper, mas que a nadie.

Respire profundo, pensando en aquella última vez que la había visto, afuera de los juzgados en México, yo había estado acompañado de Carlisle y de Edward, mientras que ella estaba rodeada de guardaespaldas.

—Yo no lo hice Lucy —había intentando convencerla acercándome mientras luchaba contra sus guardaespaldas.

—No te creo! —había gritado ella alterada —No te creo nada!

"No quiere verte, dice que te odia y que si vuelves a cercártele, seria capaz de matarte"

Esas palabras me las había dicho Netty, la hermana mayor de Lucy, cuando la busque para poder hablar con Lucy, ella la obedecería, después de todo, Netty era la mayor de las tres…

**Alice PoV**

Me acerque a ellos solo lo suficiente como para que Jasper notara mi presencia y dejara de hablar con ella, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y luego ella me miro, me dio una sonrisa y se alejo de Jasper un poco. Se parecía mucho a Charlotte, hasta tenían la misma sonrisa sincera y amigable, y aun así, yo sentía su sonrisa como un golpe en la boca del estomago.

Llegue al lado de Jasper movida por la curiosidad, quien era esa chica tan linda que parecía tener un efecto raro en Jasper.

—Lucia Sandino, Lucy —se presento ella ignorando a Jasper —mucho gusto.

Titube antes de tomar la mano que me ofrecía, ella estaba sonriéndome, así que la tome.

—Alice Cullen.

—Mi prima —puntualizo Jasper.

Lucy era agradable, me saludo con cordialidad y después nos ofreció una limonada o un refresco, Jasper parecía un poco molesto con todo esto y apuesto a que yo tenia que ver con su molestia, seguro tenia algo que decirle a Lucy, pero conmigo presente no lo conseguía.

Quien era ella y que significaba en la vida de Jasper?

—Soy prima de Charlotte —respondió ella explicándome durante la comida su parecido con ella —cuando éramos niñas vivimos juntas, en México.

Eso me dejo pensando mucho, Jasper había pasado una larga temporada en México, había vuelto para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, pero luego regreso rápido, como si estuviera atado a ese país.

Ayude a Charlotte a levantar los platos mientras Jasper conversaba con Peter y Lucy sobre construcciones y materiales, supe que de ahí había surgido su amistad, en realidad, le rogué al cielo que ahí estuviera el motivo de su cercanía.

Intente sin éxito permanecer a su lado para saber concretamente de que estaban hablando.

**Jasper PoV**

—Tengo que cambiar a María —dijo Peter retirándose de la mesa.

Ambos sabíamos que el lo había hecho a propósito, para dejarnos hablar, había tanto que decir…

—María es muy linda —dijo Lucy —parte de mi visita aquí fue por ella, su nombre… tenia curiosidad por conocerla.

Asentí convencido, el nombre que Charlotte le había puesto a su hija, también había causado revuelo en mi interior, María siempre había sido mas difícil de olvidar que de admirar. Di un suspiro levantando mi vista al cielo, estábamos en el jardín, la comida se había servido ahí y ahora en la mesa solo quedábamos Lucy y yo, bajo la sombra de esa enorme sombrilla de jardín.

—Es linda —dijo ella jugando con su servilleta.

—Si, lo es —respondí yo pensativo —se parece a ella.

—Solo un poco —respondió Lucy sonriendo ausente —tiene los ojos de su madre.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—Vine a conocer a la hija de Charlotte, pero también, quería hablar contigo, quise hacerlo antes, pero no pude localizarte, Netty me dijo que no había sabido nada de ti después… después de que te declararan inocente.

Levante la vista y por fin nuestras miradas se cruzaron y tomamos verdadera conciencia de lo que era relevante entre nosotros. Había muchas cosas entre Lucy y yo y la mayoría de esas cosas, eran demasiado dolorosas y complicadas como para no tratarlas.

Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar por el jardín.

—La embajada y el gobierno de tu país me prohibieron seguir ahí, además mi tía estaba preocupada por mi, me pidió que regresara. Mi hermana tuvo unos cuantos problemas con su matrimonio y golpee a su esposo, así que quedarme en casa de mis tíos no fue una opción y vine aquí.

—Me tomo mucho tiempo entender que tu eras inocente —dijo ella con pesar —y me tomo mucho mas tiempo todavía tener el valor suficiente de buscarte y pedirte que me perdones por lo que te hice.

La mire con pesar, sus ofensas me habían lastimado mucho, mas aun cuando yo la sentía tan cercana, ella había vivido ese infierno a mi lado y sabia mejor que nadie que era lo que había en mi corazón, de todas las personas que habitaban en este mundo, Lucy Sandino, era la única que sabia todo sobre mi lado oscuro y no le atemorizaba en lo mas mínimo.

—No hay nada que perdonar —le dije sonriéndole —te entiendo perfecto.

La abracé entonces, ella me abrazo igual, la escuche sollozar un poco y la apreté mas fuerte, como la había extrañado en esos momentos dolorosos, como había deseado tenerla conmigo para poder abrazarla y recibir su consuelo.

—La extraño tanto… —susurro ella antes de echarse a llorar entre mis brazos.

—Yo también…

**Alice PoV**

Nos quedamos un poco mas después de la comida, mientras ayudaba a Charlotte en la cocina, pude ver a Jasper hablando a solas con Lucy, estaba muriendo por salir de la cocina e ir a tumbar a Jasper sobre el césped y mostrarle a "Lucy", lo bien que nos llevábamos Jazz y yo.

Charlotte trajo una toalla para ayudarme a secar los platos, me sonrió, interrumpiendo mi visión de mi misma actuando como una psicópata sexual.

Estaba por poner un vaso bajo el chorro de agua, cuando Jasper y Lucy se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar por el extenso jardín de Charlotte.

—Ella es muy linda —le dije a Charlotte cuando noto como miraba a su prima.

—Si lo es —respondió —y también es ex novia de Jasper.

Me quede un poco consternada, pero logre controlarme y fingir que no me importaba, en realidad no me abría importado, si ellos ahora no se estuvieran abrazando de esa forma en la que lo hacían. Ella tenía su rostro en su hombro y las manos en su espalda, Jasper por su parte le susurraba corsas y tenía una de sus manos sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello.

—Alice? —Preguntó Charlotte —estas bien?

—Si, porque no iba a estarlo? —le pregunte tomando la tasa de nuevo y poniéndola bajo el chorro de agua.

Le di la taza limpia y ella la seco, después dio un suspiro y comenzó a guardar las cosas en las alacenas.

—Ellos no van a volver nunca —dijo sin mirarme —el no… el no podría, hay muchas cosas entre ellos, como que ella lo plantara en la iglesia —dio un suspiro y yo apenas pude disimular mi sorpresa —además esta todo lo demás. Así que puedes estar tranquila, el no va a engañarte con ella.

Me sonrió entonces.

Que tanto sabia Charlotte sobre lo que estaba pasando entre Jasper y yo?

**Jasper PoV**

Ella se había calmado ya y ahora solo conversábamos de cosas agradables, de nuestros buenos recuerdos, de lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora.

—Sigues en México? —le pregunte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Pase ahí una larga temporada, intentando superar… muchas cosas, pero luego me fui a Texas y hace poco vine a Europa, por el momento estoy en Alemania —respondió ella sin mucho énfasis —termine mis estudios —añadió como dato.

—Me alegro —le respondí —te fascinaba mi trabajo.

Ella había pretendido estudiar arquitectura, ese había sido su interés inicial al conocerme, que yo le enseñara algunas cosas. Sonreí recordándola con 16 años y toda esa vida y esa pasión contenida, Lucy había vivido cosas muy fuertes, pero siempre había salido adelante, era una sobreviviente.

—Mi tesis la base en uno de tus teorías sobre la reutilización de los recursos en las construcciones, recibí mención honorifica.

La escuche atento por espacio de una hora, cada vez que la escuchaba, era como si no hubieran pasado tantos años y como si ella no hubiera cambiado jamás. Aun la recordaba con ese traje de baño azul turquesa, con ese miedo inocente que había llevado gravado en los ojos aquella noche y esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad

Regrese a la realidad cuando terminamos de nuevo frente a la casa, ahí estaban Alice y Charlotte con María. La niña estaba tambaleándose intentando caminar mientras Alice la animaba a caminar.

—Hace un rato… cuando dije que era linda, no me refería a María —comento Lucy aun tomada de mi brazo —de verdad es una chica muy linda, si nada interfiere, se convertirá en una mujer muy hermosa.

—Es mi prima —dije intentando desviar el tema —y yo no voy a interferir en su vida.

—Tal vez Peter te lo crea, pero yo no. Ella es exactamente lo que siempre te ha gustado, hasta tiene la misma edad que… lo siento —dijo ella cuando vio mi expresión molesta —no quería inmiscuirme tanto.

No le respondí, Lucy y Charlotte eran demasiado intuitivas, además me conocían perfecto, siempre lo habían hecho, pero de ambas, Lucy siempre fue quien me conocía mejor.

—Si es linda —le dije fijando mi vista en Alice y los gestos que estaba haciéndole a María.

Nos acercamos y antes de llegar, Lucy se soltó de mi brazo, me dio una sonrisa y yo se la regrese.

—Las cosas no son así —le comente en voz baja —para ella soy un juego, una novedad, no creo que le importe.

—Aun así no esta bien ponerla celosa —dijo ella soltándome.

Camino frente a mí en dirección a Charlotte, estaba igual.

Solo que su cuerpo de adolecente se había transformado en el de una mujer, una mujer hecha y derecha que ahora sabia lo que quería y para mi desgracia no era a mí.

"No esta bien"

Para quien de los dos no estaba bien?

Se habría casado?

Habría un hombre en su vida?

La incertidumbre me invadió por un momento y sonreí un poco al reconocer un atisbo de celos.

Aun la quería?

**Alice PoV**

Cenamos con ellos y después nos despedimos, de regreso al hotel no dije nada y me molesto que Jasper no me diera una explicación, pero después de todo, que tenía el que explicarme?

Cuando llegamos al hotel y estábamos frente a nuestras habitaciones.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —dijo antes de entrar.

Supuse que eso significaba que quería estar solo y que yo no lo molestara, así que hoy estaba vetada de su habitación y de su cama. La visión de esa Lucy me hizo dar un vuelto al estomago, quien era ella y que tanto peso tenia en la vida de Jasper, como para que el no quisiera estar conmigo.

Me di un baño yo también, me seque el cabello y luego de ponerme la pijama intente dormir pero no pude. Charlotte había dicho que Lucy había dejado plantado a Jasper en el altar.

Nosotros nunca nos habíamos enterado de que el había estado apunto de casarse algún día, esas eran el tipo de cosas de las que una familia se enteraba, así que tal vez Charlotte era una mentirosa.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Llame a su puerta y un ronco "Ya voy" se escucho tras la puerta.

El abrió y se coloco a un lado de la puerta, abriéndola para mi, pero no entre, solo lo mire, estaba sin camisa y solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama. Su físico desnudo estuvo apunto de causarme un severo ataque de lujuria y de desviar mi intensión inicial, sin embargo me contuve y no entre.

El se desperezo un poco y alzo sus cejas a modo de interrogación.

—Ibas a casarte con Lucy? —le pregunte cruzando mis brazos.

—Hace mucho —respondió el con ese semblante serio de siempre.

—Y porque nunca lo mencionaste? —Le pregunte intrigada, como había podido mantener algo así en secreto? —esas son el tipo de cosas que le dices a tu familia.

—Se lo dije a Rosalie —respondió el justificándose.

—Y nosotros que somos para ti? —dije nosotros, pero me refería mas a "mi".

El dio un bostezo y se paso la mano por el cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás con sus dedos, me miro de arriba abajo y luego miro dentro de su habitación.

—La puerta esta abierta Alice —dijo mirándome fijo, muy intensamente, de pronto me sentí joven y pequeña, como si el supiera muchísimas cosas que yo no —pero puedo cerrarla en cualquier momento y definitivamente lo hare si sigues con eso.

Lo pensé solo un momento, en realidad que quería yo de Jasper?

Solo sexo, me respondí a mi misma.

No dije nada y entre en la habitación pasando bajo su brazo.

Apenas escuche que cerraba la puerta y sentí que se me acercaba, la piel se me puso de gallina.

—No me gusta tu pijama… —murmuro en mi cuello.

—Pues a mi me encanta la tuya —le dije mirándolo de reojo.

Tenía un pantalón de pijama de rayas, azules y verdes, estaba gastado y gracias a eso, la delgada tela se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara.

El intento abrazarme por la espalda, pero me escape de el con una sonrisa.

—Es una lastima que no te guste mi pijama —le dije yendo hacia la cama —porque hoy no pienso dejar que me la quites.

Sin mirarlo, pero sabiendo que tenia una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, me quite las pantuflas y las deje en el piso antes de subirme a la cama y meterme bajo la sabanas, me cubrí con ellas hasta la barbilla.

—Entonces esto es una pijamada? —pregunto acercándose a la cama.

—Exacto —le dije moviéndome para dejarle espacio.

Entro conmigo a la cama y yo lo cubrí con la sabana mientras me miraba intrigado, yo solo le sonreí, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Me había hecho sentir mal, como si yo no contara para nada en su vida y eso, no era ni una pisca de verdad, yo estaba creándome mi propio lugar y quería que el me lo diera, no iba a exigirle que se casara conmigo o algo así, pero si quería que entendiera que debía respetarme como persona y no tomarme a la ligera.

Me gustaba, pero yo no era idiota.

Acomode mi cabeza sobre la almohada y cerré los ojos fingiendo que dormía, el ni siquiera lo intento, podía escucharlo respirar a mi lado.

—De verdad solo viniste a dormir? —me pregunto y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Si —le respondí abriendo mis ojos y mirándolo fijo —ya te lo dije, será una pijamada.

Nos miramos un rato, sus ojos eran tan lindos, claros y limpios, llenos de sinceridad, el no podía mentir, sus ojos eran delatores, al menos para mi lo eran, había aprendido a interpretar sus silencios y este era en definitiva uno de suplica.

Por unos momentos mas, el no dijo nada, estuve apunto de volverme hacia el y hacerlo con locura y desesperación, hasta perder la conciencia, pero reprimí esos extraños sentimientos por orgullo.

Me mordí el labio preguntando que es lo que estaba cambiando, que era lo que estaba haciendo que mi estomago se convirtiera en un elevador.

—Un beso de buenas noches, al menos? —sonreí cuando me hablo al oído.

—Solo uno… —murmure intentando disfrazar mi sonrisa de la mejor manera.

No pude hacer nada cuando el tomó el control, en realidad, no quise hacer nada, me gustaba besarlo y tocarlo… así que cuando el tomo mi pierna bajo las sabanas y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, yo hice lo propio paseando mi mano por encima de su pecho y estomago.

—Dijiste que solo uno… —murmuro cuando nos separamos, con la respiración agitada, apenas y podíamos hablar.

Entonces no lo deje continuar, mande al demonio todo lo que había dicho antes y me limite a besarlo con pasión y fervor, solo eso.

**Jasper PoV**

Estaba volviéndome loco, y todo por una niña… no pude evitar el suspiro que salió de mi boca cuando ella dejo mi boca y concentro su atención en mi cuello, ella sabia exactamente donde y como hacerlo.

Intente en vano alejarla, solo conseguí atraparla por los brazos y restregarla contra mi cuerpo, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y escuche una risita, le hacia cosquillas. Tome el tirante de su camisón en un puño y estuve apunto de rasgar su ropa.

—No —dijo ella empujándome para acomodar su pijama.

Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban hermosos, resplandecían como dos zafiros y aun así, estaban llenos de fuego y fervor.

—Ya te había dicho que no iba a dejar que me quitaras la pijama —dijo ella como excusa mientras seguía acomodando su ropa.

Di un suspiro, raras veces me pasaba algo así… en realidad nunca me había pasado algo así, al menos que pudiera recordar, nadie, nunca, me había despreciado. Nunca, ninguna chica, me había prohibido desvestirla.

La mire confundido intentando comprender que demonios quería de mi.

Yo tenia claro lo que quería de ella, mi cuerpo lo sabia también y por eso ahora me dolían los músculos del estomago.

—No tienes que quitártela.

En un rápido movimiento la aprese cerrando uno de mis brazos en su cintura, ella dio un jadeo cuando sintió mi miembro, yo solo asentí con un gemidito, como uno de sus gatitos cuando le pedían comida.

—No importa que lleves el camisón —le dije metiendo una mano bajo el borde, por sus piernas —siempre y cuando la parte más importante sea accesible.

Fingió que no quería, pero cuando le quite las braguitas, comenzó a moverse suavemente, retorciéndose entre mis brazos, buscando el roce de mis dedos, sintiendo mi piel y la suya en armonía. Pero sus ojos, ellos decían algo diferente, algo mas extraño y difícil de entender, así que como para aligerar la situación la coloque sobre mi.

—Yo no se hacer esto —dijo ella recorriendo con sus manos mi abdomen.

—Has montado a caballo? —le pregunte poniendo mis manos en sus caderas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante.

La acomode sobre mi miembro y levante las caderas penetrándola, ella se retorció un poco y después hecho su cabeza atrás con un placentero gemido, tuve que sostenerla por la espalda para que no cayera.

—Es igual que ir sobre un lindo poni… —le dije recorriendo su garganta con mi lengua mientras movía mis caderas ligeramente.

Poco a poco le fui mostrando como se hacia, lento primero… después un poco mas rápido, sus gemidos y sus besos marcaban el ritmo.

—Lo ves es fácil... —le dije sin aliento, recostándome y dejándola entretenerse conmigo.

Ella me miro fijo con cada movimiento, preguntándose que hacia bien y que mal, pero nunca hubo un momento en el que yo creyera que algo estaba mal, todo estaba bien, deliciosamente bien…

Su respiración se acelero al mismo tiempo que sus caderas, ya no podía soportar mas así que intente sostenerla para que dejara de moverse aunque fuera un poco, no había estado evitado terminar dentro de ella para que todo se fuera al demonio por una imprudencia.

—Quédate quieta… —le dije pegando mis labios a su garganta —solo un momento…

Pero ella pareció no escucharme o en realidad no lo hiso, solo gimió mas fuerte mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas.

Fue paranoia total después, ella se inclino sobre mi y me beso en los labios, jugando con su lengua en mi boca mientras seguía moviéndose, en un impulso la coloque debajo de mi y arremetí contra ella con fuerza, terminando justo donde me había abstenido de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

**Alice poV**

Lo sentí respirar agitado en mi cuello y sonreí, se sentía tan bien…

Todo había terminado y seguíamos unidos… juntos, sin querer deje salir un suspiro pensando en ese libro que había leído y esa historia de amor… de esas que no se olvidan.

Lo abrace con fuerza entonces, el era mi Step, el me llevaba a tres metros sobre el cielo.

Deje que mis labios se deslizaran desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, le di un beso suave en la base del cuello, succionando un poco su piel, saboreando su sudor.

Como si mis labios fueran un hierro incandescente, el se levanto rápido, yo no pude mas que quedarme ahí, suspirando por lo que acababa de pasar, había sido arrollador y también muy divertido, y lo mas importante es que de alguna manera me había reconfortado saber que Lucy no significaba tanto para el.

Estaba tan sumida en mi propia dicha, que nunca me di cuenta de lo molesto que estaba el.

—Ahora que hice? —le pregunté sentándome en la cama, esperando el sermón.

—Tu? Nada —me respondió el mirándome pensativo —cuanto tienes de retraso?

Su pregunta me saco del carril un momento, estuve apunto de preguntarle a que se refería, cuando lo comprendí, el había estado terminando fuera de mi para evitar un embarazo, entonces comprendí a lo que se refería.

—No estoy retrasada —le dije sonriente —todo esta en su sitio y en su tiempo.

El frunció el seño entonces y se acerco a la cama, se sentó frente a mi, mirándome fijo, yo me acerque a el ansiosa por contarle mi ultima travesura, tal vez esta si iba a hacerlo feliz.

—Ves esto? —Le pregunte levantándome el camisón de un costado, mostrándole el parche que llevaba en la cadera —no tienes que reprimirte mas.

El no dijo nada, solo se relajo un poco, pero su extrañes seguía ahí.

—No deberías usar esas cosas —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se tallaba las sienes —quítate eso ahora mismo y date una ducha, necesitamos ir a un hospital.

Entonces me alarme, para que necesitábamos un hospital a esa hora? En que estaba pensando?

No hubo necesidad de preguntar, el respondió mientras sacaba una playera de su maleta y se la ponía.

—No deberías usar eso hasta que estés segura de que no estas embarazada —me dijo serio, en sinónimo, molesto —porque no me preguntaste?¡ —alzo su voz —que no leíste las instrucciones? quien demonios te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? —di un salto en mi lugar con su ultimo grito.

Se estaba poniendo insoportable, estaba peor que los días después de beber mucho.

Me levante de la cama y ni siquiera lo mire mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, solo quería salir de ahí y dejar de escuchar sus gritos.

—No me escuchaste? —su mano apretó mi brazo con fuerza y me hizo volverme para mirarlo de frente.

—Bastante claro! —le respondí luchando por librarme de su agarre —pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo!

No me dejo liberarme, me soltó hasta que estuvo contra la puerta de la habitación, impidiéndome salir. Respiro profundo una… dos… tres veces…

—De acuerdo… —dijo mas tranquilo —sabias o no lo que acabo de decirte?

Yo solo asentí.

—Si lo sabias? —levanto mi barbilla con su dedo índice, con delicadeza.

Asentí de nuevo, apretando los ojos en espera de su reacción, yo nunca le mencioné que había tenido el periodo cuando aun estábamos en su departamento.

—Porque lo hiciste entonces? Si no has tenido el periodo desde la primera vez… —entonces se detuvo y me insto a mirarlo a los ojos —cierto? —su mirada ahora tenia ese brillo especial que siempre tenia cuando quería solo la verdad —Cuando tuviste el periodo Alice?

—Hace dos semanas... —le respondí apretando mis ojos en espera de su furia.

El golpeo la pared con fuerza, creo que lo hizo para no golpearme a mí, de verdad estaba molesto.

—Cuando aun estábamos en Montepulciano? —pregunto el.

Asentí.

—Porque no tuviste la delicadeza de decírmelo? —hablo con los dientes apretados, molesto.

No le respondí, la respuesta era que, de habérselo dicho, el no me hubiera llevado con el a Roma y mucho menos se hubiera acostado conmigo.

—Sabes que? Olvídalo —dijo volviendo a su cama —era todo lo que quería saber —se detuvo de camino a la cama —será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, después de que salgas de la mía, pienso ponerle cerrojo.

Pensé en responderle de mala manera, burlándome de algo, haciéndolo sentir como me estaba haciendo sentir ahora mismo, pero no se me ocurrió nada, el estomago se me había encogido y los ojos y la garganta me ardían, mis lagrimas estaban por asomarse.

Regrese solo por mi ropa interior y después regrese a mi habitación, le puse cerrojo y me metí en la cama, una vez ahí, donde no había nadie, mis ojos me traicionaron y la vista se me nublo, de mi pecho salió un sollozos estrangulado, hundí la cara en la almohada, fingiendo que yo no estaba llorando por Jasper Hale.

—Mina… ojala estuvieras aquí —dije apretando la almohada con fuerza.

Cuando me desperté, tenía dolor de cabeza, tal vez por haber estado llorando tanto…

Ni siquiera lo pensé antes de meterme bajo la ducha, necesitaba cambiar ese rostro hinchado y lloroso que tenia ahora, por uno mejor, no me hacia bien sentirme como me veía.

Me vestí y peine, salí de mi habitación y fui a buscar a Jasper, su habitación estaba abierta, una mucama estaba limpiando.

Ella dijo que Jasper había salido de madrugada, yo si un suspiro, yo tenia la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con el ese mismo día, no era algo que no tuviera solución, no estaba embarazada y eso era bueno, porque el entonces se había puesto así?

Me fui a mi habitación y me quede ahí viendo televisión, me harte en unos momentos y fue entonces que decidí bajar a comer al restaurante, estaba hambrienta y además necesitaba respirar.

Estaba yendo al restaurant cuando alguien me llamo a lo lejos.

—Alice! —Charlotte agitaba su mano desde la entrada.

Fui hacia ella y me explico que Jasper le había pedido que fuera por mí.

—Tenia trabajo —justifico mientras nos subíamos a su auto —así que yo le dije que te llevaría de compras, nunca habías venido a Roma, cierto?

Le sonreí como respuesta, no le creía nada.

Ella me llevo de tour por Roma, era una ciudad muy linda, hasta me llevo al puente donde estaba la inscripción de la que hablaban en el libro, di un suspiro al verla, era como estar dentro de la historia.

Logre olvidarme por unos momentos de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero apenas cerraba los ojos, lo recordaba y me dolía el corazón…

Regresamos a casa de Charlotte tarde, María dormía en mis brazos y teníamos muchas bolsas, Charlotte era una gran compañía para ir de compras. Peter vino a ayudarnos con las bolsas y me extraño que tratándose de trabajo el no hubiera acompañado a Jasper, yo me ofrecí a llevar a María a su habitación.

Acosté a la niña en su cunita y después de arroparla, baje las escaleras, me quede helada cuando escuche su voz.

—Es una mocosa insoportable, esta hartándome con su comportamiento. No la quiero ver mas! —sentenció Jasper.

—Y que se supone que va a hacer ella? —le pregunto Charlotte —tu la trajiste aquí.

—Por Dios Charlotte! —Esa vez era una voz extraña la que hablaba —la dulce nenita llego sola, estoy segura de que puede regresar igual.

Apenas escuche eso pensé en bajar y darle un gran estirón de cabello a esa tonta de Lucy, porque seguro que era ella quien estaba diciendo eso.

"Ya veremos que haces después de que llame a mama y le cuente todo! "

Estaba tan furiosa en ese momento que tome el teléfono decidida a llamar a casa. Después de que les contara hasta donde había llegado con Jasper, Emmett iba a obligarlo a casarse conmigo seguro, así que el no iba a quedarse con Lucy.

—Mañana mismo la pondré en un avión para estados unidos y todo esto habrá terminado, fui un imbécil al involucrarme con ella.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, subí las escaleras de regreso arriba y me metí en la primera habitación que encontré, intente ahogar mis lágrimas con las manos, pero no pude, no lo conseguí.

El no me quería, ni siquiera soportaba que estuviera cerca de el, ya no quería nada de mi, ni siquiera acostarse conmigo.

—Alice? —Charlotte entro llamándome.

Me repuse rápido, pero ella supo que lo había escuchado.

—El… el estaba borracho… —dijo justificándolo —seguro que solo lo dijo por eso.

—Los borrachos y los niños… siempre dicen la verdad —le respondí yo.

Ella me froto un brazo y me sonrió.

—Eres muy joven y muy hermosa —dijo mirándome con compasión —pero te faltan muchísimas cosas por vivir —dijo ella sincera —y eso no va a pasar con Jasper, no es un anciano, pero los años son años y el no tiene nada que perder en esta situación, pero tu?

El monologo de Charlotte se me borro apenas me indico que habitación me correspondía, ya no quería estar ahí, mucho menos quería que el me regresara a Forks como si fuera un paquete que le llego por error.

Tome un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, le deje un recado a Charlotte explicándole que no me sentía bien ahí y que iba a estar bien, también le agradecí su hospitalidad, después de eso, tome las llaves del auto y salí.

Me costo un poco llegar al hotel, había recorrido el camino varias veces, pero de noche, era otra cosa.

Aparque el coche como pude y uno de los chicos se ofreció a ayudarme, se lo agradecí encarecidamente. Mientras pasaba frente a la recepción, luche contra las ganas de preguntar por el... seguro se había ido a dormir con Lucy.

Estúpida Lucy!

Llegue a nuestro piso y fui a mi habitación, tome mis cosas y tras ponerme el abrigo, me entro una duda curiosa, si el se haba ido con Lucy esa noche, tal vez habría dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación… mi celular.

No lo pensé, deje las maletas en la entrada y lo hice, abría la puerta.

Apenas los escuche la sangre se me helo.

Estaban jadeando, esos jadeos y gemidos que solo me pertenecían a mi, esos que expresaban placer.

Jasper se rio de algo y después la chica dio un grito seguido de gemidos y jadeos.

Continúe mi camino apoyándome en la pared para no caer al piso…

Ahí, en al alfombra, estaba Jasper sobre una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro.

"Vaya… al menos no es rubia…" pensé con ironía.

—Eso… —decía la chica arañando su espalda —así… mas! Mas!

Entonces el levanto su vista y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al verme, no dije nada, ya había visto mi celular, solo entre fingiendo no verlos, tome mi teléfono y salí de ahí.

El no dijo nada en ningún momento.

Me sentía rara, como en un mundo aparte, como si de pronto, se hubieran caído las barreras que había entre yo y el mundo real.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalas por mis mejillas mientras caminaba hacia afuera, el chico e ofreció las llaves del auto, peor negué, después de eso me decidí por un taxi.

—A donde la llevo?

—A… al aeropuerto.

El taxista asintió y yo ni siquiera mire atrás para comprobar si el me había seguido, solo marque el numero.

—Soy Alice Cullen —le dije a la asistente de Alec.

—Alice? —su voz me sonó extraña, pero fue como una suave lluvia en medio del hirviente y asfixiante calor del dolor.

—Puedes venir por mi?

* * *

Ok, antes de que otra cosa pase.

Mil disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar.

Esk deje la universidad por un tiempo (necesito un relax) y comencé a trabajar por el momento.

No había tenido inspiración para escribir.

Jajaja

Creo que extraño esas clases aburridas en las que me llegaban capítulos completos a la mente, mientras el profesor explicaba el trabajo final.

…

Mmm, bueno.

Por lo que veo y siento, twiligth esta pasando de moda, creo que tendremos que subirnos a una moda diferente, por lo pronto, yo ya encontré una.

El libro que lee Alice en el fic (Tres metros sobre el cielo), es precioso, se los recomiendo de verdad, yo lo tengo, puedo pasárselos, o bien, podría publicarlo aquí, pero adaptándolo a los personajes de Twiligth, que piensan? Quería comentárselos primero

Hay un fic del mismo nombre, no lo he leído completo, a lo mejor es bueno, no se…

Por otra parte, aquí van las aclaraciones:

1.- La chica con la que estaba Jasper no era Lucy.

2.- María (la bebe) si es hija de Peter y Charlotte.

3.- En el siguiente cap hare un PoV Lucy y un PoV Alec, nos inmiscuiremos un poco el levae out all the rest.

4.- Quiero emparejar los fics, así que dejen reviews en leave pliss!

5.- Ale-Hale! Eres la ganadora! Pensé que te lo había dicho… en fin, eres la afortunada ganadora de un papel relevante en mi siguiente trilogía, envíame tus impresiones de las historias y por supuesto, también tus ideas.


	15. Pequeños secretos

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twilight y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XV. —Pequeños secretos.**

**Angela PoV**

Termine de arreglarme el cabello después de la hora del almuerzo, para mi suerte, mi jefe había estado fuera toda la mañana, una de sus hermanas estaba enferma o algo así.

—Angie! —La recepcionista entro corriendo al baño —Acaba de llegar! Va a su oficina y quiere los contratos.

Casi se me cayeron mis cosas al piso por el susto, no esperaba que el fuera a ir a trabajar ese día, había estado todo el día fuera ocupándose de su hermana a petición de su padre, así que yo había dado por hecho que no iba a verlo por ahí hasta que ella estuviera mejor.

Salí rápido del baño y antes siquiera de que yo pensara en bajar a mensajería por los contratos, Erik, el mensajero, ya estaba ahí de pie al lado de mi escritorio.

—Acaban de llegar —dijo dándomelos, le faltaba el aliento, seguro había corrido por las escaleras para llegar antes que el.

Le firme de inmediato la nota que traía y luego comencé a sacar los documentos del sobre, analice cada uno asegurándome de que no faltara ninguno, los leí superficialmente y encontré la falla que buscaba.

Nadie, nunca, hacia un trabajo perfecto a la primera.

Fui a mi escritorio y deje caer los papeles en la superficie, tirando la foto de mi hija, por un segundo mire el marco baca abajo y pensé egoístamente, que tal vez eso era lo mejor.

—Los contratos Andrea.

Su voz me sobresalto y me gire rápido para verlo pasar a mi lado, estaba como siempre, ni siquiera me miro bien y siguió caminando.

—Ángela —le corregí yo siguiéndolo con los contratos en la mano.

—Como sea… están listos? —cuestiono dejando su saco sobre el sofá y yendo hacia su escritorio.

—Si, solo…

—Cierra la puerta —puntualizo interrumpiéndome.

Hice lo que me pidió y me acerque a el con los contratos en la mano, abrí las carpetas y se las coloque enfrente.

—Cual es el error? —cuestiono el con la pluma en vilo, siempre preguntaba antes de firmar.

—El domicilio de uno de los chicos es incorrecto —el no me miro, pero esperaba mi explicación —pusieron el domicilio de sus padres en la solicitud, pero el ahora vive en uno de los departamentos…

—Si, ya esta —me interrumpió de nuevo, firmando los papeles sin preguntar mas.

Egoístamente pensé, que podría hacerle un gran fraude a Alec Cullen y el no lo notaria, el firmaba todo lo que le pusiera enfrente, siempre y cuando yo le asegurara haberlo leído antes.

Confiaba en mí incondicionalmente, eso era bueno…

Entonces… porque no me bastaba?

—Envía el documento a modificar… mejor aun, hazlo tu misma —me pidió el estudiando el contrato.

—Como diga.

Tome rápido los papeles y los puse de nuevo en el folder, entonces me gire decidida a salir de ahí sin haberle hecho la pregunta mas importante de todas, esa pregunta que me había estado atormentando todo el día.

—Porque te pusiste falda hoy Ángela?

La carpeta se me cayó al piso y los contratos se regaron por ahí, yo solo me incline a levantarlos con manos temblorosas, el cabello de repente se me salió del peinado y todo comenzó a volverse diferente, yo comencé a ponerme cada vez más torpe, mis manos no parecían seguir mis órdenes. Me puse de pie muy rápido, mucho muy asustada, me volví a verlo y el seguía en su lugar, inescrutable, como si nada pasara.

—Pon el cerrojo —dijo el tranquilo, con semblante serio.

Temblando hice lo que me pidió, cuando me volví hacia el, estaba aflojándose la corbata, levanto su mirada y la clavo en mi sin mas, de repente me sentí, pequeña, desnuda y mucho muy insegura, me llamo a acercarme a el con un gesto de su dedo y yo lo hice.

Camine lento, dando cada paso a conciencia y haciéndome consiente a mi misma de que lo que el hacia conmigo, era única y exclusivamente, culpa mía.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia a mi, nos encontramos justo a la mitad del camino, muy cerca de su escritorio, iba a decírselo, iba a preguntarle cuando iba a volver a ir a casa, cuando el puso sus dedos sobre mis labios.

—Te he echado de menos —dicho eso, me beso, devorándome los labios con pasión y fervor.

Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello atrapándome con violencia cuando intente separarme de el, ese era el gran problema de Alec, el no aceptaba un no por respuesta y tampoco pedía permiso para tomar lo que quería, de quien fuera.

—Extrañe tanto tu cuerpo —gruño mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me dejaba sobre el escritorio.

Apreté mis ojos alejando las lagrimas, porque sabía que me estaba mintiendo, lo sabia, yo sabia que había estado haciendo los últimos días y también sabía que sus constantes viajes a Montepulciano eran para buscar a su prima, la mujer que su padre había elegido para el.

—Alec… no quiero… —no me dejo terminar y poco le importo que mi voz sonara quebrada.

El solo siguió besándome con pasión mientras me despojaba de mi ropa interior y se deleitaba jugando con mi cuerpo.

—Te ha hecho falta atención… —protesto él metiendo sus dedos en mi cuerpo de golpe —Ábrete la blusa —saco sus dedos de mi y se los llevo a la boca antes de besarme.

Hice un gesto de negación para no besarlo, pero el no lo permitió y freno mi intento de bajar del escritorio, me tomo el mentón con fuerza y me obligo a mirarlo, no pude evitarlo, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas.

—Tu sabes cuanto te gusta —me dijo el en un tono mas gentil, pero falso.

Me dejo bajar del escritorio, pero solo para colocarme en la posición que el quería. Apoye mis manos sobre la madera para que no me empujara mas contra el escritorio, sentí sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y luego me penetro por atrás, con pasión y sin compasión. Me queje y poco le importo, el comenzó a moverse, egoísta y apasionado como siempre, y muy dentro de mi, la parte mas perversa que habitaba en mi corazón, estaba de fiesta por que el me estaba poseyendo de nuevo. Me odie por esa repulsiva sensación de triunfo que me invadía cada vez que el gemía de placer mientras me usaba.

Fue rápido y apisonado, no alcance el clímax, pero sabia bien que era mi castigo por haberme negado en un principio, así que cuando todo termino, el solo me dio un lametón en la mejilla y se alejo de mi para acomodarse la ropa.

Avergonzada de mi propia y débil actuación, me concentre en ordenar mi cabello y subirme la ropa interior de nuevo, abotone mi blusa y note que faltaba un botón.

—Por eso te pedí que lo hicieras tu misma —dijo el mirándome desde por lo menos medio metro de distancia.

No le respondí, solo tome los contratos del escritorio decidida a irme rápido de ahí.

—No vuelvas a venir a trabajar con falda —sentenció.

Entonces en lugar de decir "Si señor" como el esperaba, le hice la pregunta que tanto me había atormentado durante el día.

—Vendrás esta noche? —le pregunte reuniendo todas mis fuerzas —Dafne cumple 2 años hoy.

El no me respondió, solo camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó, volviendo a su pose de indiferencia.

—Dos ya? —dijo levantando las cejas, pero sin mirarme —es mucho, el tiempo pasa rápido.

Y siguió con sus papeles, sin mirarme siquiera, como si su sabor no estuviera en mi boca y como si no acabara de dejar de nuevo la duda de un nuevo embarazo en mi, otro hijo de nadie, como Dafne, mi pequeña y linda Dafne Cullen.

**Lucy PoV**

Aun no podía superarlo, haberlo visto con esa chica a su lado, había sido un golpe duro de superar. No había podido dejar de llorar por la desilusión, el ya no era el mismo, había cambiado, mientras que yo seguía amándolo como antes, como siempre.

Siempre fui yo, al menos eso me había dicho el, de no haber estado María antes que yo… si ella no…

Me puse a llorar de nuevo, porque ni con María fuera de su vida, el había podido quererme.

Mi teléfono sonaba.

—Hola? —respondí.

—Lucy, soy Netty —di un suspiro de pesar al darme cuenta de que era mi hermana, por un momento, había imaginado y deseado que fuera Jasper.

"Pero que tonta" me dije a mi misma "nunca le diste tu numero de celular".

En eso tenia razón, el no podía llamarme ahí.

—Hola — respondí —como están?

—Yo estoy bien… pero necesito que regreses.

—Esta bien? Que dijeron los médicos?

—Que va a ser? Lo mismo —respondió Netty —ya hablaste con el? Como tomo la noticia?

Negué para mi y comencé a contarle a mi hermana mi visita a Roma, ella se molestaba cuando yo le mencionaba mis motivos para no decirle nada a Jasper y se puso peor cuando la mencione a ella.

—Y que te dijo él cuando le preguntaste por su relación con ella? —cuestionó algo molesta.

—Que era un juego, pero yo lo dudo mucho.

Mi hermana vociferó y maldijo en alemán.

—Eres una estúpida! —su insulto fue cruel, pero cierto, yo solo había viajado hasta ahí para verlo y decirle la verdad, necesitábamos su ayuda, además, por mucho que me desagradara la idea, el tenia derecho a saberlo.

—Toma el primer avión que encuentres —me dijo ella un poco mas seria —las cosas se complican y debes venir.

**Netty PoV**

Después de colgar con Lucy y exigirle que regresara a ocuparse de sus obligaciones, uno de los médicos me encontró en el pasillo.

—Lograron encontrar al donador? —me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí aun ausente.

Necesitábamos a Jasper, lo necesitábamos con nosotras, a nuestro lado.

—Voy a ir a traerlo yo misma —le dije al medico —y regresare con el, se lo juro. Aun así, haga lo posible para hacer un traslado de emergencia a Roma o Londres, tal vez lo mejor será que el trasplante se haga ahí.

Hice mis maletas y luego me fui al aeropuerto, las horas de viaje no me molestaron, ni siquiera me puse irritable cuando la azafata me llevo un refresco en lugar del te helado que le había pedido, algo mas ocupaba mi mente y mantenía mi atención fija.

Alice Cullen.

La mocosa que tenía a Jasper atado a una cama.

Era bonita, al menos eso había dicho Lucy, y debía serlo… tenia que serlo. Solo una belleza excepcional justificaría el absurdo comportamiento de Jasper, según Lucy lo había visto ilusionado, emocionado y la miraba como a ella, como había mirado a María, como nunca más volvió a mirar a una mujer.

**Jasper PoV**

La llame muchas veces pero no respondió, tal vez Charlotte me había dado el teléfono equivocado.

No, ella no lo haría, menos tratándose de Lucy.

Me resigne a no escuchar mas su voz por esa noche y me metí a la cama, al poco tiempo apareció ella (Alice) con una conversación nada agradable, para mi suerte la disuadí con sexo.

Esa noche la deje estar arriba, la deje guiarme a su ritmo por primera vez y fue maravilloso. Su cuerpo, fino y juncal se movía delirante sobre mi, aun estando en la ducha fría, podía sentirla apretándome entre sus paredes, aun podía escuchar sus gemidos y sentir sus uñas en mi espalda, justo como siempre lo hacia.

Después de enterarme que ella no estaba embarazada, sentí una mezcla de alivio y furia unidos.

No me agradaba la idea de terminar atado a esa niña por un hijo no deseado, pero odiaba sobremanera que me mintiera y que jugara conmigo como si yo fuera una bola de estambre y ella una gatita juguetona.

Sonreí, no podía encontrarle mejor calificativo que ese.

Cuando mi molestia bajo, me di cuenta de que era de madrugada y que aunque lo deseara, no iba a ir a buscarla a su habitación para hacerle lo que había estado pensando mientras estaba solo y ansioso. En lugar de eso decidí intentar de nuevo, hice lo mismo, hable con la recepcionista del hotel.

—La señorita Sandino esta esperándolo —dijo sorprendiéndome.

Pensé en ir hasta que amaneciera, pero no podía contener mis ansias de saber sobre Lucy, de saber que estaba pasando con ella y que posibilidades teníamos de regresar… aun después de todo, yo aun quería ser feliz y ella siempre conseguía hacerme sonreír.

Mientras estaba en el taxi de camino al hotel donde se había hospedado Lucy, pensé en lo extraño de la situación, acababa de tener sexo con Alice y ya estaba de camino a buscar a Lucy, como si nada pasara y sin importarme cual era su vida ahora.

Si estaba casada, si tenía a alguien, si alguien la amaba… y ella amaba a alguien más.

Di un suspiro al recordarla con 16 años y profundamente enamorada, tanto como para entregarse sin condición y perdonarlo todo.

*****Flash back*****

Mi hermana había venido con Emmett a visitarme mientras yo supervisaba la construcción de ese hotel en la playa. Lucy había venido conmigo, con el permiso de Benito y siendo animada por a misma María…

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, a pesar de conocer sus prioridades y saber que yo no estaba entre ellas, no podía dejar de amarla.

—Quieres que vayamos a cenar? —Lucy paso una de sus suaves manos por mi estomago haciéndome reír.

—No —le respondí volviéndome para besarla.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro cuando me separe de ella, deje de besarla, pero no de mirarla, era tan linda… tan inocente…

Enmarque su rostro con mis manos, preguntándome que había hecho yo para merecer ser amado por un ángel como ella.

—Quieres quedarte entonces? —sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando se lo pregunte.

Era la primera noche que pasábamos juntos desde que habíamos comenzado con esta relación, con un noviazgo que yo veía sin futuro y en extremo soñador, algo en lo que yo no creía y en lo que Lucy no paraba de soñar.

Ella había asentido temerosa y me había dejado besarla y llevarla a la cama, estábamos semi desnudos cuando ella decidió hablar.

—Quiero ser tuya —había dicho con los ojos llenos de emoción y una dulce pasión.

Yo solo sonreí sintiendo que la emoción del momento moría en sus labios, ella lo noto igual, así que la bese y la abrace para hacerle sentir que no había dejado de desearla, solo me había salvado de cometer una estupidez.

—Yo quiero ser el primero —le había dicho yo —y el ultimo…

Ella se había quedado en shock, no pudo recuperarse hasta después, cuando el anillo ya estaba en su dedo. La había abrazado toda la noche y sin embargo no sentí deseo, solo una gran felicidad porque había dicho que si, estaba decidido a convertirla en mi esposa.

Se quedo conmigo toda la semana que mi hermana estuvo ahí, Rose se puso feliz cuando le dije que me casaría con ella, le agradaba.

Planeamos su primera vez para después de que mi hermana se fuera.

Esa noche fue especial, yo quería que ella no la olvidara nunca y ella me prometió que así seria, hablamos de donde y como nos casaríamos, ella quería vivir cerca de sus hermanas, pero yo no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir mi promesa y volvía a ver a María.

*****Fin del Flash back*****

Estaba en el elevador cuando me desperté de esos recuerdos, ya casi estaba ahí, estaba decidido a regresar con ella, a rogarle que volviera a mi vida y que la llenara de nuevo con su vida y su luz, iba a pedirle que regresara y me hiciera feliz.

Llame a la puerta y me abrió alguien mas.

Netty.

—Hola Jasper —dijo ella con una sonrisa —sabia que vendrías, solo que no tan pronto.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y yo entre sin preguntar o decir nada, estar con Netty siempre había sido equivalente a estar con Lucy o María, pensaban igual, Netty era un poco de ambas.

—Lucy acaba de irse —dijo yendo al mini bar y sacando algo de ahí.

No quería beber, no lo había hecho en un tiempo y se sentía bien estar siempre en tus cinco sentidos, además mi estomago estaba mejor. Se acerco a mí y me entrego el vaso con wisky, le dio un sorbo al suyo exactamente frente a mí.

—Regreso a Alemania? —le pregunte yo algo inseguro, no sabia nada de ella en realidad.

—Te importa mucho? —pregunto ella a modo desafiante mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

No le respondí, solo me senté frente a ella y puse el vaso lejos de mí, no quería beber, quería recuperar lo que había perdido y eso solo podía conseguirlo estando sobrio.

—Si —le dije levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos —me importa mucho —ella me miro extrañada, estudiando mi rostro, intentando saber si decía la verdad —quería decirle algo…

Ella rio negando con la cabeza, se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba a su vaso y tras hacer un gesto lo puso sobre la mesa para encararme, ella era buena bebiendo, tal vez la única con la que pude competir en mi vida.

—Que curioso —comento ella aun sonriente, entonces note que su cabello estaba lacio y no rizado como siempre, se parecía mas a María con el cabello así —ella también tenia algo que decirte.

Tomo le vaso que no bebí y se lo tomo también, se puso de pie y regreso con una botella de tequila y lo necesario para beberlo.

—Odio las bebidas de ricos —dijo sirviéndose un tequila, me señalo para saber si quería uno y yo negué.

Vi como se bebió esa porción de licor sin hacer pausas y luego se bebió otro.

—Si tenia algo mas que decir además de lo que dijo… porque huyo de mi?

Ella sonrió entonces, había dado en el clavo y ella estaba ansiosa por contármelo.

—Vienes a buscarla a su hotel de noche —dijo mirándome con intensidad —ocultándote… —negué y ella rio —vamos Jazzy jazz, ambos sabemos que no venias a llevártela a la cama, no eres de los que esperan a que anochezca para tirarte a alguien y yo se que tu aun la deseas. O dime que no te revolvió los pantalones verla de nuevo, ha crecido, es una mujer.

Ella volvió a beber tequila, esta vez aunque negué, ella lleno el otro vasito y me lo puso enfrente, sirvió otro y lo levanto frente a mí.

—Salud —dijo llevándose la copa a la boca, se detuvo y me miro intensamente —por la bendita mujer que hace que te ocultes para buscar a Lucy.

Entonces lo hice, me bebí la copa que tenia enfrente, me gustaba el tequila y ver a Netty saborearlo frente a mi, también tenia un efecto nocivo.

—Dime porque se fue? —le pregunte —esta casada? Novio quizás?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y luego me miro de frente.

—Como se llama? —cuestiono ella.

No quería decírselo, pero conocía a Netty, ella no me iba a dar nada hasta que tuviera lo que quería de mí, era la naturaleza de las Sandino.

—Alice —le respondí —es 8 años menor que yo y es mi prima, política al menos.

—Me hace sentir mejor saberlo —después de reír se tomo otra copa.

Pasamos un rato sin decir nada, ella parecía molesta y me miraba de vez en cuando, quizá algo molesta y con ganas de golpearme, se sentía traicionada, quizás igual o peor que Lucy.

—Dime que pasa con ella —le pedí yo.

**Netty PoV**

Lucy me mataría por contárselo, pero era algo que no pensaba seguir callando, mucho menos cuando una niñita absurda estaba intentando atraparlo.

Me levante y fui a la cama por mi bolsa, el me siguió de cerca, así que cuando saque la fotografía de Lucy con el niño, solo tuve que mostrársela, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa y me miro como en shock.

—Se llama Marco, tiene 3 años —le dije —y tu eres su padre.

Lo siguiente fue un poco mas tranquilo, el se sentó en la cama y observo la foto durante unos momentos, después me miro en busca de respuestas y yo le entregue mas fotos, había traído muchas conmigo apropósito, quería que el lo viera y que se enterara de que había alguien que lo necesitaba mas que esa mocosa y que estaba con nosotros.

El iba a regresar a nuestro lado, tenia que hacerlo, por su hijo.

**Alec PoV**

Estaba solo en mi departamento repasando mentalmente la fotografía de la niña que Ángela tenía sobre su escritorio.

Mi hija, Dafne.

Yo había elegido su nombre y ella no había puesto objeción para que la llamáramos así, nunca le dije que ese era el nombre de mi madre, en realidad nunca le había dicho gran cosa, solo me acostaba con ella.

Cuando ella se embarazo por accidente, pensé que lo mejor seria que abortara, pero después vinieron esas extrañas sensaciones, esa necesidad de cariño que tenia en mi corazón y que nada podía llenar. La envié lejos para que la niña naciera en otro país y nadie nunca supiera que yo era su padre. Manipule su acta de nacimiento y estipule que era sietemesina, nadie iba a poder sospechar siquiera de que ella era mía.

Hace mucho que no la veía, al menos seis meses, en algunas ocasiones yo bajaba a la guardería del vestíbulo, solo para verla por unos minutos, fingiendo que charlaba con Dimitri sobre la seguridad del edificio.

Era linda, me recordaba a Jane cuando era más pequeña.

Esa era precisamente la razón por la que yo la había alejado de nosotros, para que nadie pudiera hacer con ella lo que Aro hacia con nosotros, si el se enteraba de que ella existía… no quería ni imaginar los planes que tendría para ella.

No iba a soportar que alguien la obligara a hacer algo que no quería.

Como por conexión llegaron las imágenes que tenia en mi cabeza de Royce y James… violando a Rosalie y luego su rostro cuando fue mi turno.

Me deje caer en el sofá asqueado de mi mismo, pero sabiendo que para hacer eso, había estado entre la espada y la pared.

*****Flashback*****

Aro estaba muy molesto con Jane porque no podía reconquistar a Emmett y estaba peor con Heidi, aun recuerdo que estaba apunto de matarla a golpes por su relación con Marcus Hale, que por supuesto reprobaba totalmente.

En esa ocasión, Jane había estado desesperada porque Aro le dijo que estaba arto de sus fracasos. Ella vino a mí llorando e implorándo que hiciera algo para que ellos no se casaran, estaba segura de que si ellos se casaban, Aro iba a matarla.

Yo me ofusque ante la idea de que mataran a mi hermana y solo busque la solución, pero ella llego sola.

James hablaba constantemente de Emmett y su compromiso, durante una fiesta el idiota de Royce nos confeso que tenia fantasías con Rosalie después de haberla conocido.

—Es lindísima —le dije yo comenzando con mi juego —es una lastima que este con el.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y asintieron, James odiaba a Emmett y Royce deseaba a Rosalie con desesperación, solo tenia que poner las piezas en su lugar.

—Daria lo que fuera por llevármela a la cama —dijo Royce cuando estuvimos solos —pagaría mi fortuna entera.

—Seria una buena inversión —le dije yo con mi mejor sonrisa —es virgen.

El se sorprendió al principio y no me creyó, pero le conté sobre su educación y ese colegio de monjas, era mas que obvio que su moral era arraigada. Además Emmett estaba ansioso, se le notaba la abstinencia a metros de distancia, estaba detrás de ella como un perrito faldero, intentando convencerla, su actitud me daba risa y al mismo tiempo me dolía, tanto como a Jane.

Mi hermana se le había entregado a un mes de conocerlo, y el nunca volvió a buscarla o sintió algo por ella, su desprecio a mi hermana me lastimaba.

—Entonces nunca la conseguiré —me respondió el.

Me molesto su estúpida actitud de derrota, así que me dispuse a trabajar mas en James, el si tendría el valor suficiente para hacer algo. Pero James estaba más interesado en Emmett que en Rosalie, así que fue más difícil darle la idea, hasta esa noche en la que me llamaron.

Royce llevo a Rosalie a la fiesta y luego la siguió cuando ella se fue molesta por un comentario de James sobre lo bien que se vería sin el vestido.

Yo me había ido de ahí con Heidi, Jane se fue con un tipo que acabábamos de conocer, un tal Cayo Volturi. Sonreí recordando quien resulto ser ese tipo con el que Jane se enredó, y lo feliz que había hecho a Aro la relación de mi hermana con el, que por supuesto, no duro mas de un año, pero lo hizo olvidar el fracaso de mi hermana con Emmett.

—La tengo Alec —me había dicho Royce por teléfono esa misma noche.

Yo estaba arropando a Heidi en la cama, estaba borracha, así que comenzó a besarme sin saber quien era yo, siempre me había negado su cuerpo, tenia la falsa idea de que éramos como hermanos y que una relación de esa índole entre nosotros no estaba bien. Pero esa noche estaba diferente, Marcus había roto con ella para siempre y la desilusión la estaba atormentando.

—Si ya la tienes, solo has lo que tanto deseas —le sugería a Royce —seria una desconsiderado infortunio dejarla llegar al lecho nupcial sin ningún tipo de experiencia.

—No estoy seguro… —titubeo el —tuve que cubrirle la boca, se puso a gritar.

—Vamos amigo —Salí de la habitación de Heidi porque estaba despertándose —te desea mas que tu a ella, pero no lo aceptara, ella cree que es un deseó prohibido —tome las llaves de mi auto, mi saco y esa pequeña cámara de video que había llevado por si acaso —la he visto mirarte mientras se imagina todo lo que podrías hacerle, eres como una fantasía enfermiza para ella.

El no me respondió, estaba acobardándose y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—No la dejes ir, por para halla.

Soborne al personal del hotel y amenacé al gerente, nadie iba a saber lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Emmett no estaba en su habitación, lo cual fue lo mejor, solo Dios sabia lo que nos haría si nos descubría violando a su novia, ya habría tiempo para que se enterara, además yo pensaba gravarlo todo y enviarle una copia en unos cuantos años, cuando fuera demasiado tarde. James iba a terminar en la cárcel tarde o temprano, lo ideal era que nos sirviera de algo antes de que eso pasara.

Cuando subí, James estaba sobre ella mientras Royce le decía que la dejara.

Ese estúpido se estaba acobardando, así que decidí que si esto se sabía alguna vez, él pagaría los platos rotos y comencé a grabar, deje la cámara encendida en una esquina, desde donde se veía la cama en pleno.

—Basta James —le dije apartándolo de ella —Royce la vio primero, es justo que él vaya primero, además… se que no te gustan las mojigatas.

Fue difícil al principio y tuvimos que drogar a Royce para que lo hiciera, después ya no podía detenerse, durante todo ese tiempo me cuide de no ser visto por ella, no quería que me culpara, pero James abrió la boca.

—Vamos Alec —dijo sosteniéndola para mí —esta deliciosa.

Ambos me miraron al unísono y de haberme arrepentido todo se hubiera ido al demonio, así que tuve que tomar valor y tomar mas droga que ellos, para perder el control.

Aun me dolía saber lo que había hecho y fue peor cuando ellos se casaron de todas formas, el día de su boda, Rosalie estaba pálida, se puso peor cuando me vio en la recepción, Jane estaba sonriendo como nunca al saber lo que había pasado y que aun así ella estaba con el.

—Es una mala decisión —les dijo mi hermana a los señores Masen mientras bebíamos champaña con ellos —Rosalie es superflua y falsa, no quiere tener hijos para no perder su figura, Emmett debió elegir a alguien mejor, ella no vale ni el vestido que trae puesto.

—Eso es algo que desgraciadamente sabemos de sobra —le había respondido Lady Catherine Masen —nuestra familia perecerá bajo los influjos de los Hale oportunistas.

Eso había sido definitivo, yo tuve el tacto de retirarnos de la recepción, pero Jane quería quedarse.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

Pase parte de la noche en el sofá, el teléfono me despertó y como por castigo divino, era mi hermana, igual o mas desesperada que la ocasión que acababa de recordar.

—Están juntos! —me grito desesperada —están tan enamorados… tan felices que me asquean!

Escuche todo lo que tenia que decirme, intentando buscar una solución para eso, no podía ser tan difícil separarlos, aun tenia ese video podía editarlo para no ser visto en el. Tal vez Emmett se asquearía después de saber lo que le paso y de verlo, a mi mismo me repudiaba el hecho.

—Como van las cosas con Edward? —le pregunte a mi hermana intentando distraerla, ese video era la ultima opción, no quería usarlo a menos que fuera muy necesario.

—Esta de viaje —me respondió mas tranquila —me ha llamado y según se, sigue lejos de la bailarina, será mío.

—Entonces cual es el punto de molestar a Emmett? —le dije minimizando el hecho.

—Venganza, la muy estúpida me golpeo! Se atrevió a ponerme las manos encima y quiero que pague. No lo va a tener a el! No va a tener su final de cuento de hadas.

—No te metas en eso, no tiene caso…

—Quiero que envíes a Heidi —dijo ella mas tranquila —Tiene su historia con Emmett, Rosalie la aborrece y a esa adicta le encanta hacerla rabiar, será como sentarte a ver a dos gatas pelearse por un trozo de carne.

Suspire pensando en el plan de mi hermana, Heidi no estaba bien, su tratamiento contra las drogas, aun no terminaba y por supuesto que era contraproducente sacarla de la clínica de rehabilitación. Había recaído después de que Emmett regresara con Rosalie y ambos retomaran su vida de casados, justo donde había terminado, en Tampa, en su mansión.

—Ella aun no esta bien —le dije a mi hermana, intentando convencerla de su disparate.

—No me importa, quiero que la envíes —ella sabia que yo no lo iba a hacer, así que me amenazo —la envías tu o se lo pediré a Aro.

—La pondré en el primer vuelo.

Dicho eso, llame a Dimitri y le pedí que enviara a Félix por Heidi, les ordene que me llamaran en cuanto ella estuviera fuera, tenia que hablar con ella y darle yo mismo las instrucciones.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa niña rubia que sonreía como un ángel, a esa niña que me había negado a conocer por dos años. Decidido a verla y a tenerla en mis brazos aunque fuera por una vez, tome el paquete que había encargado hacia meses y lo lleve al auto, entonces atravesé la ciudad y fui al departamento de Ángela, era tarde y pensé que no iba a abrirme, pero lo hizo.

—Estas bien? —me pregunto ella abrochándose la bata.

—No —le respondí llevándola de inmediato dentro del departamento.

La poseí en su cama, ni siquiera cerré la puerta de la habitación, solo arroje el paquete envuelto para regalo al sofá. Una hora después escuche el llanto de la niña, me asuste y la desperté.

—Dafne esta llorando —le dije y ella sonrió.

—Siempre llora a esta hora —me respondió vistiéndose —quieres venir?

Dije que no porque estaba asustado, la había cargado una sola vez, cuando estaba recién nacida, la había visto, pero de lejos, me daba miedo lo que iba a sentir al tenerla cerca.

Ella fue a su cuarto y la escuche hablarle, me levante y me puse los pantalones, me asome a la habitación de la niña y la vi meciéndola mientras le cantaba, entonces mi celular vibro.

—Ya esta —dijo Félix.

—Alec? —era Heidi.

Ángela me vio y yo me aleje, salí a la terraza del departamento.

Le explique lo que tenia que hacer y ella escucho atenta, no se equivocaría esta vez porque Aro no iba a tolerarle un fracaso mas.

Cuando regrese a la sala, Ángela estaba en la pequeña cocina y para mi sorpresa, Dafne estaba en la alfombra, sentada con ese unicornio de peluche en sus brazos, estaba besándolo, apenas se sintió observada levanto sus ojos y me miro fija e intensamente.

Me sentí raro, como en un túnel donde la única salida era ella y sus hermosos e inocentes ojos.

—Le gusto mucho tu obsequio —dijo Ángela abrazándome por la espalda —gracias por venir —dijo besándome en el hombro.

Ella le dio un biberón con leche tibia y la meció mientras le cantaba, se durmió con el unicornio abrazado, entonces Ángela regreso a la cama y se desnudo para mí.

—Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras —dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza —Dafne se acostumbraría mas a ti… ya no estarías solo…

Entonces mi celular sonó, Ángela lo respondió.

—Diga?

Se quedo quieta mirándome, su mirada era la de un animalito herido, así que supuse que era ella.

—Alice? —pregunte quitándole el teléfono a Ángela.

—Puedes venir por mi?

**Solo tengo un comentario que hacer sobre este capitulo.**

**T.T Auch!**

**Espero no me odien después de esto, jaja, mi cabeza ha inventado tantas cosas últimamente…**

**El ocio es malo.**

**Respecto a Alec, todos sabíamos que tenía sentimientos y ustedes saben que odio a los villanos que son malos sin razón.**

**Realmente yo no creo que haya nadie completamente inocente (a excepción de los niños, claro esta) y alguien completamente malo en este mundo, somos personas y nuestros comportamientos tienen una explicación lógica, al menos eso creo yo.**


	16. Paris

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twilight y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XVI. — Paris.**

**Jasper PoV**

Esa noche me perdí en el alcohol, de nuevo, con cada detalle de la enfermedad de… mi hijo… que Netty me decía, me sentía peor, como un asqueroso canalla.

Había abandonado a Lucy cuando mas me necesito.

—Después de que te descubriera con María su corazón se rompió —me explico Netty —ella nunca pudo entender… lo que tu hacías con ella… y conmigo.

—Ella no…?

—No, claro que no sabe lo que hubo entre tú y yo, nunca se lo diría, terminaría por partirle el corazón, es mi hermanita y la amo, más que a nada o nadie, eso te consta.

Tenia razón, tanto Netty como María, habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que Lucy estuviera bien, siempre se sacrificaron por ella, desde el matrimonio arreglado de Netty, hasta que María prácticamente la empujara a mis brazos y me rogara que mantuviera una relación con ella.

—Porque no me lo dijo? —le pregunté yo aun incrédulo.

—Se dio cuenta después de dejarte plantado, era tarde para buscarte, además en ese tiempo rompimos toda relación contigo, recuerdas? —Asentí recordando ese viaje que habían hecho las tres para alejarse de mi —y después… cuando nació… María quería que lo conocieras, fue ella quien eligió su nombre, iba a decírtelo cuando… cuando la asesinaron.

Recordar todo aquello me puso mal, me emborraché rápido y antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera, ya estaba con Netty en la cama, gimiendo el nombre de María mientras poseía a una mujer en la vida real y a otra en mi cabeza, a María.

No supe como terminamos en su auto, lo único que yo quería era decirles a Peter y Charlotte que tenia un hijo, pero apenas llegamos Charlotte comenzó a atosigarme con cosas sobre Alice.

—Mañana mismo la pondré en un avión para estados unidos y todo esto habrá terminado, fui un imbécil al involucrarme con ella —era lo único que recordaba haberle dicho a Charlotte antes de irme de ahí con Netty.

Fuimos a mi habitación en el hotel y decidí que quería tomarla en el piso, ella solo sonrió desvistiéndose para mí.

Y luego todo empezó, una cosa llevo a la otra y en poco tiempo estábamos haciéndolo en la alfombra, como desquiciados, ella gritaba y me arañaba la espalda, creo que hasta me mordió un hombro o algo así, estaba por llegar cuando la puerta se abrió.

No dijo nada, entro como una exhalación, como un fantasma, como la primera vez que había entrado a mi departamento y en mi vida, en esta ocasión también me pareció una alucinación. Tomo su celular y salió de ahí, no le dije nada, la mire y se fue, me quite de encima de Netty y comencé a vestirme frenético, ansioso por alcanzarla y explicarle…

Explicarle que…?

—Que haces? —pregunto Netty molesta.

—Tengo que ir tras ella, no se que hará.

—A lo mejor esta llorando en un rincón porque acaba de descubrir como eres en realidad —dijo ella molesta.

—Y como soy realmente? —le pregunte poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Empezando por "infiel" y terminando con "no eres el amor de su vida" el de nadie en realidad. No puedes negar tu naturaleza! Eres el chico malo Jazz, no el príncipe azul.

Me levante y me puse la camisa rápido, me puse los zapatos y tome las llaves.

—Vístete y vete —le dije molesto subiéndome los pantalones —"infiel".

La busque en su habitación, pero no esta ahí, me pareció que los ascensores tardaban mucho así que fui por las escaleras, eso me retrasó mas, cuando llegue al final, la borrachera ya se me había pasado y ella se había ido.

—La señorita Cullen pago su cuenta y pidió que le llamaran un taxi, se fue, no dejo recados.

Le di un golpe al mostrador y todos me miraron, Netty salió del ascensor, perfectamente vestida, como si nada hubiera pasado, la recepcionista la miro de pies a cabeza igual que el resto de los empleados del hotel, seguramente adivinaban lo que había pasado.

—Esta es nuestra dirección en Texas —me entrego la tarjeta —puse mi numero de celular y el de Lucy, te necesitamos a mas tardar en dos semanas para la prueba de compatibilidad de medula.

Dicho eso se fue y me dejo con mi miseria personal.

**Alice PoV**

Alec me recibió en Volterra con un abrazo y un beso, sin preguntas incomodas, solo con una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba haciendo lo correcto? Al menos eso esperaba yo.

—Apuesto a que te saque de la cama de una linda chica, cierto? —le pregunté avergonzada.

Aun era de madrugada.

—Era mi asistente —me respondió tomando mi maleta —estábamos adelantando el trabajo de la oficina. —Estas bien? —Pregunto pasándome un brazo por los hombros —en el teléfono te escuchabas mal.

Recordé a Jasper enredado con esa mujer y mi estomago se revolvió con violencia, creo que era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, haberlo visto con esa mujer…

—Te hiso daño? Te lastimo? —me cuestiono el poniéndome mucha atención.

Pensé la respuesta por unos minutos, pero más que responderle a Alec, quería responderme a mi misma.

Hasta que punto me afectaba la infidelidad de Jasper?

Porque a pesar de nuestra "no relación" de mutuo acuerdo, aquí y en china, eso era una infidelidad.

Le sonreí cuando le respondi.

—Nada que no tenga remedio.

El acepto mi explicación y cuando quiso llevarme a casa de mi tío Aro, le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—Puedo ir a un hotel —le dije y el negó enérgicamente.

—Te llevare a mi casa —respondió con seriedad —si no te molesta estar a solas conmigo…

—De ninguna manera —le dije resuelta.

Alec no iba a lastimarme, además… no creía que alguien pudiera hacerme mas daño y provocarme más dolor del que ahora sentía.

Su casa era linda, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque era pequeña, era comodísima, parecía una de esas cabañas para vacacionar. Estaba decorada en tonos claros y apenas entrar, podías sentir una gran paz.

—Hay dos habitaciones aparte de la mía, una en la parte de arriba y la otra aquí abajo aparte de mi despacho —anuncio el señalándome las escaleras —puedes elegir la que gustes.

Tome su ofrecimiento y elegí la primera de las habitaciones, me dejo sola para que me refrescara y descansara no volvió a decirme nada mas, así que pude estar sola el suficiente tiempo como para sentirme miserable.

Me tire en la cama y me puse a llorar en silencio, sin desear recordar, pero reviviendo cada una de las imágenes que había en mi cabeza y que me regresaban a la cruel realidad de un jalón. El cosquilleo en mi oreja esta vez llego solo, sin los maullidos de Mina, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada antes de que el celular comenzara a sonar.

Soporte el ruido por más de una hora, entonces me rendí.

—Que demonios quieres? —grite respondiendo mi teléfono por fin.

Había sonado por mucho tiempo, no solo en este momento, también durante el viaje y a cada momento desde que me había ido de su lado.

—Donde estas? —pregunto Jasper furioso.

Le iba a responder, pero entonces recordé sus gemidos, esos mismos que había creído que solo eran míos, que solo yo podía provocar.

—Que te importa! —le respondí y colgué.

**Alec PoV**

Me encerré en mi despacho esperando la llamada de Aro reclamando porque no la había llevado aun. Pero yo ya tenía mis propios planes, desde antes que Alice me llamara, yo ya tenia la partida ganada y era gracias a ese sobre que ahora tenía en mis manos.

Tal y como lo había predicho, el teléfono sonó.

—Porque no esta aquí? —pregunto Aro histérico por el teléfono.

—No quiso ir a tu casa —le dije balanceando el sobre entre mis dedos —la traje conmigo, ahora mismo duerme como un ángel.

El resoplo.

—Te dije que la quería aquí! —Grito —te es tan difícil entenderlo?

Estúpido anciano!

Estuve tentado a colgarle, yo ya tenía todo preparado, Alice iba a ser mía, junto con toda su herencia y ese poder que le daba ser hija de quien era, gracias a ella iba a librarme del yugo de Aro para siempre.

—Ahora mismo la llevo —le dije tragándome mi coraje —pero si se resiste tal vez las cosas se pongan difíciles.

El maldijo una y otra vez, me conocía y sabia que no tenía paciencia, sabía de sobra que si me ponía en jaque para llevar a Alice a su casa, lo haría, no seria de la mejor manera, pero yo la llevaría. Había aprendido a recurrir a todos los medios posibles para cumplir sus estúpidas órdenes.

—Esta bien —concordó el —pero convéncela de que lo mejor es venir aquí —dijo el mas tranquilo —Queremos estar bien con toda la familia.

Acepte antes de colgar.

Esos eran los planes de Aro, que yo me presentara ante Carlisle y Esme como un caballero dispuesto a dar la vida por su princesita, era igual con los Masen, esos ancianos amaban a su nieta, tanto como para heredarle a ella toda su fortuna.

Pero yo no tenía los mismos planes, ya había decidido que la tendría a ella.

Llame a Ángela.

—Alec… —su voz estaba quebrada, seguro que había estado llorando.

—Quiero dos boletos a Paris en el primer vuelo de la mañana —le dije serio —primera clase, uno para mi y otro para Alice.

Le colgué después.

Entonces me levante de mi silla y puse la carta ceremoniosamente sobre unas carpetas, cuidando de que el nombre de Alice pudiera verse perfectamente bien.

Cerré mi despacho y confié en su curiosidad nata.

**Jasper PoV**

—Como que no sabes dónde esta Alice —cuestiono Makenna furiosa.

Desde que se me ocurrió aparecer por ahí peguntando por Alice, todo se había vuelto confuso y molesto, Makenna no dejaba de atosigarme con preguntas, Charles no podía controlarla y ahora que estaba embarazada era peor, desde que llegue, al menos la había visto llorar tres veces.

—Pelearon? —cuestiono ella delante de Alistair y Charles.

Yo no podía decírselo con ellos presentes, como se suponía que confesabas haber engañado a tu prima, menor de edad, con tu antigua cuñada, que además de otras cosas, era una mujer casada, con un hombre rico y poderoso que me odiaba por acostarme con su esposa y con su amante.

—No peleamos —le dije a Makenna poniendo a los gatitos en la caja —hubo un malentendido y ella se molesto y huyo como suele hacerlo siempre.

—Te encontró con otra? —Pregunto ella y los dos hombres se volvieron para mirarme, no le respondí nada, ella dudo entonces —eso es lo que todos los hombres dicen cuando te engañan —se defendió.

Se fueron del departamento después de eso, Charles tuvo que arrastrar a Makenna lejos de ahí, quería quedarse hasta que su amiga apareciera. Mientras alimentaba a los gatos y cambiaba su arena, pensé en donde podría estar, pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea, no la conocía tan bien, solo teníamos sexo.

Llame a casa de mis tíos, pero ahí dijeron que aun no llegaba, la llame y para variar no me respondió de nuevo, lo intente muchas veces mas hasta que lo hizo.

—Que te importa! —fue la única explicación que resibí.

Ni siquiera me dejo decir algo mas, colgó.

—Maldita mocosa engreída! Haz lo que te venga en gana!

Le grite a mi celular antes de arrojarlo al piso furioso.

Después de eso me fui a dormir, deseando que ella me respondiera el teléfono o que regresara.

Me desperté en medio de la noche, estaba soñando con María y ese día en que me había pedido que estuviera con Lucy, me sentía apresado, como encerrado, justo como me sentía ahora, solo que por razones diferentes… uno de los gatos estaba sobre mi cuello, acurrucado contra mi ronroneando.

Cuando me desperece un poco más, note que mi cama estaba invadida de gatos.

Los moví de lugar y a los pocos minutos volvieron, los moví de nuevo y volvieron a regresar, entonces desidia dejar de alejarlos, era imposible, extrañaban a Alice y de cierta forma, yo también.

Mi casa estaba como vacía y nublada sin su sonrisa.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando desperté por los maullidos de los gatitos, cuando abrí los ojos, tenia a uno de ellos en mi pecho, mirándome fijamente.

—Ariadna —dije su nombre.

Era fácil saberlo, era la única gatita de la camada, además era la mas cariñosa, de pasaba la noche ronroneando contra mi cuello.

Mi celular vibró en el buro.

De inmediato lo tome, pero no reconocí el numero, aun así, respondí.

—Jasper? —cuestiono una voz del otro lado.

—Quien es? —cuestione serio.

—Soy Edward, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Me levante haciendo a los gatitos a un lado, Mina se sentó y me miro fijo mientras hablaba, como escuchando lo que decía, me sentí extraño, así que salí de la habitación.

—Te desperté? —Pregunto el desesperado —lo siento, pero es una emergencia.

Si bien era extraño que Edward me llamara, era aun mas extraño, que estuviera afligido, así que me desperece y puse mucha atención.

—Que pasa? Estas bien? —le pregunte —mi tía esta bien? Tu padre…

—Bien —respondió el de inmediato —todos están bien… al menos eso espero… —dijo bajando el tono de su voz —Es Alice.

Mi corazón se paralizo entonces, me senté en el sofá esperando lo peor, si algo le había ocurrido por mi culpa… yo no iba a poder seguir viviendo.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a llegar hasta ese lugar que me había dicho Edward, pero tenia que encontrarla, esa era una realidad a la que no había ninguna opción.

—Desea que llame a un taxi? —me preguntó el portero del hotel.

Asentí mientras contemplaba Paris de noche, hacia años que no visitaba esta ciudad y mucho menos que me hospedaba en un hotel de primera clase como aquel, pero Edward hizo las reservaciones y hasta cubrió el tema de los gatos para que yo pudiera viajar con ellos, serian una buena estrategia para convencerla de regresar.

Mi taxi llego rápido, subí a la parte de atrás.

—Lléveme a este lugar por favor —le pedí dándole la tarjeta.

El chofer se puso en camino de inmediato, estábamos atascados en el tráfico cuando él comenzó a charlar conmigo, creyó que era turista.

—Es usted norteamericano? —pregunto el hombre.

—Si —le respondí no queriendo decir más.

—Ese es un bar muy concurrido, algo escandaloso si me lo pregunta, pero esta muy de moda, mi hija muere por que le de permiso de ir.

De repente sentí interés por saber sobre ese bar al que Alec había llevado a Alice.

—Es muy concurrido por adolescentes? —le pregunte yo casi sin interés.

—Claro! Los chicos se mueren por entrar, pero no es un lugar muy seguro para ellos, la semana pasada hubo una balacera y un chico de 17 años murió.

Su comentario me hiso dudar, que pretendía Alec llevándola a un sitio así?

Ellos querían el dinero de Carlisle y solo lo obtendrían si Alice se casaba con Alec, eso no iban a conseguirlo obligándola de alguna manera, además Alice no era fácil de influenciar, eso lo sabia muy bien.

—Ya estamos aquí —anuncio el conductor.

—Puede esperarme? Solo vine a buscar a alguien.

—Claro —respondió el confiado.

Me baje del taxi y cruce la calle deseando no tener ningún problema para entrar, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, solo entre pagando un poco, supuse que era la cuota habitual o algo así.

El ambiente estaba por los cielos cuando entre, la pista estaba unos cuanto niveles mas abajo, rodeada de palcos con mesas, ahí abajo todos bailaban como desquiciados, esto mas bien parecía una discoteca que un bar.

La música cambio con una melodía que me era conocida, el ambiente y todo lo demás, me recordó a cuando conocí a María, la primera vez que la había visto, ella estaba bailando en el centro de la pista, contemplada por muchos hombres y envidiada por unas cuantas.

Una chica pasó a mi lado, rosando mi hombro con sus dedos, ella y sus amigas me sonrieron y entonces regrese a la realidad, estaba ahí buscando a una chica, solo una, no había ninguna otra que me interesara ahora que ella estaba en mi vida.

Me puse a buscarla por el lugar, al poco rato de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la pista, decidí volver arriba, desde ahí podría encontrarla más fácilmente.

Y así fue, ella estaba bailando en el centro de la pista con un maquillaje cargado y un vestido pequeñísimo, había dos chicas con ella, no las conocía, solo bailaban entre ellas, dando un espectáculo bastante agradable para los chicos, a mi no me parecía tan divertido como a ellos.

Estaba riéndose como loca y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el maldito la había emborrachado o drogado. Solo dios sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos en esos días en los que la había alejado de mí.

Un arrebato, demasiado posesivo, como para ser el de un hermano, me impulso a bajar por ella, entonces aparecieron otros chicos, bailaron con ellas y de pronto la vi besando a uno en los labios, era Alec.

Observe como Alice lo besaba con pasión y el la abrazaba por la cintura de forma posesiva, ella solo reía como loca, comenzó a bailar con el, o mas bien a frotarse contra el, esa era un mejor calificativo para lo que estaba haciendo. La sangre me hirvió en las venas cuando vi al otro chico pegándose a su espalda, tomándola por las caderas comenzó a seguir su ritmo frotándose contra ella.

No soporte mucho al ver que se acariciaban de una forma mas intensa, así que baje rápido a la pista y me abrí paso entre la gente, importándome poco si golpeaba o empujaba a alguien, lo único que quería era aparatarla de esos dos depravados y ponerla bajo mil cerrojos.

—Alice! —la llame y ella brinco entre los brazos de Alec.

El me vio entonces y me sonrió con cinismo mientras Alice se volvió hacia mi, se movió un poco para brindarme una sonrisa triunfal.

—Hola Jazz! —dijo en un tono extraño.

Alec se rio de ella y enterró su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, me miraba mientras besaba la piel de su hombro, provocándome. Y lo logro, tome a Alice del brazo y la atraje hacia mi alejándola de ambos, Alec intento tomarla del brazo y yo lo empuje con fuerza, casi se cayo al piso.

—Imbécil —mascullo Alec antes de lanzarse contra mí.

Puse a Alice tras de mi, Alec me tiro un golpe a la cara y lo esquive, lo sostuve por la camisa con fuerza, el hizo lo mismo, así que quedamos a la misma altura y en igualdad de condiciones.

—Me la voy a llevar —le avise.

—Déjala vivir Hale, quieres mantenerla siempre encerrada, solo para ti? Eso es muy egoísta, hasta perverso.

—Jasper suéltalo —Alice estaba colgándose de mi brazo —yo no me quiero ir! —me grito lo ultimo obligándome a soltar a Alec.

—Tu no sabes lo que quieres! —le grite en la cara —y el se aprovecha de eso, acaso crees que esta enamorado de ti?

Ella hizo un gran puchero y me dieron ganas de cortarme la lengua, siempre era yo quien le ponía los pies en la tierra, de esa manera tan fea. Ella iba a irse pero la tome de la muñeca para impedir que huyera.

—Te vas conmigo —le dije empujándola para salir de ahí.

Ella comenzó a empujarme para que la soltara pero no lo hice, ni por un momento paso por mi mente soltar su muñeca.

—Que esta mal chicos? —un hombre de traje y con un enorme puro apareció rodeado de guardaespaldas —tienen problemas?

Todos se apartaron para dejarlo pasar y los guardaespaldas eran como un muro entre el y el mundo real.

—Solo un novio celoso —respondió Alec —nada que no pueda solucionar yo mismo.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Yo lo había dejado un poco despeinado y con la camisa fuera de lugar, así que no parecía estar controlando la situación como decía.

—Vengan a mi oficina —dijo el hombre girándose para que los siguiéramos.

Alec ni siquiera reparo y comenzó a seguirlo, pero yo me quede quieto, sosteniendo aun la muñeca de Alice que pareció calmarse un poco.

—Usted también señor Hale —dijo el hombre sin verme —y traiga a la señorita Cullen con usted, nadie va a lastimarla.

Mire a Alice pero ella estaba igual de sorprendida de que ese hombre supiera nuestros nombres y apellidos.

Camine tras Alec llevando a Alice de la muñeca aun y los guardaespaldas tras nosotros, entramos a un pasillo donde ya no hacia tanto calor y Alice se pego un poco mas a mi espalda, movió su mano y la solté, pero ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos pegándose a mi costado.

Me detuve para quitarme mi chaqueta y ponérsela a ella, ese vestido que traía mostraba mas piel que tela y seguro se estaba muriendo de frio.

Todos se giraron a vernos mientras le pasaba la chaquea por los hombros y el hombre de traje blanco me sonrió de una forma extraña.

—Pasen por favor —nos indico poniéndose en la puerta mientras entrabamos.

Los hombres se quedaron afuera mientras nosotros entramos, desde ahí se podía ver la pista a la perfección, ahora sabia como se dio cuenta de nuestra pequeña discusión.

El hombre vestido de blanco se sentó tras su escritorio y nos miro atento, Alice no quiso sentarse, en lugar de eso paso los brazos por las mangas de mi chaqueta y se pego a mi costado abrazándose a mí.

—Veo que la princesa cambio de opinión —dijo mirando a Alice fijamente —Las decisiones son muy importantes niña —le dijo aun mirándola —tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu elección.

Alice negó con la cabeza y mire a Alec de modo triunfal, de cierta manera me daba gusto que ella me hubiera elegido, aunque estuviera drogada.

—Ella me pidió que la sacara de la casa de este hombre —alego Alec como si estuviéramos en un juicio —ahora esta confundida y asustada por la situación, pero estoy seguro que si la dejamos calmarse —hizo un ademán con la mano y supe a lo que se refería.

—Quieres decir, hasta que se le pase la dosis? —le pregunté yo —drogada o no ella se va conmigo.

—No estas en condiciones de exigir —dijo el hombre —ella estaba aquí por su voluntad, puedes estar amenazándola para que ella quiera irse. Que tipo de relación tienen?

—Eso no le incumbe, y drogada o no ella se va conmigo. Es menor de edad y este bar viola muchas leyes, como la de bebidas alcohólicas a menores y las drogas.

—Soy intocable —dijo el hombre.

—Ella también —sentencié yo —si lo duda, puede intentarlo en este mismo momento y constatarlo.

No dije mas, pase mi brazo por los hombros de Alice y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí de ese pasillo, note que había guardias que nos seguían, así que abrace más fuerte a Alice.

—Mis cosas… —susurro cuando llegamos a la pista.

Ella me guio por entre las mesas hasta donde estaban sus cosas, ahí estaban las otras dos chicas con las que había estado. Ella las llamo y aunque una de ellas no quiso irse, la otra si.

Las saque a ambas del club y las lleve hasta el taxi, la otra chica entro primero y luego Alice, yo fui adelante.

Aunque fue difícil saber donde vivía esa chica, la dejamos en su casa sin problemas, sus padres no estaban solo la sirvienta, le pedí que les avisara a sus padres sobre eso y que la cuidara bien.

Cuando íbamos para el hotel ella se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero.

—Se va usted a reír, pero pensé que iba a secuestrar a esas chicas —dijo el hombre del taxi —es su hermana? —me pregunto mirando a Alice por el retrovisor.

—Casi —respondí mirándola yo también.

—Usted esta siendo un buen hermano mayor —dijo el hombre.

—Eso espero —fue lo único que pude responderle.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, tuve que llevarla en brazos, aunque ella se despertó a mitad del camino hacia los ascensores, se agarro fuerte a mi y pareció relajarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se veía un poco mas despierta, aunque aun estaba desinhibida por la droga.

—Quieres caminar? —le pregunte cuando estuvimos en el ascensor.

Ella negó recostando su mejilla contra mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos suavemente, no estaba dormida, aun seguía apretando mi playera con fuerza y su respiración no había cambiado.

La lleve a la habitación y le pedí que abriera, ella lo hizo mientras yo aun la cargaba, luego de eso entre y sin encender la luz, la deje en la cama.

—Quedarte conmigo —pidió ella con voz suave, aferrándose a mi camisa con fuerza.

Yo solo asentí y me recosté a su lado, en pocos segundos ella se quito mi chaqueta y el vestido, se deshizo de sus zapatos y desnuda, se acurruco contra mí, metiendo sus manos bajo mi playera y posándolas en mí estomago. Sentí su respiración hacerse mas pesada con cada minuto que pasaba.

**Alice PoV**

Lo busque en la cama, pero el no estaba. De no haber sido por su playera cubriéndome, habría pensado que todo lo había alucinado a causa de lo que me tome y lo demás…

Me dolía la cabeza y me lo merecía, hice una gran estupidez, pero tampoco estaba preparada para todo lo que estaba pasado, para todo lo que había cambiado en mi vida a partir de esa carta.

Jasper apareció por una puerta que supuse era el baño porque el tenia el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Gracias por ir por mi —le dije avergonzándome de mi misma.

El no respondió, me ignoro, así que solo me resigne a su enfado, el tenia razón para ponerse así, yo había hecho una estupidez, pero el no era inocente y no iba a permitir que me hiriera de nuevo.

—El baño esta listo —dijo el antes de ir hacia la estancia de la suite —será mejor que te bañes antes de que traigan el desayuno, tenemos que salir al aeropuerto rápido.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —le dije decidida.

El se negaba a mirarme hasta que me cubriera, así que tome su playera y me la puse.

—No comiences… —rogo el —no vine hasta aquí para escucharte recitar el discurso que Alec te metió en la cabeza cuando saco todas tus neuronas. Vine por ti y punto.

El salió de la habitación y lo seguí de prisa, el no iba a subestimarme de nuevo, no iba a hacerme daño a ignorarme, no iba a permitirle a nadie mas pasar sobre mi, ya no era una niña.

—No bromeo! —le grite siguiéndolo —no me iré de aquí hasta que encuentre lo que vine a buscar, nadie va a volver a ocultarme nada, me oyes? No soy una niña!

Estaba dándome la espalda así que puse mis palmas sobre su espalda y lo empuje, el apenas de movió, se volvió molesto y sorprendido, pero no le permití intimidarme, ya no mas, esta vez iba a tener lo que quería y eso era a él, justo a mis pies.

—Entonces deja de comportare como tal y ve a vestirte, toma tus maletas y regresa a tu casa.

—No me da la gana —lo encare con tanto valor como pude —quiero quedarme aquí y buscar el departamento de mi madre y todo lo que dejo para mi, nadie me la va a quitar de nuevo.

Entonces hice algo que no esperaba hacer, ni siquiera me puse la ropa interior o los zapatos, simplemente regrese a la cama y tome del buro la llave de la que suponía era mi habitación y salí de ahí.

—A donde demonios vas? —pregunto el furioso.

—Ya te lo dije! No me voy a mover de aquí! —Grite yo histérica —ahora voy a irme a mi habitación y no pienso volver a buscarte por la noche, nunca mas —me obligue a no llorar, esa decisión me dolía —puedes venir a mi habitación a hacérmelo como a esa chica que estaba contigo y quedarte. Pero si no lo haces no voy a ponerme a llorar o a dejar que me grites, iré a buscar a Alec y le hare la misma propuesta.

Dicho eso, salí de la habitación y entre rápido en la otra, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

**Jasper PoV**

Apenas cerró la puerta, me vinieron mil situaciones a la cabeza, Edward y Emmett intentando matarme y mi hermana rogando para que eso no pasara, pero la que mas me dolía era la de Alec con sus manos sobre ella, mi sangre comenzó a hervir y sentí la necesidad de beber algo.

Tome lo primero que encontré en el mini bar.

Edward sabia que ella estaba ahí y me había enviado a buscarla, el problema era que debía llevarla de regreso, no quedarme ahí con ella, mucho menos, como su amante.

Como un perrito faldero salí de la habitación y fui a la de ella, ni siquiera toque, solo entre, encontré a Mina y a los gatitos sobre su cama, la gata me vio pasar, pero no se levanto.

Quitándome la playera en el camino, fui al baño y abrí la puerta, ella soltó un gritito bajo la ducha y dio uno aun más agudo cuando entre en el cubículo.

Me abalancé sobre sus labios, devorándolos con avidez, la levante contra mi cuerpo, me desabotonó los pantalones con ansias y me acaricio por unos segundos, aparte sus manos de mí y apoyándola contra la pared de azulejos, la penetre profundamente.

—Jasper… —jadeo ansiosa, retorciéndose entre mis brazos —así…

Comencé a moverme, a embestirla fuerte mientras besaba su piel empapada, ella gemía y jadeaba fuerte mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Suspiro algo que no escuche y luego pego sus labios a la base de mi cuello, ahogando un grito cuando llego al orgasmo, sus uñas recorrieron furiosas mi espalda y me gusto, me gusto mucho.

Ansioso busque en su cadera el parche y sonreí para mi mismo cuando lo encontré, podía hacerlo, podía terminar dentro de ella sin que pasara nada y así lo hice, termine apoyándome en la pared de la ducha, con ella aun colgada de mis hombros.

Ya no iba a haber mas culpas.


	17. La ciudad del amor

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente Twilight y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XVII. — La ciudad del amor.**

**Jasper PoV**

Me observaba atenta, con ojos críticos y curiosos, como si nunca me hubiera visto. Sabía que estaba viendo mis tatuajes, los testigos silenciosos de mis 10 años de locura.

—Pasa algo? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Tus... tus... —señalo tímidamente a mi pecho, mientras me acomodaba frente a ella —son...

—Escalofriantes? —pregunte mientras cerraba la llave.

Ella movió la cabeza, luego bajo la mirada tímidamente. Era extraño, era la criatura mas atrevida que había conocido, pero aun así, sentía timidez cuando estábamos tan juntos y desnudos, sin estar teniendo sexo.

—Significan algo?

—De hecho, algunos son como recordatorios.

—Las alas... —murmuro mientras me seguía fuera de la ducha.

—Mi primer tatuaje. —le explique —Cuando mi madre murió, Marcus estaba histérico y destrozado, no sabía que hacer con nosotros, el siempre estaba de viaje, el hecho de quedarse viudo y con dos hijos pequeños, no fue fácil para el, creo que termino por desquiciarse. Llamo a los abuelos para que tía Esme fuera a cuidarnos, vivió con nosotros un tiempo, éramos muy pequeños como para estar solos con las niñeras y empleados. Luego se caso y se fue, papá no quería vernos, así que decidió un futuro para nosotros, uno que iba a mantener su conciencia tranquila bajo el disfraz de una buena educación. Rose fue al internado y yo al colegio militar.

Ella asintió lentamente y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

—Cuantos años tenias cuando las hiciste?

—15, fueron como mi propia declaración de libertas y emancipación. Cuando uno de mis compañeros de cuarto se entero, quiso delatarme y lo golpee, así fue como terminaron por expulsarme, luego mi tía Esme se murió del susto cuando las descubrió. Me llevo a mil hospitales para que revisaran si no tenía alguna infección o algo así, hasta intento que me las borraran, pero no era un procedimiento fácil, así que decidió olvidarlo, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer mucho.

Sonrió asintiendo, así era Esme, sobre protectora y sobre amorosa. Le explique el significado e algunos más de mis tatuajes, la situación que me había llevado a hacerlos y por supuesto a quien me recordaban.

—Porque no hay ninguno en tu pecho? —pregunto acercándoseme peligrosamente con una toalla en la mano.

—No lo se… —le dije alzando los hombros —creo que aun no encuentro el indicado.

Ella asintió y comenzó a secarme el pecho y el tórax, no me resistí y tomando otra toalla, hice lo mismo. Nos secamos mutuamente, disfrutando de lo erótico que era, ella si hizo bien su trabajo, yo en cambio, comencé a tocarla de manera indebida mientras frotaba su estomago con la toalla.

—Porque tienes tantos tatuajes? —pregunto ella sonrojada mientras yo seguía acariciándola.

—Porque hablas tanto? —mi voz salió despacio y suave, yo mismo me extrañe de escucharme.

—No lo se… —suspiró —no me gusta el silencio, parece como si estuvieras enojado conmigo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo —guardo silencio un segundo y luego dio un jadeo un poco mas sonoro.

—Yo ceo que es bastante obvio que no estoy molesto —le dije besándola en los labios.

Comenzó a moverse contra mis dedos, buscando satisfacción, yo solo seguí besándola hasta que la sentí derretirse entre mis brazos.

Seguimos la fiesta en la cama, ella llevo a los gatitos a la otra habitación, alegando que eran muy jóvenes para escuchar o ver algo así.

La hice mía muchas veces, disfrute de su cuerpo como nunca y la dejé hacer y deshacer conmigo a su gusto y placer, nunca antes me había rendido ante nadie, pero me sentía bastante feliz de haberlo hecho ante esa linda chiquilla que jugaba conmigo como mas le complacía.

Y me gustaba, me gustaba mucho que jugara conmigo.

—Como supo Edward que yo estaba aquí? —pregunto horas después, mientras le contaba como la había encontrado.

Estábamos desayunando en la terraza de la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la cama no estuviera completamente deshecha, siendo solo dos amigos.

—No me lo dijo, solo me pidió que viniera aquí por ti y que me ocupara de cuidarte. Quiere que te lleve de regreso a Forks.

Ella se quedo pensando unos momentos y luego de beber un poco de mi café, me miro fijamente.

—Se que no tenemos una relación… pero… tengo que contarte algo.

Asentí dudoso.

Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, no la cuestione cuando salió de la habitación, solo me pregunte que le estaba pasando y que estaba pensando hacer. Regreso con su bolsa en la mano y saco de ahí un papel doblado, lo abrió dejando la bolsa a un lado.

—Después de que me fui… esto llego a mi manos —dijo ella tendiéndome un sobre blanco.

"Alice"

Decía al frente, era una caligrafía fina y estilizada, pertenecía a una mujer seguramente.

Leí la carta con atención, no podía creer la mitad de lo que decía, eran cosas increíbles e incongruentes.

—No soy su hija —pronuncio ella.

Levante mi rostro y me encontré con una mirada herida, pero al mismo tiempo curiosa.

—No soy hija de Carlilse Cullen.

No pude creerlo, me negué a creerlo y leí de nuevo, exactamente ahí decía que Alice no era hija de Carlisle. Fije mi vista en la dirección que había al final de la carta.

—Tu madre tenia un departamento aquí? Esta es su dirección?

Ella asintió.

—Ahí viví los primeros años de mi vida, los últimos de mi madre en este mundo. Estábamos solas Jasper —su mirada se intensifico —yo naci aquí y no conocí a… papa hasta mucho tiempo después, ellos estaban divorciándose. —su mirada fue intensa cuando hablo del divorcio —Después que ella murió, Carlisle no me dejo regresar nunca a Europa, ni siquiera para ver a mis abuelos en los aniversarios luctuosos del accidente, por eso me dejo ir al mismo colegio que Rosalie, el no quería que yo supiera cosas sobre ella.

No podía creer esto, pero como lo había estipulado el acuerdo que habíamos sellado en la ducha, estaba decidido a ayudarla en esto.

—Quien era Athenadora Tyros? —le pregunte curioso al leer quien firmaba.

Ella levanto los hombros y siguió bebiendo café, entendí eso como un "No se".

—Pues lo primero es averiguar quien es ella y en que se basa para enviarte esta carta con semejantes disparates —le dije dejando la carta sobre la mesa —pero ahora creo que deberías llamar a tu hermano.

—Yo no creo lo mismo —sentencio ella —no se como demonios supo que yo estaba aquí con Alec, pero estoy completamente segura que el sabe algo sobre esto y no va a dejarme descubrirlo.

Levante una ceja y ella se rio de mi gesto.

La vida normal acababa de convertirse en un cuento de espías y secretos familiares.

Lo primero que hicimos fue dar un paseo, yo ya había estado en Paris y Alice me convenció de darle un tour por "la ciudad del amor", a mi me parecía mas una ciudad común, pero ella estaba emocionadísima, nunca había venido aquí y no dejaba de decir lo mucho que le estaba gustando.

Mientras comíamos en un restaurant pequeño, ella me comento que estábamos cerca de la dirección que estaba al final de la carta, que por casualidad había traído con ella, no le creí ni por un momento, pero me deje arrastrar hasta el edificio.

No era un edificio viejo en si, pero conservaba muchísimas cosas de un estilo antiguo, además combinaba perfecto con esa ciudad. Era un edificio lujosísimo, seguro que había al menos unas dos estrellas de cine viviendo en ese edificio.

Ella estaba muy emocionada por haber encontrado la dirección, yo por mi parte, me sentía un poco mas desconfiado, ya que por lo general, las cosas que lograbas conseguir fácilmente, no valían la pena o traían demasiado problemas.

—Vamos Jazz —dijo ella regresando por mí.

Me dio un beso corto en los labios y me tomo de la mano, halándome hacia el edificio.

—Espera, Alice…

Estaba apunto de protestar cuando note ese auto, ese maldito auto frente al edificio, el reluciente Porsche negro estaba justo frente a nosotros, Alec estaba ahí, esperándola.

—No! —le dije en un tono un poco mas fuerte cuando insistió en arrastrarme hacia el edificio.

Ella soltó mi mano y me miro asustada, me maldije a mi mismo y tome de nuevo su mano, le señale el auto y ella comprendió inmediatamente.

—Tal vez quería…

—Alice! —Alec la llamo.

Nos volvimos para verlo salir del edificio, de traje y lentes oscuros, ni se inmuto al vernos ahí de pie junto a su auto, solo siguió caminando hacia nosotros. La tome mas fuerte por la mano y ella se pego un poco mas a mi.

—Pensé que no vendrías —comento él llegando hasta nosotros.

Se quito las gafas y nos miro fijo a ambos, más a mí que a ella, le regrese la mirada, retándolo a apartarla de mí, deseaba que lo hiciera, así podía partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

—No quise entrar sin ti —dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándoselas a ella —estaba por llamarte para saber si necesitabas que fuera por ti.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió ella como avergonzada.

Tenía razón en estarlo, esta situación era así porque ella misma la había provocado, de no haberse ido con el…

—Si me necesitas… —su voz me irrito más de lo normal al recordar como la había encontrado entre sus brazos.

—Esta bien, no escuchaste? —hable por fin.

Lo que ese imbécil quería era llevársela de nuevo y lo que yo más deseaba era partirle su estúpida cara de niño bonito.

**Alice PoV**

Pensé que iban a pelear, así que me metí entre ellos, poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno, mire a Jasper pidiéndole clemencia, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con Alec, después de todo, yo lo había metido en este lio y lo menos que podía hacer era darle una explicación.

—Me dejarías hablar con el? —Jasper se molesto, pero me dejo ir sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

Cuando él se fue molesto, de mis labios broto una sonrisa, estaba celoso y me hacia muy feliz saberlo.

—Estas segura de que te quieres quedar con el? —pregunto Alec devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Si —le dije, me tomo un momento comprender que había herido sus sentimientos —Perdóname si te hice creer cosas que no eran verdad.

Tome su mano y el me sonrió.

—La única verdad es que yo te gusto —me dijo sorprendiéndome mucho —y cuando te canses de estar ocultándote y de vivir ese "romance prohibido" y reprimido, vas a venir a mi a buscar lo que te hace falta, la pregunta es si voy a estar disponible entonces.

Yo le sonreí, él no tenia idea de lo equivocado que estaba, porque, ahora, menos que nunca, nuestro romance era reprimido.

—Respecto a lo otro… —dijo mirándome con un semblante mas serio —Claudio Tyros dijo que quería verte, la otra noche ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tenia que decir.

No supe que decirle, había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, como esa carta y ese hombre que estaba seguro de ser quien embarazo a mi madre durante su estadía en Paris.

Di un suspiro sintiendo ese nudo en mi garganta, simplemente no podía creerlo, llevaba toda mi vida creyendo cosas que no eran.

—Gracias Alec —le dije besándolo en la mejilla —te quiero.

—Yo igual —me abrazo por la cintura demorándose más en su beso de despedida.

Espere a que su auto se fuera y me despedí de el con la mano, solo entonces entre al edificio, Jasper estaba en el vestíbulo, esperándome, no me dijo nada ni se me acerco, solo me siguió cuando entre en el ascensor. Me interrogo con la mirada para presionar el botón del ascensor.

—El último —le dije recordándolo —es el Pent house.

Pulso el botón y después nos quedamos en completo silencio mientras el ascensor subía. Quería decirle algo, contarle que no había pasado nada con Alec y que el solo estaba ayudándome con esto de encontrar cosas sobre mi madre o al menos saber quien era mi padre.

—No me dijiste que él iba a estar aquí —comentó el por fin.

—No hubieses querido traerme —justifique mi actitud —ni venir conmigo.

—No había necesidad de que yo estuviera aquí si el "tan amablemente" se ofreció a cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos.

Le sonreí cuando salió del ascensor sin esperarme, estaba molesto y adorablemente celoso, sonreí aun más cuando comprendí que era por mí, sentí tantos deseos de abrazarlo.

"El siente algo por mi!"

Estuve apunto de gritar por la emoción.

—Segura que quieres entrar? —pregunto el recargándose en la puerta, impidiéndome el paso.

—Porque no iba a quererlo? —pregunte intrigada.

Había esperado años para poder ver de nuevo ese departamento, para ver aunque fuera una sola vez una fotografía de ella, de tener sus cosas conmigo, de oler su perfume… la pregunta de Jasper no venia al caso.

Lo aparte de la puerta y abrí de inmediato.

**Jasper PoV**

Apenas entro la seguí de cerca, esperando su reacción.

Yo entendía algunas cosas sobre este asunto, cualquier cosa que Carlisle hubiera querido ocultarle a Alice, estaba seguro de que era por su propio bien, eso lo sabia por default, tal vez su madre no fue lo que pensaba o mucho peor, tal vez si era lo que pensaba y Carlisle se había equivocado al ocultarle la verdad.

También había otra posibilidad, que el imbécil de Alec estuviera inventando todo esto con tal de que ella lo aceptara.

Examine el departamento intentando adivinar algo, como leer entre líneas e inventarme una idea de todo lo que había ocurrido ahí años atrás.

Era blanco, completamente blanco, tenia cortinas translucidas en tonos vino y purpura, los muebles cubiertos por sabanas, habían sido arrinconados, en las paredes se observaban los contornos de algunos cuadros, alguien limpio o había intentado hacerlo.

Toque una mesilla de cristal que estaba descubierta y tras mirar mis dedos polvorientos recorrí el lugar con la mirada, era un departamento grande y espacioso, pero todo, sin excepción, estaba cubierto de polvo.

Alice vagaba por el salón, observando atenta todo cuanto había a su alrededor, decidí quedarme en mi lugar, solo observándola, permitiéndole descubrir la verdad que buscaba por ella misma.

—Mama adoraba esta terraza —comento ella apartando las cortinas de un ventanal —desde aquí se puede ver la torre Eiffel —la vi restregarse la mano en el rostro, apartando las lagrimas seguramente —recuerdo que me dejaba jugar aquí mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, discutía mucho con papa y los abuelos en ese entonces, siempre se ponía a llorar cuando colgaba.

Intente imaginármela jugando en la terraza mientras su madre hablaba por teléfono, no concebía a Alice así de desprotegida y expuesta.

Desde el momento en que tía Esme tomo a Alice en sus brazos, la trato como a su hija y la protegía como a nada en este mundo, recordaba la única ocasión en la que mi tía le grito a Zafrina, fue porque olvido cerrar una ventana de la habitación de Alice, ella era tan pequeña que ni siquiera alcanzaba a asomarse, pero aun así mi tía se puso histérica al verla caminar cerca de ella. Esme preferiría morir a poner a Alice en riesgo, tal vez había sido una madre sobre protectora a comparación con Elizabeth Masen, pero estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Quieres ver mi habitación? —pregunto volviéndose hacia mi con los ojos un poco enrojecidos.

Yo asentí, deje que me tomara la mano y me arrastrara hasta el otro extremo del salón justo a las puertas de las habitaciones.

Ella señalo una puerta blanca que tenia un letrero en forma de corona que decía "Princesa", abrió la puerta de inmediato, como si no pudiera esperar para ver lo que había detrás de ella.

Lo que vi me desconcertó un poco y a ella igual, los muebles estaban limpios y descubiertos a comparación de los otros muebles, todo en su lugar y no había polvo.

Era la habitación de un bebe, todo era rosa y estaba lleno de muñecas, sobre la camita había ropa, era muchísima.

—Eras tan pequeña cuando viviste aquí? —le pregunte intrigado.

—Tenia dos años cuando mama murió.

—Y la recuerdas? Recuerdas muchas cosas como para haber tenido dos años cuando ella murió, segura que no volviste después que ella murió?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo.

—Eran los únicos recuerdos que tenia de mi madre, como esperabas que pudiera olvidarlos? —me cuestiono triste.

—No es por eso…

Desidia dejarla en paz, esto se le estaba volviendo un poco mas difícil.

Me quede en el lugar que estaba, observando toda la habitación e imaginándome como había sido su vida al lado de su madre, por lo que ella decía, Elizabeth no había sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero estaba seguro de que la había querido.

Ella vago un buen rato por la habitación, tocando todo, recordando cosas, supuse.

—Jasper? —me llamo con voz tranquila y suave —podemos cancelar las habitaciones en el hotel y quedarnos aquí? —Se volvió hacia mí con sus hermosos ojos azules cristalizados de emoción —Quiero dormir aquí y recodar como se sentía.

Di un suspiro y me cruce de brazos mientras consideraba su petición, no había nada de malo, al menos no para mi, pero había mas cosas aparte de Paris y de ese departamento, como mis tíos, mi hermana y los hermanos de ella, además estaban Netty, Lucy y… mi hijo.

—Edward va a enterarse y… —sus manos sobre mi boca acallaron mis objeciones.

—Y le dirás que no pudiste detenerme y que no tuviste mas opción que quedarte a mi lado, el te envió a cuidarme cierto? Solo haces lo que te pidió, estas asegurándote de que este bien.

No supe que responderle, lo que me estaba pidiendo era muy arriesgado y rompía todos mis límites, pero ella ya había roto todo eso antes, así que no tenía mucho que perder.

—Esta bien —acepte y ella se puso a gritar, se me colgó del cuello y me lleno las mejillas de besos.

Atrape sus ojos un momento y se quedo quieta, entonces enredé mis brazos en su cintura y la levante del piso contra mi cuerpo para mirarla mas de cerca, fue extraño cuando me di cuenta de que no deseaba llevarla a la cama, solo había querido tenerla lo suficientemente cerca de mi.

—Pero vas a responderle las llamadas a tu hermano.

Ella asintió con un gesto de desagrado, pero lo olvido apenas salimos de ahí.

Fuimos al hotel y cancelamos la cuenta, estaba prepagada por tres días, así que no tuvimos mas problema que unos simples tramites para confirmar identidad.

Era de noche cuando terminamos de desempolvar todo.

Me había obligado a mover los muebles según la imagen en su mente, el salón y la cocina fueron algo agotador, pero lo realmente fuerte vino cuando entramos a la habitación principal, todo cubierto por sabanas, excepto un enorme retrato que estaba sobre la cama.

Me detuve a observar a Elizabeth Masen con detenimiento.

—Era muy hermosa verdad? —Pregunto Alice abrazándome por la espalda —tenia 16 cuando le hicieron ese retrato.

—Se parece a Edward —fue lo único que dije.

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a burlarse por mi comentario, una cosa llevo a la otra y comencé a perseguirla, los gatitos se ocultaban a nuestro paso, pero después nos seguían por las habitaciones, deteniéndose a jugar entre ellos de un momento a otro.

La atrape en la cocina.

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo —susurro en mi oído cuando la lleve contra la encimera.

Me separe un poco de ella y fije mis ojos en los suyos, no sabia que decir, estaba viviendo esto sin pensar, porque si lo pensaba iba a volver a tener remordimientos e inseguridades y lo mas importante, no estaría haciendo esto si estuviera siendo coherente y responsable.

—Pero no podemos —le dije serio —Las vacaciones ya comenzaron, de por si va a ser difícil explicar como terminaste aquí y no en tu casa, explicar que decidimos irnos a vivir juntos…

—Seria suicidio —ella complementó mi discurso con una sonrisa —lo se… solo quería… que lo supieras.

Asentí dudando si esto estaba bien o mal, a mi también me gustaba estar con ella, pero… seria capaz de pedirle que viviera conmigo?

La solté y me volví sin decir nada, un poco nervioso por la conversación que acabábamos de tener, aun más nervioso por la respuesta que aun no había llegado a mi pregunta anterior.

—No te pongas serio o tendré que desnudarme —ella busco mis ojos y luego me dio un corto beso en los labios —vamos, hay que seguir limpiando si no queremos dormir en el Sahara.

Salió de la cocina contoneando las caderas un poco mas de lo normal, sonreí sabiendo que es lo que ella planeaba hacer apenas termináramos con la habitación, sonreí y como un buen perro faldero, la seguí.

Estábamos en la cama como siempre, pero por única y exclusiva ocasión, no estábamos desnudos, no por el momento al menos.

—Hace cuanto que no hacías algo así? —pregunto ella alzando su mano hasta mi boca.

Habíamos terminado de limpiar hacia un rato y teníamos una caja de cereal para la cena, ella tomaba un puñado y lo comía, luego tomaba otro para mí y me lo daba en la boca.

Arrugué la nariz cuando vi en su puño algo que no iba con la descripción colorida del cereal que estábamos comiendo, había una pequeña bolsita de plástico entre las figuritas.

—Tenemos un premio —dije tomando la bolsita de su mano.

Ella se volvió hacia mi con sus ojos muy iluminados, me hizo gracia verla mirar con anhelo la bolsita de aluminio, intento quitármela y yo la parte de ella, se abalanzó sobre mi con un gruñido de cómica amenaza y me la arrebato, yo solo atine a empujarla sobre la cama, ella abrió su mano y el cereal quedo regado por la cama.

—Vas a tener que limpiar eso —le dije fingiendo molestia.

Ella negó mientras buscaba la bolsita con el premio, la encontré solo a unos centímetros de su cuello, con cuidado de no tocarla, incline mi cabeza y tome la bolsita con mis dientes, ella dejó ir un suspiro cuando noto que mis labios no tocaron su cuello.

Reí entre dientes mientras abría el sobrecito y sacaba un anillo.

—Voy a quédamelo —le dije mostrándoselo.

Hizo un puchero de molestia y yo solo atine a besarla, en un principio se negó, pero luego cuando puse mis manos en su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, ella dejo escapar un gemido y con eso abrió sus hermosos labios.

Me detuve cuando me hizo falta el aire, tome una rápida respiración y la mire sorprendido, estaba más hermosa que antes, si eso podía ser probable, su cabello estaba en su forma original y sin maquillaje parecía una de esas hermosísimas diosas que aparecían en las pinturas.

—Vas a darme el anillo? —pregunto ella irguiéndose en la cama, despreocupada de mi playera que se le enredaba en las piernas y se le deslizaba de los hombros.

Nunca iba a cansarme de su forma de ser, de cómo no se avergonzaba de si misma y como era hermosa por convicción propia.

Negué y ella se abalanzó sobre mi pecho, me dio una ligera mordida, gemí y enrede mis dedos en su cabello para obligarla a separarse de mi pecho, entonces se subió sobre mi y tomo mi mano con fuerza entre las suyas, me metí el aniño en el meñique a toda prisa, me gustaba este juego. Forcejeamos un rato hasta que la deje ganar, busco mi dedo meñique y lo introdujo en su boca, tomando el anillo con los dientes, chupando mi dedo.

No pude decir nada, mi mente se lleno de ideas y mi cuerpo de deseo.

Ella sonrió complacida ante mi rostro y con el gesto triunfante de una niña pequeña, tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en la mano derecha, en el dedo anular.

Ella me sonrió y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, en un impulso salido de no se donde, tome su mano derecha y le quite el anillo, iba a protestar cuando tome su mano izquierda, conté sus dedos tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Me concentre en ese pequeño objeto entrando en su dedo, parecía tan insignificante para ella y tan valioso para mi…

Ella contemplo feliz la baratija, entonces cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y ella no respondió, supe que no había entendido mi idea de ser yo mismo quien le colocara el anillo y en ese dedo precisamente.

—Ya obtuviste tu premio —le dije tomándola firmemente por las caderas —ahora quiero el mío.

Dio un gemidito y sonrió cuando levante mis caderas hacia ella.

Llevo sus manos al borde de la playera y se la saco por encima, dejándome más que enterado de que era lo único que había estado usando.

—Ya preparaste el desayuno? —fue lo primero que me dijo cuando despertó.

—Es de madrugada —le dije medio adormilado.

La sentí sonreír contra mi mejilla cuando se movió en la cama comprobando que nuestras piernas estaban unidas y que mis brazos la rodeaban.

—Pero tengo hambre —protesto.

—No fue suficiente con el cereal? —le pregunte fingiendo asombro —eres un pozo sin fondo. La pregunta es, donde guardas todo lo que comes?

Nos reímos mucho por lo que quedo de la noche, la otra parte dormimos.

Me gustaba dormir con ella, se quedaba muy quieta, en la misma posición en la que se recostaba, el único inconveniente era que me abrazaba inconscientemente, a mi no me gustaba eso, las demostraciones de afecto y yo no íbamos precisamente de la mano. En otra situación, habría insistido en dormir solo, no me gustaba dormir con las chicas con las que tenia "solo sexo", las situaciones sentimentales, la amistad que se desarrollaba por la convivencia, eran inconvenientes que acaban por matar la pasión de la situación.

Pero ahora no estaba con cualquier chica, era Alice y estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida, además no soportaba la idea de dejarla sola afrontando todo esto, me asusto pensar algo así.

El sonido de mi teléfono vibrando en la mesilla de al lado me despertó, no mire la hora, solo revise el teléfono.

—Lucy… —dije sentándome en la cama de golpe.

Alice se movió entre las sabanas y me miro con sus ojos adormilados.

—Es Edward? —pregunto ella.

—No —le respondí saliendo de la habitación para responder.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y fui hasta la cocina, una vez ahí respondí, temeroso de mi reacción ante Alice.

—Lucy? —pregunte.

—Hola Jasper —respondió ella —disculpa que te llame a esta hora… pero…

—Esta bien? —Pregunte ansioso —Marco se encuentra bien.

—Si —respondió ella —dentro de lo que cabe… —tardo un momento en responderme, la escuche respirar ansiosa y luego dio un sollozo —me pregunto por ti hoy.

Me quede estático, ni siquiera lo consocia, no podía decir que podía amaro sin conocerlo, me parecía tan lejano, como si lo hubiera concebido en otra vida.

—Dijo que quería conocerte —comento —yo no se… yo no se si este bien que lo veas, no sabias que existía siquiera —estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, casi podía verla con las manos temblorosas —yo iba a decírtelo, pero te vi con Alice, te veías tan feliz. Yo no quiero interponerme entre ustedes, te lo juro… pero… necesito que me ayudes ahora.

—Netty me dijo del trasplante —le respondí —le prometí que iría en cuanto pudiera para que comprobaran la compatibilidad. Escúchame Lucy, no estas sola en esto, quiero hacerme cargo de el.

"Y de ti? "

Aunque estuve tentado a hacerlo, no dije lo demás, no quería complicar las cosas.

Ella suspiro y sonrió, aun escuchándola podía saber que estaba haciendo, la concia tan bien como ella a mi.

—Gracias Jasper —dijo ella —no vamos a ser una complicación en tu vida, te lo prometo.

—No pasa nada —le respondí —La semana que entra estaré ahí, lo prometo.

—Gracias, te quiero, adiós.

Ella colgó casi inmediatamente, yo solo sonreí.

Cuando regrese a la habitación, Alice estaba sentada en la cama mirando el amanecer, no se había movido de ahí a pesar de que tenia curiosidad por la llamada que acababa de responder, sonreí al darme cuenta de que ella confiaba en mi.

—Lucy esta bien? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Si —le respondí metiéndome en la cama a su lado —ella…

—No me des explicaciones —interrumpió mi comentario —solo… no me lastimes mas, me dolió tanto verte con esa chica —sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Fruncí el seño y ella se cubrió el rostro con la sabana.

—Ya se que no debía quererte… —apenas podía escucharla a trasvés del edredón —pero… Te…

La atrape antes de que hablara y le descubrí el rostro, no quería escucharlo, ya suficiente problema era estar así de atado a su cuerpo, amarnos iba a terminar por rompernos el corazón a ambos.

—No digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentiré —sentencie —yo no soy bueno para ti.

Ella suspiro un poco y asintió, no supe si lo había entendido o solo asentía para complacerme.

La convencí de salir.

Salimos a desayunar fuera y luego dimos un paseo por algunas tiendas, apenas íbamos en la quinta y yo ya cargaba 10 bolsas. Su teléfono sonó y ella no respondió, no le cuestione, no quería empeorar las cosas.

**Alice PoV**

Dimos un paseo por una hermosa plaza comercial, mientras pasábamos, algunas chicas miraban a Jasper con atención, no podía culparlas, era guapo y lo era mas sin camisa, tenia sentido que lo miraran fijamente, como deseando tener mirada de rayos x.

—Podemos ir ahí? —le tome la mano despistadamente para llevarlo a la heladería.

Fue una excusa para tomarle la mano, porque no lo solté por el resto del paseo, las chicas se sorprendieron al verme tomándole la mano, supongo que estaban celosas de la suerte que tenia por estar con el.

—Tienes helado en la barbilla —dijo el.

Me frote con la servilleta.

—Así esta bien? —le pregunte volviéndome hacia el.

Me miro con el seño un poco fruncido y luego llevo su mano al borde de mis labios, con un pase delicado y firme, quito un poco de helado de mis labios.

—Mejor? —pregunte.

Me dio un beso en los labios sorprendiéndome mucho.

—Mejor —respondió.

Seguimos caminando, esta vez fue el quien tomo mi mano, charlamos sobre cosas como la ropa y los colores que debían o no combinarse, a el no le interesaba eso, pero me escuchaba y me hacia preguntas como si lo entendiera.

Me sorprendió mucho que me invitara al cine, pero acepte, era mas tiempo con el, mas de ese hermoso tiempo juntos, además no podía dejar de ver este pequeño paseo como una cita.

Compramos palomitas y quite el descansabrazos de entre nosotros para poder recostar mi cabeza sobe su pecho, lo bese unas cuantas veces y el me abrazo fuerte cada vez que lo hice.

—Quiero irme a casa y hacerte el amor —susurre contra sus labios.

—En serio? —cuestiono mas interesado en mi petición que en la película —que tanto lo deseas?

Su pregunta me sobresalto y me éxito mas, así que sin soltar su rostro, mire a nuestro alrededor asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie de seguridad observando, el sonrió cuestionándome con la mirada.

Yo solo tome su mano y la conduje entre mis piernas, su mano apretó ligeramente mi muslo y luego dejo que sus dedos rosaran mi entrepierna, se me escapo un gemidito cuando desee que me tocara con más intensidad.

Sonrió contra mi boca y yo le mordisquee lo labios juguetonamente para incitarlo.

—Ven, hay que salir de aquí.

Lo seguí fuera de la sala, mire ansiosa a nuestro alrededor para saber si alguien había notado nuestra actitud, pero nadie se dio cuenta, creo que la película en verdad era buena, era una lastima que yo no hubiera visto mas de la mitad.

Salimos rápido, estaba lloviendo afuera, así que apenas recogimos las compras, el consiguió un taxi. Nos abrazamos durante el viaje y el me dio su chaqueta, me recosté contra su hombro mientras el conversaba con el taxista en Francés.

Ojala y hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención a mis clases, así habría entendido al menos una pisca de lo que estaban charlando.

No me importo mucho, porque estaba escuchando su voz, con eso me conformaba.

Corrimos hacia el edificio intentando esquivar el agua, yo estaba riendo como una loca cuando recordé las bolsas en la cajuela del taxi y Jasper tuvo que regresar por ellas.

—Te crees muy simpática no? —cuestiono el empapado.

—Solo un poco —le sonreí.

Corrí y entre al ascensor, por un momento pensé que el no iba a poder entrar, pero lo hizo entonces cuando me acorralo contra una esquina, intentando asustarme, lo bese, lo bese mucho, profunda y apasionadamente.

—Me muero por tenerte… —le susurre agarrándome a su cuello con fuerza.

Era verdad, había sentido deseo antes, pasión y excitación, pero en esta ocasión, lo que sentía era necesidad, una pura y ferviente necesidad de el.

—Te necesito… —comencé a murmurar casi sin darme cuenta entre beso y beso —Te necesito Jasper.

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura, apretujándome deliciosamente contra el y su ropa mojada, di un gemidito al notar que estaba igual o mas excitado que yo.

—Acaríciame… —lo incite metiendo mi mano bajo su playera.

—Estamos en el ascensor —explico presionando mis caderas contra las suyas —por lo general… hay cámaras.

No le puse atención y me estremecí de deseo, volví a besarlo, su mano se movió con avidez desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero, me dio un ligero apretón y ahí se detuvo, en segundos sus manos estaban lejos de mí.

Lo mire molesta y el me sonrió dándome un beso en la nariz, volví mi rostro, pero no aleje mi cuerpo de el de el, no podía. Salimos del ascensor abrazados y mientras caminábamos, yo solo podía suspirar y suspirar, estaba enamorada de el, no había ni la menor duda, lo amaba.

**Jasper PoV**

Caminamos hasta la puerta y mientras intentaba abrir la puerta ella me besaba, una y otra vez, ansiosa y adorable, como siempre, le sonreí cuando la puerta estuvo abierta y ella se colgó de mi cuello.

—Interrumpo?

Una voz nos hizo volvernos rápido hacia los ascensores, ahí de pie frente a nosotros, estaba mirándonos el mismo hombre que había estado en la discoteca.

—Claudio Tyros —pronuncio Alice.

* * *

**les gusto?**

**bueno, pues me tarde mucho escribiendolo pk tenia un bloqueo y no me salia nada**

**asi que exrpimi mi cerebro al maximo y funsiono**

**hasta me salio la mitad del primer cap del fic de Bella y Edward, asi que espero muchos reviews!**

**aunque sea mandenme una mentada o algo asi!**

**son malas, no me dejan muchos reviews como antes**

**bueno**

**despues del desahogo me voy**

**ya saben, quejas y sugerencias al numero k aparece en sus pantallas**


	18. El adios

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twilight y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XVIII. — El adiós.**

**Alice PoV**

No se como o porque paso, pero el hombre que decía ser mi padre estaba ahí frente a nosotros.

Yo ya lo conocía, la noche de la discoteca, Alec me lo presento apenas llegamos, el me lo dijo todo sin reparo, me conto de el y mi madre, del romance que tuvieron a lo largo de los años y que después de haberse casado (con otras personas) seguían amándose como siempre y como nunca.

No me separe de Jasper, no porque ese hombre me asustara, fue mas bien porque tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decirme, ya me imaginaba yo una escena de película con un reencuentro entre padre e hija que no podía concebir, además estaba… papa… Carlisle Cullen, mi padre.

—Imagine que estarías aquí cuando fui a buscarte al hotel y me dijeron que te habías ido.

No respondí, me quede como en shock.

Jasper lo miro con desconfianza sin apartarse de mí.

—Soy Claudio Tyros —anuncio el hombre frente a nosotros —soy el padre de Alice, el verdadero.

Jasper no dejo de mirarlo con desconfianza y desdeñes ni por un momento, el creía que todo eso era mentira, a mi también me gustaba pensar que era una mentira, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—Yo… —comencé y no supe que decir —yo no quiero hablar contigo —lo mire a los ojos, con un poco mas de decisión —necesito hablar con… con Carlisle primero, con mis abuelos y…

—Entiendo —el hombre respondió muy seguro de lo que decía —se que necesitas asimilar las cosas, por eso he decidido traerte esto.

El me tendió una cajita de satén negro y aunque no quería tomarla, lo hice, cuando la abrí me sorprendí mucho, había una llave en forma de mariposa.

—Es la llave de un cofre donde encontraras todo lo que buscas —anuncio —la ultima vez que lo vi… estaba en tu habitación —señalo la puerta abierta —en este mismo departamento. Ahí están las pruebas de lo que digo.

No respondí nada, tome la caja y entre en el departamento, arrastrando a Jasper conmigo.

**Jasper PoV**

No sabia si estaba bien o no, se veía pálida y un poco asustada, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, me dio la impresión de que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, así que cerré la puerta tras de mi sin consideración a ese tipo que decía ser el padre de Alice.

—Estas bien? —le pregunte cuando la vi bebiendo mucha agua.

Ella se volvió para mirarme y asintió con vehemencia, como intentando creérselo ella misma, dejo el vaso sobre la encimera y después de pensarlo un momento salió de la cocina. Me quede ahí de pie observándola, no queriendo inmiscuirme en este momento, no sabia hasta que punto estaba mal o hasta que punto ella me quería cerca.

La vi entrar a la habitación donde dormíamos y no a la suya, cuando entro se frotaba los ojos con fuerza, alejando sus lagrimas.

Decidí que estaba bien por esa noche, así que puse el cerrojo y apague las luces, luego entre a la habitación, ella estaba recostada boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, no hacia el más mínimo ruido, así que pase de largo al baño.

Me prepare para dormir, me puse la pijama y después de lavarme los dientes, me volví con toda la intensión de irme a dormir al sofá, ella me miraba desde la cama, con su rostro inexpresivo, como mirando al vacio, se puso de pie cuando salí del baño, yo ya estaba preparado para irme y dejarla dormir sola.

—Jasper… —su mano cálida y suave rodeo mi muñeca cuando pase a su lado, reteniéndome.

Me volví hacia ella y con una ternura que no supe de donde salió, la abrace fuerte, la escuche sollozar un poco y estuve tentado a alejarme de ella y dejarla sola, me sentía raro haciendo algo como eso, no era mi naturaleza, pero ella me sorprendió abrazándome un poco mas fuerte.

—Jasper… no quiero tener sexo contigo —murmuro aun abrazándome.

Pase mi mano sobre su cabello tranquilizándola y haciéndola entender que no pasaba nada, si bien antes había estado muy ansioso por estar con ella, todo cambio después de la visita de ese hombre, estaba dispuesto a irme para que se tranquilizara. Sus manos en mis mejillas condujeron mi rostro al de ella, me beso en los labios, lenta y profundamente.

—No quiero tener sexo —reitero separándose un poco de mi, solo lo suficiente para hablar —quiero que me hagas el amor.

Le sonreí acariciándole la barbilla, aun en esta situación ella era como agua tibia en medio del invierno.

Un rayo de sol en la oscuridad.

Sin decir nada y sorbiendo por la nariz comenzó a desvestirse, se quito mi chaqueta, en seguida la blusa, luego cuando se quedo solo con su sujetador me dio una mirada, mas bien miro mi pecho cubierto por la playera y como si la hubiera ofendido, se lanzó contra mi levantándola lo suficiente como para besarme el pecho, yo termine de sacármela por la cabeza.

Resople un poco ansioso cuando sus labios pasaron suavemente por uno de mis pezones, intente abrazarla, pero me encontré a mi mismo desabrochándole el sujetador, ella se aparto de mi para que pudiera quitárselo.

Desnuda era tan hermosa… la tome de la mano y la acerque a mi, poniendo su piel contra la mía, haciendo un poco mas dolorosa mi erección y a mi corazón ir mas rápido, ella lo noto y llevo sus manos a la cinturilla de mis pantalones, estaba bajándome la cremallera, pero frene su mano, iba inequívocamente hacia dentro de mi ropa interior.

—Shsh —le dije besándola en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y los parpados —esto se hace lento amor…

Me encontré con sus preciosos ojos muy abiertos, redondos, con las pupilas dilatadas y las pestañas empapadas de lágrimas, suavemente pase las manos sobre sus hombros llevándolas hasta su espalda, la pegue contra mi pecho mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus costados, su cintura era tan pequeña que mis manos casi se unieron en la parte mas estrecha. Sonreí mirando hacia abajo, contemplando sus pechos desnudos apretados contra mi torso, sus ojos de ángel me sonrieron y sus labios de hada rosaron mi barbilla con suavidad, me incline para besarla dándome cuenta de la suerte que tenia, esta chica era preciosa, en tantos sentidos y de tantas maneras, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. La bese lento y suave, pero con pasión, con una ferviente pasión que me quemaba el pecho y me consumía el corazón.

Mi corazón… pensé mientras la recostaba suavemente sobre las almohadas y seguía besándola como hacia mucho no besaba a nadie, mi corazón roto y oscurecido por la lujuria, el odio y el dolor, estaba latiendo fuerte y cálido, como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua escarchada todo este tiempo y ahora esta linda e inocente criatura, estaba dándole los primeros auxilios con sus manos cálidas, sus hermosos ojos y su amor inocente y despreocupado.

**Alice PoV**

Amor…

Su voz aun estaba en mi cabeza mientras me besaba, no podía olvidar esa palabra, tan pequeña y tan grande a la vez. Suspire con el pecho hinchado de calidez cuando sus labios resbalaron por mi barbilla, enterré mis dedos en su cabello cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y cadera, bajando mi falda y mi ropa interior. El calor abrazador de sus manos se apodero de mis pechos, los apretó ligeramente, de mi boca broto un gemido de placer que ahogue contra la piel de su hombro.

Me dejo sobre la cama y se detuvo solo para terminar de desnudarse, esta vez ni siquiera preste atención, no me lo comí con la mirada, como siempre lo hacia, solo mire sus ojos, sin sonreírnos, solo atrapándonos uno al otro con la mirada.

Se tumbo sobre mi, suave y lento, sus labios rozaron los míos y sus manos recorrieron mi vientre, mis senos, mis mejillas, nunca me había tocado así. Lleve mi dedo índice hasta sus labios y se los rose, deleitándome con su suavidad, lo mire a los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas, todo cuanto sentía quería decírselo, pero estaba de sobra, todas las palabras, cualquiera que fuesen, estaban de sobra.

Lo bese de nuevo, demorándome un poco mas, sabia a dulce lujuria, a pasión y deseo… pero también a amor, a ese amor que me estaba consumiendo lento por dentro y que me iba a destrozar el corazón si no se lo confesaba. Me detuve a centímetros de su rostro, respirando agitado y mirando sus ojos, temiendo, si se lo decía, iba a irse, el no quería amor, no quería que yo lo amara, me lo había dicho.

Pero yo lo sentía… yo lo amaba, como a nadie, como nunca.

Sus manos estaban sobre mis muslos mientras succionaba la piel de mi hombro, pensé que iba a penetrarme, así que abrí mis piernas con una ansiedad que tiño mis mejillas de rojo, pero no lo hiso, aun con su semblante serio, comenzó a tócame a rosar con sus dedos lentamente.

—Creo que voy a morir… —suspire cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, lo abrace fuerte y cerré los ojos temerosa de seguir mirándolo y quedarme hechizada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba al borde de la locura misma y todo por el.

Su posesión fue lenta, delicada y suave, mi cuerpo lo acepto sin protestas, casi con jubilo e inmediatamente comencé a ver estrellas, mi respiración se agito por si sola y mis caderas se movían con vida propia, yo no podía pensar, solo sentirlo.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y eso pareció excitarlo mas, aun así se limito a quedarse quieto y a besarme en los labios, en las mejillas y a acariciarme el rostro. Lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y de ahí a sus caderas, lo empuje más contra mí mientras movía mis caderas furiosamente, deseando que volviera a moverse.

Su mano me detuvo, apretujando mis caderas contra el colchón, sus ojos me miraron curiosos y sus labios me sonrieron de lado, con una complicidad burlona.

—Te dije que se hacia lento cariño —susurró posando la palma de su mano sobre mi vientre.

Me removí bajo su caricia, deseando que su deseo brotara y me poseyera fieramente, con esa pasión ruda que tenia corriéndole por las venas.

—No es una carrera… —dijo el subiendo su mano por mi tórax y entrando un poco mas profundo en mi.

Me queje y el gimió, le pase los brazos por el cuello, enterrando mis dedos en su espalda conforme mi cuerpo lo estrechaba.

Entonces paso, se movió dentro de mí, salió y entro de nuevo, lento, suave… una embestida larga y controlada, le siguió otra y otra mas… perdí la cuenta y la noción de lo demás cuando su brazo bajo mi cintura me llevo contra su pecho. Mis labios en los suyos, mis manos en sus hombros y mis uñas en su piel, el dentro de mi… nuestros corazones palpitando con fuerza, nuestras venas al tope, la sangre hirviendo y…

—Jasper… Jasper… —gemí su nombre y eché mi cabeza atrás cuando comenzó esa sensación de placer —Jasper!

Su boca jadeante sobre la mía, nuestros alientos mezclándose, mi cuerpo…

Mi cuerpo nunca iba a ser el mismo, nunca, ni por un momento iba poder olvidar a Jasper, nunca iba a poder borrarlo de mi vida, aunque deseara hacerlo.

Pero no quería borrarlo, al contrario, quería atarlo a mi, quería pegarme a el como una calcomanía, como otro de sus tatuajes, quería quedarme en su piel y acompañarlo siempre, por el resto de su vida.

—Te amo… —escuche el murmullo de mi voz entre los gemidos y los jadeos.

—Te amo… —otra voz distinta devolvió esa confesión y mi corazón se lleno de dicha.

Fue mas intenso entonces, sus manos me apretaban más fuerte y recorrían mi piel con un poco mas de aspereza, sus labios reclamaban los míos con más fiereza, con pasión, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que también me amaba.

Un gemido ronco, una penetración mas profunda y mas intensa, me hicieron volver a subir al cielo abrazada a su espalda, aprisionada entre sus brazos. Gemí y me moví mas fuerte mientras lo besaba en los labios, funcionó a la perfección porque en segundos el ya estaba jadeando ansioso sobre mi, succione la piel de su cuello con fuerza para no gritar cuando fue mas rápido.

Creo que tuve otro orgasmo cuando el alcanzo el suyo, porque me adormecí de inmediato, estaba exhausta cuando el me beso en la frente y murmuro algo que no entendí, yo solo lo bese antes de pegarme a su cuerpo y abrazarlo con fuerza para quedarme dormida.

**Jasper PoV**

—Creo que las noches van a ser mas largas desde ahora —murmure con voz jadeante mientras la abrazaba.

No supe si ella entendería a lo que me refería con esa frase o si tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo iba a ser mi vida después de haberle dicho que la amaba.

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y me beso, se abrazo a mí con fuerza y se quedo en silencio, en un completo y entumecido silencio, cuando la mire dormía profundamente, así que intente hacer lo mismo, pero no lo conseguí. Me sorprendí a mi mismo besando sus manos lentamente mientras la contemplaba durmiendo, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido algo así.

Nunca me había importado alguien más, nunca de esta manera.

**Alice PoV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando note que no estaba conmigo, volví a cerrarlos mientras intentaba que mi cabeza se quedara quieta, todo parecía dar vueltas, todo se veía tan diferente, la habitación parecía más luminosa, la cama más grande.

—Jasper? —su nombre salió de mi boca casi como una suplica.

Mire en todas direcciones, buscándolo por la habitación, pero no estaba, la angustia estaba subiendo por mi garganta velozmente cuando el hablo.

—Estas despierta —su voz ronca de las mañanas, hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco, que se me erizara la piel y que mis ojos lo buscaran con desesperación.

Suspire aflojando un poco mas el agarre de mis manos sobre la sabana contra mi pecho, le sonreí y volví a hacerlo cuando el me correspondió, le dije que lo amaba y no había pasado nada, seguía ahí y me sonreía, no estaba pasando nada malo ni estaba enfadado, tal vez las cosas iban a seguir así por un buen rato.

—Te fuiste —le recrimine bajando de la cama.

El sonrió de lado y me miro caminar hacia el, sus manos me recibieron con caricias en los brazos, en los hombros y en el cuello, una sonrisa, un beso, un abrazo fuerte. Suspire contra su pecho mientras yo lo abrazaba también, estaba soñando, estaba viviendo un sueño que había tenido hace tiempo.

Nos besamos durante unos momentos y luego volvió a tomarme mientras nos duchábamos, nos acariciamos mutuamente hasta que el deseo aumento, luego el me había subido a sus caderas.

—Te amo… —volví a decirlo mientras me sacaba de la ducha.

Su respuesta fue un beso en el hombro y una suave caricia por la columna.

Desayunamos ligero en el restaurant de las flores que estaba cerca del edificio, después dimos un corto paseo tomados de la mano, besándonos a la menor provocación, sonriéndonos con complicidad, pero sobre todo, felices, felices de estar juntos. Me sentía normal, como si fuéramos novios, lo imagine esperándome afuera del colegio cada tarde, recogiéndome en la esquina de la casa para que nadie nos viera salir juntos, por temor a lo que dirían mis padres.

Sonreí ante la sola idea de imaginar como seria ir a bailar con el.

—En que piensas? —me pregunto notando mi sonrisa.

—Tonterías que me gustaría hacer algún día —le dije zanjando la conversación.

Regresamos a medio día después de comer un helado, me puse a jugar con los gatitos después de alimentarlos y lo sorprendí mirándome desde el sofá.

—Pareces uno de ellos —comento lanzándoles la pelota para que la siguieran.

Nos reímos un rato de ellos mientras peleaban, Mina los miraba tendida sobre la alfombra, cuidando que no se hicieran daño o se hirieran, fue muy divertido cuando ellos se le arrojaron encima juguetones y ronroneando.

El crepúsculo nos sorprendió en la cama, después de merendar en la cocina, nos fuimos a la habitación, cerramos la puerta para que los gatitos no entraran, pero dejamos la ventana y las cortinas abiertas. Apenas cerrar la puerta yo había comenzado a desnudarme, el hizo lo mismo, le mostré la nueva combinación de encaje rosa que había comprado el día anterior.

—Muy lindo —dijo el recorriendo el borde de las braguitas con su dedo índice, se demoro un poco mas en el moño que tenían en la parte posterior.

Me desnudo lento y suave y me dejo hacerle lo mismo, hicimos el amor con la luz de la tarde bañándonos, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados de la luz dorada del sol mientras nos tomábamos uno al otro.

Era de madrugada cuando me levante para ir al baño, ni siquiera me moleste en cubrirme, solo me levante y entre, despues cuando regrese dispuesta a despertar a Jasper, escuche como sonaba su teléfono en el buro, la curiosidad y un ansia loca de demostrarle a Lucy que el me amaba me orillaron a responder.

—Jasper? —La voz de Edward me sobresalto.

—Edward? —pregunte de regreso y me arrepentí en el mismo momento.

—Alice?

Entonces reaccione y no le respondí, le tape la bocina mientras me ponía de rodillas en la cama y movía a Jasper con fuerza intentando despertarlo.

"Ojala te hubiera dejado dormir un poco mas..." pensé a medida que me daba cuenta de que el no despertaba.

—Basta… —gruño con la voz ronca.

Sin previo aviso me tomo por los hombros y me llevo contra la cama, solté el teléfono y cayo a nuestro lado, lo mire alarmada mientras Jasper me besaba el cuello y murmuraba cosas confusas, estaba medio dormido.

—Pensé que habías tenido suficiente —dijo el bajando su cabeza hasta mis senos.

Intente por todos los medios no abrir la boca, lo único que me faltaba era que Edward se enterara de lo que había entre Jasper y yo.

Succiono una de las puntas de mis pechos mientras sus dedos jugaban conmigo, me mordí los labios cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí. Entonces se dio cuenta, me miro fijo interrogándome, entonces le señale el teléfono a nuestro lado, fue como un cubetazo de agua fría porque se aparto de mi de inmediato y lo tomo para responder.

—Hola? —cuestiono poniéndose el teléfono al oído —hola? —frunció el seño y comprobó la pantalla —colgaron —me dijo mirándome —quien era?

Me quede quieta entonces, estaba apunto de decirle que había sido Edward y que le había respondido cuando una canción me ínsito a buscar mi teléfono. Ambos miramos hacia el montón de ropa y sabanas que estaba en el piso, no tardamos ni dos segundos en lanzarnos sobre el buscando mi teléfono.

Fue el quien lo encontró.

—Edward… —susurro y me lo tendió.

Yo lo acepte de mala gana y respondí.

—Alice? —cuestiono el —estas ahí?

—Hola Edward —le respondí sentándome en la cama —que quieres?

—Donde esta Jasper? —cuestiono con interés.

Me quede helada, nos había escuchado, me lleve la mano al rostro y me lamente por haber sido tan imprudente y haber respondido el teléfono de Jasper. Lo mire, estaba enredándose una toalla en la cintura, hizo un ademan para que le diera el teléfono.

Entonces recordé la golpiza que le había dado a Emmett después de que abandonó a Rosalie, me estremecí de solo pensar que pasaría si Edward se enteraba de que me acostaba con el.

—Y como demonios voy a saberlo? —le respondí a Edward retomando nuestra conversación —pregúntaselo tu mismo.

El suspiro.

—Ya lo llame… pensé que estabas con el, juraría que fue tu voz la que respondió —mi hermano dio un suspiro demasiado profundo como para ser actuado —olvídalo, conozco a Jasper… debió haber sido… cualquier otra chica.

"Cualquier otra chica"

Mire a Jasper mientras la frase de mi hermano resonaba en mi cabeza, que era yo para el?

Cualquier otra chica?

—Alice… —mi hermano se puso mas serio —regresa a casa, se lo que crees… pero es mentira —su voz sonaba convencida, pero yo no lo creía, no podía creerlo —te juro que todo esto es un teatro de ese hombre para estafarnos.

Suspire, no quería hablar sobre eso, no con el al menos, a cada palabra que el decía, me daba mas cuenta que el sabia la verdad, pero no iba a decírmelo, como todos, iba a "protegerme" y a ocultarme cosas.

—No quiero —le respondí —voy a quedarme aquí y voy a escuchar a Claudio Tyros, tal vez el si me crea lo suficientemente madura como para comprenderlo.

Entonces le colgué.

Jasper me miraba fijo y sin expresión, sin opinar, respetando cada una de mis decisiones.

—Creo que deberías regresar —dijo el —habla con Carlisle, con tus hermanos… con tus abuelos, vas a necesitar a tu familia para afrontar esto.

—Lo único que necesito es a ti —le dije caminando hacia el —solo necesito que te quedes conmigo.

Asintió abrazándome.

**Jasper PoV**

Apenas amaneció, decidí llevarla fuera, la llamada de Edward había soltado unos cuantos cabos en mi cabeza y ahora estar con ella y decirle que la amaba, no parecía tan buena idea.

Estábamos en una tienda cuando mi celular sonó, era Edward.

—Estoy con ella —le respondí cuando me cuestiono —ayer…

—No te preocupes —respondió —te pedí que la cuidaras y vigilaras, pero eso no significa que debas pasar todo el día y la noche pegado a ella, no eres su niñera.

Ambos reímos, el por el recuerdo de la universidad y esa ocasión en la que cuidamos al hijo de un profesor para ganar créditos extras, la mía fue mas una risa nerviosa, el no sabia hasta que punto estaba en lo cierto.

—No dejes que ese tipo se le acerque —me pidió un poco mas serio —esto esta mal Jasper, muy mal.

Me gire para mirarla, ella estaba mirándome con curiosidad atreves de la vitrina de la tienda mientras las vendedoras le mostraban miles de prendas, de sonreí.

—Corre peligro? —le pregunte a Edward mientras intentaba que mi voz sonara un poco mas normal.

—Espero que no —confeso el —ese tipo Tyros, no es quien dice ser, no dejes que se le acerque y sácala del departamento de mi madre.

—Mañana mismo… —di un suspiro interrumpiéndome al comprender lo que iba a significar para ella que la sacara de Paris en estos momentos.

—Los boletos estará reservados para el vuelo de las 8:00 am, llévala a tu casa, y por lo que mas quieras no la dejes sola.

Pusimos en claro unos cuantos puntos mas, como las horas de viaje y noticias sobre mi hermana, justo en ese momento Alice salió de la tienda.

—Jazz… —me llamo ella tendiéndome las bolsas.

Me puse un dedo sobre los labios para pedirle que guardara silencio y tome las bolsas con sus compras. Edward volvió a pedirme que cuidara de su hermana y luego colgó sin decir más.

Alice no pregunto quien había sido, solo me tomo la mano y me arrastro hacia otra tienda.

Nos quedamos todo el día fuera, paseamos como locos pro la ciudad y por la noche le pregunte que era lo que mas le gustaría hacer.

—Podemos ir a bailar? —Cuestiono ella con una sonrisa —a un club nocturno, como si fuéramos novios.

Le sonreí ante la tonta idea de tener una novia a mis 25 años, no cualquier novia, una de 17 a la que le gustaba comprar ropa por montones, le encantaban los helados y las malteadas, tenia una camada de gatos y que además de todo, era mi prima.

Fuimos a bailar tal y como se lo prometí, no tuvimos problemas para entrar, a pesar de que pensé que ella no lo conseguiría, llevaba un vestido que brillaba apenas le daba la luz y unos zapatos altísimos, pero ni con todo ese maquillaje ella podía ocultar s rostro de niña.

Ni siquiera nos sentamos, apenas llegamos ella me arrastro a la pista y comenzó a bailar, a seguir el ritmo de la música y contagiarme, en segundos estaba bailando como no lo hacia desde los 18, cuando me drogaba para resistir los exámenes y las fiestas del fin de año.

Nos sentamos y la deje sola un momento, solo para responder a mi teléfono, había estado sonando muchas veces y tenia muchas llamadas perdidas, toda eran de mi hermana, me alarme cuando intente llamarla y no respondió. Deje de intentarlo cuando mire hacia donde había dejado a Alice y descubrí a unos chiquillos rondándola, como cuervos, asechándola.

Regrese a su lado y encare a esos mocosos, ella me tomo de la mano y me beso frente a ellos.

—Me quiero ir —dijo ella cuando unos chicos comenzaron a mirarla de una manera inadecuada.

—Puedo partirles la cara a todos —le dije orgulloso de mi mismo —y no me harían ni un solo rasguño.

Ella sonrió concediéndome la razón pero negó con la cabeza y me tomo la mano para conducirme fuera de ahí. Regresamos caminando, ella se canso de llevar los zapatos de tacón y se los quito, la cargue unas cuantas cuadras y después cuando llegamos a un parque, ella quiso caminar.

Nos tiramos en el pasto y mientras nos besábamos ella metía sus manos bajo mi camisa, supe cuales eran sus intensiones, las mías eran las mismas pero lo que menos quería era que la policía nos encontrara haciéndolo ahí en el parque.

La lleve a casa y apenas pusimos un pie dentro nos desnudamos, ella volvió a decirme que me amaba y yo me atreví a responderle porque tal vez después del día de mañana ella y no iba a querer hablarme o verme de nuevo.

Estábamos sentados en la cama, desnudos, ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas, su espalda sobre mi pecho, su cabeza en mi hombro, sus manos jugando con las mías, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo ella tras un bostezo mientras se envolvía con mis brazos.

—Ya has estado conmigo —le dije recostando mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, contemplándola con curiosidad, intentando imaginar que nueva locura se le había formado en la cabeza.

Ella suspiro como si la respuesta fuera obvia y yo tan tonto como para no reconocerla. Se sentó erguida, alejando su espalda de mi pecho, su comportamiento me intrigo y me preocupo, acaso se imaginaba los planes de su hermano?

—Quiero decir… —comenzó pero no continuo, creo que no sabía por que rumbo seguir —quiero estar contigo —se giro para verme de frente y tomo mi mano entre las suyas —quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero que te quedes conmigo y que nunca me dejes.

Me quede boquiabierto y no supe que hacer o decir, como iba a responderle a eso?

—Yo también —le dije entonces.

No supe de donde salió aquélla confesión, tal vez de mi corazón…

Ella sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi con emoción, me beso y me abrazo, me pidió que le hiciera el amor y lo hice, esta vez fui yo quien dijo primero "Te amo" y seguí murmurándolo conforme seguíamos moviéndonos.

**Alice PoV**

Llegue a pensar que soñaba, pero de ser así, Jasper no estaría de pie junto a la cama mirándome mientras dormía, intente abrir los ojos pero me dolían, la luz de las cortinas me cegó, el fue a cerrarlas y la sombra cayo sobre la habitación, como si hubiera vuelto a ser de noche.

—Es temprano —me queje removiéndome en la cama —aun quiero dormir, vuelve a la cama y abrázame.

Volví a acostarme, pero me paralizó notar que el no regresaba a mi lado, entonces supe que esto no estaba bien. Me senté en la cama de golpe y lo mire a los ojos, ya no era el mismo, algo había cambiado, apenas note su mirada supe que había vuelto a ser igual que la primera vez que habíamos dormido juntos.

—Vístete rápido —dijo el dándome apenas una mirada —Edward viene en camino.

La furia me inundo y apretando los ojos para evitar las lagrimas me levante enredándome en la sabana, lo empuje fuera de la habitación, no me importo lo que el decía, me puse a gritar.

—Lárgate!

Apenas logre echarlo me puse a llorar, todo había terminado, el tomo mis sueños y los había hecho mil pedazos.

**Jasper PoV**

Mina paso ronroneando por entre mis piernas, como intentando convencerme de que todo estaba bien, yo no estaba tan seguro, Alice llevaba mas de tres horas encerrada en la habitación sin haber dicho una sola palabra o hacer ruido.

Ariadna dio un brinco de mi regazo cuando vio pasar a sus hermanitos, jugueteando por el piso, los siguió y no tardo mucho en regresar corriendo y trepar por mis pantalones hasta mi regazo huyendo de ellos, le pase los dedos por la cabeza alisándole las orejitas hacia atrás, de todas las bolas de pelo, era la que mas me gustaba, era tan juguetona y traviesa como Alice.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, me sobresalte y la mire enseguida, ahí frente a mí, estaba vestida y a su lado estaba su maleta, lista, me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Estaba roja y tenia las mejillas y los parpados hinchados, había estado llorando tanto?

Abrí mis brazos y la rodee con ellos, ella se hecho a llorar inmediatamente.

—Sasha Denali y su hijo fallecieron ayer —murmure acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella asintió con vehemencia mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza

—Escucha… —le dije levantando su rostro para verla.

—Esta aquí… —murmuro ella apartándose de mí.

Unos segundos después llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir y me encontré de frente con Edward, me puso una mano sobre el hombro y paso de largo, de reojo lo vi abrazando a Alice con fuerza.

* * *

Disculpen la dmeora, mi trabajo me absorbe

saluditos a todas las que me enviaorn un mnsajito, tengo muy presentes a Ale-Hale y a Amparo Witlock (creo k asi se escribe)

bueno, al resto, gracias chikas hacen de mi vida algo bueno y porductivo, intentare actualizar mas rapido

bye

gracias por leerme


	19. El funeral

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Twilight y su saga, le pertenecen a alguien más creativo. De esta historia, solo el argumento es mío, así que no se sorprendan.

**Capitulo XIX. — El funeral.**

**Jasper PoV**

Tal vez la situación hubiera sido un poco mas fácil de no ser un funeral, no podíamos evitar ese dolor de saber muerto a alguien a quien conocíamos de toda la vida. Sasha Denali había sido una constante en la existencia de los tres, así que el silencio aunado a un millón de preguntas, entre las que destacaba un indignado "porque?" y un asombrado "como?" nos llevaban a un lacerante silencio. Eran cosas que pasaban así, de repente, cuando menos las esperas, así había pasado con mi mamá y con la madre de Alice, así había pasado con María.

Viajamos juntos en el jet, Edward no tuvo que insistirme mucho para que yo aceptara ir con ellos, también conocía a los Denali, las chicas habían sido muy importantes para nosotros en la universidad, todos éramos familia.

Me pase las manos por el rostro y me eché para atrás en el asiento cuando Edward se levanto del suyo, de inmediato mis ojos se fijaron en Alice, abrazándose las piernas y mirándome fijo, ahora que su hermano no estaba con nosotros, podía notar el reclamo en su mirada, se sentía traicionada y esperaba de mi algo que nunca iba a obtener.

No quise seguir mirándola y me gire hacia la ventana, intentando ignorarla y pensando en lo que iba a pasar ahora, lo mas sensato era que me olvidara de todo y que la dejara olvidar a ella también.

Sufriría tal vez, como cualquier chica de su edad, era un enamoramiento fugas y tal vez había cometido un gran error al dejarla ilusionarse y decirle "Te amo", ahora ni siquiera entendía bien que era lo que me había llevado a decírselo, pero a pesar de todo, la quería, no estaba seguro de amarla, pero la quería.

El viaje fue excepcionalmente incomodo, ella me miraba diciéndome tantas cosas, hubo un momento en el que Edward atendió una llamada y yo aproveché para intentar explicarle, intenta decirle que lo sentía y que no había querido lastimarla, pero ella no quiso oírme, me ignoro como si nadie le estuviera abalando.

Fu igual el resto del viaje, así fue como descubrí que su indiferencia me molestaba.

Después del aterrizaje fuimos al hotel para vestirnos, estábamos en el ascensor cuando ella atendió una llamada.

—James? —respondió.

Me gire para mirarla, Edward también la miro.

—Si —respondió ella —lo se, es horrible.

Ella nos miro a ambos, se demoro unos segundos mas en mis ojos, me dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible y siguió su conversación como si nada.

—Dime que no es James Gigandet —pidió Edward mirándome fijo.

No supe que responderle, ni siquiera sabia si alguien estaba hablándole de verdad o ella solo lo hacia para molestarme, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

El hotel estaba atestado de gente, entre periodistas y gente de seguridad, eso me hizo pensar en el supuesto "verdadero padre de Alice" en como me había pedido Edward que la alejara de el. Que tanto y hasta que punto estaba involucrado Edward en todo este lio?

Sasha había sido prácticamente asesinada.

Tal vez sabía algo que nadie quería que se difundiera.

Mi curiosidad nata y los genes de Marcus me llevaron a mil y un conclusiones de las que no estaba seguro si quería seguir de cerca.

Solo subimos a nuestras habitaciones a vestirnos, todos estaban ya en el sepelio, apenas y teníamos tiempo de llegar. Fue raro como siguieron las cosas, en el mismo instante en que escuchamos en la radio el aviso de los funerales de Sasha Denali, los tres nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad ella estaba muerta, lo notamos en la mirada del otro.

Alice se quedo muy callada durante el camino y cuando llegamos me dio una mirada triste, segundos después comenzó a llorar, Edward la abrazo y la llevo con el a la capilla, yo los seguí un poco mas lejos. En realidad no quería ir, no quería estar ahí, me recordaba tanto a la muerte de mi madre… y a la de María.

Tome un poco mas de valor cuando recordé que mi hermana estaba ahí, quería verla y abrazarla, fue ella quien en realidad me llevo a entrar en la capilla. Entre casi al mismo tiempo que Eleazar Denali, armo un gran revuelo, así que me limite a ir al lado de mi tía y mi hermana, la abrace y le sonreí.

Ella no estaba bien, temblaba y lloraba casi con desesperación, me abrazó mas fuerte y yo hice lo mismo, quería hacerla sentir seguro, no podía evitar mirar con odio a Emmett, el no hacia mas que lastimarla, solo para eso había vuelto a buscarla? Para hacerla mas infeliz y hacerle mas daño?

Alice me miro de reojo y mi furia se calmo un poco, a fin de cuentas era su hermano.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar con mucho dolor cuando fue la hora de sepultarlos, entonces vi a mi hermana mirar con dolor como Emmett abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Kate. Rosalie se abrazo a mí a modo de respuesta, pidiéndome consuelo y protección, e iba a dárselo y después iba a ir a partirle la cara a ese infeliz.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi hermana cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—Estas bien? —le pregunte buscando su mirada —Rosalie? Te sientes mal?

Mi tía me miro unos instantes y noto que Rosalie no estaba bien, me cuestiono con la mirada y yo no supe que responderle, seguí llamándola, intentando que me mirara, pero no reacciono, estaba fuera de si, ella solo miraba a Emmett abrazando a Kate.

En segundos vi su cabello volar y la sentí desvanecerse, apenas pude sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso, la levante rápido en mis brazos y mire a Emmett con odio antes de llevármela de ahí, el lo noto, pero no concebí que no se alejara de Kate para ir a su lado.

Mi tía lo noto.

—Basta Jasper —me dijo suavemente siguiéndome al auto —lleva a tu hermana al hotel y ocúpate de que alguien la atienda, iré enseguida.

Asentí y me la lleve de ahí, cuando la subí al auto sentí que alguien estaba tras de mi, me volví para encontrarme con Alice, me miro unos segundos anhelante, esperando mi respuesta, me aparte de la puerta del auto y la mantuve abierta para ella.

Pasó a mi lado rápido y se metió en el coche, yo fui adelante, viéndola de cuando en cuando por el retrovisor, encargándose de mi hermana. Eso me hizo pensar, era verdad lo que mis tíos decían, todos éramos como hermanos, me sentí miserable al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho con Alice.

La llevamos al hotel, había dos guardaespaldas con nosotros, eso me ponía nervioso, habían asesinado a Sasha Denali y a su hijo, nada les impedía asesinarnos ahora a nosotros.

No a mi, me dije, yo no tenia un laso directo con los Cullen, mi muerte no dañaría a nadie.

"A mi si" La respuesta me la dieron los ojos de Alice por el retrovisor, como si supiera que estaba pensando.

Apenas entramos en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, las personas cerraron las puertas para no dejar entrar a nadie mas, todos se preocuparon por el estado de Rosalie y me ofrecieron mil y un números de médicos.

Cuando entre al lobby con mi hermana en brazos, una asistente de la empresa que iba uniformada se puso a mis órdenes.

—Quiero un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Solo se desmayó.

La chica asintió y nos siguió al ascensor.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación para que pudiera pasar y me señalo la cama, negué dirigiéndome al diván.

—La ventana —dije mientras dejaba a mi hermana en el diván.

Alice intento abrirla al mismo tiempo que la asistente, las dos se quedaron estáticas por unos minutos, mirándose una a la otra de manera extraña, al final la asistente abrió la ventana, Alice se alejo mientras yo intentaba despertar a mi hermana.

Tal vez tenía el mismo problema que mama con los aires acondicionados. Ella solía desmayarse cuando no podía respirar aire fresco, era como una especie de claustrofobia, asociada al aire fresco.

—Aquí esta el botiquín —dijo la asistente poniendo la caja en una mesita.

—Gracias… —le dije sin saber su nombre.

—Alex —respondió tímida.

La mire por unos instantes era bonita y simpática, no pude evitar sonreírle, sentí la mirada de Alice sobre mi y la mire a ella, estaba molesta. Mientras yo intentaba despertar a mi hermana, Alice le dio una mirada de odio a la chica, ella solo se encogió de hombros, pero no se fue, solo se fue cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mi tía entro intempestivamente dejando sus abrigos sobre la cama y fue de inmediato hacia nosotros, estaba asustada, mucho muy asustada.

—No puedo hacer que despierte —le dije a mi tía.

La verdad es que estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso que no despertara, ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos inconsciente, apreté los ojos, si algo le pasaba…

Intentamos despertarla con alcohol y luego la asistente sugirió llamar al médico del hotel, mi tía acepto y apenas el medico apareció en la puerta, comenzó a atosigarlo con mil preguntas.

El doctor logro hacer que abriera los ojos por unos segundos, nos miro a todos y volvió a desmayarse.

—Que le paso? —Alice fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar —esta bien? —preguntó histérica.

—Esta dormida —dijo el medico —los funerales son extenuantes, seguramente no pudo con tanta presión, pero esta bien, todos sus signos vitales están bien, solo necesita descansar.

Estuvimos con ella unos momentos más, después decidí irme un rato, estaba confundido y además necesitaba llamar a Lucy y contarle este imprevisto, no iba a poder llegar a nuestra cita.

Iba a conocerlo, iba a conocer a mi hijo.

Como seria? Se parecería a mi? Iba a quererlo apenas verlo?

Eran cosas que no entendía, lo veía tan lejano, inexistente, no lo concebía, no entendía como iba a nacerme el amor paternal, mucho menos como iba yo a ser un padre.

La puerta de la habitación de mi hermana se cerro y me volví para mirar a Alice tras de mi, estaba molesta, en realidad, seguía estando molesta.

—Vas a llamarla para contarle lo que paso? —su voz me hizo quedarme estático a la mitad del pasillo —adelante explícale porque no vas a poder correr a sus brazos!

No le respondí, ella no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, que la hacia pensar que yo si iba a hacerlo?

Me fui dejándola ahí, sin una respuesta y llevando una duda en mi cabeza, como sabia que planeaba llamar a Lucy?

Hice la llamada desde mi habitación, estaba frente a la de mi hermana. Ella lo entendió perfecto y me dijo que podía contar con ella para lo que deseara.

—Marco esta ansioso —dijo ella al final de la conversación.

Sus palabras me erizaron un poco la piel, aun no entendía bien la idea de tener un hijo, aun no comprendía perfectamente, como iba yo a ser un padre, de que forma?

Tal vez no era el más indicado para ser padre y mucho menos de un niño, tal vez con una niña seria más fácil, recordé a mi hermana y su entrañable relación con mamá, papá solo la consentía, eso era más fácil. Ya había tratado con María, la hija de Charlotte, con una niña seria más fácil. Pero Maco era mayor, tena al menos 4 años.

Estaba envuelto en esas conjeturas cuando decidí regresar a la habitación de mi hermana, llame a la puerta justo en el momento indicado.

—Adelante —dijo mi tía.

Entre evaluando la situación, mi tía abrazaba a mi hermana con esa actitud amorosa que usaba en ciertas ocasiones, que estaría pasándole ahora a Rosalie y que tanto tendría que ver ese aparente distanciamiento entre ella y Emmett?

—Los quiero tanto —dijo ella abrazándonos a ambos —nunca se olviden de eso.

Nos beso a ambos en las mejillas y se fue, estaba feliz, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y luego mire a mi hermana recostada sobre la cama, con su espalda en los almohadones, me sonrió.

—Así que... —me quite los zapatos y subí a la cama, me recosté a su lado —... están juntos de nuevo, eh?

—Si —dijo ella jugando con sus manos, sin mirarme de frente, sabia de sobra que no lo aprobaba, es mas me molestaba.

—Ross... —comencé a hablar pero ella me cubrió la boca.

—Jasper... —fue mi turno para callarla, quería que me escuchara antes que otra cosa.

—Rosalie —tome su rostro entre mis manos —no quiero que te lastime y tener que asesinarlo, pero si vuelve a hacerte daño...

—Jasper, por dios! —Exclamo alarmada.

—Te abandonó cuando juro frente a Dios que te amaría y te protegería por siempre —susurre con dolor.

No podía olvidarme de aquello, la tristeza y el inmenso dolor de mi hermana al ver pasar frente a ella las posibilidades de tener su propia familia, hijos... había sentido su dolor como propio, no era de extrañar que yo odiara a su esposo.

Aun podía recordar la sangre de Emmett en mis manos el día que me tope con el en el hospital, el mismo día que ella fue dada de alta lo golpee como nunca había golpeado a nadie, con toda la furia y el odio que tenia en mi.

—Yo lo engañe primero...

Me quede muy quieto y la mire, me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia su regazo, no supe que decirle, no le creía. La conocía de toda la vida y podía jurar que para ella no había otro hombre que no fuera Emmett.

—No te creo ni una sola palabra —le dije levantando su rostro hacia mi —si lo justificas es peor.

Ella sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar hacia su regazo.

—Jamás preguntaste porque me dejo —comentó como ausente.

—Porque es un cobarde! —le respondí sin dudarlo —porque mas iba a abandonarte después… después del aborto?

La vi limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas, seguía sin mirarme de frente, como ausente, como si yo no estuviera ahí, la abrace casi con torpeza para que no pensara que estaba sola, hace tres años había tenido mis propios problemas y aunque fui a verla al hospital no me quede a su lado, di por hecho que iba a estar bien con tía Esme.

—No fue así Jasper —dijo ella aun sollozando —yo lo engañe.

Me abrazo mas fuerte mientras lo decía y yo hice lo mismo, porque la conocía, ella era mi hermana, mi hermanita… entender que ella amaba a Emmett me costaba un poco de trabajo, aceptar que fuera su novia y después que deseara convertirse en su esposa, su mujer, con tanta emoción y ahincó, me había llenado de sentimientos encontrados, y ahora escucharla decir que además de Emmett había habido alguien mas…

—Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte si estabas segura de que querías casarte con él? —le pregunte yo.

Ella asintió y yo volví a escucharla diciéndome emocionada por el teléfono:

—"Lo único que voy a desear el resto de mi vida es estar a su lado" —volvió a pronunciarlo para mi.

Sonrió y yo sonreí igual, porque aun no podía comprender ese amor, ese tipo de amor absolutista y perpetuo que mi hermana sentía por Emmett.

—Como esperas que ahora te crea eso de que lo engañaste, más aun estando recién casados. —ella me sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas.

—Cuando fuimos a Tampa —comenzó ella sin mirarme y con un deje de histeria en su voz —peleamos… yo me fui molesta… había unos chicos en el bar del hotel… y me fui con ellos como venganza, sabía que iba a dolerle saber que estaba con otro. Lo demás es historia y preferiría no revivirla.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y se volvió para sonreírme.

—Tu hermanita no es tan buena después de todo —me dijo con amargura.

—No te creo —le dije cortante —es como cuando le decías a Marcus que tu habías comenzado la pelea —la mire entrecerrando los ojos, intentando adivinar que había tras esas mentiras —solo que ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de a quien estas protegiendo.

Ella negó y me beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí, se acomodo contra mí y cambio la conversación, preguntándome acerca de mi vida, de cómo era ahora.

—Sabes… —dijo ella en un momento en el que se hiso un largo silencio entre nosotros —Emmett y yo no estamos bien en estos momentos —la mire jugando de nuevo con sus dedos.

—Ya decía yo… —su mirada me hizo callar.

—Pero no voy a alejarme de el… al menos no en este momento… tal vez voy a tener un bebe y definitivamente quiero que el este conmigo esta vez.

Me quede un poco atónito, ella me dio una sonrisa pequeña que en segundos se convirtió en una reluciente sonrisa llena de dicha, la abrace fuerte porque a pesar de muchas cosas, ella era feliz, muy feliz.

Pensé en contarle sobre Alice, sobre Lucy y… mi hijo, pero me imagine que no era el momento justo, además se quedo dormida mientras veíamos televisión.

La deje recostada sobre su cama, la cubrí con la manta y bese su frente antes de irme, deseaba tanto que estuviera bien, deseaba tanto verla de nuevo feliz…

Salí de su habitación e iba a irme a la mía para asaltar el mini bar cuando escuche su discusión en el pasillo, Edward estaba muy molesto y Alice no dejaba de gritarle, nunca en mi vida los había visto reñir de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, Edward y ella siempre tuvieron una relación muy estrecha.

—Basta Edward! —grito Alice intentando alejarse de el.

El la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, la vi retorcerse bajo su agarre por el dolor, lo hubiera entendido de cualquier manera, pero mi mente se nublo de furia al ver que el estaba lastimándola, era su hermano y no lo hacia con esa intensión, pero no lo soporte y me acerque a ellos.

Alice logro soltarse y lo empujo con sus dos manos.

—Alice —la llame intentando…

No sabia ni que hacer, solo quería que Edward la dejara en paz.

—Lo que faltaba, la niñera… —mascullo lo último antes de pasar a mi lado de forma violenta.

Se golpeo con mi hombro y hecho a correr por el pasillo, desapareció tras una puerta, su habitación, supuse, tal vez mas tarde cuando todos durmieran, la visitaría, no estaba bien.

Mire a Edward pasarse las manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

—Que paso? —mi pregunta estaba teñida de reclamo pero el no lo noto.

—Esta loca! —Exploto Edward —ese maldito...! Ese…

Mire a ambos lados y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos de mi hermana, si ella se despertaba y nos escuchaba discutir iba a preocuparse, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, podría sentirse mal.

Edward me condujo a su habitación y nos sentamos en la estancia, me ofreció un trago y se lo acepte, entonces el comenzó.

—Que esta pasando con ese hombre? —le pregunte —ese tal Claudio Tyros.

—Me metí en un gran lio Jasper —me dijo vaciando su copa y llenándola de nuevo —Claudio Tyros tiene sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sus ojos puestos en Alice.

Me quede helado ante esa confesión, mire a Edward y el me regreso la misma mirada.

Me conto lo que estaba pasando con la empresa, la forma en que se había dejado engañar y lo mas importante.

—Creo que Sasha murió por firmar ese contrato —volvió a beber y rellenar su copa.

En sus palabras iba implícita una amenaza que me erizo la piel, él había firmado el mismo contrato que Sasha, el mismo día y con las mismas personas. Pensé en Alice poniéndose al alcance de ese hombre… apreté la mandíbula solo de recordarla en aquella discoteca en los brazos de Alec y ese otro tipo restregándose contra ella.

—En estos momentos, lo mejor que podría pasarle a tu hermana seria divorciarse de Emmett.

Levante la vista hacia el y comprendí, el creía que estaba preocupado por mi hermana, y si bien si lo estaba, Alice inundaba mis pensamientos ahora, ella y su aparente venganza por haberla sacado de Paris.

Lo deje solo cuando Tanya llamo, ella iba a ayudarlo mas de lo que yo podría.

Apenas entre en mi habitación me desnude, me puse el pantalón de pijama y me metí a la cama, encendí la televisión y fingí verla por unos minutos, estaba un poco adormilado cuando la puerta se entreabrió un poco.

Una sonrisita curiosa y los maullidos me avisaron que esta no iba a ser una noche tranquila, no una que pasara solo al menos.

Caminos hasta la cama y se sonrió al ver que la ignoraba, dejo los zapatos en el piso y se subió a la cama a mi lado.

—Que haces aquí? —le pregunte un poco molesto —se supone que no hablas conmigo.

—Ariadna quiere dormir contigo —dijo poniendo al gatito encima de mi vientre.

La gatita comenzó a ronronear contra mí y a buscar mis dedos, era una consentida, justo como la chica que estaba recostándose a mi lado, paso sus manos por encima de mi pecho, acariciándome.

—A que estas jugando? —pregunté al tiempo que besaba su cabello.

**Alice PoV**

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con ese tipo… —susurro el acariciando la cabeza de Ariadna —deja de hacerlo, olvida lo que te dijo y olvídalo a el.

No le respondí, estaba confundida, muy confundida, ahora no podía pensar con claridad, además estaba el hecho de que ahora que estábamos con nuestra familia, lo sentía cada vez mas lejos, mas distante, casi inalcanzable. Era por eso que había ido a buscarlo esa noche, porque solo tocándolo podía sentir que no fue un sueño y que todo cuanto había pasado entre nosotros, era una realidad tangible.

Parpadee muy rápido intentando que las lagrimas se alejaran de mis ojos y puse mi barbilla sobre su pecho mientras pasaba mi mano posesivamente sobre su tórax. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo, no quería sentirme así como me sentía, sola.

Deseaba que el me abrazara en publico, que tomara mi mano y que todo el mundo supiera que el me amaba y que yo lo amaba. Comencé a subir mis dedos, le acaricie la barbilla y los labios, deseaba tanto besarlo frente a todo el mundo, gritar mi dicha a los cuatro vientos y hacer participe al mundo y a nuestra familia de esta locura.

Nos quedamos dormidos con la televisión encendida, cuando abrí los ojos su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, dormía profundamente, su mano estaba en mi cadera y su brazo enredado en mi cintura, sonreí ante esa maravillosa forma de despertar y tras besar su hombro me levante.

Ariadna se negó a irse conmigo así que la deje con el, lo observe unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta, estaba cerrándola despacio cuando una voz me hizo dar un salto.

—Alice —Emmett estaba frente a mí, apenas había regresado.

—Emmett! —grite.

Cerré la puerta rápido y en segundos ya estaba frente a el con una mano en el pecho fingiendo mas susto del que había sentido. Intente mil y un excusas para estar a esa hora en la habitación de Jasper, pero no encontré ninguna, por fortuna el no me preguntó nada.

Se abalanzo sobre mí con uno de esos abrazos avasalladores que siempre tenia para todo el mundo.

—Que haces fuera de la cama? —su pregunta y su mirada a mi pijama me hizo poner nerviosa.

"Me descubrió"

—Ah... mm... bueno... —contárselo a el seria menos difícil que contárselo a cualquier otro miembro de la familia, tal vez Rosalie seria mas razonable, tal vez hasta se pondría feliz… —Estaba... buscando a Edward... tiene mi celular.

La respuesta me salió de la nada, solo estaba pensando en el desencuentro que había tenido con mi hermano esa mañana, seguramente fue una buena excusa, el me creyó.

—No creo que vayas a encontrarlo —dijo confundido.

—OK —le respondí con alivio al saber que me dejaría ir sin mas preguntas —te veo mañana —me eché a correr por el pasillo y me metí rápido en mi habitación.

El corazón aun me latía desbocado cuando llegue y me metí en al cama a toda velocidad, esquivando a Mina, Patches y Luke, esta noche, Ariadna iba a dormir mas cómoda que nunca.

Iba a salir temprano a dar una vuelta por la casa de los Denali, quería ver como estaban las chicas y saber en que podía ayudarlas, además no quería toparme con Edward y seguir con la discusión. Estaba decidida a salir cundo recordé que había dejado mis zapatos en la habitación de Jasper, iba a ir por ellos cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrí casi de inmediato y me tope con mis zapatos y Ariadna en la puerta.

Deje entrar a la gatita que corrió con su madre y empuje mis zapatos dentro, salí corriendo tras Jasper, me detuve en seco cuando vi a Emmett saliendo de su habitación, Jasper también lo miro, me quede quieta y me escondí tras el muro.

—Jasper... —Emmett hablo sin saber bien que decirle, mire a Jasper fijamente.

Mi hermano estaba dándome la espalda, así que no podía verme.

—Te lo advertí una vez —dijo Jasper con seriedad —ahora pensaba repetírtelo mientras te golpeaba, pero si mi hermana se despierta y me ve golpeándote, podría sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Di un suspiro de alivio al ver que Jasper estaba hablando y no golpeando, el temor de verlos enfrentados estaba muy dentro de mi y me daba pánico de solo pensarlo.

—Se que la amas —volvió a hablar Jasper —pero vuelve a hacerle daño Emmett y juro que te arrepentirás.

—No voy a volver a alejarme de ella —Emmett lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Escuchar algo como eso me hizo suspirar y pensar en la posibilidad de que algún día, Jasper pudiera decirle lo mismo a cualquiera de mis hermanos.

—Para mi también es un gusto volver a verte...

Se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

En ese momento, Jasper me miro fijo e intensamente, supe entonces, que Emmett iba a aceptarlo, iba a aceptar lo nuestro de la misma forma en que Jasper aceptaba su relación con Rosalie.

Mi hermano y Jasper subieron al ascensor juntos así que tome el siguiente, cuando baje, Jasper estaba esperándome en el lobby, no dijimos nada, cuando llegamos a la salida seguí caminando a su lado.

Una vez en el parque me atreví a preguntar.

—Cuando veras a Lucy? —el me miro sorprendido por un momento y al siguiente estaba tranquilo.

—Espero irme en uno o dos días mas —dijo el con seriedad —quiero saber como va a terminar lo de mi hermana y Emmett.

Asentí, yo también quería saber como seguían, era extraño no verlos uno pegado al otro como cuando eran novios, yo siempre había dado por hecho que ellos iban a estar siempre juntos. Mire a Jasper y pensé si alguien en nuestra familia se imaginaba lo que sentía por el, la forma en que había nacido mi amor por el y sobre todo la forma en como me hacia el amor, me atrapo mirándolo y yo solo pude sonreírle. Le tome la mano de improviso y le di un corto beso en los labios, el me sonrió y seguimos caminando por el parque como si nada pasara, como si no estuviéramos en la situación en la que estábamos y como si nada mas importara.

Me sorprendió invitándome a desayunar a un restauran, yo pedí lo mismo que había pedido cuando estuvimos en Roma, el pareció no notarlo, estaba pensativo, absorto en su mente. Me perpunte si Lucy ocupaba un lugar importante en su cabeza y que lugar ocupaba yo?

Terminamos de desayunar y dijo que ir a casa de los Denali, decidí acompañarlo.

Nos recibieron bien a pesar de la situación, Eleazar estaba con ellas, nos agradeció la visita saludándonos de mano a ambos, le ofrecimos nuestras condolencias y nuestro apoyo incondicional. Abrace a todas las chicas, hasta Irina, que no me caía muy bien, me extraño ver a Jasper abrazando con un inusitado cariño a Tanya, le dijo algo al oído y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que hacen ustedes dos juntos? —pregunto Irina con una incisiva mirada.

—Alice quería verlas y me ofrecí a traerla —respondió Jasper con naturalidad —a mis tíos no les gusta la idea de que ande sola por ahí.

Conversamos un rato con ellas y después nos despedimos, yo no quería regresar, pero Edward estaba llamándome como un desquiciado, me negué a contestar, Jasper me quito el teléfono y respondió el. Lo mire intrigada pensando que le confesaría lo nuestro, no paso, le dijo lo de la visita y que estaba con el.

**Jasper PoV**

No quise entrar a su habitación cuando regresamos y ella pareció resentirlo, no era porque no deseara hacerle el amor, era porque me sentía extraño con todos ahí, me consideraba culpable de solo mirarla, de pensar, de recordarla desnuda entre mis brazos y sentir deseos de verla así de nuevo.

Ahora ya no podía volver a verla de la misma manera, verla con mi tía, con Carlisle que la miraba con tanto amor, Edward que quería evitar que cualquier hombre le pusiera una mano encima… además estaba Emmett, me avergonzaba recordar como me puse cuando supe lo suyo con Rosalie, no me imaginaba como reaccionaria a esto, y mi hermana…

Me eche el pelo hacia atrás y me senté a pensar en las mil y un posibilidades que podían surgir de esta situación.

* * *

Disculpen si esta mal editado, lo verificare y luego tal vez vuelva a subirlo.

he estado muy atareada con mi nuevo trabajo, adaptanome al horario y al ambiente

ademas... adivinenen?

tengo una nueva inspiracion!

jajajaja

usa uniforme y es sexy, hare mi luchita, asi que deseenme suerte.

se parece a jacob!


End file.
